Envole-toi
by Meikoow
Summary: L'un n'a plus d'avenir, l'autre maudit le sien. Quand un pickpocket s'en prend à un étrange asiatique au caractère bien trempé les choses commencent à changer, sans compter qu'une ombre plane au-dessus du jeune voleur hanté par son passé. UA - YAOI [Yullen]
1. Poursuivi

_**Bwaaah.**_

_J'ai eu une illumination alors que je venais de me réveiller. Alors voilà. Une autre fiction. Comme c'est tombé sur un coup de tête, le temps de publication entre chaque chapitre peu être long selon mon inspiration et ma motivation ~ _

_Petit présentation rapide !_

**.**

**Disclaimer** : _Non, D-Gray Man n'est pas à moi. J'aurais beaucoup aimé, mais si je m'en étais occupé Allen se serait fait sexuellement harcelé à chaque chapitres, aussi bien par les Noah que par les exorcistes..._

**UA** _: 21ième siècle, de_ _nos jours... pas de pouvoirs, de démons, etc. Mais bien entendu des méchants, des gentils, des bisounours, des barbies... (la fin de cette liste n'est pas à prendre au sérieux...)_

**Pairing**_: ... Un joli petit Yullen prochainement. _

**Rated** : M_ \- violence, sang, yaoi (plus tard)_

**.**

Et sinon, je crois que c'est tout. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et ... Enjoy !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE UN : Poursuivi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La fraîcheur de l'automne commençait à se faire ressentir. Les gens se recroquevillaient lorsque la brise matinale passaient en caressant leur visage. Septembre touchait à sa fin. En effet, ça s'était annoncé par des températures de plus en plus basse, des averses régulières et des arbres qui perdaient leurs feuilles à chaque secondes, les mettant à nu progressivement.

Les rues étaient remplies de monde ce matin. Les habitants de la ville qui s'éveillait peu à peu allaient et venaient d'un pas assuré. Ils allaient compléter leur quotidien habituel, aller au travail, à l'école, aux rendez-vous, ou même aller manger. C'était une ville plutôt grande et dynamique, d'où les rues et les trottoirs bondés d'une cinquantaine de personnes une fois tous les vingt mètres.

Une brise furtive vint faire frissonner une ou deux personnes avant de s'abattre dans les longs cheveux noirs d'un jeune garçon qui marchait d'un pas tranquille, sac à l'épaule, une main dans la poche de son jean et une autre qui tenait un petit gobelet de café Starbucks. Il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles reliés à son lecteur mp3 qu'il avait soigneusement mis dans sa poche. La musique calme et tranquille de _Wake me up when september ends_ de Green Day résonnait dans sa tête d'un air doux et mélancolique.

Il sirota son café tandis qu'il avançait à travers la foule. En regardant les feuilles s'envoler un instant, il se dit que la musique était bien choisie pour décrire son début de journée. La fin de septembre. La fin de l'été et le commencement d'un froid progressif qui faisait presque appel à la déprime… Il sortit son portable et regarda l'heure. Bien, avait encore largement le temps. Il tourna à une intersection et il se dirigeait maintenant vers un arrêt de bus qu'il pouvait voir tout au loin. Comme tous les jours, son gobelet était vide juste avant de passer devant une poubelle à côté d'un banc autour du quel les gens passaient machinalement.

Sans s'arrêter, il jeta l'objet dans l'espèce de gros cylindre métallique. Le jeune homme put alors engouffrer sa main désormais libre dans son autre poche, histoire de se réchauffer les doigts quelques minutes. Il n'était plus très loin de son arrêt. Il espérait que cette fois le chauffeur avait allumé le chauffage à l'avance.

Car la dernière fois, le bus aurait pu avoir le prix Nobel pour avoir été l'invention la plus spectaculaire de tous les temps : Un congélateur ambulant ! Avec une température dix fois plus basse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, c'était à se demander si on pourrait même utiliser le véhicule pour réunir tous les pingouins en voie de disparition. Ça aurait pu marcher. Et en plus, ils auraient pu faire un petit aller-retour touristique toute la journée dans la ville !

Nan, mais sérieusement. Il fallait vraiment être timbré, avoir eu un choc psychologique ou même avoir une éventuelle phobie de la chaleur pour faire ça. Bien que la probabilité que cette peur existe soit quasi inexistante.

Et alors qu'il était encore en train de ronchonner en repensant à ce terrible début de matinée quelques jours auparavant, quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant reculer de quelques pas en arrière. Il se mit à grogner. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu qui que ce soit s'avancer devant lui ! En baissant légèrement les yeux, il tomba sur une capuche bleue venant d'un sweat de la même couleur. Il fronça un sourcil tandis que la personne qui venait de le heurter leva la tête vers lui. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux rencontra alors des yeux gris comme le brouillard dans lesquels n'importe quel individu aurait pu se perdre l'espace d'un instant.

\- Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Son regard semblait vraiment inquiet et paniqué, rendant presque le jeune brun plus coupable que lui. Il aurait bien voulu lui balancer un tas d'insultes dans la figure et repartir afin de ne plus y penser, mais son air de pitié -qui l'agaçait un peu d'ailleurs- ne lui en donna pas le courage. Il pesta un court instant et se dégagea sur le côté.

\- C'est rien.

Le jeune adolescent à la capuche lui sourit tendrement et se retira aussitôt. L'autre continua son chemin d'un pas tranquille sans y prêter attention plus longtemps. Vingt secondes après, le voilà parmi les quelques personnes qui attendaient patiemment le transport qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter devant eux. Une autre musique parvint dans les oreilles du jeune garçon. La porte du bus s'ouvrit. Les premières personnes entrèrent progressivement. C'était bientôt le tour du brun. Il fouilla dans les poches arrière de son jean pour récupérer son porte-feuille dans lequel se trouvait sa carte annuelle.

_Tiens_ _?_ Il n'y était pas. Ni dans l'autre, d'ailleurs. Peut-être les poches de sa veste ? Non plus. Il était maintenant le seul encore devant les portes. Les passagers, ainsi que le chauffeur, se mirent à s'impatienter. Mais le garçon n'y faisait pas attention. Il ne retrouvait plus du tout son porte-feuille. Pas dans son sac, ni dans ses poches… Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir emporter avant de quitter l'appartement, ce matin. Il l'avait même utilisé pour payer son café. Alors comment…

Une image lui vint tout de suite en tête. L'image d'une capuche bleue, puis de deux yeux gris inoffensifs qui le regardent fixement. Celle d'un garçon qui était sorti de nulle part et qui avait disparu aussitôt. Le jeune brun serra les poings.

\- L'enfoiré…

Et tout en grinçant des dents, il tourna la tête vers le chemin d'où il était venu. Il ne voyait plus le gamin, mais il n'était sûrement pas très loin. Si ce n'était que sa carte de transport annuelle, il aurait grogner et serait passé à autre chose. Mais il s'agissait de son porte-feuille entier. Impossible de payer le bus sans argent. Et il doutait fortement que le chauffeur écouterait sagement son histoire et qu'il le laisserait passer gentiment en souriant chaleureusement. Il lâcha un juron et se mit à faire demi-tour en courant.

_Merde, merde, merde merde ! Pourquoi il faut que ce bordel retombe sur moi ? _

Il passa agilement entre les passants qui tournaient la tête de mécontentement et continua de tracer aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait prendre le bus suivant dans dix minutes et arriver pile à l'heure à la fac. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Par un gosse en plus ! Enfin bon, il est vrai que les plus jeunes étaient plus futés que n'importe qui pour ce genre de chose. Mais bordel, quoi ! Il avait autre chose à faire que de courir après un enfoiré de pickpocket qui s'était cru tout permis ! Dès qu'il le retrouve, il le massacre.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de chercher quelqu'un qui ressemblerait à ce connard de voleur. Il n'avait quand même pas disparu d'un coup, il était forcément encore dans le coin. Et dans ce cas-là, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Il passa en revue tous les coins de rues, les gens qui passaient, et tous les alentours d'un seul coup d'œil. Rien.

Le gamin avait un sweat assez voyant. Il devrait être capable de le repérer au loin, non ? Le seul soucis, c'est qu'il avait l'air assez petit et ça pouvait s'avérer être un avantage pour ce gamin. Enfin, c'était le point de vue du jeune homme. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement attention au fait que c'était lui qui était beaucoup trop grand.

Bref. Ses yeux interceptèrent la cible. Petit, sweat bleu, une capuche sur la tête. C'était lui. Sans attendre, il se dirigea droit sur le garçon qui descendait les escaliers menant à un petit parc. Il semblait y avoir moins de monde de ce côté, mais il serait extrêmement facile de semer quelqu'un parmi les quelques gens et les jeux dispersés un peu partout. Et il était hors de question de le laisser filer. Le garçon n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre. Il dévala également les marches en une vitesse record.

\- Hey, toi ! hurla le jeune homme.

L'interpellé se retourna, interrogé. Dès qu'il aperçut le grand brun aux cheveux longs se diriger droit sur lui d'un air meurtrier, il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre. Il lâcha un petit ''oups'' tout bas avant de se tourner et de se mettre à courir.

_Si tu crois que je vais te laisser filer… _pensa l'étudiant.

Le plus jeune dépassa les joggeurs et les mères en poussette, suivi de près par l'étudiant en colère. Tout portait à croire qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt. L'adolescent en tête sauta par-dessus la barrière entourant l'aire de jeux, évita de justesse les quelques gamins qui couraient partout et les châteaux de sable ici et là, et finit par sortir du périmètre récréatif dix mètres plus loin. L'autre derrière ne le perdait pas de vue. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par se faire rattraper ! _Dans ces cas-là_, se dit le garçon, _je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu ! _

Il sauta par-dessus un ruisseau et sortit du parc.

\- Arrête-toi !

Il se retourna en souriant d'un air narquois :

\- Jamais de la vie !

\- Toi…

\- Attrape-moi si tu peux !

Sur ce, il redoubla de vitesse et se mit à traverser la route alors que le feu était toujours vert. Les voitures le frôlèrent de peu, klaxonnant, le déviant à la dernière minute et freinant d'un coup sec. L'étudiant regarda le pickpocket atteindre l'autre côté sans sourciller. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire de vainqueur. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le grand brun se jeta à son tour sur la route sans se préoccuper des hurlements furieux des conducteurs et des passants qui regardaient la scène en retenant leur souffle.

Le garçon au sweat bleu ouvrit la bouche, ahuri. L'autre l'avait rattrapé en moins de deux ! Il serra les dents et se remit à courir. Il évita les passants avec agilité et finit par arriver dans une rue en travaux. Il ignora les panneaux de prévention et sauta par-dessus les plots. Les ouvriers ne le virent pas arriver. Il passa comme une flèche, prenant soin de ne pas marcher dans les plaques de goudron et se baissant en rencontrant les engins qui soulevait les morceaux de roche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. NOM DE D— ! L'autre était encore à sa poursuite ! Et plus proche qu'avant, qui plus est ! Son sourire se transforma en grimace. Avant d'atteindre le bout de la rue, il sauta sur le coffre d'une voiture garée devant l'une des habitations et atterrit de l'autre côté du trottoir. Le souffle n'allait pas tarder à lui manquer.

Il traversa encore une fois comme un dingue et déboucha dans le parking d'un petit supermarché. Il eut une idée. Il s'engouffra dans le magasin, toujours en courant, et slaloma dans les rayons. Le grand brun ne l'avait pas lâché. Il courait toujours après l'adolescent qui, dans un mouvement brusque, se mit à étaler des pots de confiture et de cornichons sur son passage pour faire ralentir son poursuivant.

\- T'es malade !? Arrête-toi j'te dis !

Sur quoi l'interpellé se retourna pour lui tirer la langue avant de s'engouffrer dans un autre rayon. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas à faire tomber une dizaine de bouteille de vin qui vinrent exploser sur le sol, étendant leur liquide rougeâtre sur le passage de l'étudiant. Il pesta mais il réussit tant bien que mal à s'en tirer, bien que le gamin ait réussi à le ralentir... D'ailleurs, celui-ci le regardait en ricanant tandis qu'il passait par la sortie de secour au fond de la supérette.

\- Putain… Je vais le tailler en pièce. Je le jure !

Il s'engouffra à son tour à l'extérieur avant que les employés ne viennent l'intercepter après tout le grabuge qu'ils avaient causé... Rectification. Tout le grabuge qu'IL avait causé. Ce sale môme, ce délinquant sans limites, cet espèce de… ! Il décida de ne pas y penser, risquant de faire trembler le monde tellement les insultes qu'il avait en tête étaient dépravées et remplies de haine.

Il était encore après lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un pont. Le plus jeune se dirigea vers un petit espace agrandi de la zone piétonne afin que les touristes ou les gens en promenade puissent contempler pleinement l'étendu du fleuve qui s'offrait à eux. Il posa un pied sur le banc contre le muret et s'appuya dessus pour venir se mettre debout sur le rebord. L'étudiant arriva enfin jusqu'à lui, essoufflé. Il était fait comme un rat, cette fois !

\- Abandonne… maintenant… dit-il entre deux souffles.

L'autre se retourna. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un coup de vent vint s'abattre sur son visage. Il se recroquevilla un instant et la capuche retomba dans son dos, laissant découvrir sa véritable apparence. C'est alors qu'un millier de filaments blancs immaculés se mirent à flotter devant l'étudiant, dans la brise fraîche et légère que leur offrait la fin de septembre. Le jeune brun en resta sans voix sur le coup, comme hypnotisé par le spectacle aussi bien ahurissant que splendide qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Venait s'ajouter aussi l'espèce de tatouage rouge qui traversait son œil gauche verticalement, commençant par un pentacle au niveau du front, et finissant en une sorte d'éclair vers sa joue.

Il avait eu l'impression que le garçon avait brillé juste à l'instant. Le soleil à l'horizon était en train de se révéler peu à peu, plaquant ses premiers rayons contre le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux de neige. Il avait l'air encore plus impressionnant comme ça. L'autre garçon aurait presque juré se trouver devant un vitrail d'une église… Sauf qu'il était seulement devant un pickpocket espiègle et borné. D'ailleurs, celui-ci regardait l'étudiant d'un air à la fois amusé et rempli de défis. Il se mit à sourire. C'est à ce moment là que le cœur du grand brun rata un battement.

\- Je te félicite, dit le jeune garçon. Tu es le premier à avoir réussi à m'attraper aussi loin, c'est vraiment épatant !

L'étudiant sortit de ses songes et se mit à regarder le voleur d'un air furieux. Il ne devait pas penser à tout ça. Il devait rester concentré sur ce sale môme qui lui avait prit son porte-feuille et qui lui avait fait perdre son temps. Il avait sûrement raté son bus à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Te fous pas de moi, stupide nabot !

\- Que- ?! s'énerva le plus jeune, apparemment agacé qu'on parle de sa taille.

\- Rend-moi mon porte-feuille.

Le pickpocket croisa les bras et tourna la tête sur le côté, faisant la moue.

\- Hmm. Non.

_Crac._ Un nerf de self-control se brisa dans l'esprit du brun. Il serra le poing et continua :

\- Fais pas le con. J'ai besoin de mes papiers, moi.

\- Ouais, j'en ai besoin aussi.

_Crac._

\- Prend la moitié de mon argent si tu veux, mais rend-moi ce putain de porte-feuille.

Il se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes, tête penchée sur le côté, doigt sur le menton. On aurait vraiment dit un enfant, à cet instant là. Il se redressa et répondit, presque automatiquement, complètement impassible :

\- Nan. Imagine un peu tout ce que je vais pouvoir acheter comme nourriture avec tout ça... Je vais pouvoir m'offrir un festin de roi ! Je suis vraiment tombé sur le bon pigeon.

_Crac._

\- Ne m'énerve pas. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, de toute façon. Tu es coincé.

Le blandinet se remit à sourire. L'étudiant fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, encore ? Avait-il prévu de s'échapper une fois de plus ? Il n'en était pas question.

\- Sache que j'ai toujours un plan de secour. Alors n'espère même pas avoir gagné. N'est-ce pas, Kanda Yû ?

Le jeune homme se figea sur place. Il lança un regard assassin au pickpocket qui semblait ravi que sa provocation fasse effet. L'étudiant grinça des dents.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

\- Bien sûr, je voulais juste compter les billets au début, mais je suis tombé sur ta carte d'étudiant. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Le dénommé Kanda Yû serra le poing tellement fort que son bras en tremblait. Le blandinet prit son porte-feuille et sortit la carte d'étudiant appartenant au jeune homme face à lui. Il plaça l'objet devant lui en tendant le bras, afin d'assimiler la photo par rapport à la personne réelle juste derrière.

\- T'es tout mimi dessus ! Bon, par contre un sourire ne serait pas de trop je pense, continuait l'albinos tout en observant avec un air faussement sérieux le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- …

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais pas que je regarde ? T'es fâché, Yû-kun ?

_BOUM._

Tous ses nerfs de self-control avaient littéralement explosé à l'intérieur de lui. Il fusilla l'albinos du regard et s'avança dangereusement.

\- Woaa ! Pas bon !

\- JE VAIS TE BOUFFER !

Il se jeta sur l'adolescent qui se mit à sourire avant de se tourner et de sauter dans le vide. Ses cheveux partirent en arrière et son sweat, porté par le vent également, se releva légèrement, laissant découvrir une peau pâle et délicate sous la masse du vêtement bleue. À cet instant-là, il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes…

Kanda n'avait pas réagi tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il venait à l'instant d'être témoin d'une scène de suicide ? Oh putain. À croire que c'était vraiment pas son jour. Il avait cru qu'il était en train de rêver, ou quelque chose du genre, mais non, le garçon avait bel et bien sauté. Bon, l'eau pourrait l'amortir une fois en bas, mais le courant risquait de l'empêcher d'atteindre la rive, non ? Rah, c'était pas important ! Il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à récupérer son porte-feuille si le corps venait à être repêché, c'est tout ! Il se pencha sur le rebord et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il découvrit le résultat…

Le blandinet était bien là, présent, en vie, sec et sans problème apparent. Il se tenait à l'arrière d'une sorte de large bateau de cargaison qui transportait des gros sacs de cotons transparents à l'air libre. Le pickpocket tenait le porte-feuille dans la main qu'il secouait vivement à l'attention de l'étudiant resté sur le pont, l'air béat.

\- Hasta la vista ! cria le blandinet tout en souriant joyeusement tandis qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit.

Kanda resta quelques instants de plus à regarder cet idiot s'éloigner avant de soupirer et de se retourner, s'affalant lourdement sur le banc. Il avait épuisé toutes ses forces. Et le prochain bus passerait maintenant dans trente minutes, pas moins. Tant pis. Il attendrait. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment il reprenait son souffle et ses forces. Pendant ce temps il repensait au garçon qui l'avait fait courir partout d'un bout à l'autre dans la ville.

Ce petit malin… Il allait l'attraper un jour. Et ce fichu morveux paiera cher pour son affront. Il pensait s'en tirer comme ça après l'avoir provoqué et humilié de la sorte ? Haha. Il allait voir. Il allait en baver. Kanda lui fera connaître le goût de l'enfer. Il avait juste été chanceux pour aujourd'hui. Les autres fois n'allaient pas être pareilles !

Raaah ! C'était trop chiant. Il pencha sa tête en arrière en touchant le mur frais derrière lui. N'empêche. Ce bâtard était chanceux. Trop chanceux. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'un bateau allait passer par là au même moment ? Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi ces cheveux aussi blanc que la neige, et ce tatouage étrange qui ornait la partie gauche de son visage… Au début, Kanda l'aurait pris pour un ange, ou autre créature légendaire qui faisait rêver n'importe quel humain sur cette planète. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait… Peut-être que finalement, ce morveux était…

\- Un extra-terrestre … ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**à suivre**_

* * *

_._

_._

_C'est un chapitre assez court mais c'est pour commencer doucement. No Panic !_

_Bref, __Je voulais changer un peu l'univers de D- Gray Man et passer d'Exorcist ou créatures surnaturelles à Êtres humains normaux. Enfin, presque normaux... Alors voilà ! __Et quand on a des illuminations dès le réveil, c'est pas toujours une bonne idée... Mais là il fallait que je le fasse alors je l'ai fait ! _

_Pour ce qui est du temps d'attente de publication... Je n'en ai pas. C'est complètement aléatoire en fonction de mon inspiration. (oui, parfois moi et mon cerveau on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde...)_

_Une petite review serait la bienvenue ! :)_


	2. Ciblé

_**Chapitre Deux** ! Oui, déjà. L'inspiration, mes amis... l'inspiration..._

_J'avais hésité à la publier aujourd'hui, pour laisser un peu de temps avant la prochaine publication, mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais je pense que vous n'y voyez sûrement aucun problème..._

_._

_**DomoNyan** : un grand MERCI pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et qui m'a bien fait rire. Je suis contente que ça te plaise à ce point, j'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir ! Oui, tu verras Tyki d'ici peu... Héhé. Je vais essayer de donner mon maximum._

_._

_Sinon, je tiens à rappeler/préciser que cette fiction, bien qu'à la fois humouristique, est basée sur du drame, et qu'à l'avenir, l'histoire pourrait éventuellement (je préfère prendre des précautions) toucher les plus sensibles. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les situations dramatiques ou psychologiques (drogue, viol, etc), à vous de voir..._

_Bref ! Bonne lecture, tout le monde ! ~_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE DEUX : Ciblé**_

**.**

**.**

Kanda était bel et bien arrivé en retard. Il avait dû prendre le bus qui était arrivé une demie heure après. N'ayant pas d'argent ni de ticket, il a tout de même plus ou moins réussi à convaincre le chauffeur de le laisser monter sans payer. Lui qui était à l'heure un peu plus tôt, le voilà maintenant avec énormément de retard. Et effectivement, quand il déboula dans l'amphithéâtre, le cours avait déjà commencé depuis un quart d'heure.

Enfin, bon. D'habitude, le directeur n'y faisait pas particulièrement attention. Que les élèves assistent au cours ou non, c'était leur choix et leur problème. Mais là, on parlait du célèbre Kanda, l'élève sérieux qui ne loupait aucune heure de cours, qu'il neige, qu'il grêle, qu'il tombe de la pluie acide, qu'il y ait un dragon qui ait pris l'assaut de l'université… Alors le voir arriver en retard, c'était un événement assez inédit qui ne put empêcher le professeur Tiedoll de s'exclamer :

\- Je me disais bien que monsieur Kanda ne nous ferait pas faux bon ! Même si arriver en retard est rare de ta part.

Il se mit à rire doucement, cependant sans se moquer ouvertement. Kanda savait bien qu'il ne cherchait pas à le ridiculiser ou autre, mais il avait horreur qu'on lui fasse des remarques. Surtout si c'était pour s'attirer les regard de toute une classe. Il lança un ''tch'' bien distinct avant de chercher une place des yeux. Il y en avait beaucoup, mais le jeune brun était plutôt difficile en ce qui concernait ses voisins. Il évitait ceux qui risquaient de trop parler, ceux qui passeraient leur temps à le regarder, et ceux qui gesticulaient sans cesse comme s'ils étaient infestés de puce.

Une main s'agita à son attention un peu plus loin. L'étudiant remarqua alors une masse de cheveux rouges derrière plusieurs têtes, ainsi qu'un visage borgne et rayonnant qui lui souriait joyeusement. Il l'ignora directement et se dépêcha d'essayer de trouver une autre place. Malheureusement, un simple coup d'œil aux personnes à côté des places libres suffit pour lui faire comprendre que c'était peine perdue. Il regarda à nouveau le garçon qui continuait de lui faire des signes aussi discrets qu'un champignon au milieu de la figure.

Il hésita un long moment avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers le rouquin. Celui-ci lui présenta l'honorable chaise vide à ses côtés, comme s'il la lui servait sur un plateau d'argent. Kanda s'assit sans rien dire, espérant que le jeune garçon ne vienne pas commencer à l'enquiquiner en ce début de journée qui s'était annoncé plutôt mauvais.

\- Kanda ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, ce matin ? C'est un démon qui est venu t'empêcher d'aller en cours ou quoi ? Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Non, c'est impossible que Kanda soit arrivé en retard de son plein gré. Ça ne peut qu'être une force maléfique qui est venu envahir ta vie jusqu'à ce que tu sombres dans les tréfonds de l'enfer… On doit t'exorciser sur-le-champ ! Ou tu risques de—

Apparemment, les espérances du grand brun étaient tombées en morceaux. Il regarda enfin le jeune garçon assis à côté de lui qui était en train de déblatérer tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Lavi. Ne commence pas. Je suis pas de bonne humeur, là.

Le dénommé Lavi s'arrêta un instant. Il fixa Kanda et se remit à sourire en rigolant discrètement.

\- De toute façon t'es jamais de bonne humeur.

L'étudiant se mit à grogner. Il fusilla le rouquin du regard et celui-ci tressaillit en levant les bras devant lui :

\- Ok, j'arrête. Je ne dis plus rien. Promis !

Kanda se concentra ensuite sur le cours et ses notes. Lui qui choisissait ses voisins avec précaution, il était souvent impuissant face à celui-ci. La première raison était que le borgne et lui se connaissaient depuis pas mal d'années, maintenant. Malgré le fait que ce crétin soit bavard et collant, il avait un on-ne-sait-quoi qui le rendait impossible à se faire détester. Et ce ''on-ne-sait-quoi'' marchait apparemment aussi sur Kanda.

La deuxième raison était simplement que quand Lavi n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il se mettait à le coller sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Enfin, le rouquin faisait particulièrement attention lorsqu'il utilisait cette technique. Car s'il choisissait le mauvais moment pour taquiner le brun, il pouvait mourir à chaque instant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement l'employer qu'à de rares occasions.

\- Nan, sérieusement. Il t'es arrivé quoi ? demanda Lavi en tentant une approche plus délicate.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Mais ça m'intrigue !

\- Intrigue-toi d'autre chose, merci.

Le borgne gonfla les joues en signe de protestation. Il n'aurait visiblement pas sa réponse aujourd'hui. C'est pas grave. Il finirait par l'avoir. Il ne baisserait pas les bras ! Il soupira et se concentra à son tour sur ce que démontrait le professeur Tiedoll. Ah, la philosophie… Il aurait bien voulu retourner dans le passé pour annihiler tous les hommes responsables de son ennui actuel devant des réflexions sans importance juste parce qu'ils se posaient trop de questions.

En quoi peut-on dire que l'Homme est une sorte de réincarnation animale ?

Sérieusement, on ne pouvait pas choisir une leçon aussi perturbante que celle-ci. Une réincarnation animale ? Déjà que les gens pensaient qu'ils se renaîtraient en chien ou en poule après leur mort, et là ce serait l'inverse ? Faudrait savoir. Qui serait assez susceptible de croire à un truc pareil de toute façon ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'était qu'une question de théorie pleine de sous entendus et sans fondements. C'était aux philosophes d'argumenter, pas aux scientifiques. Mais quand même. C'était complètement stupide.

Lavi tourna discrètement la tête vers son voisin. Il avait les traits sérieux et les yeux concentrés sur l'homme plus bas au tableau. Il était tellement normal et en même temps tellement… brillant. Ses longs cheveux parfaitement peignés et ses mèches à l'avant retombant délicatement sur ses épaules larges et droites lui donnaient quelque chose en plus. Tout chez lui semblait le rendre impressionnant, charmeur, presque sexy, s'il enlevait ce masque de visage crispé qu'il arborait sans arrêt...

Le rouquin se mit à sourire. Il avait un parfait exemple pour leur sujet de philo'. Si Kanda devait être la réincarnation d'un animal, ça serait très certainement le lion. Un magnifique lion qui se distingue des autres et qui agit avec droiture. Il garde toujours la tête haute et peut vivre seul. Mais contrairement aux lions solitaires qui finissent généralement par mourir de faim, celui-ci continue de briller, peu importe les obstacles. Lavi se mit à sourire inconsciemment.

\- Quoi ?

Le rouquin remarqua que le brun était en train de le regarder. Enfin, disons plutôt que Kanda l'avait surpris en train de le fixer. Ce dernier se mit à rire nerveusement et se retourna vivement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Rien, rien.

Kanda haussa un sourcil, puis il reporta son attention sur le cours de philosophie jusqu'au bout.

**.**

**.**

Plus tard, un peu plus loin, un jeune garçon était en train de commander au comptoir d'un fast-food. Il réfléchit vite fait sur son choix. Il observa l'argent dans le porte-feuille qu'il tenait, puis il sourit et hocha la tête à la jeune femme qui prenait sa commande. Cinq minutes plus tard, le voilà sortit du restaurant avec un sac rempli de nourriture. Il marcha longtemps avant de trouver un petit coin sympa pour manger.

Il s'était retrouvé assis en hauteur sur un muret qui donnait d'abord sur un large sentier où passaient les vélos et les promeneurs, puis le fleuve juste derrière. L'adolescent pris un hamburger et le dévora presque d'un seul coup. Pareil pour les frites. Son ventre grognait alors même qu'il était en train de s'empiffrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'il engloutissait déjà un autre sandwich, deux fois plus gros.

Un morceau de pain passa en travers de sa gorge et il manqua de s'étouffer. Vite. Il sortit son énorme gobelet de coca et but la moitié d'une seule traite. Il lâcha ensuite un joli petit rot qui résonna sur plus d'un kilomètre, au moins. Il souffla, satisfait. Mais le revoilà déjà qu'il prenait encore une autre barquette de frites. Il la mangea plus doucement cette fois, à présent qu'il avait le ventre déjà bien rempli.

Ça faisait du bien de manger. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un ''vrai'' repas comme celui-là devait remonter au mois dernier. Peut-être qu'il devrait retourner chez l'autre nana qui acceptait de le loger s'il avait du fric. Maintenant qu'il s'était bien rempli les poches avec le dernier gars qu'il avait volé, il pourrait se faire loger pour une semaine entière au moins, avec les repas y compris. Ce sera mieux que l'espèce de garage miteux entouré de plein d'autres qui abritaient des sans-abris et des anciens taulards à moitié fous.

Ou alors il y avait bien ce fameux type qui acceptait n'importe qui sous quelques conditions… un peu moins saines. Non. Il n'irait pas. _Plus jamais._Plutôt rester dehors. Il but une gorgée de son coca et fouilla dans le sac déjà bien vide. Quoi, il avait déjà presque fini ? Oh, il restait la glace ! L'albinos prit le gros pot et fit tourner sa cuillère en plastique afin de mélanger la vanille pâteuse au chocolat fondant.

\- Le meilleur pour la fin ! s'exclama-t-il en gobant une grosse portion de crème glacée.

C'était tellement bon qu'il en jouissait presque. Ses papilles savouraient pleinement la fraîcheur du chocolat doucement enrobé autour de la crème vanillée. Ça fondait lentement entre sa langue et son palet, éveillant tous ses sens d'un seul coup.

\- Trop bonnnn !

Il prit tout son temps pour la finir. Il avait même failli pleurer quand il vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une petite louchée au fond du pot. Il aurait dû prendre le maxi format. Quoique, il avait le ventre tellement plein qu'il pourrait exploser à tout moment. Pourvu que le gars de ce matin ne le retrouverait pas tout de suite. S'il devait se remettre à courir là, maintenant, il en vomirait son déjeuner jusqu'aux tripes.

En y repensant, il ressortit la carte d'étudiant qui se trouvait dans le porte-feuille. Il se mit à observer la photo qu'il regardait pour la troisième fois. On aurait vraiment pu le confondre avec une fille si on ne regardait pas attentivement. Il se mit à rire sans vraiment le remarquer. Ce type était peu commun, tout de même. Réussir à le rattraper après tout le tumulte qu'il avait causé… il avait presque hésité à lui rendre ses affaires à un moment. Mais finalement il avait eu trop faim pour montrer une once de pitié. Sa règle générale : ne jamais désobéir à son ventre.

L'albinos resta là à regarder au loin pensivement encore un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'une agitation un peu plus loin n'attire son attention. Quand il tourna la tête par curiosité, il regretta aussitôt. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son regard était posé sur deux grosses voitures blindées à une trentaine de mètre de là, avec plusieurs hommes en costume noir et aux lunettes de soleil en train de regarder aux alentours.

L'adolescent aurait pu rester en admiration devant eux ou se marrer, croyant à une sorte de tournage ou de mauvaise blague. Oui, il aurait pu le faire s'il ne connaissait pas les raisons de leur apparition. Mais il savait ce qu'il se passait. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il regarda dans la direction opposée. Personne de suspect. Bien. Il voulait éviter de courir afin de ne pas régurgiter

tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Et pas question de gaspiller !

Il enfila sa capuche et laissa à contre-cœur ses déchets sur le bord du muret. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une poubelle. Et il avait horreur de polluer ouvertement. Ça pouvait paraître étonnant pour un pickpocket errant. Mais il avait gardé l'un de ses enseignements de son enfance qu'il gardait encore précieusement… En souvenir de la bonne époque, sûrement.

Enfin, il y en avait bien une, mais elle était à même pas trois mètres des hommes en noir. Y aller serait stupide. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son sweat et marcha dans la direction opposée d'un pas tranquille. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à courir. Tout, sauf ça.

Il avança en essayant de tout faire pour ne pas regarder derrière lui. Il ne savait même pas s'il était suivi. Il jetait des coups d'œil aux alentours pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une infime échappatoire. Une boutique, un transport, des trottoirs bondés de monde… Ah ! Sur le pont à cent cinquante mètres, il était toujours rempli de passants. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait exception.

Maintenant, le principal était de savoir si ces gars le suivaient. Il passa à côté des voitures garées et en trouva une au rétroviseur mal réglé. Tant mieux pour lui, il put observer deux secondes ce qu'il se passait dans son dos…

\- Merde.

Ils le suivaient. Ils étaient assez loin, et malgré le fait qu'ils tentaient de faire genre de rien, l'adolescent savait qu'il avait été repéré. Très bien. Il va falloir refaire un peu d'exercice... Le blandinet soupira d'exaspération. Il en avait marre de courir en ce moment. Et il venait tout juste de manger comme un ogre. Il se sentait super lourd et savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps. Bon, le pont n'était plus très loin. Encore moins de cent mètres. Après, eh bien il suffira juste d'intercepter un bus qui passerait par là.

Un bus ou un taxi. Au choix. Heureusement pour lui, il semblerait que les hommes qui le suivaient avaient laissé leur voiture. Quoique, s'ils appelaient ceux qui étaient restés, ça pouvait très mal se présenter pour lui.

Il marchait encore tranquillement, l'air de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le grand pont réservé aux piétons. Il l'avait à peine franchit qu'il se mit à tracer à travers la foule. Les gens allaient tellement doucement que c'était un jeu d'enfant pour l'adolescent. En regardant furtivement derrière lui il remarqua les deux hommes en train de courir aussi. Il le suivaient donc bien. Après avoir manqué de renverser deux jeunes femmes et un vieillard, il sortit de la foule et se retrouva devant la rue.

Toujours à l'aise dans la situation, il traversa la route d'un seul trait, manquant de peu de se faire renverser à chaque secondes. Il atteignit tant bien que mal le trottoir d'en face et il se mit à courir à nouveau vers les boutiques et les restaurants. La bonne odeur de viande grillée le ralentit un moment. Ça lui donnait encore faim…

Non ! Il venait de manger et il était déjà épuisé par sa course ! Il secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre le rythme. Les hommes à sa poursuite avaient été bien distancés. L'albinos se mit à sourire. Ce fut alors qu'il heurta un passant sans faire attention. Il tomba sur le bitume et le prote-feuille alla glisser le long du sol plusieurs mètres devant lui.

\- Fais donc attention, sale morveux ! cria le vieil homme avant de se remettre à marcher.

L'adolescent se redressa en grimaçant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Ses yeux croisèrent alors le porte-feuille un peu plus loin, manquant de peu de se faire marcher dessus. Il se releva illico et se dépêcha de se jeter sur son dû. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser tomber son trésor !

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, une jeune femme qui ne faisait pas attention donna un coup à l'objet qui alla glisser un peu plus loin.

\- Ah !

Il s'avança encore prudemment. Un autre passant en roller passa tout près de son ''trésor'' et le fit bouger un peu plus. Un autre shoota dedans à son tour inconsciemment. Voilà maintenant l'objet juste devant une bouche d'égout sous le bord d'un trottoir. Il allait failli hurler de stupeur. Le moindre faux mouvement d'une personne et c'était fichu.

Lentement il s'approcha du porte-feuille. Il n'étais plus qu'à trois mètres. Deux mètres. Un… Là, il était juste devant lui. Ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Pas de mouvement brusque… Pas de—

Il allait le ramasser, quand il se fit bousculer involontairement en avant. Il avait levé la jambe pour rester en équilibre, mais son pied avait lui-même buté contre le porte-feuille qui, comme une simple balle de golf, s'engouffra dans le trou avant de disparaître dans le vide. Comme ça. Tout naturellement. Sans pression.

\- Nooooooonnnn !

L'adolescent était resté immobile un moment. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son bien le plus précieux venait de disparaître entièrement devant lui. Tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse perte d'équilibre. Il était sur le point de se décomposer, la larme à l'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

Il se mit à genoux, pleurant silencieusement le sort de son bien-aimé qui venait de rendre l'âme. Et dire qu'il aurait pu se la couler douce une bonne semaine ! Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Allen Walker. Je te prie de bien vouloir nous suivre.

Merde. Il avait complètement oublié ses poursuivants. Les voilà maintenant à côté de lui, imposant, l'air sérieux. Le dénommé Allen déglutit un moment. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce genre de chose arriverait. Il serra les dents.

\- Je ne reviendrai plus jamais.

\- Ne discute pas.

L'adolescent se releva et les deux types le maintinrent solidement par les bras. Il était coincé. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Elle risquait peut-être de ne pas fonctionner, mais les anciennes méthodes sont souvent les plus efficaces. Allen gonfla ses poumons et se mit tout à coup à hurler de toute ses forces. Son cri traversa toute la zone. Les gens s'étaient arrêtés. Ils s'étaient retournés vers la source de ce vacarme. Seuls ceux qui se tenaient à proximité pouvaient observer ce qu'il se passait.

Un peu pris au dépourvu, les deux hommes avaient relâché leur prise et le blandinet en profita pour se dégager et se mettre à courir. Il n'avait plus le temps pour son trésor perdu. Il devait penser à lui-même. Il se retourna, l'air triomphant :

\- Dites-leur d'aller se faire voir ! Tchuss !

Il se remit à courir en direction d'un arrêt de bus. Un transport s'était arrêté et s'apprêtait déjà à repartir. Il devait faire vite avant que les deux gars ne le rattrapent une fois de plus. Le dernier passager venait de monter. Le chauffeur allait refermer les portes arrières. Allen se dépêcha de rejoindre le véhicule et monta en quatrième vitesse avant que le conducteur n'appuie sur le bouton. Il s'en était fallu de peu !

Essoufflé, il prit appui sur une barre en fer et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Les passagers le regardaient bizarrement. Il ne fit pas attention. Après s'être assuré que les deux hommes ne le poursuivaient définitivement plus, il alla s'asseoir vers le fond à une place de libre à côté d'une vielle femme qui le dévisagea un instant. Allen, un peu mal à l'aise, se retourna vers elle et lui sourit d'un air un peu embarrassé :

\- Bonjour ?

Elle ne répondit pas, sans cesser de le scruter de ses petits yeux de crevette qui essayaient de le cerner.

\- Petit voyou.

Surpris, le blandinet haussa un sourcil.

\- … Huh ?

\- Je t'ai vu. Tu n'as pas payé ton ticket, dit-elle d'une voix grêleuse et vacillante.

\- Oh…

Pour finir ses moments de poisse, il a fallu qu'il se mette à côté d'une vieille commère aigrie. Il tenta de l'ignorer et de se reposer quelques secondes, le temps qu'il finisse de digérer son repas qui avait failli ressortir plusieurs fois.

\- De mon temps, les jeunes étaient mieux éduqués. Je plains vos parents, jeune homme.

Allen soupira. C'est elle qui aurait dû passer dans le caniveau…

**.**

**.**

Non loin de là, à l'intérieur d'une prestigieuses demeure, dans une pièce au parquet luisant et aux murs magnifiquement bien décorés, une cheminée à feu de bois répandait sa douce chaleur parmi la fraîcheur de l'automne qui s'était éparpillée un peu partout aux alentours. Au milieu de la salle était disposés deux larges fauteuils beiges à motifs verts tirant un peu sur le kaki, et une table basse en bois lustré entre les deux sièges, sur laquelle était disposé un jeu d'échecs.

Deux personnes étaient présentes. Un jeune homme somptueusement bien habillé, tel un noble, et une jolie demoiselle au visage enfantin, vêtu d'un style plus moderne et virant sur le lolita. L'un était d'un calme sans pareil tandis que l'autre plissait le front, grimaçant devant ses pions devenus beaucoup moins nombreux au fil du jeu.

\- C'est ton tour, Road, lança tranquillement l'homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés.

La jeune fille gonfla les joues en soufflant. Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant l'air agacé.

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes !

\- Ça fait déjà dix minutes.

\- Tais-toi ! Si tu me déconcentres sans arrêt je n'y arrivai jamais.

Il sourit. La demoiselle aux cheveux en pics presque désordonnés avança sa main dans un mouvement d'hésitation et prit son cavalier noir pour le déplacer trois cases plus loin, et prendre un pion adverse par la même occasion. Elle sourit, fière d'elle.

L'autre individu ne parut pas le moins du monde frustré. Au contraire, même, il souriait. Ce qui déplut fortement à ladite Road, qui pesta :

\- Quoi. J'ai encore agit sans réfléchir, c'est ça ? Je me suis encore faite avoir ? Allez, vas-y, dis-le ! Montre-moi à quel point monsieur est si fort !

\- Puisque tu insistes tant, ma chère Road, dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

Il pointa le fou noir du doigt :

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû le déplacer. Il était devenu le plus apte à protéger ton roi. Malgré le fait que je t'ai mis en échec juste après, tu as continué à vouloir avancer bêtement, croyant qu'à tout moment tu pourrais revenir sur a décision.

La demoiselle plissa les yeux, essayant de voir où il voulait en venir. L'homme fit un mouvement de rotation au-dessus la Reine noire.

\- Sauf que j'ai malheureusement été plus rapide. Je t'ai inconsciemment forcée à défendre ta Reine en te faisant croire que j'allais m'en prendre à elle, d'où la disposition de mes pions tout autour. Et grâce à ça…

Il prit sa Reine blanche et le déplaça en diagonale jusque devant le Roi.

\- Échec et mat.

La jeune fille regarda attentivement le jeu, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle visualisa les éventuelles sorties pour dégager son Roi. Impossible sur la droite, il y avait la tour qui le tuerait en un instant. À gauche, deux pions faisaient barrage. Si elle en mangeait un, l'autre se jetterait dessus. Et enfin, la Reine blanche se tenait juste devant lui. Impossible de fuir.

Elle baissa la tête, secouée de petits tremblements. Le jeune homme souleva sa tasse de thé et le but calmement. C'est alors que dans un hurlement de colère, Road souleva le plateau de jeu et l'envoya valser droit devant elle. L'autre jeune homme décala simplement sa tête sur le côté et le plateau, qui passa à deux centimètre de sa joue alla s'encastrer contre le mur du fond. Il n'avait pas sourciller une seule fois.

La jeune lolita reprit son souffle et se calma pendant plusieurs secondes. Une fois qu'elle releva la tête, elle était redevenue souriante. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Tu es trop fort, Tyki ! Comment tu fais ?

\- Question d'habitude. Et de logique, bien entendu.

\- On refait une partie !

Il déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et il s'affala dans le fauteuil en croisant les jambes.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai un tas de choses à faire.

\- Roh. C'est pas juste, répondit Road, faisant la moue.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on toqua à la porte et qu'un homme en costume noir se présenta, se courbant par politesse.

\- Monsieur, nous avons des nouvelles.

Il leva les yeux vers le majordome à l'entrée. Celui-ci continua :

\- Selon les rapports, vos hommes l'ont retrouvé mais il a réussi à s'échapper.

Road passa du majordome à Tyki, à intervalle régulier. Ce dernier soupira, puis il se releva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

\- Ce garçon restera têtu jusqu'à la fin.

\- Tyki, tu parles d'Allen ?

Il l'ignora et se retourna vers l'autre homme.

\- Essayez de le localiser pour le moment. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard.

\- Bien.

La jeune demoiselle rejoignit le jeune homme et l'agrippa par la manche, les yeux brillants et excités :

\- Allen va revenir ? Ça fait super longtemps que je l'ai pas revu ! Il revient quand, dis ?

Tyki soupira à nouveau. Ce garçon était vraiment quelque chose. Peu importe le nombre de fois où essayait de fuir, il finissait toujours par se faire attraper. Il n'avait aucun endroit où aller en dehors de la Demeure. Il le savait. Mais il refusait d'abandonner. Son entêtement lui coûterait sûrement très cher dans le futur. Et Tyki attendait avec hâte ce moment où il viendra à le réaliser.

Il sourit d'un air mauvais. Peu importe où qu'il aille, il ne lui échapperait pas. Il lui avait déjà implanté ses griffes. Il ne pourra plus jamais revenir en arrière. Ce petit animal sauvage était définitivement destiné à se faire dévorer. Il se dirigea vers la porte, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Très bientôt, dit-il.

Il quitta la pièce sans cesser de sourire.

**.**

**.**

\- Pfouaah ! Enfin fini ! s'exclama Lavi en s'étirant de tout son soûl.

Il était en train de marcher aux côtés de Kanda qui prenait le chemin de la sortie, lui aussi. Il n'avaient pas arrêté de bosser toute la journée. La fin des cours avaient sonné comme une libération pour le rouquin. Il salua au passage quelques jolies filles qui lui souriaient timidement ou l'ignoraient totalement, puis il croisa les bras derrière sa tête en continuant d'avancer.

\- Hé, Kanda ! Ça te dirait qu'on aille fêter Halloween pendant les vacances ? Ça pourrait être sympa, y aura des boissons, de l'ambiance, et des filles ! Le rêve, quoi.

\- Non.

\- … Tu pourrais au moins faire mine de réfléchir.

Le jeune brun soupira d'agacement.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Hm. Non.

\- Kanda ! rouspéta le borgne. Tu pourrais ne serait-ce que—

\- Les garçons !

Un éclat de voix féminin coupa Lavi dans sa phrase. L'oreille tendue, il reconnu immédiatement la propriétaire de cette voix si claire et angélique. Il se tourna presque immédiatement, les yeux brillants :

\- Lenaleeeee !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en deux couettes sur les côtés se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers les deux garçons. Kanda s'était retourné sans rien dire, observant la jolie demoiselle avancer jusqu'à eux. Lavi allait la serrer dans ses bras mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le retenant d'une main sur son front qui empêcha le rouquin d'approcher plus que ça.

\- On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en souriant joyeusement sans prêter attention au garçon qui essayait toujours de l'atteindre.

\- Avec plaisir ! dit celui-ci.

\- Et toi, Kanda ?

Les deux étudiants regardèrent le jeune homme, nerveux. Allait-il dire oui, ce qui avait 2% de chance de se réaliser, ou bien allait-il leur sortir son ''tche'' habituel et leur tourner le dos sans se soucier d'eux ? Kanda les regarda tour à tour, se doutant qu'ils espéraient une réponse positive tous les deux. Si ça n'avait été que le sale rouquin, il aurait pu aisément refuser d'une traite. Mais il s'agissait également de Lenalee.

Cette fille était un peu comme Lavi quand il était question de forcer la main. Mais en pire. Le borgne pouvait le coller jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse. Mais cette fille était plutôt subtile. Elle pouvait passer de la gentille jeune fille innocente à la Reine du chantage en deux secondes. Il soupira longuement avant de se retourner :

\- Faites ce que vous voulez.

Lenalee et Lavi se fixèrent, puis ils s'échangèrent un grand sourire.

\- Ouais ! s'écria le rouquin en levant le poing en l'air. Allons-y !

Les voilà donc tous les trois en train de marcher côte à côte, bavardant tranquillement. Seul Kanda restait silencieux, écoutant contre son gré la conversation inutile des deux autres. Lenalee avait connu le grand brun un peu plus tard que Lavi. L'année suivante, en fait. Elle venait d'entrer en Première et connaissait le rouquin par une connaissance de son grand frère. Et puisque le borgne avait déjà décidé de coller Kanda aux basques, la jeune fille a donc suivi le mouvement.

Mais le jeune homme avait pu la supporter, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au début. Elle était assez différente des autres filles qu'il croisait sans arrêt. Elle ne le collait pas uniquement pour ses beaux yeux et son charme. Il avait éveillé sa curiosité et à force de vouloir le cerner, elle a fini par se lier d'amitié avec lui. Même si rien ne le montrait actuellement.

Ils avaient atteint les zones marchandes. On pouvait à présent sentir l'odeur de viande et de sucreries à proximité.

\- Ahh... Mon ventre grogne, c'est pas bon, se plaignit Lavi en se tapotant le bide.

\- On a qu'à s'arrêter à une boulangerie. J'aurais bien envie d'un éclair au café ! s'exclama Lenalee.

Kanda ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Et puis de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien payer, sans son porte-feuille. Son humeur déjà bien basse se mit à se rabaisser encore plus. Lenalee se retourna vers le garçon et mit sa main devant sa bouche, se souvenant de quelque chose :

\- Ah ! Mais c'est vrai que tu n'as plus de sous, dit-elle d'un air vraiment désolé.

Kanda avait bien dû leur expliquer, lorsqu'il était l'heure de manger à midi, dans au réfectoire de la fac. Il n'avait plus sa carte et n'avait rien pu payer en échange, le forçant à accepter la générosité de ses deux compagnons qui lui avaient gentiment et volontairement offert son repas. D'ailleurs, le rouquin avait bien failli manger sans les dents. Il s'était tellement moqué de Kanda que celui-ci avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas l'étriper sur place. Il était en train de penser à mille façon de le cuisiner quand Lenalee avait tenté de calmer le jeu.

Enfin bref. Ledit rouquin observa Kanda à son tour. Il se mit à sourire malicieusement.

\- Oh, j'oubliais, moi aussi.

Kanda lui lança un regard noir. Il sentait que ce crétin allait encore sortir quelque chose qui allait fortement lui déplaire. Et en effet :

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le féroce et antipathique Kanda Yû ait pu se faire misérablement voler… Surtout que— AH !

Il avait chopé le borgne par le col de son blouson, l'étranglant à moitié. La jeune fille aux couettes s'empressa d'aller agripper le bras de Kanda pour qu'il le relâche.

\- Redis encore un mot, stupide rouquin…

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je jure sur mon unique œil valide de me tenir tranquille, dit automatiquement Lavi en levant ses deux mains devant lui.

Kanda s'assura de lui lancer encore un ou deux éclairs de ses yeux, puis il reposa le pauvre garçon qui tremblait des jambes. Il s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Pfiou. J'suis pas passé loin…

\- Abruti ! lança la chinoise en le frappant derrière la tête.

Le jeune brun lança un ''tch'' avant de se tourner et de commencer à reprendre son chemin. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne rencontrent quelque chose qui fit d'un seul coup monter sa barre de colère en une flèche. Il se désintéressa bien vite des deux autres étudiants derrière lui et commença à s'avancer progressivement. Un rictus sombre s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il marchait pas à pas.

\- Te revoilà…

_Cependant, quelques minutes plus tôt…_

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs était en train d'avancer lentement, ayant la démarche d'un zombie depuis une petite heure. Il avait dû se cacher et marcher toute la journée pour éviter de recroiser les deux grands gaillards d'il y a quelques heures. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il était fatigué, et il commençait à avoir faim de nouveau. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait perdu le porte-feuille bien fourni qui lui aurait permis d'avoir un toit et le ventre plein pour plusieurs jours d'affilés. C'était trop atroce. Il avait dû être maudit. C'était pas possible autrement.

Il soupira pour la centième fois depuis sa course-poursuite. Il avait trop couru. Ses jambes étaient en coton. Il transpirait. Il voulait prendre une douche. Nan, un bain. Ou mieux, aller aux sources chaudes. Ouais, il devait bien y en avoir une dans le coin. Il avait recommencé à espérer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'avait plus de monnaie. Partie. Envolée. Disparue.

\- La vie est injuste, dit-il en gémissant.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention devant lui. Il percuta quelqu'un involontairement. Il dévia son chemin en marmonnant un ''désolé'' sans lever une seule fois les yeux.

\- Attend, gamin.

Allen s'arrêta.

\- Tu viens de me pousser et tu t'en vas comme si de rien était ?

L'adolescent resta le dos tourné. Il soupira.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

Il allait repartir lorsqu'une main l'attrapa violemment et le plaqua contre le mur. Il semblerait qu'il venait de bousculer des voyous. Tiens donc, il ne pouvait pas avoir une journée plus pourrie que celle-ci… Les trois bonhommes l'entouraient.

\- Ça va pas suffire, enfoiré. Si tu veux qu'on te laisse partir, va falloir nous donner une compensation. Tu vois le truc ?

\- Lâche-moi. J'ai pas de fric.

Et c'était vrai. Mais le délinquant ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il le tira d'un coup sec pour le plaqué à nouveau contre le mur de brique. Sa tête résonna un instant et sa capuche, jusque là sur sa tête, se retira. Les types qui le bloquaient restèrent stupéfaits un instant avant de sourire.

\- Oh, mais qui voilà ! Ce serait pas le petit Allen, par hasard ?

L'interpellé leva la tête… et grimaça. _Oh non, pas eux._ Deux gros types à la peau bronzée, baraqués, les cheveux tressés au ras du crâne qui pendouillaient derrière leur cou. Il y avait un deuxième type mais Allen ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Par contre, s'il y avait bien des personnes à éviter en ce moment, c'était bien eux. Les frères Mickey, deux grosses brutes qui passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les quartiers mal famés pour dealer toute sortes de trucs et faire affaires avec les plus louches du coin.

Allen leur avait déjà emprunté de l'argent et ne les a encore jamais remboursé. Ça faisait plus de six mois, maintenant. Il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas lui payer un café pour en parler tranquillement, comme ferait tout tout homme d'affaires avec leurs clients… Il étaient trois aujourd'hui, ce qui voulait dire que fuir ne sera pas aussi facile. Oh et puis merde. Il avait fui toute la journée. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un moment de répit ?! Dur, la vie de pickpocket…

\- On te croyait mort, jusqu'à maintenant. On dirait bien que l'honneur de te faire la peau nous revient… dit l'un d'eux en ricanant grassement.

\- Fouille ses poches avant.

\- Attendez ! J'ai vraiment pas de fric ! Enfin... j'en avais, mais j'en ai plus…

Il l'ignorèrent et continuèrent de fouiller toutes ses poches. En vain. L'albinos n'avait vraiment plus d'argent.

\- Le gamin ne ment pas, fit le type qui accompagnait les deux frères. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Me laisser partir, ce serait très gentil de votre part… tenta Allen en souriant sans retenue.

Les trois voyous se fixèrent, haussant un sourcil. Il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment du même avis. Le plus baraqué de la bande agrippa le blandinet par le col et le tira à lui.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée. Je connais plein de gars qui rêvent de pouvoir te découper en morceau, saleté d'arnaqueur.

\- Ah… Ah oui ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils accepteraient de nous donner quelques billets si on te livrait à eux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'adolescent commençait à pâlir légèrement. Il avait l'air d'être en très mauvaise posture.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… Je suis sûr que je vous manquerais beaucoup ! Discutons-en tranquillement autour d'une bonne glace, comme de bons vieux copains et—

\- Allons-y.

Il se fit traîner d'un seul coup. Si le type ne le tenait pas fermement il se serait éclaté contre le bitume tellement il avait été pris dans l'élan.

\- A-Attendez ! J'vais vous rembourser ! Promis ! Donnez-moi deux jours ! Hé !

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient plus. Oh non. Il allait se faire trucider. Adieu, monde cruel… Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'un coup venu de nulle part vint projeter l'autre frère au loin, la tête la première dans les ordures laissées par les propriétaire de la pizzeria devant laquelle ils passaient.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé, d'ailleurs. Allen se tourna vers celui qui semblait être son bienfaiteur, se préparant à le remercier et à s'agenouiller à ses pieds… Mais ce qu'il vit le statufia.

Derrière eux se trouvait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, le regard tellement sombre qu'il nous glaçait le sang, les poings serrés et un joli rictus visiblement rempli de haine et de colère tout droit dirigé contre le jeune albinos qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cheveux. Allen avait la bouche grande ouverte, voulant très certainement appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir.

Kanda Yû, étudiant universitaire de seconde année, actuellement en train de se préparer mentalement à tuer son prochain.

\- Enfoiré… dit-il entre ses dents. Je vais te tuer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_à suivre_**

* * *

.

.

_Haha.. Pauvre Allen. J'aime bien lui en faire baver. Reine des sadiques bonjour._

_Bref... Questions ? Review ? Peu importe. Lâchez-vous !_


	3. Endetté

_Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 qui s'annonçe... assez long ! Tant mieux, non ? :) J'ai fait la plus grosse partie tard le soir jusqu'à trois/quatre heure du matin, donc s'il y a des fautes énormes ou pas (j'ai vérifié mais on sait jamais) je m'en excuse d'avance... _

_Je mettrais les réponses aux reviews à la fin._

_Bref ! Bonne lecture et Enjoy ~ _

_._

* * *

_**CHAPITRE TROIS : Endetté**_

**.**

**.**

_\- Enfoiré… Prépare-toi à mourir._

L'albinos se tenait debout, à moitié courbé, regardant le jeune brun s'avancer lentement vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Attendre gentiment de se faire tuer, ou bien courir et gratter quelques minutes de répit ? Il en avait assez de courir. S'il se remettait à sprinter, il allait définitivement tomber raide mort au bout de deux minutes. Et il n'aura non pas qu'un type à sa poursuite, mais les deux autres qui étaient encore debout aussi. Une véritable chasse à l'homme aurait alors lieu... Avec lui en tant que trophée, bien entendu.

Tandis qu'Allen était encore perdu dans ses pensées, départagé entre s'enfuir ou rester, les deux autres voyous s'interposèrent entre Kanda et lui. Bien entendu, leur but n'était pas de venir en aide au pauvre petit pickpocket tels de bons samaritains.

\- Qui t'es, toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire à mon frangin ? s'écria le cadet des frères Mickey.

\- Tu es sur le chemin, fit Kanda d'une voix grave.

\- J'en a rien à foutre ! Tu te prends pour qui, putain ?! Si tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça tu-

L'étudiant le regarda de haut, le regard sombre et méprisant. Même un ours aurait trembler devant tant d'intentions meurtrières. Le type en face de lui commença à frissonner. Il s'était arrêté de parler, impuissant face à cette aura glaciale et imposante que déversait Kanda toute autour de lui. Même Allen avait cru s'être transformé en statue de glace.

\- Tu… Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? lança le délinquant, les genoux tremblants. Attends un peu, tu vas voir !

Il hésita un moment et se lança droit sur le garçon en face de lui. Kanda n'avait pas bougé, même lorsque le type avait sorti un couteau de sa poche en visant son opposant. Allen ouvrit grand la bouche, voulant le prévenir de faire attention, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Premièrement parce qu'il était trop tard, et deuxièmement parce que sauver l'étudiant ne l'aiderait pas du tout, au final.

Mais avant que le couteau ne l'atteigne, Kanda s'était agilement écarté, laissant l'arme trancher l'air juste à côté de sa hanche. Tout en gardant son regard concentré sur son adversaire, il attendit d'être à la hauteur de l'épaule du délinquant pour venir lui asséner un coup de coude dans la nuque, avant de l'attraper par le devant de son tee-shirt et de lui crocheter le pied afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Et, d'un seul mouvement vif, il l'entraîna droit sur le sol, ajoutant le poids de sa main dans son dos. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soir, le jeune dealer vint s'aplatir comme une crêpe sur le bitume, la tête la première. Quelques fissures se creusèrent autour du corps inerte de l'homme à terre. Les quelques passants, ainsi qu'Allen, avaient les yeux exorbités. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, au juste ?

Ils venaient d'être témoin d'une scène digne d'un tournage de film. L'albinos faillit même vérifier autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas la présence de caméra. Malheureusement il ne savait que trop bien que tout ceci était réel. Cet homme…

_C'EST UN MONSTRE !_ s'écria Allen dans ses pensées.

Le silence total. Plus une mouche ne volait. À croire que la Terre entière avait cessé de tourner. L'étudiant se releva tranquillement, pas le moins du monde affecté par l'ambiance qu'il venait de plomber. Il regarda l'autre jeune dealer de travers :

\- Tu comptes aussi te mettre sur mon chemin ?

Le jeune blond toujours bouche-bée tressaillit. Il se mit à trembler et à suer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il recula maladroitement et retomba sur les fesses. Ne prêtant pas attention à sa chute ridicule, il secoua la tête vivement :

\- N-Non non non ! P-Pas du tout ! Je… suis juste de passage… Je-

Il se releva et présenta Allen comme une sorte d'œuvre d'art qu'on exposait dans un musée :

\- Tenez, je vous le laisse !

Puis il partit en courant dans la direction opposée sans se retourner. Allen était encore immobile quand il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se tourna d'un seul coup vers le jeune type qui venait de s'enfuir, tendant le bras dans sa direction :

\- Non ! Attend ! Me laisse pas, je t'en prie !

Trop tard, l'autre n'était plus à portée de voix tellement il allait vite. On ne le voyait déjà presque plus. L'albinos se releva, et s'apprêta à courir également. Tant pis si son cœur le lâchait au bout d'une minute. Rester dans les parages ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation. Il s'élança sur le trottoir, espérant au moins pouvoir atteindre le métro ou un bus prêt à partir sur le chemin.

Mais il ne put courir bien loin. Malheureusement ses plans partirent en fumée lorsqu'une main se posa fermement sur son épaule. Sans se retourner, Allen sentait déjà l'atmosphère glaciale dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Il déglutit et se retourna très lentement :

\- Bon-... bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider... ? fit le blandinet en essayant de se forcer à sourire.

Ce sur quoi il se fit prendre violemment par le col et plaquer contre le mur en guise de réponse. Allen grimaça et tenta de se dégager au plus vite. Cependant la poigne du jeune brun l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement. Il était littéralement pris au piège. Impossible de s'enfuir. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller voler un monstre pareil ?!

\- Mon porte-feuille, fit Kanda en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'albinos ne répondit pas, continuant de se débattre comme il le pouvait. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait définitivement perdu son porte-feuille ? S'il le faisait il était sûr de se faire trucider sur place ! Non, autant se tirer une balle dans la tête dès maintenant. Mais le problème était que s'il ne répondait pas, il passerait de toute façon à la casserole.

\- Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas tout mon temps ! s'impatienta Kanda.

\- Je… Attends, lâche-moi ! Tu m'étrangles…

\- Ne me prend pas pour un con. Si je te lâche tu vas t'enfuir comme un lapin.

\- N-Non ! Je vais vraiment m'étouffer… S'il te plaît…

En le voyant peiner un peu, l'étudiant se demandait s'il ne l'étouffait pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours sa force, en particulier quand il était sur les nerfs. Comme aujourd'hui. Un peu réticent au début, il finit tout de même par relâcher sa prise. Allen prit une grande bouffée d'air, pouvant enfin respirer normalement. Il continua de reprendre son souffle encore quelques secondes… avant de se remettre à courir. Kanda ne vit pas le coup venir, pensant jusqu'à maintenant que le jeune albinos était vraiment en difficulté.

\- Oh, toi… fit-il, lèvres pincées, avant de le rattraper rapidement.

Allen rassembla ses dernière forces pour échapper au démon qui le poursuivait. Il étouffait vraiment tout à l'heure, et il aurait bien pris d'autre bouffée d'air s'il avait pu. Mais dès qu'il aurait retrouvé son état normal le brun l'aurait à nouveau coincé avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Son manque de souffle et d'énergie finit par avoir raison de lui. Au bout de trente secondes à peine, il faillit trébucher. Il s'appuya contre le mur d'une allée étroite dans laquelle il venait de s'engouffrer. L'étudiant finit par l'atteindre. Il l'attrapa par la capuche afin d'empêcher l'adolescent de prendre la fuite une nouvelle fois. Allen, surpris, s'était reculé en même temps et avait fini par tomber en arrière, entraînant le brun avec lui.

Allen s'était retrouvé sur le dos, tandis que Kanda était à moitié assis sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas lâché. Il le tenait des deux mains par le col, le tirant légèrement hors du sol.

\- Si tu ne veux pas mourir, je te conseille de me rendre ce que tu m'as pris, enfoiré.

L'albinos devait maintenant avouer qu'il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. À moins d'avoir une force surhumaine pour repousser ce type, il était coincé. L'étudiant semblait désormais à bout de patience. Si Allen ne se dépêchait pas de trouver une solution…

\- T'as perdu ta langue ? J'ai d'autres moyens plus persuasifs, si tu veux, dit le brun en brandissant son poing.

Le blandinet hoqueta de terreur. Oh, et puis merde. Tant pis s'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il devait juste se tirer de cette situation délicate au plus vite !

\- Si tu parles de ton porte-feuille, je ne l'ai plus.

Ça prit quelques secondes pour que Kanda ne réagisse. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge. Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Ne me dis pas de connerie.

\- Je t'assure ! Il m'a glissé des mains et il a… disparu.

L'étudiant le secoua sans retenue, commençant à s'énerver pour de bon.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?!

\- Pas du tout !

\- Comment tu veux que je crois à un truc pareil, hein ? Un porte-feuille qui se volatilise ? Tu m'en diras tant !

\- C'est la vérité ! Il a glissé le long de la rue et il est accidentellement… tombé… dans le caniveau…

L'adolescent avait fini sa phrase de plus en plus doucement, redoutant la colère du jeune homme sur lui, déjà bien assez énervé. Quant à ce dernier, il était resté silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le pickpocket. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Non, il avait dû mal interprété. Ce gamin n'aurait pas… Non, il n'aurait pas osé faire un truc pareil. Il le fixa avec insistance :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Oui, il avait besoin de vérifier. Il avait certainement dû mal entendre. Il voulait savoir son bien sain et sauf. Allen dévia son regard et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise. Comment lui expliquer sans y laisser la vie ? Question plutôt délicate…

\- Ton porte-feuille a glissé… et est tombé… dans le caniveau… avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans…

La toute dernière partie avait presque été inaudible, mais Kanda avait parfaitement entendu. Allen aurait pu omettre cette précision mais il se l'était dit plus pour lui-même que pour le propriétaire de l'objet perdu. Il aurait même hurlé de désespoir à nouveau, se rappelant alors de l'énorme quantité d'argent avec laquelle il aurait pu encore dépenser pas mal de choses… rien que d'y penser lui donnait presque envie de pleurer.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère… commença Kanda, dents serrées.

Allen ne dit rien, reprenant son mordillage de lèvre. Kanda s'énerva de plus bel et le secoua plus fort que tout à l'heure :

\- DIS-MOI QUE T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA !

\- MOI AUSSI, ÇA ME FOUS LES BOULES, D'ACCORD ?! MAIS CE QUI EST FAIT EST FAIT, ON Y PEUT RIEN !

\- TA GUEULE, REND-MOI MON PORTE-FEUILLE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Y A PLUS DE PORTE-FEUILLE ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE SERVIR DE PATÛRE AUX RATS EN CE MOMENT-MÊME, TU COMPRENDS ?!

\- JE VAIS TE BOUFFER !

\- LÂCHE-MOI !

Puis Kanda élança son poing en direction de l'albinos. Il reçut le coup en plein dans la joue. L'impact se fit entendre comme si on avait simplement shooté dans un ballon. Le silence était retombé comme un coup de marteau. Les deux garçons haletaient, épuisés d'avoir autant hurlé. Allen se tint la joue douloureuse tout en grimaçant. Wouah. Ce type n'en avait pas l'air, mais il avait une force de malade !

\- T'es quoi, un cyborg ? lança Allen, toujours en grimaçant.

Kanda ne dis rien, le scrutant d'une expression méfiante. Est-ce que ce gamin mentait ? Ses yeux ne cachait rien de particulier, mais peut-être qu'il avait appris à bluffer. C'était un voleur, après tout. S'il avait des années d'expérience ou même seulement quelques mois, il avait sûrement appris à gérer des situations comme celle-ci.

Mais là, il ne semblait pas sur ses gardes ou n'essayait pas de fuir désespérément pour protéger sa recette de la journée. S'il avait eu l'argent sur lui, il aurait forcément cherché à courir, à bout de force ou non. Alors que là, il était tout simplement allongé sur le sol (par la faute de Kanda) et n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

D'ailleurs tout à l'heure il n'avait pas vu ces types qui semblaient vouloir le dépouiller prendre quoi que ce soit. On aurait dit qu'ils n'avaient rien pu prendre de lui. Cette histoire de porte-feuille perdu pouvait donc s'avérer être malheureusement vraie. Bordel de merde. Il avait tant d'argent, dedans ! Comment il a pu tout perdre en une journée ?! Pour la carte bancaire, il pourra s'en procurer une nouvelle sans problème, mais pour tout le liquide ? Et l'objet de _cette fille_ qu'il avait toujours gardé à l'intérieur ?

Il se releva doucement. Allen, enfin libre, se remit debout à son tour. Il frotta un peu ses vêtements et regarda l'étudiant. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'un air sérieux. Peut-être que c'était le bon moment pour s'en aller à pas de loup pendant qu'il en était encore temps… Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. L'albinos tenta un bref signe de salut à l'attention du brun :

\- Encore désolé. À plus ! dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

Il se retourna pour s'en aller et s'éloigner le plus possible de ce type dangereux. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une main sur son épaule, pour être plus précis. Kanda le retenait encore une fois, et son regard en mode ''où tu crois aller comme ça ?'' avait tout l'air de lui dire de ne rien faire de stupide. Le blandinet déglutit et obéit silencieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-il, un peu ennuyé.

\- Tu crois qu'avec toutes tes conneries j'allais te laisser partir tranquillement, comme ça, les mains dans les poches ?

\- Euh… pourquoi pas ? essaya Allen en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Tentative qui lui valut une fusillade visuelle. Il avait réellement cru être transpercé de toute part, l'espace d'un instant. Il fut presque étonné de ne voir aucun trou laissé sur son corps.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Tu es responsable de toute cette merde qui est arrivée aujourd'hui. Tu vas donc en conséquence en payer le prix.

L'albinos le regarda bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait, tout à coup ? En payer le prix ? Il voulait se venger ? Ici et maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Non, non non. Là n'était pas la question. Il allait se faire tabasser d'un instant à l'autre et il allait se retrouver la tête enterrée dans le béton comme le cadet des frères Mickey tout à l'heure !

\- Tu vas me frapper ? fit Allen en se mettant en position défensive qui le faisait plus ressembler à un pitcher¹ qu'à une personne en détresse.

Une lueur dangereuse passa un instant dans les yeux de l'étudiant furieux :

\- J'aimerais beaucoup. Là, tout de suite, la seule chose que je voudrais faire c'est pouvoir t'accrocher les pieds en l'air et me servir de ton corps comme punching-ball jusqu'à l'aube !

Un frisson passa dans le dos de l'adolescent. Il grimaça :

\- Non merci. Je passe mon tour…

\- Écoute bien, saleté de gamin. Dans ce porte-feuille, en plus des billets il y avait un objet de valeur auquel je tenais particulièrement.

\- Hein ?

\- Donc, en regroupant tout l'argent perdu et cet objet, tu me dois environs un total de sept cent euros².

L'adolescent ne dit rien pendant quelques temps. Il avait dit quoi ? Sept cent ? Non, il avait sûrement dû mal comprendre. Il se gratta l'oreille et rapprocha sa tête un peu plus vers l'étudiant :

\- Hum. Pardon, tu peux répéter ?

\- Rembourse moi sept cent euros.

\- QUOI ?! s'écria le blandinet, ahuri. C'est impossible ! J'ai pas toute cette somme sur moi !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Je veux mon fric dans une semaine, c'est bien compris ?

\- Puisque je te dis que c'est impossible ! Et c'est quoi cet objet dont tu parles, de toute façon ?!

\- Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ton talent de voleur à profit, répondit Kanda dans une pointe de sarcasme. Après tout c'est ta spécialité, non ?

\- Mais je…

Allen serra les poings. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas trouver autant d'argent en une semaine ! Même s'il venait à le voler, il lui faudrait au moins deux mois pour parvenir à tout amasser ! Même voire plus, puisqu'il devra subsister à ses besoins, lui aussi ! La situation commençait à l'agacer. Il releva la tête d'un air assuré.

\- Et puis d'abord, c'est ta faute ! hurla Allen en pointant le brun du doigt.

\- Quoi ? fit celui-ci, fronçant les sourcils et surpris par le ton que venait d'emprunter le pickpocket.

\- Pourquoi tu as autant de liquide dans un porte-feuille, hein ? Évidemment que c'est plus que tentant ! Tu pensais quoi ?!

Kanda s'énerva aussi :

\- Parce-que je pensais pas qu'un merdeux de pickpocket viendrait me le prendre !

\- Eh bien tu devrais penser plus souvent !

\- Pardon ?!

Il s'avança vers l'adolescent qui recula aussitôt. Bon sang ! Cet abruti d'étudiant se croyait vraiment tout permis ! Il croyait quoi ? Que l'argent allait tomber du ciel, comme par magie ? Ou par miracle ? Allen n'était certainement pas magicien. Et encore moins un dieu. Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne pourra jamais avoir 700€ dans une semaine.

Et puis si ça se trouve, ce mec lui mentait au sujet de ce soit-disant objet de valeur. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance non plus. Quel objet assez petit pour rentrer dans un porte-feuille pouvait valoir une somme aussi magistrale, de toute manière ?!

Alors que Kanda s'apprêtait à lui faire ravaler ses mots, quelqu'un les interpella depuis l'entrée de la petite allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Kanda ! Bon sang, où tu étais passé, depuis tout ce temps ?!

Allen vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en couette qui affichait une expression inquiète et agacée à la fois. Elle semblait être accompagnée d'un étrange rouquin munit d'un cache-oeil. Plutôt étrange, comme personnage… Quoique, il n'était pas mieux, compte tenu de ses cheveux complètement blanc et de sa marque sur le côté du visage…

L'étudiant détacha son regard du jeune voleur et regarda en direction de ses camarades. Lavi avait le corps caché derrière le coin du mur, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête. Il semblait à moitié curieux et surpris.

\- Tiens ? C'est qui ce garçon ?

Allen se douta qu'il était en train de parler de lui. C'était plutôt à lui de poser la question. Qui était ces gens ? Le brun soupira d'agacement et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

\- Hé, interpella Lenalee à l'attention de l'albinos, il ne t'a pas maltraité, au moins ?

Allen haussa un sourcil. L'étudiant grogna :

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et ne le défendez pas, c'est à cause de lui que je me suis retrouvé dans toute cette merde.

\- Quoi ? fit Lavi. Tu parles de tes sous qu'on t'a volé ? C'est donc lui le coupable ?

Lavi reporta son attention sur Allen. Et à la surprise de celui-ci, le rouquin lui fit un énorme sourire espiègle et moqueur à la fois.

\- Eh bah ça alors ! Rares sont les gens capables de mettre notre petit Kanda dans cet état. T'es un sacré personnage, tu le sais, ça ?

Allen était plus choqué par son air totalement décontracté que par ce qu'il venait de dire. Attend… ces gars semblaient pourtant être les amis de ce type à queue de cheval. Ils devraient montrer une certaine animosité envers lui, ou de la rancœur, ou n'importe quoi ! Mais pas cette expression toute gentille… La jeune fille qui les accompagnait s'approcha de lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Wouah ! Ce sont tes vrais cheveux ?

\- Euh… balbutia l'adolescent.

Le borgne finit par se montrer entièrement et s'approcha à son tour, ignorant le grand brun qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Pourquoi ces abrutis se montraient aussi amicaux avec cette espèce de moyashi ?!

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Lavi !

\- Et moi Lenalee. Ravie de te rencontrer ! sourit la jeune brune.

\- … Allen.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était présenté à son tour. Il était complètement perdu. Il avait été pris dans le mouvement de la situation. Ces gens étaient apparus d'un coup, et s'étaient tout à coup dirigés vers lui sans intentions malsaines ou meurtrière. Ni même avec un air choqué ou écœuré en voyant son visage, comme la plupart des gens le feraient.

\- Enchanté, Allen ! répondit le rouquin sans perdre son sourire.

\- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini vos petites présentations touchantes ? grogna Kanda. Je peux finir de régler les choses avec ce type sans que l'on vienne m'interrompre ?

\- Hors de question, fit Lenalee sans hésiter. Tu finirais par t'énerver et le tuer.

\- Que-…

\- Écoute Allen, reprit la jeune fille, rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas bien de voler les gens, d'accord ? Tu devrais commencer à vivre une vie honnête, ça t'éviterait des ennuis de ce genre.

Mais qui étaient ces gens, nom d'un chien ?! On aurait dit qu'ils le prenaient pour un gosse de dix ans, bon sang ! Étaient-ils vraiment les amis de ce gars nommé Kanda ? D'ailleurs il trouvait ça étrange qu'un type comme lui ait des amis. Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Inexplicablement, l'étudiant sembla un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure. Il soupira et se frotta les cheveux.

\- Bref, dit-il. N'oublie pas, je veux mon argent en fin de semaine. À moins que tu ne parviennes à retrouver mon porte-feuille, et dans ces cas-là tu auras la chance de voix le prix diminuer considérablement.

\- Mais… !

\- Je ne veux pas de ''mais''. Si je n'ai rien je vais voir les flics et je leur explique tout. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps à chercher un môme aux cheveux blancs dans cette ville.

Face à cette menace, le blandinet tressaillit. Aller voir les flics ? Non seulement il se fera remarqué dans les affaires de police, mais en plus si les officiers venaient à chercher dans son dossier, ils finiraient par prendre contact avec _eux_. Et il était hors de question de revenir là-bas. Il se l'était juré. Et pour ça il avait tout fait pour éviter les ennuis avec la police jusqu'à maintenant. Et il s'en était pas mal tiré.

Comment il allait faire, alors ? Retrouver le porte-feuille ? Autant demander la lune. Le supplier de lui donner un délai supplémentaire ? Hors de question. Quitter la ville ? Bonne idée. Mais il n'aurait plus les mêmes repères et dans un lieu que lui-même ne connaissait pas, il serait facile de le rattraper. À moins qu'il tombe sur des gens de confiance par chance, mais en ce moment la chance avait l'air de l'abandonner…

\- T'es dur, Kanda ! lança Lavi d'un air boudeur.

\- La ferme.

Le brun commença à s'éloigner. Les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient le regardèrent un moment avant de commencer à le suivre. La jeune fille aux couettes se tourna un instant vers l'albinos l'air peiné :

\- Désolée...

Sans répondre, l'albinos secoua la tête légèrement pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Lenalee tourna les talons et rejoignit rapidement les deux autres garçons. Allen se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Il soupira et s'adossa au mur. Il s'était vraiment foutu dans la merde. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière. Il se serait contenté de voler un petit vieux à la retraite, au moins il n'aurait pas eu le courage de lui courir après…

Non, c'était trop lâche de faire ça. Il préférait prendre le risque de se faire courser par des gens en pleine forme. Comme ça il culpabilisait moins. Même si parfois la situation l'obligeait à faire des coups plutôt vaches. Il était peut-être un pickpocket errant, il avait tout de même des principes. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il avait été élevé correctement avant que sa vie ne prenne un tournant innatendu. Enfin… c'était du passé. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il soupira encore une fois avant de se décider à partir.

**.**

**.**

Un peu plus tard, Kanda s'était retrouvé dans son canapé à regarder la télé sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Il était à moitié en train de rêvasser, tenant une tisane dans une main. La journée avait été décidément bien remplie. Et bourrée d'emmerdes comme jamais. C'était bien sa veine. Non seulement il n'avait plus d'argent, mais il avait aussi perdu cette bague. Il avait appelé sa banque un peu plus tôt, il aura une nouvelle carte bleue dans les jours à suivre. Pour ce qui était de l'argent, il avait encore quelques réserves dans son porte-monnaie cette fois, qu'il ne prenait qu'à de rares occasions. Mais personne ne pourra lui rendre ses billets et la bague. De tous les objets, il a fallu que ce soit celui-ci qui disparaisse.

Foutu gamin. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas directement conduit au commissariat après l'avoir attrapé ? Ça aurait été plus simple. Ce voleur aurait eu ce qu'il méritait et les policiers auraient peut-être trouvé le moyen de lui rembourser une partie de son liquide. Ouais, ça aurait été vachement plus simple.

Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Par sympathie ? Sûrement pas ! Il savait que les pickpockets et les types dans son genre avaient souvent de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. Il était probablement pauvre ou il devait sûrement des dettes à quelqu'un, comme à ces voyous qui l'avaient attaqué un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait pas. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu autre chose dans le regard de ce garçon.

Comme s'il essayait de fuir quelque chose. Fuir quoi ? Il avait aussi agit étrangement quand il avait parlé d'aller voir les flics. Bon, si quelqu'un avait des choses à se reprocher, évidemment qu'il allait avoir peur des policiers. Mais cet albinos avait l'air de craindre tout autre chose. Quelque chose de plus effrayant que des hommes en bleu avec des armes à feu à la ceinture… ? Des aliènes peut-être ?

\- 'Fait chier, soupira le brun en se penchant en arrière.

Depuis ce matin il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce morveux. Il voulait lui en coller encore une ou deux pour se soulager entièrement, le coup de poing de tout à l'heure n'avait pas l'air de suffire. Il n'était pas violent d'habitude. Mais là c'était trop. Non, personne n'avait le droit de lui pourrir autant sa journée.

Kanda but quelques gorgées de sa tisane et reposa une fois de plus sa tête sur le dossier du sofa. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Quand il le faisait, ça ne durait même pas dix secondes avant que son esprit ne soit à nouveau torturé par l'image d'un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blancs et au sourire moqueur comme s'il se foutait de lui. Raaah ! Il avait encore envie de l'éclater ! Comment ce gamin osait… ! Il allait le regretter amèrement la semaine prochaine !

Il changea de chaîne d'un geste las et machinal. Même la télévision ne parvenait pas à lui changer les idées. Est-ce que l'albinos était une sorte d'esprit maudit qui hantait toutes les victimes à qui il avait eu à faire ? Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il éteignit la télé et se dirigea dans sa chambre, bâillant dans sa main. Pour une fois qu'il était content d'être fatigué…

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain, Kanda retourna en cours. Et cette fois, pas de petit blandinet dans les parages. Il arriva à l'heure et rencontra Lenalee à l'entrée qui parlait avec une autre jeune fille de son âge. Aujourd'hui l'étudiante avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Lenalee le remarqua et l'accueillit chaleureusement, comme tous les matins. Sa camarade aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs sourit timidement au brun qui ne lui porta pas vraiment attention.

\- Ça va ? demanda la brune.

\- Hm.

\- Ce matin on est dans le même cours d'anglais tous les trois je me trompe ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il observa les alentours. Tiens…

\- En parlant de ça, il est rare de ne pas avoir l'autre borgne dans les pattes à cette heure-là.

\- Tu le connais. Il est sûrement en train de draguer par-ci par-là.

Elle soupira en imaginant la scène. C'était toujours pareil avec le rouquin. Quand il n'était pas avec eux, soit il était vraiment en retard, soit il était en train de discuter avec une jolie demoiselle qui avait eu le malheur de le croiser par hasard. Il ne loupait pas une seule occasion d'aborder la moindre fille qui présentait un visage parfait et des formes généreuses.

Enfin bon, il parvint à venir pile à l'heure. Le borgne s'assis juste à côté de la jolie chinoise aux cheveux sombres. Kanda aimait bien les cours d'anglais. Parce que c'était l'un des uniques cours où il n'avait pas à s'asseoir à côté du rouquin. Lenalee se mettait souvent entre eux volontairement pour ne pas que Kanda ne massacre son ami qui laissait parfois aller une ou deux répliques qui avaient le don d'agacer le japonais.

Bref. La matinée passa rapidement et les trois jeunes étaient allés manger au réfectoire déjà assez bondé de monde. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver une place. Il y avait beau avoir foule, la salle était assez grande pour regrouper presque tous les étudiants de la fac. Ce n'était pas comme les cantines du collège ou du lycée qui n'avaient de la place que pour le tiers des élèves de l'établissement...

Lavi fit quelques clins d'œils à deux ou trois filles qu'il croisait et alla s'installer à côté de Kanda qui l'ignora. Lenalee, face à eux, leur souhaita bon appétit avant d'entamer son entrée. Les discussions allaient de bon train tout autour d'eux. Le bruit de tintement des couverts résonnaient dans tout le réfectoire. On entendait parfois rire ici et là, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Tout le monde était concentré sur leur repas ou leur sujet de conversation. À la table de Kanda, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que…

\- Tu as revu le garçon qui t'a volé ton fric ? demanda Lavi tout naturellement.

Kanda arrêta sa fourchette qui était à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Vu le silence qui régna d'un seul coup du côté de l'étudiant, le roux se gratta le côté de la joue du doigt, mal à l'aise.

\- Ok, ok. J'ai rien demandé, je m'excuse.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien savoir, reprit Lenalee qui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de l'état mental de Kanda à deux doigt d'exploser.

Ce dernier soupira en marmonnant :

\- Non je ne l'ai pas revu, et c'est pas plus mal. Moins j'y pense, mieux je me porte.

Il enfourna ses tomates dans sa bouche et n'ajouta rien de plus, faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'en parler. Malheureusement, la chinoise ne semblait pas être de cet avis :

\- Le pauvre. Il me fait de la peine, je trouve.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas pu profité pleinement de l'argent de Kanda ?

Le japonais se tendit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant, dans le fond. On aurait dit un petit animal sans défense. Ça me donne envie de l'emmener et de m'en occuper…

\- Tu sais Lena, ce n'est pas un chien, plaisanta Lavi en piquant un bout de viande de sa fourchette.

\- Tais-toi idiot. Je sais bien que ce n'en est pas un. C'était seulement une métaphore.

\- Tiens donc, une métaphore. C'est rare d'entendre un mot littéraire de la part d'une scientifique ! répondit le garçon d'un air narquois.

\- Roh, ça va.

\- Ne le prenez pas en pitié, dit Kanda en grognant. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un voleur qui s'enrichit sur le dos des autres sans aucun mérite.

\- Ne dis pas ça, il doit bien avoir une raison de vivre de cette façon, tu ne crois pas ?

Kanda ne dit rien, se contentant de manger. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à cette éventualité, mais il avait préféré ne pas y réfléchir trop longtemps, voulant éviter de l'apitoyer comme le faisaient ces deux imbéciles. Ils étaient tombés dans le piège.

\- J'aimerais bien le revoir, continua Lenalee.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Il pourra peut-être m'apprendre un ou deux trucs pratiques sur les vols à l'étalage…

\- Lavi ! s'exclama la chinoise, indignée.

Le borgne leva les mains devant lui en rigolant :

\- Je plaisante, je plaisante.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accompagner, fit Kanda d'un air sombre.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un moment. Puis Lenalee mâcha un morceau de patate avant de pointer sa fourchette en direction du grand brun :

\- Tu sais Kanda, toi aussi tu vas être complice de ses crimes si tu l'incites à voler pour te rembourser ton argent. Ce qui fera de toi un criminel également.

\- Et tu veux que je fasses quoi ? Que je le serre dans mes bras amicalement en lui souhaitant bonne journée ?!

\- Si ça pouvait régler les choses… commença la jeune brune.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! s'énerva Kanda.

\- Allons, allons, on se calme, fit Lavi en soupirant.

Il était peu courant de le voir prendre la situation en main, même s'il n'avait pas du tout l'air de la gérer. Mais il essayait quand même d'être convainquant. Ça le rendait sérieux, et il aimait bien en avoir l'air.

\- De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'on est prêt à le revoir de sitôt. Avec tes menaces effrayantes Yû, il a sûrement dû partir loin d'ici.

\- Il a pas intérêt, répondit ce dernier avec une pointe sombre dans la voix. Et si tu recommences à m'appeler par mon prénom, je t'arrache les dents.

\- Tant de violence…

\- Les garçons, dépêchez-vous de manger ou on va louper la représentation du club de danse !

Kanda grogna tandis que le rouquin prit un air affligé, presque dépité :

\- Me dis pas que tu as vraiment envie d'y aller ?

\- Je l'ai promis à Emma. J'y peux rien.

\- Toi oui, mais moi j'ai rien promis du tout.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'amènerais le plus de monde possible. Et hier tu m'as dit que tu irais avec moi !

Le borgne soupira longuement, l'air vraiment ennuyé. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Essayer d'argumenter avec Lenalee, c'était comme essayer de parler à un sourd. On n'y gagnait jamais rien. Pourtant, Lavi faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à accompagner la chinoise à cette fameuse prestation qui s'avérait être ennuyeuse, bien que voir des filles en tenue moulante l'intéressait beaucoup…

Kanda essaya de ne pas prêter attention à ses deux camarades qui se chamaillaient pour des broutilles. La journée risquait d'être longue…

**.**

**.**

Allen ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il sentait que ses paupières étaient encore lourdes. Il aurait bien voulu les refermer pour dormir un peu plus, mais une odeur désagréable l'empêcha de retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Il gémit de fatigue avant de se redresser lentement et d'observer la pièce où il se trouvait. Des couvertures étalées partout sur le sol, des CD et des DVD rangés n'importe comment, et des étagères munies de bricoles et d'objets presque inutiles si on mettait l'horloge numérique à part. D'ailleurs, celle-ci indiquait 15:26.

\- Déjà ? marmonna l'albinos.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la chambre d'un coup d'œil. Où est-ce qu'il était, déjà ? Ah, oui. Il avait été loger chez une connaissance qui avait cédé face aux yeux de chien battu qu'avait utilisé Allen pour rester chez lui gratuitement pour une nuit. C'était une arme redoutable, les yeux de chien battu. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait réussir à l'utiliser ! Et le garçon était plutôt chanceux de ce côté-là, cette technique marchait quasiment à tous les coups.

Bon, l'inconvénient était que cette connaissance vivait dans un appartement étroit et mal soigné. Il y avait des saletés partout et rien qu'à l'odeur des draps et des couvertures, Allen pouvait deviner que la lessive n'avait pas été faite depuis au moins six mois. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, au moins il avait un toit. C'était comme ça que ça marchait, en général. Il y avait d'autres types beaucoup plus clean que celui-là, mais les autres auraient fini par demander de l'argent, même si la technique redoutable d'Allen aurait éventuellement marché au début.

Le jeune albinos s'étira. Il était encore fatigué mais s'il restait une minute de plus dans ces draps il allait finir par mourir d'asphyxie. L'autre gars était sûrement parti faire des courses ou était allé bosser on-ne-sait-où. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever ou partir. Il avait eu du mal à dormir la veille, le temps de s'habituer à l'environnement désordonné et malodorant. Il avait même cru qu'il ne dormirait jamais. Et puis il avait eu une journée fatigante, hier. Il avait largement mérité ses douze heures de repos d'affilé.

N'ayant rien à faire de la journée, Allen avait été gratté les restes de chips des paquets déjà entamés et quelques boissons dans le frigo à moitié vide. Ceci n'était définitivement pas un appartement. C'était un véritable No Man's Land version vingt mètres carrés. Lui à qui on avait appris à être propre et ordonné, il était complètement dépité devant tant de bazar.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi à regarder la télé. Un bon petit dessin animé pour égayer sa journée ! Il avait peut-être passé le stade de l'enfance, mais parfois ça lui rappelait quelques souvenirs, et puis certains programmes étaient toujours aussi drôles et agréables à regarder. Surtout qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées en ce moment.

Avec cette histoire d'argent à rembourser, il était plutôt tendu. Il hésitait encore à quitter la ville, sachant le brun parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas amené au commissariat dès le début. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'Allen pourrait réussir à amasser 700€ en une semaine ? Sûrement qu'en vendant une montre en or il y arriverait. Mais où la trouver, cette montre, hein ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas s'infiltrer dans la maison d'un petit millionnaire comme ça, tel un touriste à la recherche de souvenirs de vacances ! L'albinos soupira. Si ça se trouve, ce type voulait tout simplement le faire stresser et paniquer avant de le jeter aux flics pour de bon, comme tout démon de son calibre le ferait. Ou bien avait-il décidé d'essayer de montrer une minuscule once de gentillesse et de lui donner une semaine de répit ? … Non. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

\- Fuck, lança le garçon en soupirant.

Dix-huit ans et déjà endetté. Qui l'aurait cru ? Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Il était vingt-et-une heure tout pile quand il se décida à éteindre la télé pour se bouger. Il n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus dans cet appartement insalubre. Il volerait un peu de liquide dans le métro si besoin, mais il ne dormira pas ici ce soir. D'ailleurs, où était passé son propriétaire ? Il n'était pas rentré de la journée… Bah. Sûrement en train de picoler un peu dans le bar du coin.

Il retourna dans la chambre et fouilla la pièce des yeux. Il lui semblait avoir repéré un sac à dos, tout à l'heure. Ah, le voilà. Il était coincé entre l'armoire et le mur. Vu son état, il n'avait pas servi depuis des lustres. Allen s'était donc dit qu'il pourrait l'utiliser, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose, non ? Il l'ouvrit et le rempli d'une couverture trouvée dans l'armoire presque vide.

Elle était plutôt petite et légère, et donc inutile dans les périodes de fraîcheur comme actuellement. Mais Allen n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup l'idée de profiter de l'hospitalité de sa connaissance en lui volant en plus des affaires en douce. Bah, il ne le remarquera probablement pas. Le gars qui occupait l'appart' était un peu lent d'esprit. Il fouilla dans le frigo et pris une canette de soda parmi d'autres. Il aurait préféré une bouteille d'eau mais il devra se contenter de ça pour l'instant.

Est-ce qu'il aura besoin d'un oreiller, aussi ? Il réfléchit deux minutes avant de retourner dans le salon et de revenir peu de temps après avec un minuscule coussin provenant du canapé dans les mains. Pfiou. Ça rentrait pile poil dans le sac à dos. S'il devait mettre autre chose, ça ne devra pas être plus gros qu'une paire de chaussette...

Il soupira en se redressant. Devait-il partir dès maintenant ? Non, avant toute chose, il ressentait l'immense envie de prendre un bain. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir s'offrir le luxe d'avoir une baignoire à disposition ! Hop, ni une ni deux, il se retrouva dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse. Son corps se détendit peu à peu, laissant place à un confort dont Allen profitait pleinement.

Après un long moment de relaxation, il s'enduit les cheveux et le corps de shampoing et de savon et frotta le tout pendant plusieurs minutes. Ensuite il saisit le pommeau de douche et rinça ses mèches blanches englobées de mousse à l'odeur de fleurs exotiques. Puis enfin, Allen sortit de la baignoire en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille et en se frottant les cheveux avec une autre.

Il reprit son jean posé à l'envers sur un porte-serviette. En le bougeant, quelque chose tomba de ses poches retournées. Un fin bruit métallique retentit sur le sol. Allen se baissa et observa un petit objet rond doré portant trois minuscule diamants sur le dessus. Il l'attrapa entre son pouce et son index et rapprocha le bijou devant ses yeux. Une bague ?

Ah ! C'est vrai ! Il l'avait trouvé quand il avait fouillé le porte-feuille de Kanda la veille. C'était sûrement une bague bon marché alors il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il l'avait rangé dans sa poche de jean en pensant la revendre au premier pigeon qui se ferait avoir. Il la rangea à nouveau dans son pantalon et s'empara de ses autres vêtements posés un peu n'importe comment.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau habillé et tout propre. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides mais ça fera l'affaire.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans la seule et unique chambre de l'appartement pour prendre son sac et repartir vers l'entrée. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas écrire une petite note pour le propriétaire afin de le remercier et au moins de lui indiquer qu'il lui avait ''emprunté'' une couverture, la porte s'ouvrit.

L'adolescent releva la tête et tomba sur un homme d'environs vingt-six ans, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et la barbe légèrement apparente sous son menton. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc avec des dessins incompréhensibles sur le devant, ainsi qu'une veste simple qu'il accrocha maladroitement sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée.

Au vu de sa démarche et de ses yeux fatigués, il avait bu. Comme l'avait prédit Allen.

\- Hey, Beny ! lança l'albinos.

L'interpellé leva lentement les yeux. Il sourit d'un air fatigué et amusé à la fois.

\- Allen ! Justement, j'pensais à toi. J'ai ramené des bières… J'me suis dit… qu'il fallait en profiter avec tout l'monde !

Le jeune pickpocket soupira. Il s'empara de son sac et s'avança vers ledit Beny.

\- Désolé, pas ce soir.

L'homme fronça un peu les sourcils.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'en vais.

Beny fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, puis il se remit à sourire à l'attention d'Allen. Il étira les bras d'un geste amical.

\- Allez ! Juste-... Juste une ! C'pas souvent qu'tu viens ici.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblerait qu'il sera difficile de le convaincre. Il regarda l'heure. Il ne voulait pas sortir trop tard s'il devait prendre trop de temps à se dégoter quelques billets. Il essaya de garder le sourire et de forcer un peu le passage à l'homme qui était dans le chemin.

\- Un autre jour.

\- Attends ! dit Beny en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Laisse-moi passer, je dois y aller.

L'autre se mit à rire. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air disposé à l'écouter. Est-ce qu'il devait juste l'assommer et s'en aller tranquillement ? … Non. Valait mieux faire ça avec calme. Le raisonner, puis partir. Mais comment raisonner quelqu'un de bourré ? Quelqu'un qui venait de noyer plusieurs dizaine de milliers de neurones dans l'alcool et qui n'avait presque plus conscience de ses faits et gestes ?

\- Hé… T'mas toujours pas payé, lança Beny.

\- Tu m'as dis que je pouvais rester gratuitement pour cette nuit ! s'écria le blandinet en essayant de se dégager.

\- Ah ouais ? J'me souviens plus.

\- T'es pas sérieux !?

\- C'est ch'moi ici, ricana le brun. J'fais ce que j'veux !

\- Lâche-moi, s'énerva Allen. Je n'ai pas d'argent, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je te paierai plus tard, mais ce soir c'est tout simplement impossible.

Beny ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Il se remit à sourire, puis à ricaner encore une fois. Il tira l'albinos vers lui brusquement, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que si, t'as aut' chose que du fric.

\- Hein… ?

L'homme glissa sa main froide sous le sweat du garçon qui tressaillit par surprise et à cause du changement soudain de température au contact des doigts gelés sur sa peau que le bain de tout à l'heure avait réchauffé. Allen recula et commença à se débattre plus froidement :

\- Arrête ça, Beny !

Ce dernier lâcha le sac contenant les bières et s'était presque jeté sur le pauvre albinos qui tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Il était coincé sous Beny qui n'avait pas pour autant arrêté de le tripoter. Son visage était proche du sien. Il puait l'odeur de l'alcool. Il n'avait pas ingurgité que des bières, comme l'avait pensé le garçon. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là avant que la situation n'empire.

L'homme avait commencé à lui lécher le cou. Un immense frisson parcourut le corps d'Allen qui grimaça de dégoût.

\- Beny !

L'autre ne l'écoutait plus. L'albinos posa tout à coup le regard vers le sac de bière à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui. S'il arrivait à déjouer l'attention de Beny juste une seconde, il pourra l'atteindre et le cogner avec les boissons pour le sonner un peu et pouvoir s'échapper en toute tranquillité. Allen tenta de donner des coups de genou au type au-dessus de lui mais rien ne se fit. Dernière solution, les bras. Il réussit à en dégager un pour venir repousser le visage de Beny qui était toujours enfoui dans son cou.

Celui-ci grogna avant de venir maintenir les poignets du garçons contre le sol. Il sourit :

\- Allons, détend-toi Allen. On va bien s'amuser !

S'amuser ? Ah, parce qu'il avait l'air de s'amuser là, peut-être ? Allen avait beau protester, rien n'y faisait. Beny commençait maintenant à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. L'albinos s'énerva pour de bon. Au moment où l'homme se pencha vers le visage de celui-ci, le garçon serra les dents et envoya son front cogner le visage de Beny qui partit d'un seul coup en arrière. Ça l'avait frappé pile entre les deux yeux, donc il n'était pas vraiment sonné. Mais au moins ça l'aura occupé pendant deux bonnes secondes durant lesquelles Allen a pu se glisser sur le côté et s'emparer du sac de bières.

Il le saisit d'une main et tout en se tournant, il l'élança en direction de Beny. L'homme se prit le projectile sur sa tempe. Il vacilla sur le côté et se cogna le front contre le mur. Finalement il retomba sur le sol, inerte. Allen l'observa quelques secondes, voulant s'assurer qu'il était bien incapable de bouger et toujours vivant. Il lui semblait qu'il respirait encore. Bon signe.

Sans s'attarder d'avantage, il alla récupérer son sac qu'il plaça sur une épaule et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de sortir sur le palier. Il enfila sa capuche et s'empressa de descendre les escaliers avant que Beny ne revienne à lui. Peu de temps après, le voilà sorti dehors. Finalement, il n'aura pas eu le temps de remercier Beny pour son hospitalité quelque peu… bouleversée. Il aurait dû lui piquer un oreiller de plus, tiens. Il l'avait bien mérité.

Il avait marché encore un bon moment dans le froid, empruntant le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre le métro. Son ventre gargouilla un peu. Il n'avait mangé que des paquets de chips et de cacahuètes toute la journée. Pas très varié, tout ça. Bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de faire dans la variété… Il soupira.

Une demie-heure plus tard, alors qu'il errait encore dans les rues et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre une des stations de métro, quelque chose attira son attention au loin. Il s'arrêta et porta ses yeux vers ce qui l'avait attiré. Tiens, ce ne serait pas… ? Que faisait-il dehors à cette heure-ci ? Bah, peu importe. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. S'ils venaient à se croiser il n'allait rien arriver de bon, il en était certain.

Il allait continuer son chemin, mais il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il reporta son attention sur la personne au loin et hésita un moment. _Peut-être que…_

**.**

**.**

Kanda passa la porte de son immeuble. Il venait tout juste de finir son travail à mi-temps et n'espérait qu'une chose : se poser tranquillement dans son fauteuil avec une tisane à la main pour se détendre avant d'aller se coucher. C'était un peu son petit rituel du soir quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. C'était son petit moment de relaxation.

Il vérifia sa boîte aux lettres en passant, au cas où il aurait reçu du courrier aujourd'hui. Il soupira en découvrant trois magazines de publicité. Son soupir s'intensifia quand il s'empara d'une lettre de facture. Il passa ensuite la porte du rez-de-chaussé et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur mais les marches étaient assez larges et faciles à monter. L'immeuble en lui-même était propre et bien tenu. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Kanda avait choisi celui-ci.

Une fois arrivé à son palier il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans son appartement. Le calme et la propreté qui y régnait l'apaisa. Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa veste et de son écharpe et alla tout de suite allumer la bouilloire. Il enleva ses chaussures une fois installé dans son canapé. Il soupira de soulagement et posa le creux de sa tête contre le dossier.

Il sortit son portable un instant pour découvrir un message envoyé par Lavi. Juste le fait de voir le nom ne lui donna pas du tout envie de lire son contenu, mais il se força pour cette fois.

_« Hey, Kanda ! Devine quoi… en voulant relire et trier mes cours de philo j'ai découvert qu'il m'en manquait une partie et je ne la retrouve plus du tout… Je sais que je suis un idiot fini et irresponsable, mais je me demandais si une âme charitable et généreuse telle que toi accepterait de me filer tes cours pour un petit moment, histoire que je complète la partie manquante ? Et promis je ne me moquerai plus de toi concernant ton porte-feuille pendant un mois entier ! Merci d'avance parce que je sais que tu ne pourras pas abandonner un ami dans le besoin pas vrai ? PAS VRAI ? Je compte sur toi !_

_À demain ! ~~~~ »_

Un mois ? S'il pouvait ne plus mentionner cet incident de toute sa vie, l'affaire aurait été nettement plus négociable. Et c'était quoi ces principes débiles à propos d'aider un ami dans le besoin ? Il cherchait à s'attirer de la compassion ou quoi ? Crétin de lapin. Il allait le dépecer quand il le verra demain.

Soudain on toqua à sa porte. Kanda tourna sa tête, surpris. Qui cela pouvait-il être, à cette heure tardive ? Le voisin avait un problème ? Ou alors ce stupide rouquin s'était finalement décidé à venir demander ses cours directement à sa porte ? Non, il savait que s'il venait le déranger à cette heure-ci il mourrait sur-le-champ. Impossible que ce soit Lenalee non plus. Son frère ne la laisserait jamais sortir seule la nuit, et chez un garçon, qui plus est. Elle n'avait strictement rien à craindre avec Kanda, mais Komui ne voulait rien savoir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lentement. Il fit à nouveau tourner la clé dans la serrure et tira la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte, s'étant préparé à faire face soit à un voisin affolé, soit à un rouquin souriant bêtement. Il avait tout imaginé. Absolument tout. Mais il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Ce qui se trouvait devant lui actuellement n'était pas DU TOUT prévu dans les scénarios que Kanda avait supposé.

Il resta là, figé à l'entrée, observant la personne debout devant lui, souriant à pleine dent d'un air un peu idiot. Ça aurait pu être Lavi, mais non. Pas cette fois. Cette fois il s'agissait d'un garçon au regard grisâtre et aux cheveux d'une blancheur étincelante. Impossible pour Kanda d'oublier un visage pareil.

\- Bonsoir ! sourit Allen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**à suivre**_

_._

**¹**\- _pitcher_ : le lanceur au baseball.

**²**\- Bien qu'ils sont supposés être en Angleterre (même si je ne pense pas l'avoir mentionné), j'ai préféré garder directement la somme en euro. Comme ça ça m'évite de devoir convertir à chaque fois qu'il sera question de monnaie…

.

* * *

.

**DomoNyan** : _Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise autant. Je pensais pas susciter ce genre de réaction xD En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. (ma phrase est pas logique, là...) Alors tout d'abord, pour ce cher Tyki que j'aime beaucoup eh bien... J'ai bien peur que tes craintes soient véridiques... mais comme j'aime bien être sadique, il était obligé d'y passer pour ce rôle, désolée :P Sinon, je ne regarde pas Kuroko no Basket donc c'est un pur au hasard qu'un des personnages ressemble à celui de ce manga x) Mais tu peux l'imaginer comme tel, si tu veux, pas de soucis ! Enfin, voilà. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et à bientôt peut-être ! _

Merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^

À la prochaine pour le quatrième chapitre !


	4. Surpris

_Hello ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ~_

_Il est légèrement plus court, mais ça se tient quand même ! Sinon... Je sais pas trop quoi dire pour cette intro alors on va dire que je vais rien dire ! (phrase pas logique #1)_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ~ _

**.**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE QUATRE : Surpris**_

**.**

**.**

_Il resta là, figé à l'entrée, observant la personne debout devant lui, souriant à pleine dent d'un air un peu idiot. Ça aurait pu être Lavi, mais non. Pas cette fois. Cette fois il s'agissait d'un garçon au regard grisâtre et aux cheveux d'une blancheur étincelante. Impossible pour Kanda d'oublier un visage pareil._

_\- Bonsoir ! sourit Allen._

Kanda ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer cet individu qui lui avait plombé sa bonne humeur à maintes reprises depuis quelques temps. D'abord, il n'y croyait pas. Il pensait voir une sorte d'hallucination causée par la fatigue et l'énervement de ces derniers jours. Il ferma la porte d'un simple geste. Il attendit devant pendant quelques secondes, puis il la rouvrit. L'hallucination n'avait pas disparue.

Kanda inspira et expira profondément, puis ferma la porte encore une fois. C'était la fatigue. La fatigue, rien de plus. Tout redeviendra comme avant. Ne pas paniquer, surtout, ne pas paniquer. Le brun rouvrit à nouveau. L'albinos se tenait toujours à l'entrée, un sourire espiègle et innocent aux lèvres. Non. Là, c'en était trop.

Pourquoi ? Comment ce mioche porteur de poisse pouvait maintenant se retrouver sur le pallier de son appartement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour être maudit à ce point ? D'accord, il ne priait jamais et ne croyait pas en l'existence d'une divinité invisible qui ne faisait que donner de faux espoirs aux gens naïfs et pathétiques, mais était-ce une raison pour se défouler sur lui comme ça ?!

\- C'est donc ici que tu vis ? Waouh ! Belle baraqu-

Kanda ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son poing était parti tout seul. C'était un réflexe qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler. Quoique, si son instinct ne l'avait pas pris de cours, il aurait quand même frappé le pauvre albinos. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé le cul à terre, la main posée sur sa joue douloureuse. Ça faisait deux fois en moins de trois jours qu'il recevait un coup. C'était quoi cette manie, bon sang ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend !? fit le jeune garçon en grognant, toujours au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Son ton glacial et sec donna quelques frissons à Allen qui déglutit en silence. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le bienvenu, on dirait... Bien sûr que non, n'importe qui aurait sûrement réagi comme ce gars. Mais le jeune pickpocket avait quand même tenté le coup. On sait jamais, peut-être que derrière ce masque impénétrable il y avait une âme charitable quelque part ? … Apparemment, non.

Allen se força à rire :

\- Haha, tu vas pas me croire. Figure-toi que je marchais tranquillement dans la rue, quand tout à coup je t'ai aperçu au loin, l'air de rien. Alors je me suis dit... pourquoi pas lui faire un petit coucou, comme ça, amicalement... ? Et en même temps je me demandais si tu avais une place de plus chez toi, parce-que je-

Kanda serra les dents, véritablement agacé.

\- J'suis pas ton pote. Dégage.

\- Ah, attend ! S'il te plaît, je me ferai tout petit ! Je te rembourserai tout ce que je te dois, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je te le jure !

\- Si tu te pointes encore une fois ici, j'appelle les flics.

\- Mais j'ai nulle part d'autre où aller...

Le grand brun ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. Il claqua la porte au nez de l'adolescent avant s'y adosser quelques instants, l'air encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Ah, c'était sa semaine de malchance, on dirait. Ce gars était pire qu'un pot de colle. Chaque fois que l'esprit de Kanda se calmait, l'image de l'albinos faussement innocent apparaissait dans sa tête, et quand il n'était pas dans son esprit, il était devant ses yeux. Il était magicien, c'est ça ? Ou bien était-ce une sorte de revenant qui venait vraiment le hanter ?

Il entendit toquer légèrement à la porte.

\- Hé, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas-

\- Dégage ! hurla le brun avant même qu'Allen n'ait fini sa phrase.

Kanda se l'était juré : s'il frappait à nouveau à sa porte, il l'ouvrirait pour le massacrer. Deux ou trois coups supplémentaires ne devraient pas faire de mal, non ? Mais bon, apparemment, le pickpocket semblait avoir abandonné. Deux minutes étaient passées et Kanda n'avait toujours rien entendu. Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil au judas de sa porte. Plus personne ne se tenait devant. Était-il réellement parti ? Ah, vivement que ce soit le cas.

L'étudiant soupira et alla se poser dans sa chambre, un mal de crâne s'étant installé soudainement depuis l'apparition de l'autre albinos délinquant. Ce type portait définitivement la poisse. Il ne fallait pas le laisser approcher plus longtemps. Kanda ne voulait pas y penser. Il resta là à rêvasser sur son lit pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à aller prendre une douche en espérant qu'un peu d'eau froide lui remettrait les idées en place.

Avec toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié sa tisane. Bah, de toute façon, pour le moment de détente, c'était mal parti.

**.**

**.**

\- Puisque je te dis que c'est un Biewer Terrier ! s'exclama Lenalee.

\- Mais non c'est un Yorkshire, regarde sa tronche ! renchérit Lavi en pointant du doigt l'image du livre qu'il tenait.

\- Les Yorkshire n'ont pas de couleur tricolore sur la tête ! C'est un Biewer.

\- Depuis quand la couleur signifie quelque chose, chez les chiens ? Tricolore ou pas, c'est un Yorkshire.

\- Un Biewer.

\- Un Yorkshire.

\- Biewer !

\- Yorkshire !

\- LA FERME !

La chinoise et le rouquin sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Kanda qui venait de s'énerver en frappant la table du poing. Ce qui lui valut des « chut ! » venant de toute part dans l'espace de la bibliothèque dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Lavi et Lenalee se mirent aussi à poser leur index devant leur bouche en sortant un « shhhh ! » d'un air sérieux.

L'étudiant se retint d'exploser de colère une seconde fois. Pourquoi il était venu là, au fait ? Ah, oui. Lenalee leur a demandé à lui et Lavi de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque pour réviser certains cours avant les examens du premier semestre. Comme il n'avait rien de prévu pour ce mercredi après-midi et que ses examens à lui s'approchaient également, il avait bien voulu y aller. Mais il aurait dû penser qu'avec ces deux-là, il était fort probable que ça finisse n'importe comment…

\- On est venus pour bosser, fit le grand brun en posant ses doigts sur son front, alors dites-moi pourquoi vous vous disputez pour essayer de deviner la race d'un putain de chien que vous venez de découvrir sur une page de votre foutu bouquin ?

Lavi se mit à sourire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'air gêné :

\- Bah... on voulait faire une petite pause et on avait rien d'autre à faire en attendant…

\- Ça passe le temps, quoi, continua Lenalee sans perdre son assurance.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites moins de bruit, soupira Kanda en reprenant ses révisions.

Lenalee et Lavi se jetèrent un coup d'œil et haussèrent les épaules. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, c'était là le tempérament de leur cher Kanda. Ils avaient l'habitude, de toute façon. La chinoise repoussa le livre sur lequel ils se chamaillaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Lavi posa ses coudes sur la table et regarda en direction de l'étudiant.

\- Au fait, vieux. Merci pour tes cours, hein. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !

\- Des conneries.

\- Haha. Ouais, sûrement.

\- Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

Lavi fit la moue et posa son menton sur la table, les joues gonflées. Quel rabat-joie celui-là ! Ne pouvait-il pas se montrer un peu plus amical, de temps en temps ? Ses pensées s'interrompirent par une jeune silhouette affinée aux formes généreuses qui passa devant sa table. Il fut comme hypnotisé. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et c'est à peine si ses yeux s'étaient changés en cœur. Il regarda la jolie blonde passer sans remarquer qu'un rouquin borgne et tout excité était en train de la fixer sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- STRIKE ! hurla-t-il en se relevant d'un seul coup.

Il ignora les marmonnements et les « chut ! » des gens aux alentours et il se précipita vers la belle demoiselle qui venait de disparaître derrière un rayon de livres. Kanda soupira d'agacement et Lenalee croisa les bras, blasée.

\- Quel crétin celui-là.

Vraiment, Kanda aurait dû venir sans ce stupide borgne. Il aurait été plus tranquille avec Lenalee seulement, mais connaissant son grand frère, ça n'aurait pas été une mince affaire. Il les aurait suivi sans relâche et aurait agressé le brun au moindre geste suspect, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite bousculade de l'épaule.

Il avait déjà fait toute une histoire en apprenant qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque avec non pas un, mais DEUX garçons. Selon la chinoise, c'était à peine s'il ne s'était pas accroché à ses jambes pour l'empêcher de partir. Il lui avait même donné un taser en lui disant de ne pas hésiter à l'utiliser si un type louche s'approchait trop près d'elle.

N'arrivant plus à se concentrer avec tous ces événements et la voix mielleuse de Lavi qui était déjà en train de draguer, l'étudiant se leva de sa chaise.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Lenalee.

\- Chercher un café.

Sur ce, il quitta l'espace de travail et se dirigea vers la sortie où se trouvait les distributeurs. Il passa par l'espace enfance où se trouvaient des dizaines de gamins qui chahutaient à voix basses et qui lisaient des BD et des livres de jeunesse. Alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin un peu plus loin, il entendit un reniflement dans un des rayons de derrière. Oh, sûrement un gosse qui pleurait. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il allait se dépêcher d'aller chercher son café pour se remettre dans ses révision.

Les pleurs ne cessaient pas. Non, il allait les ignorer. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Comme d'habitude, il jouerait la sourde oreille et tout se passerait bien.

… Oh et puis merde. Juste un coup d'œil. Il contourna le rayon devant lequel il était en train de passer et découvrit un jeune garçon qui se lamentait devant l'étagère de livres. Il essuyait vainement ses larmes qui revenaient toutes seules. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ?

\- Un problème, gamin ? fit Kanda sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

Le garçon au nez qui coulait parut d'abord surpris. Il n'avait pas vu Kanda arriver et ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci prenne un ton désagréable. Il hocha timidement la tête. Il pointa ensuite le haut de l'étagère du doigt toujours en reniflant :

\- Les autres garçons... ils... ils ont jeté ma... ma peluche tout en haut... J-Je peux plus la rep... la reprendre !

L'étudiant soupira. Nous y voilà. Encore des pleurs pour pas grand chose. Enfin, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était un gosse après tout. Mais ces histoires pour rien du tout l'agaçait. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il détestait les enfants. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le dessus du rayon. Il repéra bien vite la peluche d'un ourson bleu habillé en pirate et la récupéra sans soucis.

\- Voilà.

Il la redonna à l'enfant qui s'arrêta tout de suite de pleurer. Il sourit joyeusement, laissant découvrir un trou entre deux dents montrant que l'une d'entre elles était tombée récemment.

L'enfant serra son bien dans ses bras, l'air rassuré et content. Dis donc, il suffisait d'un rien pour rendre un gosse joyeux… Kanda allait repartir lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le retenait par le pull. En se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du garçon. Il avait la tête levée vers l'étudiant et n'avait pas quitté son sourire.

\- Merci mademoiselle ! dit-il joyeusement avant de repartir jouer avec les autres.

Tout est bien qui finit bien, non ? … Non. Pas pour Kanda. Il était resté figé à l'endroit même où il s'était arrêté. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Ce gosse l'avait pris pour une nana ?! D'accord, il avait les cheveux longs, mais tout le monde pouvait s'apercevoir que son visage était celui d'un homme, non ? Il serra le poing, prêt à se déchaîner sur tout ce qui se trouverait sur son chemin. Il réussit tout de même à garder une infime partie de self-control et se décida à ne pas partir étrangler le gamin. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, non plus ! Et il savait parfaitement se contrôler, n'est-ce pas... ?

Heureusement que le borgne n'était pas dans les parages. Il n'aurait pas loupé une seule miette de ce qui venait de se passer et ne l'aurait pas lâché avant d'avoir pleinement pu rire de lui jusqu'à la fin. Bon, il n'aurait sûrement pas tenu jusqu'à la fin puisque Kanda l'aurait pulvériser bien avant. Mais tout de même.

Le jeune brun finit enfin par arriver aux distributeurs. Il glissa les pièces dans la fente et appuya sur un bouton. Un gobelet retomba et le liquide chaud et brun du café se versa d'un trait à l'intérieur. Après quelques secondes, Kanda s'empara du gobelet et huma la douce odeur du contenu tout juste réchauffé.

Il regarda à travers les grandes vitres qui donnaient sur la grande place de la bibliothèque à l'extérieur. Le temps était grisâtre aujourd'hui. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à pleuvoir d'ici peu. La pluie ne dérangeait pas Kanda. Au contraire, elle l'apaisait la plupart du temps. Il faisait un peu chaud à l'intérieur, il se décida donc à prendre un peu l'air devant l'entrée. L'air était frais, mais pas glacial. Il faudra en profiter avant que l'hiver ne se ramène pour de bon.

Kanda sirota son café tranquillement en regardant les gens passer. Certains étaient pressés, d'autres marchaient plus lentement. D'autres encore se posaient sur un banc et jetaient quelques morceaux de pain aux pigeons.

_Bande d'idiots_, pensa Kanda.

Plus ils nourrissaient ces bestioles, plus elles affluaient et envahissaient les lieux. Tout le monde s'en plaignait et les gens continuaient de leur donner à bouffer. Où était la logique ? Des canards, d'accord -bien qu'il n'y en ait pas en plein centre-ville- mais des pigeons... Ces trucs qui s'installent où ils veulent et qui chient partout où ils passent, non merci. Qu'ils adoptent des perroquets, quoi. Ils sont beaucoup plus joli et largement moins chiant. Enfin, quand ça braille pas.

Kanda avait vidé la moitié de son gobelet. Il s'était enfin décidé à le finir à l'intérieur devant ses cours, quand soudain quelqu'un vint manquer de le bousculer en trébuchant. Heureusement que son verre en plastique n'était qu'à moitié rempli, sinon la plupart du contenu serait en ce moment même en train de reposer sur le sol.

\- Bon sang !

\- Désolé, s'excusa l'autre personne sans jeter un regard à celui qu'il venait de bousculer.

Tiens... cette voix masculine lui semblait familière. Il baissa les yeux et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la veste bleu clair. Une veste qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant... Le garçon à terre était encore en train de regarder derrière lui, sur ses gardes. Quand il se tourna enfin vers la personne qu'il venait de bousculer, son sourire fier disparut aussitôt. Kanda fronça les sourcils. _Tiens donc._

Quelle bonne surprise ! Enfin, si on pouvait encore appeler ça une ''surprise''. En ce moment, ce mec était partout où Kanda allait. Le voir dans les parages ne devrait même plus étonné le brun.

\- Encore toi…

\- Ah…

Allen ouvrit grands les yeux. Kanda Yû ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? L'albinos jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil dans son dos pour être sûr que personne ne le suivait. Rassuré, il finit par se relever en se frottant le pantalon. C'est là que l'étudiant vit l'objet dans l'une des mains du pickpocket… un porte-feuille. _Tiens donc._

\- Tu travailles dur, à ce que je vois.

Allen le fixa, étonné. Quand il comprit que Kanda faisait référence à l'objet en cuir qu'il tenait et à sa course acharnée qu'il venait de terminer, il sourit un peu, embarrassé.

\- Haha... petite erreur de parcours.

\- J'espère que ça a un rapport avec l'argent que tu me dois ?

\- …

Allen dévia le regard sur le côté, essayant de ne pas regarder l'étudiant dans les yeux. Il continuait de sourire bêtement, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ce dilemme. Le brun comprit tout de suite.

\- Je te préviens. Si dimanche j'ai toujours rien, je mets ma menace à exécution.

\- Je sais, je sais ! soupira l'albinos. Je fais ce que je peux pour réparer cette petite erreur, je te signal. Mais j'ai bien peur que le délai soit un peu court. Si tu me laissais un peu plus de temps, je pourrais peut-être...

\- Une semaine. Ni plus ni moins.

L'adolescent s'affaissa en rentrant sa tête dans les épaules, l'air épuisé et désespéré.

\- Tu lâches vraiment rien, toi.

\- Non.

\- Puisque t'es là, tu veux toujours pas m'héberger quelques jours, le temps que...

\- Tu tiens vraiment à rencontrer les agents de police ?

Allen se tut aussitôt, bouche cousue. Rah. Impossible de communiquer avec un type pareil ! Et niveau sympathie, celui-là était inférieur à zéro. C'était la première fois que l'adolescent se mettait dans une situation aussi délicate. Si seulement il ne s'était pas frotté à ce mec, tout aurait été pour le mieux ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa chance le lâche pile à se moment-là...

\- Tu portes la poisse, tu le sais, ça ? lança Allen en ronchonnant.

\- Hein ?

L'aura de Kanda se fit de plus en plus menaçante.

\- Si je te t'avais pas rencontré, j'aurais pas eu tous ces ennuis.

\- C'est à moi de dire ça ! s'énerva l'étudiant.

\- Hmpf.

L'albinos croisa les bras d'un air résigné. Le grand brun trouva l'atmosphère étrange. Il rencontrait à nouveau le gars qui l'avait fait chier jusqu'au bout et qu'il voulait tabasser à chaque instant, et pourtant tous les deux étaient en train de discuter comme si de rien état. N'était-ce pas une situation un peu trop... normale ? Le pickpocket aurait dû fuir dès qu'il l'avait vu, ou aurait dû au moins l'implorer de laisser tomber ses dettes.

Mais ce garçon était tout sauf normal. Il sautait des ponts, traversait des quartiers de ville comme une flèche, cherchait les embrouilles avec des types plus dangereux et plus forts que lui, et suivait celui qui le menaçait jusqu'à son appartement pour lui demander de l'héberger. Soit ce mec avait une case en moins, soit il n'était tout simplement pas humain. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un taré. Tout simplement.

Mais un taré qui l'intriguait. C'était la première fois que Kanda rencontrait quelqu'un de ce genre. Quelqu'un d'insouciant qui se foutait naturellement dans les problèmes comme si ça faisait parti de son quotidien, et qui persistait malgré lui à pourrir la vie d'autrui -plus particulièrement la sienne- sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Hé, toi ! Là-bas !

Alors que Kanda allait répliquer quelque chose, un homme au loin cria dans leur direction en s'approchant à grands pas. Allen tressaillit et lâcha un juron.

\- Oh merde !

Il cacha le porte-feuille dans une poche à l'intérieur de sa veste et regarda dans toutes les directions pour chercher celle qui pourra assurément semer son poursuivant. Le brun sut aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il trouva la situation un peu amusante, tout à coup. Il croisa les bras et dessina un léger sourire sarcastique.

\- On dirait que monsieur a des ennuis.

\- …

L'homme n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de mètre. Heureusement que la foule le ralentissait considérablement, ou Allen aurait passé un sale quart d'heure ! Il trouva enfin le chemin qui pourra le sortir de ses problèmes. Il fixa Kanda une dernière fois. Le sourire moqueur de celui-ci ne s'était pas éteint.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. S'il te chope, tu peux être sûr de faire un tour au commissariat. Et je doute que l'idée t'enchante vraiment.

Allen perçut le sarcasme mauvais de l'autre étudiant qui se délectait de voir le jeune pickpocket dans les soucis. Il pouvait enfin le voir souffrir un peu, comme lui ces derniers temps. L'albinos serra les dents, agacé. Quel enfoiré celui-là !

\- Tch... !

Sur ce, il se dépêcha de se mettre à courir avant que l'autre homme qu'il venait de voler ne le rattrape. Kanda le regarda disparaître au loin dans une petite allée. Vraiment, quelle situation amusante. Ça ne suffisait pas pour se venger de l'albinos, mais sa bonne humeur s'était un peu ravivée grâce à ça. Après avoir imaginé le pauvre adolescent en baver encore un peu plus, le sourire de Kanda se rallongea.

Il porta le reste de son café à ses lèvres et fut surpris de le retrouver plus tiède que jamais. Mince, il faisait si froid que ça ? Il se dépêcha de finir sa boisson et rentra au chaud après avoir jeté son verre en plastique dans la poubelle la plus proche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

Lenalee le regardait en boudant d'un air accusateur. Il avait osé l'abandonner pendant dix minutes juste pour un café ! Lavi n'était toujours pas revenu et la chinoise s'était retrouvée seule pendant tout ce temps sans rien faire.

\- Rien, répondit simplement le brun en reprenant ses révisions. Où est l'autre débile ?

\- Encore avec sa blondasse.

\- Oh.

Avec un peu de chance, cette femme emportera l'autre abruti très loin d'ici et Kanda serait tranquille pour un petit moment. Oui, avec un peu de chance. S'il se forçait à y croire, peut-être que…

\- Des nouvelles d'Allen ?

Kanda leva un sourcil, étonné. Allen ? Ah, cet Allen... Bon sang, pourquoi en parler, tout à coup ?! Il venait tout juste de le croiser, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille un petit moment, le temps de réorganiser ses pensées une bonne fois pour toutes ?

\- Non.

Une réponse claire, nette, et précise. Il mentait, évidemment. Mais c'était à juste cause. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, ça signifiait « Maintenant, ta gueule et laisse-moi tranquille. » Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Lenalee. Non seulement il se prendrait une baffe magistrale, mais il se ferait aussi incendier et tuer par le frère aîné qui aura eu vent par on ne sait quel moyen de l'affaire en question.

Bref. Kanda et Lenalee sortirent de la bibliothèque l'heure suivante, après avoir récupéré un rouquin encore tout excité. Puis Kanda finit par se diriger vers son appartement. Sur le chemin du retour, il acheta une baguette de pain et quelques courses avant que la supérette ne ferme. Et le soir même, rebelote. Le jeune blandinet l'attendait devant la porte de son appartement.

Bon sang. Lui qui croyait qu'il se serait caché toute la nuit pour échapper aux gendarmes que la victime volée aurait éventuellement appelé... Le grand brun s'approcha du palier et chercha ses clé dans ses poches. Allen se releva et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Yo !

L'étudiant l'ignora royalement tandis qu'il déposait son sac de course par terre pour insérer la clé dans la serrure. Un ''clac'' se fit entendre et Kanda baissa la poignée en ouvrant la porte.

\- T'es toujours pas d'accord, alors ?

\- Ne me parle pas.

Il reprit son sac rempli de courses et franchit l'entrée.

\- Tu sais, je peux être utile pour les tâches ménagères ! Et je sais faire du bon café.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre.

Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, Kanda claqua la porte avant qu'Allen n'ait le temps de rentrer. S'il ne s'était pas reculé à temps, sont nez se serait retrouvé tout aplati. Il se courba, l'air déboussolé.

\- Sans cœur… !

Il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, menton relevé. Il aura beau essayé, ce type ne le laissera probablement jamais entrer chez lui. Les yeux de chien battu ne marchait pas avec Kanda, malheureusement. Ça avait même l'effet contraire. Dommage... Pourquoi fallait-il que cette technique ne marche que sur des types louches et puants la crasse ?

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'acharnait à demander à Kanda de l'héberger. Est-ce parce qu'il voulait l'amadouer et le convaincre d'annuler sa dette ? Oui, il y avait peut-être un peu de ça. Mais pas que. Au fond de lui, sans vraiment en connaître la raison, il avait une impression de sécurité avec ce garçon.

Il avait beau se montrer glacial et agressif, quelque chose en lui disait que Kanda n'était pas si mauvais. Bon, évidemment, il avait son mauvais caractère et ses sauts d'humeur qui collaient parfaitement à son côté lunatique, mais même avec ça, Allen se sentait rassuré. Et pourtant il ne le connaissait que depuis trois jours. Et ces trois jours n'auront pas été de tout repos, c'est le cas de le dire !

Le blandinet prit son sac récupéré chez Beny et en sortit une petite couverture toute fine. La nuit dernière, il avait attendu quelques heures au même endroit avant de repartir, craignant que Kanda ne le remarquer et appelle les flics. Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop fatigué pour sortir chercher un nouveau coin tranquille. D'ailleurs, heureusement pour lui, l'immeuble de Kanda n'était pas sécurisé. Pas besoin de code, ni de clé pour pouvoir y entrer.

Mais s'il continuait à aller et venir comme un touriste à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ça ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'installent un système de sécurité. Soit il devra se dépêcher de persuader Kanda de l'héberger quelques temps, soit il devra trouver rapidement quelqu'un d'autre d'assez tolérant pour bien vouloir le garder chez lui. Bien que cette idée lui déplaise, après avoir vu ce qui s'était passé chez Beny hier… Mais bon. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Même si cette façon de vivre était son gagne-pain il y a longtemps, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant, c'était vivre au jour le jour en trouvant de l'argent comme il pouvait en attendant d'avoir son propre toit et un travail raisonnable. Enfin, c'était du moins ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps. Mais pour ça, il devra continuer encore un moment à errer dans les rues…

\- Ah... bon sang.

Il soupira puis cala sa tête contre le mur. L'endroit n'était pas très confortable, mais c'était mieux que rien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tous seuls. L'albinos ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était en train de s'endormir.

La dernière image qu'il eut en tête avant de sombrer dans le sommeil était une montagne de hamburger dans une assiette géante posée devant lui, prêts à être dévorés. Un mince filet de bave glissa de sa bouche tandis qu'il dormait...

**.**

**.**

Kanda venait de finir de manger. Il mit la vaisselle dans le lavabo et retourna vers le salon où il éteignit la télé. Le silence déjà quasiment présent régnait à présent en maître. Le brun passa à côté de la table débarrassé et vit le courrier qu'il avait ramassé en rentrant tout à l'heure. Il avait oublié qu'il les avait posé là. En regardant les enveloppes tour à tour, il remarqua que l'une d'entre elles n'indiquait pas son nom…

« Henry Nelson ». C'était le vieil homme qui vivait juste à côté. Bon sang, le facteur n'était même pas fichu de distribuer correctement le courrier. Quelle plaie. Il marcha dans le minuscule couloir menant à l'entrée et sortit sur le palier.

Dès l'instant où il mit le pied dehors, il remarqua la masse posée contre le mur juste à côté de lui. Surpris, il manqua de sursauter et de reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse les mèches blanches dépassant de la petite couverture qui recouvrait malgré sa taille, quasiment le corps entier de l'albinos recroquevillé.

Il n'était donc pas parti… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête, pour rester posé ici, comme un vulgaire clochard devant sa porte ?! Il s'avança pour le réveiller. Il donnerait des coups de pieds s'il le fallait, mais il ne le laisserait pas dormir ici plus longtemps ! Tandis qu'il s'approchait, l'adolescent bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, laissant tomber un bout de couverture de son visage.

Kanda découvrit le visage paisiblement endormi du jeune blandinet. Le filet de bave était encore présent sur le coin de sa bouche. L'étudiant s'était arrêté, observant la scène bizarrement. Il ne savait pas ce qui le tracassait. Est-ce que c'était le fait que cette face endormie lui donnait une impression étrange, ou bien le fait que le garçon ait réussi à s'endormir sans problème dans cette position inconfortable ?

Il bavait en plus ! Kanda aurait presque trouvé la situation amusante si elle ne se déroulait pas juste devant sa porte et avec le type qui le hantait tous les jours et qui lui portait la poisse… Plus important : que devait-il faire ? Le réveiller ? Le secouer et le virer à coup de pied dans le derrière pour qu'il dégage une bonne fois pour toute ? Ou bien appeler la police pour lui dire qu'un stalker dormait devant chez lui ? Ou bien le laisser ? Ou encore le porter dans son appart-...

NON ! Il secoua la tête pour retirer toute suite cette idée grotesque de son esprit. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par sa face paisiblement endormie ! Un seul faux pas et c'en sera fini de lui. Kanda soupira. Vraiment, pourquoi il fallait que ça lui arrive à lui ? Non, vraiment. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. S'il voulait dormir ici, eh bien qu'il le fasse. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, de toute façon.

\- Franchement… lâcha Kanda en enfouissant sa main dans ses mèches de cheveux qu'il ramena en arrière.

Il retourna chez lui en ignorant l'adolescent toujours en train de dormir sans bruit. Le brun se surpris lui-même à fermer la porte doucement, comme s'il craignait de réveiller l'albinos. Il grogna et voulut ouvrir à nouveau la porte pour la claquer brutalement et ainsi déranger ce stupide pickpocket afin qu'il s'en aille,mais il se résigna. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire le gamin juste pour ça. Il avait passé l'âge pour ces puérilités.

Bordel. Pourquoi ce type le mettait dans tous ses états ? Même Lavi n'avait encore jamais réussi à l'énerver autant ! Et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé... Enfin, niveau stupidité, le rouquin battait tous les records.

Kanda soupira une énième fois et se dirigea dans sa chambre, oubliant complètement le courrier de son voisin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**à suivre**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Héhé. Les choses commencent progressivement à bouger entre ces deux-là. Mais ce n'est que le début... d'ailleurs cette partie est surtout là pour la progression de leur relation. J'aurais voulu en écrire plus dans ce chapitre, mais ça aurait été trop long, donc je garde le reste pour la suite _;)

_Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise et vos encouragements m'encouragent beaucup (la phrase la plus logique encore jamais faite en cette année 2015...) donc merci énormément ! ~ _

_On dirait que beaucoup attendait la réaction de Kanda face à Allen... bon, ce n'était pas spectaculaire mais c'était presque comme vous l'imaginiez ! xD Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si notre pauvre Allen a dû avoir un peu mal quand même... _

_Je remercie également ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont fav'. Ca m'encourage beaucoup aussi !_

_Bref ! Le chapitre 5 viendra prochainement (je sais pas quand, mais il viendra !), donc je vous dit à bientôt ! ~~~ _


	5. Obstiné

_Hey ~~ __Voilà déjà le chapitre 5 !_

_J'espère que vous aimez les longs chapitres... Parce que celui-là est SUPER long. (30 pages de traitement de texte que j'ai passé 3 jours non-stop à écrire... j'suis trop fière *-* !)_

_J'aimerais éviter de rallonger votre lecture et arrêter de parler mais je dois donner quelques précisions concernant les noms pour ce chapitre. Comme vous devez le savoir, beaucoup son écrits différemment selon la langue et les envies, donc je vais juste lister la forme de ceux qui apparaîtront ici :_

_\- Fô (Fou/Fo/For)_

_\- Tapp (Tap/Tup)_

_\- Jerry (ou Jeryy) moi je préfère garder 'Jerry'._

_Y en aura d'autres, mais je les mettrai quand ils apparaitrons dans les autres chapitres ~ _

_Sinon, certains attendaient avec impatience l'apparition des Noah... eh bien voilà ! Bon, y en a qu'un pour le moment mais les autres viendront d'ici peu je pense. Patience, patience ! ~ _

_**Sinon voilà. J'arrête mon blabla inutile et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !** _

* * *

**_CHAPTRE CINQ : Obstiné_**

**.**

**.**

La nuit sombre et fraîche régnait dans le quartier Sud de la ville. Les lampadaires éclairaient quelques allées plus fréquentées tandis que l'obscurité était maître dans la plupart des coins plus calmes et mal famés. Pas un chat ne se montrait. C'était comme si le froid du milieu d'automne bientôt proche réduisait au silence tous les lieux aux alentours. Seul un ivrogne passa en titubant avant de disparaître dans une autre allée.

Et le calme aurait pu durer plus longtemps si un bruit sourd et résonnant ne s'était pas élevé dans les airs. En effet, non loin d'ici, des hommes étaient en train de s'en prendre à un autre, effrayé et totalement sans défense. Ils l'avaient coincé derrière un club privé et le rouaient de coups sans retenue, lui coupant le souffle à maintes reprises.

Il réussissait à peine à reprendre sa respiration normale qu'un autre choc le soulevait de terre et l'empêchait à nouveau de souffler pendant plusieurs secondes. S'ils n'arrêtaient pas tout de suite, cet homme se trouverait en très mauvaise posture, bien qu'il le soit déjà à l'heure actuelle. L'un des types en costume noir l'agrippa par les cheveux et lui asséna un coup de genou dans les dents. Il y eut un bruit sec et douloureux.

Il hurla en reculant. Il avait la main sur sa bouche en sang dont quelques dents avaient probablement été arrachées. Les autres ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de souffler ; Une autre frappe partit dans sa mâchoire tandis que son ventre se tordit sous le choc d'un coup de poing bien placé. Il manqua de cracher. Il allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Ça sera peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait plus à souffrir, même s'ils risquaient de le tuer pendant qu'il serait inconscient. Ses espoirs n'aboutirent pas, cependant.

\- Ça suffit.

Une voix grave et autoritaire trancha l'air. Ceux qui passaient le type à tabac s'arrêtèrent net, comme des jouets à qui l'on venait de retirer leurs piles. L'homme à terre, essoufflé et abîmé, leva les yeux vers le responsable de toute cette scène. Il était adossé au mur un peu plus loin, une cigarette à l'extrémité de sa bouche dont une fine fumée grise s'élevait lentement dans les airs pour venir disparaître dans la nuit.

Il se tourna face au blessé sur le sol et le fixa de haut, ses yeux sombres brillant légèrement à la lumière orangée de la cigarette incandescente. L'homme se hissa difficilement pour faire correctement face à l'autre type devant lui. Il serra les dents quand une douleur le lança au niveau des côtes.

\- Tyki Mikk... murmura-t-il.

L'interpellé mit une main dans sa poche et retira le mégot de sa bouche. Il s'avança doucement :

\- Tu sais pourtant que je ne tolère aucun retard, dit-il sans s'arrêter de marcher.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu auras ton argent dans une semaine ! Il y a eu des soucis avec les recettes et on a pas pu rattraper le retard jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Il se mit à tousser. Il devenait difficile de parler avec les côtes fracturées.

\- Laisse-moi une semaine... Je te jure que tu auras tout dans une semaine !

Tyki inspira encore un peu de tabac avant de soupirer. Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'homme et s'accroupit. Ses yeux le scrutèrent dangereusement :

\- Trois jours.

Le blessé le regarda d'un air béat, l'expression incrédule.

\- T-Trois jours... ?

\- Exactement. Trois jours.

Il commença à bégayer mais ne parvint pas à formuler de phrase correcte. Enfin, il finit tout de même par s'exclamer :

\- Mais c'est... c'est quasiment impossible ! En trois jours... Je-

\- C'est ta dernière chance pour te racheter. Si dans trois jours j'ai toujours rien, tu peux considérer que ce qui t'es arrivé ce soir n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qui t'attendra d'ici-là.

Le pauvre homme tremblait et suait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Une pareille menace venant d'un tel homme n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ce qu'il a dit arriverait vraiment s'il ne remplissait pas son devoir. Il savait que cette situation pouvait arriver à tout moment. Tout le monde s'y prépare quand il s'agit de marchander avec des gens comme eux. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela lui arriverait aussi tôt. Bordel ! Si seulement ce diable de gamin n'était jamais apparu, il aurait eu la vie tranquille à l'heure qu'il est !

Il frappa son poing au sol, frustré. Il avait mal, mais il était trop en colère pour y faire attention.

\- Putain... ! Si seulement il n'avait pas été là ! Tout est de sa faute !

Tyki se releva, peu surpris. Le voilà qu'il blâmait les autres pour ses propres fautes. C'était toujours pareil avec les gens comme lui. Toujours présents quand ça les arrangeait, mais jamais responsables quand la situation devenait critique.

\- C'est lui qui a ton fric, Tyki ! Il a tout raflé sans jamais rien rembourser ! Ça fait six mois qu'il s'est barré, maintenant. On a jamais pu remettre la main sur ce gamin...

L'homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés s'arrêta un instant. Il songea à quelque chose. Est-ce que ce type venait de dire « gamin » ? Le nombre de jeunes traînant dans les coins mal famés comme ici n'était pas très élevé. Et il y en avait encore moins qui prenaient le risque de s'enfuir avec l'argent des autres, sans penser aux conséquences. La curiosité de Tyki s'éveilla.

\- Un gamin ?

Un peu étonné, l'homme à terre fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi s'y intéressait-il, de toute façon ? Enfin, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que hocher la tête. Voyant le silence plein de question de l'homme face à lui, il continua :

\- O-Ouais. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais...

\- Une vague idée de son apparence ?

Oh que oui. Même plus qu'une vague idée. Un garçon pareil, ça attirait l'attention partout où il allait. Personne ne pouvait l'oublier. L'homme à terre répondit presque sans réfléchir.

\- De taille moyenne, des cheveux blancs et... un putain de tatouage glauque tout le long de la partie gauche de son visage. On dirait un gosse sortant du cirque ! Impossible de ne pas s'en rappeler...

Le jeune homme à la peau légèrement sombre face au blessé s'était mis à sourire méchamment à l'entente de la description du fameux tatouage. Bien sûr que c'était quelque chose à ne pas oublier. C'était la marque magnifique qu'il lui avait imposée il y a quelques années, après qu'Allen ait agit obstinément sans penser aux conséquences.

Il se mit à ricaner. Les autres l'observèrent rire d'un air mauvais sans rien faire. Il était peu courant de voir Tyki Mikk rigoler. Peut-être même ne l'avaient-il jamais entendu, tout simplement. Même l'homme qui gisait au sol avait une expression ahurie. C'était à la fois surprenant et terrifiant. Rien dans ce rire ne sonnait quelque chose de joyeux ou d'apaisant. Il renfermait quelque chose de méchant et de sadique. On croirait voir le Diable en personne…

Il s'arrêta enfin, sans dissimuler le sourire aussi mauvais que le ricanement qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Je vois, dit-il calmement.

\- Tu... Tu le connais ? osa demander le blessé d'une voix tremblante.

Tyki retira sa cigarette en expirant le faible nuage de fumée devant lui. S'il le connaissait ? Quelle question. Ce garnement l'avait beaucoup amusé quand il était encore là-bas. Voir ses yeux autrefois innocents se remplir de haine, voir son envie de tuer grandir en lui, voir sa colère et ses pleurs quand il prenait conscience de son impuissance... Tyki s'était délecté de toutes ces émotions jusqu'à la dernière. Presque tous les jours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser le gamin à bout, juste pour voir ces fameuses expressions dont il ne pouvait se passer. Après tout ça, comment ne pas le connaître ?

\- Tu ne pourras jamais mettre la main dessus, dit-il en souriant.

Un court silence s'était installé avant qu'il continue :

\- C'est un garçon plutôt obstiné.

L'homme ne comprit pas où Tyki voulait en venir. Il plissa le front, essayant en même temps de respirer de sorte que ses côtes ne lui fassent pas mal.

Le mafieux se retourna et écrasa son mégot contre le mur de pierre qui se dressait à côté de lui. Il jeta ensuite la cigarette éteinte et encore fumante près de l'homme à terre. Il tourna légèrement la tête, de sorte à croiser les yeux de l'autre. Son sérieux revint d'un seul coup. Il transperça l'autre du regard à nouveau.

\- À dans trois jours.

Sur ce, il s'en alla avec ses hommes jusqu'à l'entrée de l'allée sans issue où les attendaient deux voitures. Les portes claquèrent et le moteur démarra avant que les véhicules ne disparaissent au loin, laissant l'autre homme écroulé à terre. Le silence revint soudainement, reprenant sa course à travers les rues de nouveau désertes.

**.**

**.**

_Le lendemain matin._

Kanda était levé depuis plus d'une heure. Après s'être débarbouillé et préparé, il était sorti de son loft en bâillant. L'autre incruste de pickpocket n'était plus là. Il a dû partir plus tôt après s'être réveillé. _Tant mieux, _pensa le japonais en espérant qu'il n'aura pas à le revoir de sitôt.

Sur le chemin il acheta un café comme à son habitude et se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'à son arrêt de bus sans accroc cette fois-ci. C'est-à-dire, sans qu'un voleur qui ne vienne lui arracher ses affaires en douce avant de courir à travers la ville comme une fusée. Et c'était pas plus mal. Une fois dans le bus, le brun alla s'asseoir à une place libre près de la fenêtre. Il y avait moins de monde aujourd'hui. Et c'était pas plus mal non plus. Tiens, serait-ce une bonne journée aujourd'hui ? Pas de voleur, pas de foule, du soleil…

Ah ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que Kanda attendait ça... Une journée paisible à passer en toute tranquillité. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il en rêvait. Si seulement ça pouvait continuer ainsi encore quelques temps, ce serait parfait. Il cala sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux tout le long du trajet, reposé. Le transport s'arrêta à un carrefour avant de continuer tout droit.

Au même instant, une tête blanche apparut sur le trottoir à côté du bus qui continua son chemin sans s'en soucier. Kanda ne vit pas le garçon au sweat bleu marcher parmi la foule, et le garçon n'aperçut pas non plus le jeune brun posé contre la fenêtre du transport en commun. Ce fut comme une rencontre prédestinée inconnue et invisible aux yeux de tous.

Allen se mit à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'étira en même temps, sans se soucier de la foule qui passait en l'ignorant.

\- Quelle galère... soupira-t-il.

Il s'était acheté des croissants avec l'argent volé la veille, mais il avait encore faim. L'albinos était un véritable estomac sur patte. Il devait avaler au moins dix kilos de nourriture pour être plein, bien que sa situation ne lui permette rarement des festins de roi. Aaah... Si seulement il avait encore le porte-feuille de l'autre japonais à queue de cheval. Il aurait pu reprendre des dizaines de sandwich comme il les aimait !

Bon, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui la recette allait être meilleure ? Espérons que oui. Il inspecta tous les passants aux alentours. Une jeune femme là-bas. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pas mal de fric, vu ses fringues, mais elle ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de très docile. Non, évitons les problèmes. Pourquoi pas ce vieux, un peu plus loin ? Non, il n'aimait pas s'en prendre aux plus âgés. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour avoir leur retraite, il fallait au moins respecter ça…

Pourquoi pas ce mec, là-bas ? Non, cinquante kilos de muscles, et deux mètres de haut. Éviter les problèmes, il avait dit... Une fois, lors d'une période désespérée, il avait déjà tenté le coup avec un gars du même gabarit à peu près... Il l'a regretté. Vraiment. Il n'avait pas su que celui qu'il avait volé était un sportif professionnel. Il s'était fait maîtrisé en un rien de temps avant de commencer à se prendre des coups comme un simple punching-ball.

Qui aurait cru qu'en plus d'être professionnel, il était boxeur... Enfin bon, il avait tout de même réussi à se libérer (merci à son habileté et à ses incroyables réflexes) et à s'enfuir sur une dizaine de kilomètres pour s'assurer de ne pas se faire rattraper. Ouais, il y avait des jours comme ça.

Ah, il venait de repérer un cible appropriée. Un homme de la cinquantaine, carrure moyenne et sacoche en cuir noir comme tout bon salarié de bureau. À en juger par ses caractéristiques, il n'avait pas l'air bien dégourdi. Allen sourit. La cible parfaite. Il le suivit de loin jusqu'à se rapprocher progressivement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'avait plus qu'à atteindre sa hauteur, glisser sa main dans son long manteau beige et le bousculer juste après pour ne pas que son geste soit remarqué.

L'homme changea légèrement sa trajectoire pour descendre des marches. Il entrait dans une station de métro. C'était tout simplement parfait. L'albinos descendit les escaliers, marchant silencieusement juste derrière l'homme d'affaires. Il agit avant qu'ils n'atteignent la dernière marche. Il glissa sa main doucement dans son manteau et feignit la chute.

Juste au moment où il fit semblant de se rattraper pendant que l'homme était surpris, il retira sa main en même temps que le porte-feuille qu'il s'empressa de cacher dans la poche arrière de son pantalon qu'il s'empressa de couvrir par-dessus son sweat qui dissimula parfaitement l'objet.

\- Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'exclama Allen d'un air apitoyé.

\- Hein ? Ah, euh...

\- Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, j'espère que vous n'avez rien... ? continua l'adolescent sans cesser de jouer la comédie.

L'homme semblait trop décontenancé pour s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Bon, doué comme l'était Allen, tout le monde serait tombé dans le panneau. Il afficha un petit sourire embarrassé en rassurant le garçon :

\- Je n'ai rien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Dieu merci…

\- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- Je vous le promets !

Sur ce, le blandinet lui lança un de ses sourires des plus innocents avant de s'éloigner en laissant le pauvre homme tout penaud. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à déguerpir avant qu'il ne remarque l'absence de son bien… Allen tourna dans une autre allée souterraine et enjamba l'une des barrières avec agilité pour s'engouffrer sur un autre quai. Bon timing, un train n'allait pas tarder à partir. En trois secondes, Allen était déjà à l'intérieur.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ricaner de satisfaction intérieurement pour avoir récupérer une assez bonne recette un peu plus tôt.

_Allen, tu es un véritable génie !_ se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il soupira et finit par s'accrocher aux barrières du métro. En regardant autour de lui, il observa le peu de personnes présentes. Ça devait sûrement être une ligne moins fréquentée. Il ne savait pas si c'était une mauvaise habitude, mais les gens du métro avaient toujours l'air déprimés. Ils tiraient des tête pas possibles, à croire qu'on venait de tuer leur famille et qu'ils allaient se pendre dès qu'ils rentreraient chez eux. C'était en quelques sortes effrayant. Est-ce qu'ils subissaient un lavage de cerveau dès qu'ils entraient dans la rame ?

Soudain, le regard de l'adolescent se concentra sur une autre cible. Un autre homme de la même tranche d'âge que celui qu'il avait précédemment volé. On pouvait apercevoir une sorte de petit porte-monnaie en tissu marron sortir de sa poche de pantalon. C'était bien sa veine aujourd'hui ! La prochaine station n'était qu'à une minute ou deux d'ici, il devrait faire vite.

Il fit mine d'approcher en feignant quelques turbulences. Il y avait quelques secousses, certes, mais l'albinos en rajoutait un petit peu. Quoi, il fallait bien jouer son rôle, non ? Hop, le voilà à hauteur de l'homme assis tranquillement, un peu perdu dans le vague. Au moment où le wagon s'engouffra dans un léger virage, Allen joua sur ses pieds pour se déstabiliser et venir s'étaler sur l'homme qu'il ciblait.

Ce dernier sursauta et l'adolescent profita de son moment d'inattention pour venir s'emparer délicatement de l'objet dépassant de sa poche.

\- Désolé monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il tout en bougeant ses doigts pour récupérer le porte-monnaie.

Il fit mine d'essayer de se redresser, réussissant à prendre ce qu'il convoitait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se relever et partir...

\- Le train a tourné et je...

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Non pas parce qu'il s'apprêtait à tomber à nouveau, ni parce qu'il avait été découvert. La raison était tout autre. Et elle n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Il s'était arrêté de parler dès qu'il avait senti une main glisser sur son derrière. Attend... il rêvait, là, non ? En tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que non, il ne rêvait pas. Cet homme était tout simplement et délibérément en train de le tripoter. Comme ça. D'un coup.

\- C'est pas grave, qu'il dit d'une voix presque suave et susurrée.

Allen lâcha systématiquement le porte-monnaie qu'il tenait, trop choqué pour tenir quoi que ce soit. Il se redressa aussitôt, frissonnant de dégoût. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il venait de tomber sur un pervers. Et pas des plus discrets, d'ailleurs.

_Eh merde..._

Il recula très vite —manquant même de bousculer quelqu'un d'autre involontairement cette fois ; puis dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'empressa de sortir pour foncer le plus loin possible de ce vieux psychopathe pédophile et dégueulasse.

_Raaaah ! J'aime pas ça !_ s'écria-t-il dans sa tête tandis qu'il était encore en train de courir.

Non seulement un malade mental lui avait caressé les fesses, mais en plus de ça il était parti sans prendre son butin ! Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il était tout proche, en plus. Il était à deux doigts de réussir. Et il a fallu qu'il panique et qu'il prenne la fuite, la queue entre les jambes comme une petite vierge effarouchée.

_J'suis trop con ! Vraiment, vraiment trop con !_

Il avait juste envie de se tuer, là, juste maintenant.

Un peu plus tard, le voilà recroquevillé sur un banc en train de manger un sandwich acheté à la boulangerie. Il était bientôt onze heures et le parc dans lequel il se trouvait commençait à être de plus en plus fréquenté. Il a pu s'acheter un coca en prime, ce qui allait revigorer un peu son énergie durement dépensée. (C'était un véritable combat mental après s'être fait touché par un pervers...)

Il mangea très rapidement. Il avait à peine fini que son ventre se mit à gronder encore une fois.

\- Ça suffit. Tu devras te contenter de ça pour le moment, dit-il à son ''estomac''.

Celui-ci l'ignora et il grogna encore plus fort. Allen soupira. Comment raisonner un estomac ? Si seulement il avait une notice, histoire de le calmer quelques heures... Et alors qu'il soupirait pour la énième fois, une petite voix le sortit de ses pensées.

\- C'est tes vrais cheveux ?

Allen releva les yeux et fit face à une petite fille aux cheveux blonds coiffés en deux couettes sur le côté. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons, de la même couleur que le chocolat qui parcourait sa bouche. Elle venait probablement de finir un quelconque morceau de gâteau ou de biscuit et en avait maintenant plein la bouche et plein les doigts… Sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre, Allen balbutia :

\- Euh... Oui.

Elle le fixa un long moment avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent et que sa bouche ne forme un O, laissant deviner qu'elle devait sûrement être très surprise.

\- Woaah !

\- Eh ?

\- Ils sont trop bizarres !

… Haha. Il se doutait qu'elle allait sortir quelque chose du genre. Qui ne serait pas surpris devant un truc pareil ? Sans parler de son tatouage qui devait sembler plus que bizarre…

\- C'est beau !

Sur le coup, Allen releva très vite la tête, remarquant les yeux brillants d'admiration qu'avait la petite fille en le regardant. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu... ?

\- Hein ?

\- Et le dessin que t'as au visage, c'est un vrai ?

L'albinos passa ses doigts sur la marque qui parcourait la partie gauche de son visage. De mauvais souvenirs refirent surface quelques secondes, puis le garçon se mit à sourire gentiment.

\- Oui.

\- Woaaaah !

Allen se mit à rire devant l'air admiratif et ébahi de la jeune fille aux couettes blondes. Elle était marrante, celle-là. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui réagissait comme ça après l'avoir vu de près... Et tandis qu'il rigolait, son ventre émit un grondement sourd. Un peu grimaçant, Allen posa ses mains sur son estomac en espérant qu'il s'arrête.

\- Tiens.

L'adolescent releva les yeux, interrogé. La petite fille observait attentivement l'albinos en lui tendant une sucette emballée dans sa main. Le garçon la regarda, incrédule, et finit par prendre la sucette d'un geste délicat. Est-ce qu'elle comptait le nourrir avec ça ? Bien que son intention soit touchante, il ne voyait pas comment se remplir l'estomac avec une pauvre petite sucette...

\- Euh... c'est... pour quoi ?

La petite blonde rangea ses mains dans son dos sans quitter Allen des yeux :

\- C'est pour faire taire ton ventre ! expliqua-t-elle tout naturellement.

L'albinos haussa un sourcil. La gamine continua :

\- Il fait trop de bruit, il va finir par réveiller Chocho.

\- … Chocho ?

Elle tourna la tête et pointa une minuscule poussette au loin dans laquelle il semblait y avoir un bébé en plastique recouverts de tissu à fleurs en laine. Allen finit par comprendre. Il essaya de réprimer son rire. Il réussit tant bien que mal...

\- Pff-... ! Oh. Je-... hum. Je vois. Je suis désolé.

Tandis qu'il parlait, son estomac se remit à grogner. Ce qui lui valut un regard mécontent de la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'y pouvait pourtant rien...

\- Vite, prend-la ! dit-elle en poussant la main d'Allen vers sa bouche.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête de bas en haut rapidement. Apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix. Il retira le plastique du bâtonnet et observa la boule jaune et brillante du bonbon. Goût citron... celui qu'il détestait le plus. Il déglutit et se força à sourire devant la fille aux couettes. Elle l'observa sans le quitter des yeux, lui mettant la pression pour qu'il la mette dans sa bouche. Son ventre gronda à nouveau et Allen n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder face au regard insistant de la gamine.

Il engloutit la boule de citron et essaya difficilement de ne pas grimacer. Le goût de l'acide était atténué dans le bonbon, mais n'empêche qu'il était toujours présent. Atténué ou pas, Allen détestait ça au plus haut point. Il leva faiblement la main devant la petite et sourit en tremblotant :

\- M- Merci…

Puis la petite blonde lui rendit un grand sourire étiré par ses mignonnes pommettes joufflues. Ce qui fit craquer le jeune albinos qui eut une soudaine envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Ah ! Si seulement il avait une petite sœur aussi mignonne qu'elle ! Il l'aurait pouponnée, gâtée, il aurait jouer avec elle tous les jours, défendue contre d'éventuels brutes ou prétendants... Il aurait été un grand frère surprotecteur qui prendrait soin de sa douce et délicate petite sœur et se dévouerait corps et âme pour la protéger ! Même si ça impliquait d'empiéter sur sa vie privée, au risque de se faire fusiller par sa tendre moitié fraternelle.

…

_[Ce fut à ce moment que Lenalee Lee, jusque-là tranquille, eut un violent frisson dans le dos. Allez savoir pourquoi...]_

…

\- Nina ! appela la mère de la jeune fille, un peu plus loin.

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle et lui fit de grands signes. Elle s'éloigna du garçon pour reprendre sa poussette et Chocho avec, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers l'albinos :

\- Au revoir ! Et oublie pas de prendre la sucette pour faire taire ton ventre !

\- Je le ferai, promis Allen en lui faisant signe de la main.

La jeune blondinette s'en alla au loin avec sa mère et finit par disparaître parmi les promeneurs et les cyclistes du parc. Une fois seul, il se mit à soupirer. Il lui arrivait des choses étranges, aujourd'hui. Tripoté par un pervers, ''nourri'' et complimenté par une gamine… La chance et la malchance se relayaient chacun leur tour. Impossible de prédire ce qui arrivera dans la minute avec tous ces événements…

Après avoir poussé un énième soupire fatigué et exaspéré, Allen se remit en marche, sans vraiment connaître sa destination. Il ne connaissait que celle où il atterrira ce soir… Un sourire moqueur apparut au coin de ses lèvres juste en imaginant la tête qu'_il_ fera quand il le reverra.

**.**

**.**

\- Atchoum !

Kanda avait tourné la tête pour éternuer alors qu'il était en train de prendre la commande des clients du fast-food où il travaillait à mi-temps. Il s'excusa poliment et continua à cliquer sur le tableau électronique pour lister les différents menus énoncés. Une fois fini, il profita de l'absence de clients devant son guichet pour souffler un peu. Ses narines picotèrent à nouveau et le japonais éternua pour la seconde fois. Mince alors, est-ce qu'il serait devenu malade ?

\- Eh bien, chéri ? On a attrapé froid ? Oh, non mon chouuuu !

Kanda tourna la tête vers un homme dont les cheveux roses violacés étaient coiffés en deux grandes tresses partant du bas de sa nuque. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, il grimaça :

\- La ferme, Jerry. Je suis pas malade.

\- T'as intérêt, mon poussin ! Parce que sans toi, la clientèle baisse considérablement. J'ai besoin de ta présence charismatique en ces lieux huileux puant la crasse ! répondit l'autre en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses joues, l'air apitoyé.

\- Ah ? s'énerva le brun. Je suis quoi, un objet de lèche-vitrine ?!

Ledit Jerry était en réalité le gérant de ce fast-food. Malgré sa personnalité extrêmement efféminée et mère poule, c'était quelqu'un de bien sur qui on pouvait compter. Même si ça ne se devinait pas au premier coup d'œil...

Kanda l'avait connu quand il allait encore au lycée. Au début il ne venait qu'en tant que client, puis un jour il est passé de l'autre côté du guichet en tant qu'employé. Jerry l'avait recruté presque systématiquement alors que le japonais lui avait seulement demandé s'il prenait des étudiants.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux noisettes passa sa tête dans l'ouverture qui séparait les caisses de la cuisine, feignant la discrétion.

\- Kanda qui tombe malade ? Sérieusement ? Je veux voir ça ! dit-il en ricanant sournoisement.

\- Retourne aux fourneaux, toi, répliqua le brun qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

\- Pff.

Il obéit en boudant et disparut derrière le coin du mur. Le silence était revenu, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende un cri à travers toute la salle venant du jeune homme aux yeux noisettes :

\- Hé, Fô ! Devine quoi, Kanda est malade !

\- Cet espèce de-... ! jura le japonais.

Des pas rapides et bruyants résonnèrent dans la cuisine, comme quelqu'un qui se précipitait. Il devinrent de plus en plus proches jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tête aux cheveux roses pamplemousse n'apparaisse au même endroit où se tenait le jeune garçon juste avant.

\- C'est vrai ça ? Cette grande perche s'est affaiblie ? C'est possible, en fin de compte ?!

\- Qui traites-tu de grande perche, saleté de gamine ?

Quand Fô aperçut un Kanda au plus haut de sa forme et toujours aussi méprisant, elle afficha un air déçu :

\- Heinnn... Mais il pète la forme. Rikei, arrête de dire des conneries en me donnant de faux espoirs !

Le dénommé Rikei se mit à rire, tandis que Kanda la fusilla du regard :

\- Je te préviens, Fô. Continues comme ça et c'est toi que je transformerai en sandwich.

\- Ouuuh, terrifiant ! ~

\- Les enfants ! s'exclama Jerry. Arrêtez bon sang ! Vous allez finir par effrayer les clients.

Fô haussa les épaules avant de disparaître dans la cuisine tandis que Kanda lâcha son fameux 'tch'' méprisant en retournant à la caisse où approchaient d'autres personnes. Le gérant continua son speech :

\- Détendez-vous et restez positifs ! Voyez la vie en rose, le Pink'Grill est là pour retirer toute mauvaise énergie. Vous en êtes les représentants, mes petits sucres d'orge. Je compte sur vous !

Il finit sa phrase en claquant dans ses mains, le regard brillant. On pouvait presque apercevoir des fleurs et des étoiles tout autour de lui pendant qu'il parlait. Kanda ignora royalement la déclaration passionnée de Jerry et se dépêcha de prendre la commande des clients suivants.

\- Bienvenue au Pink'Grill, lâcha-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il avait horreur de prononcer ce nom. Le _« Pink'Grill »_ avait été choisi par le gérant et ce dernier s'était expliqué en disant qu'il voulait créer un restaurant où régnerait uniquement la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre tout en prenant le plaisir de manger. « Voir la vie en rose », c'était en quelque sorte sa phrase fétiche. Enfin bon, il suffisait juste de voir le propriétaire du restaurant pour comprendre d'où venait le nom...

On aurait pu le prendre pour un de ces moines bouddhistes si ses manières et son apparence n'étaient pas aussi évidentes et efféminées. Car soyons francs, ce type était gay. Tout le monde le savait, et personne ne disait rien. Non pas par gêne, seulement parce que les gens s'en foutaient. Aussi bien les employés que les clients.

Ça n'empêchait pas que certains étrangers ou petites racailles fassent une remarque à ce propos, évidemment. Et leurs critiques n'étaient pas toujours des plus plaisantes. Mais celui qui s'en souciait le moins, c'était l'intéressé en question. Jerry riait de leurs moqueries et leurs propos homophobes sans paraître le moins du monde révolté.

Il vivait sa vie, point barre. Les autres pouvaient cracher ce qu'ils voulaient, il était libre de ses actes. Il vivait pour lui, pas pour les autres. Ce gars était tellement simple à vivre... C'était réconfortant d'avoir ce genre de personne à nos côtés, d'une certaine façon.

Ça faisait plusieurs années maintenant que Kanda bossait ici. Il n'avait pas travaillé nul part d'autre depuis. Il aimait la bonne humeur et la simplicité qui y régnait et ses collègues, bien que parfois -souvent- insupportables, étaient souriants et chaleureux. Le seul à rester plus calme et sérieux était Tapp, un autre employé du Pink'Grill aussi discret qu'un esprit, et actuellement en congé. Avoir quelqu'un comme lui rassurait un peu l'étudiant quand ne pouvait plus supporter les plaisanteries des deux autres.

\- J'y vais, fit le grand brun une heure plus tard en ouvrant le porte du fast-food.

\- Rentre bien, trésor ! Reviens-nous vite ! s'écria Jerry en le saluant comme si c'était un adieu.

\- Tombe pas malade, s'enquit Rikei en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Te perds pas en chemin, renchérit Fô d'un air sarcastique.

\- La ferme !

Il s'en alla tranquillement, en suivant le chemin de chez lui. Le froid prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur malgré qu'on était qu'en octobre. Kanda claquait presque des dents alors même qu'il avait son manteau et son écharpe. Un petit courant d'air frais passa de ses joues jusqu'à sa nuque, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête. Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte de son immeuble, la faible chaleur de l'intérieur le soulagea grandement. Il monta rapidement les marches et une fois arrivé au dernier étage, il s'apprêtait à traverser le palier en vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur…

\- Salut !

… Un mioche albinos au sourire idiot et agaçant. Il l'avait complètement oublié, lui. Attends... quoi ? Il avait réussi à l'oublier ? N'était-ce pas un exploit incroyable ?

\- Encore toi…

Le sourire d'Allen s'intensifia. Eh oui, comme prévu, la réaction de Kanda était tellement évidente que l'adolescent cria victoire intérieurement. Enfin bon, son objectif premier n'était pas d'énerver le japonais, au contraire. Il devait le convaincre à rester chez lui coûte que coûte. Il hésita à demander, mais il finit tout de même par se lancer :

\- Toujours pas décidé à-

\- Non. Bouge de là.

… D'accord. C'était perdu d'avance. Allen se doutait bien qu'il allait répliquer quelque chose du genre. Il ne laissa pas tomber, cependant. Au moins il ne l'avait pas menacé d'appeler la police…

\- Même pas un tout petit-

\- Écoute.

Kanda se tourna vers l'albinos, le regard sérieux :

\- Je ne vais pas appeler les flics parce que j'attends le moment où tu me rembourseras tout ce que tu me dois. Mais ne vas pas te faire d'idées. Dès le moment où le délai sera passé, argent ou pas argent, je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans les parages. Si je te surprends aux alentours, je me ferai une joie de t'envoyer derrière les barreaux à t'expliquer avec messieurs les gendarmes. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

… L'adolescent déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Et malgré ça, Allen n'avait pas envie d'abandonner maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter dehors. Il avait l'impression que s'il retournait dans la rue, il allait se faire engloutir par une vague de dangers toujours plus nombreux les uns que les autres et qu'il finirait par y laisser sa peau. Surtout qu'_Il _rôdait aux alentours.

Ça avait beau être une grande ville, cette personne pouvait le retrouver où qu'il aille. S'il le voulait il l'attaquerait en ce moment-même, là, tout de suite. Allen était sûr qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec lui, attendant patiemment que la proie sorte d'elle-même pour s'exposer au danger afin de se jeter dessus et la finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Le japonais tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

\- Au fait, il te reste trois jours. J'espère que tu es prêt.

Sur ce, il entra dans son appartement et claqua la porte derrière lui. Allen tressaillit et soupira d'exaspération. Encore une fois, il avait échoué. Ce mec était vraiment sans cœur. Il pourrait au moins lui donner un chocolat chaud, s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas trop froid... Mais non.

_Enfoiré, va !_ s'écria-t-il dans ses pensées.

Il s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur, se positionnant de sorte qu'il puisse dormir assez confortablement. Bon, il n'était pas à l'intérieur, mais au moins il n'était pas complètement dehors. C'était déjà ça. Après avoir insulté une nouvelle fois le japonais dans sa tête, Allen sortit sa précieuse couverture et se laissa bercer par le sommeil qui arriva rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Kanda tourna le robinet de la douche et l'eau se mit à couler. Elle fut d'abord tiède avant de se réchauffer petit à petit, détendant les épaules tendue du japonais. Il avait détaché ses cheveux et les mèches lourdes et noires étaient devenues plus lisses en s'imprégnant de l'eau. Tout en se lavant, le jeune homme repensait au pickpocket logé sur son palier. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus déplaisante.

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à lui demander de rester chez lui ? Était-il devenu désespéré au point d'aller crécher chez celui qui le menaçait de l'envoyer en prison ? Ou bien pensait-il que c'était un jeu ? Si c'était le cas, Kanda allait rapidement le faire revenir à la réalité et le virer de devant chez lui. Il devait sûrement avoir des connaissances dans les parages, il n'a qu'à s'incruster chez eux, non ?

Quoique, en se rappelant bien, il avait dit n'avoir nul part d'autre où aller. … Et c'était chez lui qu'il avait trouvé refuge ?! Il n'avait vraiment rien trouvé d'autre !? Non mais quelle plaie. S'il croyait qu'il allait tout avoir avec ses yeux de biches et son grand sourire idiot, ce Moyashi se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Il pouvait toujours rêver. Non, même en rêve, Kanda ne l'autorisera pas à s'incruster chez lui. C'était peut-être méchant, mais c'était comme ça. On avait pas le droit de se foutre de lui.

Et alors qu'il pensait ça, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'une infime pointe de compassion était en train de grandir en lui, lentement mais sûrement…

**.**

**.**

\- SÉRIEUX ?! s'exclama Lavi en se levant presque de sa table.

Ils étaient dans un amphithéâtre et s'apprêtaient à avoir leur leçon d'histoire. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, donc les élèves profitaient du temps qui leur restait pour continuer à discuter entre eux. Kanda, sans vraiment savoir lui-même pourquoi, avait tout raconté en ce qui concernait le jeune albinos qui squattait devant chez lui depuis trois jours. Il pensait qu'en expliquant le problème au rouquin, il pourrait peut-être l'aider à trouver une solution, mais…

\- Kanda… Quel sorte de démon es-tu donc !?

… Il avait eu tort. Lavi s'était exclamé d'un air indigné, les mains sur les joues comme pour exprimer son choc. Enfin, c'était quasiment de la comédie, mais ça énervait quand même le japonais qui se retint de ne pas l'étriper. Le borgne se pencha vers son ami, de fausses larmes aux yeux :

\- Laisser un pauvre jeune homme sans défense sur ton palier alors que les dangers rôdent partout à l'extérieur... Démon !

_Crac._ Un nerf de self-control se brisa au fond de Kanda.

\- La ferme, pesta le brun, cet enfoiré n'est pas sans défense. Il n'a qu'à s'incruster chez quelqu'un d'autre. Je paries qu'il sait aussi très bien crocheter les serrures.

\- Haaaann ! Et en plus de ça tu l'incites à commettre de graves fautes criminelles ! Honte à toi, Kanda !

_Crac_. Kanda fit de son mieux pour rester parfaitement calme.

\- Ce qu'il fait est déjà considéré comme un acte criminel, stupide borgne.

\- Laisse-le entrer ! Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le choix ! Ah, quand je pense qu'il doit se morfondre, seul devant ta porte, attendant qu'une petite touche de gentillesse réussisse à traverser ton esprit sombre et diabolique afin de lui offrir le gîte et une petite tasse de chocolat chaud…

_Crac_.

\- Ça suffit, les conneries.

\- Tout ce que j'ai envie de dire, c'est…

Kanda haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin de lapin allait bien pouvoir dire, encore ? Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il sentait que ça allait très mal se passer…

\- T'es vraiment stupide, crétin d'imbécile de Yû ! s'écria Lavi d'un seul coup.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la salle et les deux garçons s'attirèrent les regards de tous les élèves présents. Le rouquin s'arrêta un moment, faisant face à une aura sombre et vraiment diabolique, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs fait remarqué à la personne en question quelques secondes plutôt. Il recula petit à petit, des gouttes de sueur envahissant son visage. Quant à Kanda…

_BOUM._ Partis en fumée, les nerfs de self-control. Il se releva d'un coup et agrippa le col de Lavi, s'apprêtant à la massacrer comme un dégénéré. Le rouquin émit un cri aiguë, se préparant à faire ses prières. Il avoue avoir été trop loin, mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Et alors que Kanda élançait son poing, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et le professeur entra magistralement, comme une sorte de messie apparaissant aux yeux de ses disciples. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, apercevant presque une lumière divine se déverser sur lui.

Le plus marquant restait tout de même ses habits. Il portait tous les jours des vêtements d'un style ancien de l'époque victorienne. Et toujours en noir. Si beaucoup le pensait classe et original, Kanda, lui, trouvait ça juste pathétique.

\- Un peu de silence, je vous prie, fit-il en faisant remuer sa seule mèche blonde devant ses yeux parmi ses cheveux noirs couchés en arrière.

Même sa coupe sortait du lot. Le japonais regarda Lavi qui, mains devant lui, le suppliait mentalement de lui laisser la vie sauve et de rester sage. Après un moment d'hésitation, il lâcha son éternel ''tche'' et se rassit à sa place. Le rouquin soupira de soulagement. Il avait failli visiter l'Au-Delà, une fois de plus. Il trouvait ça presque miraculeux d'être toujours en vie après avoir provoqué le japonais une bonne centaine de fois, depuis le temps…

\- Bien. Commençons, lança le professeur Krory.

Et pendant qu'il annonçait l'introduction du cours d'aujourd'hui, Lavi se tourna vers le brun :

\- Hé, Kanda.

\- Me parle pas.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu boudes... ?

Kanda se mit à fusiller le borgne du regard, ce qui valut un tressaillement de la part de celui-ci avant qu'il ne se corrige :

\- J'ai rien dit, j'ai rien dit.

Il soupira.

\- Tu penses que Lenalee va réagir comment à propos de ça ?

Le japonais se tourna vers le professeur plus bas, comme s'il voulait éviter la question.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir. Ne lui en parle pas pour l'instant.

C'est vrai. Si cette fille apprenait la situation de l'autre albinos, elle allait certainement réagir dix fois plus que Lavi. Après tout, elle s'était inexplicablement attachée à ce pickpocket en ne l'ayant rencontré qu'une seule fois et chaque fois que Kanda le menaçait de le tuer, c'était à peine si elle n'allait pas courir à son secour avec une épée et un bouclier…

Tiens, le rouquin n'avait pas répondu. Est-ce qu'il avait bien écouté au moins ? Face au silence du borgne, Kanda décida de se tourner vers l'intéressé. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçut ses yeux brillants de malice et son visage horriblement moqueur qui ne dissimulait pas la moindre de ses intentions diaboliques… Kanda resta bouche-bée :

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas…

Eh si. Il l'avait fait. Il avait foncé voir Lenalee juste après que le cours soit fini et lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails. La tête qu'elle eut pendant qu'il racontait son récit avait toutes les expressions possibles. Choquée, outragée, en colère, apitoyée, révoltée, furieuse… Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour aller voir Kanda et lui faire un nombres incalculable de reproches qu'il dut écouter pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Sans que l'on sache comment, il avait même eu l'occasion entre-temps d'attraper Lavi et de lui faire payer pour ce mauvais coup qui l'avait bien agacé. À la fin de son speech, Lenalee s'était retrouvée épuisée d'avoir tant parler, Kanda épuisé d'avoir eu à tout écouter, et Lavi épuisé de s'être fait tabassé.

Ils étaient encore en train de délibéré sur la situation du blandinet, lorsque Kanda finit par s'énerver et s'écria :

\- S'il veut un toit à ce point, il n'a qu'à aller se livrer à la police ! Certes, il sera peut-être en cellule mais au moins il sera nourri et logé !

Le rouquin fit la moue.

\- Imaginer une frêle et petite créature comme lui entouré de rustres et de types louches dans un même endroit… Non. Je ne veux pas y penser.

À ce moment-là, les neurones de Kanda s'activèrent et l'image d'un Allen devenu un minuscule chaton blanc entouré d'énormes bulldogs menaçant et baveux apparut dans sa tête. Il est vrai que vu comme ça, la solution de l'envoyer en prison n'était pas forcément la bonne. Le brun se reprit tout à coup. Il venait de penser à un truc vraiment trop bizarre. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement imaginé l'albinos en chaton ?

… Non, c'était à cause de ces deux imbéciles naïfs qu'il avait en face de lui. Ils lui faisaient penser à des choses loufoques avec leur imagination débordante. Un mal de crâne le prit peu à peu et Kanda sentit la fatigue arriver rapidement. Parler de ce voleur l'épuisait.

\- Bon. Je retourne en classe, dit-il en poussant un long soupir.

\- Attends ! Et pour Allen alors, on fait quoi ? demanda Lenalee, apparemment prête à tout pour l'aider.

Le japonais répondit sans se retourner :

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne m'impliquez pas. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, quoi que vous disiez.

Puis il s'éloigna en direction du bâtiment et disparut derrière la porte qui se referma d'elle-même.

**.**

**.**

Allen venait de finir de boire son soda acheté sur le chemin. Il avait mal partout, à force de dormir assis contre un mur. Ah, il voulait vraiment avoir un véritable matelas confortable rien qu'à lui pour y rester toute la journée et s'y reposer quand il le voulait ! Si seulement…

Il était pas loin de vingt-deux heures et l'adolescent était toujours en train de traîner dans les rues. Il faisait moins froid ce soir, il pouvait donc profiter des derniers moments à l'extérieur avant qu'il ne rentre pour se faire de nouvelles courbatures en dormant assis contre un mur. Ah, c'était vraiment chiant, quand il y pensait.

Et l'autre étudiant refusait toujours d'écouter quoi que ce soit. Saleté de démon aux cheveux longs ! S'il mourrait, Allen le maudirait et viendrait le hanter tous les soirs sur son palier. Bien qu'il doute que Kanda réagisse à un truc pareil. Rien ne pouvait ébranler le japonais. Il pourrait bien se passer la fin du monde qu'il serait là en train de rouspéter parce que ce serait bruyant dehors. L'albinos ricana en imaginant la tête du brun dans une situation pareille.

Il tourna dans le virage du trottoir et s'engagea dans une longue allée bordée par différentes boutiques coûteuses. Restaurants quatre étoiles, boutiques de vêtements Lacoste et Chanel, hôtels de ville cinq étoiles, etc. Il avait atterri dans le quartier marchand le plus cher de la ville. Les multiples lumières de chaque enseigne des magasins éclairaient parfaitement les rues bondées de voitures et la chaussée se vidant de monde peu à peu.

Les boutiques fermaient les unes après les autres. Seuls les hôtels et les restaurants restaient ouverts jusqu'à très tard. Allen bava en sentant les délicieuses odeurs sortir d'un restaurant non loin de lui. Un parfum savoureux d'une viande rôtie… En tournant la tête légèrement, il percevait d'autres odeurs d'épices alléchantes, et levant un peu le menton, ça sentait les fruits mélangés à la pâte qu'on sortait encore du four.

Oui, Allen avait une sorte de sens sur-développé quand il était question de nourriture. Son ventre prenait la place du cerveau et le guidait vers les senteurs attirantes des environs. Ça sentait tellement bon qu'il s'enivrerait presque... Il avait faim. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait planter ses dents dans une bonne viande juteuse et délicieuse... Juste un morceau... Un tout petit...

Non ! S'il y pensait, il en voudrait encore plus et il ne tiendrait pas. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se ruer dans un restaurant et sauter sur la première assiette qu'il verrait.

\- Non Allen... Ne pas écouter ton ventre... surtout, ne pas l'écouter... se dit-il pour lui-même.

Ses narines se mirent à renifler une énième odeur. Du poisson grillé ! Depuis le temps qu'il en avait goûté ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au restaurant à une vingtaine de mètres de lui. Ah... Dans un truc pareil, un verre d'eau seulement devait coûter le prix d'une voiture.

Est-ce qu'ils ne pensaient jamais aux pauvres passants affamés qui passaient devant leur enseigne sans un sous et qui se voyaient malicieusement tentés par l'odeur appétissante de la nourriture qui en sortait !? Maudits soient-ils !

En parlant de voiture, celle qui était garée en face du restaurant lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Une belle voiture de collection noire était stationnée en face du trottoir. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était une voiture française. Une avion voisin C25, si le nom était exact.

Il s'en rappelait car celui qui l'avait élevé ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ces véhicules quand il en voyait et il en avait une quinzaine dans sa collection. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il en parlait à Allen pendant deux heures dans un discours passionné. Il avait un faible pour les anciennes carrosseries. Tout comme _eux_.

Et en parlant d'eux, en voilà un qui venait tout juste de sortir du restaurant vers lequel Allen se dirigeait inconsciemment. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant un homme de grande taille aux longs cheveux bouclés attachés en queue de cheval.

_Sheryl..._pensa l'albinos, ahuri.

Il semblait parler avec quelqu'un. Et en effet, un autre type similaire à lui, mis à part ses cheveux plus courts et un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche, apparut juste après lui. Tyki Mikk. Ils n'étaient que deux, si on ne comptait pas les hommes de main qui les accompagnaient à leurs côtés. Tyki avait une cigarette allumée à la main et était tranquillement en train de discuter avec celui qui semblait être son frère. Ils prenaient leur temps avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

Allen devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son cœur s'était arrêté à la vue de l'homme qui était en partie responsable du cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie. Il avait à peine posé les yeux sur lui que d'horribles souvenirs ressurgirent d'un seul coup, se bousculant dans son esprit. Des cris, des pleurs, l'obscurité qui l'envahit... Il se revoit courir dans ce tunnel de désespoir sans issue ni lumière. Il ne voyait plus que lui-même et son impuissance qui ne faisait rien d'autre que l'enfoncer au plus bas.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il ne bougeait plus. Il était trop choqué, trop secoué pour faire le moindre geste. Même sa respiration s'était arrêtée. Son tatouage le démangeait, le brûlait. Il porta une main dessus, comme pour atténuer la douleur pourtant inexistante. Il le revoyait l'empoigner et le maintenir de force avec l'aide d'un autre type qui l'accompagnait, faisant lentement glisser le dermographe**¹ **emprunté aux jumeaux de la famille le long de son visage.

_« Ne bouge pas, Allen. Tu vas finir par tout gâcher... »_

Ses genoux tremblèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Où devait-il aller ? Où est-ce qu'il était, déjà ? Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Pourquoi y avait-il cet homme devant lui ? L'albinos était tellement chamboulé qu'il ne parvenait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Et quand Tyki tourna la tête vers lui, ce fut comme un déclic.

Un long et violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Comme si un courant électrique lui avait traversé tout le corps. Le regard de l'homme s'intensifia, plongeant dans les prunelles des yeux d'Allen mouillés de larmes. Voyant sa peur et son choc, l'homme à la peau légèrement brune ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Tyki l'avait repéré. Il l'avait vu. Allen était fini. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme ordonne à ses hommes de le poursuivre, de le traîner dans la voiture et de le ramener de force avec eux, et pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il se contentait de rester là à fumer tranquillement tout en dévisageant l'albinos, complètement perdu.

Il pouvait encore courir. Il avait la chance de pouvoir s'enfuir calmement et de lui échapper. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu et Allen put enfin bouger ses doigts. Ses jambes finirent par reculer lentement, puis un peu plus vite, jusqu'à ce que son corps entier ne bouge, l'adolescent détournant son regard des yeux perçants de Tyki. Et il courut. Il courut sans savoir où il allait, du moment qu'il s'éloignait de cet homme.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu faire ce qu'Allen craignait. Il aurait pu donner l'ordre de le poursuivre et ainsi atteindre son objectif, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait juste sourit en s'amusant de voir l'albinos aussi effrayé.

S'il n'avait rien fait, c'était uniquement pour lui faire comprendre que, où il irait, Tyki le retrouverait. Il ne pourrait pas courir bien longtemps. Il n'était en sécurité nul part. Il ne pourra jamais leur échapper. Jamais. Tyki sera toujours là, quelque part, à l'attendre.

Ce dernier ne s'attendait vraiment pas à croiser Allen dans cet endroit. Il savait qu'il se trouvait généralement dans les parages, mais de là à le croiser à ce moment, et à cette heure, qui plus est, c'était plutôt une chance incroyable. Il avait l'air choqué, le pauvre. Lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? Il était donc si effrayant à ses yeux ? C'était tellement hilarant de le voir dans cet état, mais Tyki se retint de rire. Il laissa seulement échapper un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sheryl, interrogé.

Non pas que l'expression de son frère le choquait, mais il était plutôt rare de le voir ainsi, sans raison particulière. Il avait suivi son regard pour savoir, mais n'avait pourtant rien vu. En tout cas, rien qui puisse intéresser qui que ce soit.

\- Rien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu souris depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est rien.

Il jeta sa cigarette par terre.

\- J'ai seulement cru apercevoir une vieille connaissance.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la portière de la voiture noire que tenait leur chauffeur et entra à l'intérieur, suivi de son frère. Celui-ci prit une expression suspicieuse, faisant légèrement la moue :

\- Tu m'inquiète, parfois. Tu le sais ça ?

Puis la portière se referma et la voiture démarra pour s'éloigner au loin parmi les autres véhicules de la ville.

**.**

**.**

Kanda soupira devant les magasines de publicité qui remplissaient sa boîte aux lettres. S'il regroupait tout ce qu'il avait eu en un mois, il aurait pu se faire un château. Bon sang, à quoi ça servait, si ce n'est que pour abattre inutilement des arbres, de distribuer des prospectus qu'on ne lirait probablement jamais ? Un ou deux suffisait, pas besoin d'en mettre dix.

\- Bordel... grogna Kanda en prenant les magasines.

Il poussa ensuite la porte des escaliers et grimpa les marches machinalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se poser deux secondes avec un bon café ou une tisane bien chaude dans les mains. Jerry l'avait laissé partir plus tôt aujourd'hui, sachant qu'il avait des examens à préparer pour bientôt.

Il arriva en haut des marches, puis il se souvint tout à coup que le minuscule couloir qui reliait les escaliers à son loft n'était plus aussi désert depuis quelques temps. Il soupira en repensant à l'albinos qui devait encore sûrement l'attendre devant sa porte avec son air idiot et apitoyé qui agaçait Kanda plus qu'autre chose.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Allen était là, certes. Mais il n'était pas debout, les yeux brillants tel un chien qui venait saluer son maître qui rentrait à la maison comme il avait pourtant l'habitude d'agir jusqu'à maintenant. Il était recroquevillé contre le mur, tête dans les genoux, tout tremblant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le japonais s'en était aperçu dès qu'il vit l'adolescent.

Il s'approcha en silence jusqu'à sa porte et la déverrouilla tranquillement. L'adolescent n'avait pas réagi. Tiens ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Kanda ? Il ouvrit la porte, mais n'entra pas. Le brun avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune garçon roulé en boule. Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Il craignait que ce soit un tour pour le piéger ou bien qu'Allen pense que Kanda compatissait. Parce que, non, il ne compatissait pas du tout !

Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'était rien arrivé de mal car si quelque chose arrivait, il pourrait avoir des problèmes. Les gens pourraient penser qu'il l'avait maltraité ou un truc dans le genre… Bon, d'accord. C'était une raison stupide, mais Kanda avait quand même sa fierté ! Il grogna intérieurement puis il finit par prendre la parole :

\- Hé, tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse. Allen avait gardé la tête cachée et ses tremblotements n'avaient pas cessé. Le japonais fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entendu ? Il recommença, parlant un peu plus fort :

\- Oï ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Seul le silence répondit. Kanda commença à en avoir marre. D'accord, il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires et s'inquiéter pour ce pickpocket était contre ses principes. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être ignoré comme ça ! Il s'avança un peu plus et s'accroupit vers l'albinos, lui secouant l'épaule brusquement.

\- Arrêtes de m'ignorer, petit merdeux !

Les bras d'Allen retombèrent sur le côté, laissant découvrir un visage blême et apeuré. Ses frissons redoublèrent. Les yeux du garçon étaient fixes, rivés sur un point inexistant droit devant lui. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Il est là… souffla le garçon.

\- Hein ?

\- Il va revenir. Il me lâchera pas…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! lâcha Kanda, complètement largué.

Soudain, Allen agrippa le bras du japonais, les yeux encore humides. Il le regarda fixement, plus effrayé qu'autre chose.

\- N'appelle pas la police !

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Quoi, est-ce qu'il faisait tout ça juste pour ne pas qu'il le balance aux flics ? Pas possible, est-ce que tout ça était de la comédie depuis le début ? Kanda allait répliquer quelque chose, lorsqu'Allen le devança :

\- Ou ils viendront me récupérer ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas y retourner…

Le brun s'arrêta. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas de la comédie. À moins que ce soit un acteur-né au talent surpassant les comédiens d'Hollywood, mais Kanda en doutait fortement. Et cette histoire ne collait pas. Qui irait inventer quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens ?

\- S'il te plaît... murmura Allen dans un sanglot. Ne me laisse pas...

Un peu (beaucoup) décontenancé, Kanda le fixa plusieurs secondes avant de s'écarter brusquement. L'albinos l'observa à son tour avant de détourner lentement le regard et se recroqueviller à nouveau, cachant son visage dans ses genoux.

Kanda le regardait, hésitant à le rassurer ou l'ignorer et rentrer. Il ne voulait pas montrer de sympathie. Il voulait juste que ce gamin s'en aille et passer ses journées en toute tranquillité. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Après un moment d'hésitation, Kanda se décida à rentrer. Non pas qu'il se foutait de ce qui arrivait à ce voleur des rues, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose actuellement. Il referma la porte derrière lui et soupira. S'il comptait le nombre de soupirs qu'il avait poussé aujourd'hui, on pouvait arrondir le résultat à une bonne centaine au moins.

Il s'appuya contre la porte, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la rouvrir et de faire entrer l'autre albinos au moins pour cette nuit. Il secoua la tête. Non, non et non. Il était hors-de-question que ce gars mette les pieds chez lui. S'il l'invitait maintenant, il ne repartirait pas ! Non. Désolé, mais l'adolescent devra se contenter du palier pour le moment.

Kanda aurait beau culpabiliser même un tout petit peu, il ne pourrait pas le faire entrer chez lui. … Une minute. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de culpabiliser ? Lui, Kanda, l'être impassible et glacial qui ne se souciait jamais de rien ? … Oui. Il avait du mal à le nier lui-même. Il culpabilisait. Mais attention ! C'était seulement pour cette fois. Et seulement un tout petit peu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les problèmes de cet albinos empiéter sur sa vie. Non, jamais.

Après un certain temps en essayant tant bien que mal de virer le pickpocket de son esprit, Kanda se remit à ses révisions malgré la difficulté de concentration. Au final, il était parti se coucher sans rien avoir retenu.

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain, quand le japonais était sorti de chez lui vers neuf heures du matin, Allen était toujours là. Il avait gardé la même position que la veille, mais Kanda ne saurait dire s'il était réveillé ou non. Sans vouloir s'impliquer plus que ça, il avait pris ses affaires et s'en était allé rapidement, espérant ne pas le revoir avant un moment.

\- On est enfin en weekend ! s'écria joyeusement Lavi en s'étirant.

Aujourd'hui, un samedi, lui et les autres avaient décidé de réviser entre eux à nouveau, mais cette fois dans un café. Puisque Kanda était en quelques sortes un fanatique des cafés, il se voyait mal refuser ce petit moment de plaisir, bien qu'il aurait aimé le passer seul plutôt qu'avec d'autres.

Lavi était arrivé en même temps que le brun et s'était mis à le suivre aussitôt. Il était toujours de bonne humeur et plein d'énergie, aussi bien le matin que le soir, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il grêle. À croire qu'il avait été conçu sans bouton 'Off'.

\- Et dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances !

Il étira ses bras tout en s'exprimant, manquant de claquer Kanda qui marchait à côté de lui. Il grogna mais ne releva pas. Il n'était pas enclin à s'énerver pour quoi que ce soit, aujourd'hui. Il était trop préoccupé par le pickpocket qui squattait son palier. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais le borgne avait un don pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie sans même s'en rendre compte :

\- Et notre petit Allen, il va comment ?

Le brun tiqua un peu lorsqu'il avait prononcé 'notre petit Allen', comme s'il avait été adopté ou quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi tant d'affection pour un type comme que lui ? Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ses amis. Pour Lavi il comprenait, puisque celui-là était un idiot de naissance. Mais Lenalee pourrait montrer un peu plus de raisonnement et être d'accord avec Kanda, pour une fois, non ? Rah, le mal de crâne réapparut.

\- Ne me parle pas de lui. J'suis pas d'humeur.

\- Ok, ok.

Il se désintéressa bien vite de la situation en apercevant la jeune chinoise devant le café avec une amie qui allait les rejoindre pour ce matin. Lavi la repéra bien vite et il alla aussitôt s'élancer dans sa direction.

\- Lenaleeeee !

Il fut malheureusement accueilli par le vide qui s'était présenté face à lui quand Lenalee s'était décalée, empêchant Lavi de la prendre dans ses bras. Il se rétama sur le sol dans toute sa splendeur. Kanda poussa un long soupir. Ce crétin ne changera définitivement jamais.

Une fois à l'intérieur avec leur tasse et leur petite part de gâteau, il commencèrent rapidement à sortir leurs cours. En général, c'était pas l'idéal de réviser dans un lieu public avec des amis. Mais c'était comme un petit moment de détente dans une atmosphère agréable, ça faisait pas de mal de temps en temps. Lavi fut le premier à abandonner au bout d'une demi-heure.

\- Fais un petit effort Lavi, rouspéta Lenalee.

\- Mais je fais que ça…

\- Menteur.

Le rouquin pouvait sembler idiot et sans espoir concernant les cours, mais en réalité ce garçon avait une sorte de don incroyable. Tout ce qu'il lisait, il pouvait le retenir en un rien de temps. Il suffisait juste qu'il garde sa concentration et qu'il y mette du sien. Ce qui n'était pratiquement jamais le cas. À part, bien sûr, lors des examens principaux.

\- J'aime pas l'anglais… se lamenta-t-il en soufflant, le menton posé sur la table.

\- Pourquoi t'es dans la section littéraire alors, abruti ?

\- Parce que je supporte pas les mathématiques ! s'exclama Lavi en grimaçant. Mais franchement, tous ces auteurs, ces textes, ces poésies vieillottes et oubliées... qui s'en soucie ?!

\- Tais-toi et révise, ordonna sèchement Kanda qui détestait être interrompu.

Le borgne fit la moue. Lenalee soupira d'exaspération. Elle désigna son amie de la main :

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Emma, elle a les meilleures notes dans ce domaine.

Le roux se redressa d'un seul coup, regardant la jeune blonde à lunettes qui lui sourit timidement. Le cœur de Lavi fondit sur-le-champ et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il se rua à ses pieds, genou à terre, et lui prit la main tendrement.

\- Emma-sama, prenez soin de moi s'il vous plaît.

\- Haha… J'essaierais ! dit-elle, un peu surprise.

Et tandis qu'il envoyait des signaux de cœur invisibles à sa chère camarade, la jeune brune roula des yeux. Kanda les ignora complètement et resta concentré dans ses cours pour ne pas être emporté dans leurs bêtises.

**.**

**.**

Pendant ce temps, Allen était sorti dehors pour se changer les idées. En se réveillant tout à l'heure, il avait réfléchi à ses actes et avait pris conscience de son comportement devant Kanda. Il avait été pathétique à trembler et à chialer comme ça devant lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, c'était creuser un trou et s'y planquer pendant un siècle ou deux… Mais les événements de la veille l'avaient trop secoué, c'était à peine s'il pouvait réfléchir correctement.

Cet enfoiré de Tyki l'avait pris au dépourvu. Et lui, il s'était juste enfui et planqué comme une souris apeurée face à un chat en chasse. Il n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça. C'est vrai, mais comment il aurait dû réagir, alors ? Il aurait dû aller lui serrer la main et lui raconter une blague déplacée comme si c'étaient de bons vieux potes ? Certainement pas ! Plutôt mourir.

Les craintes d'Allen n'avaient pas complètement disparues. À chaque lieu où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Il avait l'impression d'être épié de toute part. Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité partout où il allait. Rah ! Il se trouvait trop stupide ! C'est exactement comme ça que Tyki voudrait qu'il réagisse, et lui, il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait !

\- Bordel ! pesta-t-il en plein milieu de la rue.

Il s'attira les regards de la foule mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Pour l'instant, il devait juste choper du fric et rentrer. Enfin, par « rentrer », il parlait de l'appartement de Kanda, bien entendu. Il avait trouvé ça étrange de voir le japonais réagir aussi bizarrement hier, quand il s'était aperçu que ça n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était réellement inquiéter ou non, mais en tout cas, c'était une première.

Devra-t-il le charrier à ce propos la prochaine fois qu'il le verra ? Hm, l'idée était tentante, mais il risquait d'en subir les conséquences. Et ça ne sera pas en sa faveur s'il devait le supplier de le laisser entrer chez lui. Est-ce qu'il acceptera même un jour de le prendre chez lui ? À en juger par tous les événements jusqu'ici, on dirait bien que non.

Demain était le dernier jour pour rendre l'argent. Argent qu'il n'avait toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Il avait volé par-ci par-là cette semaine, mais tout ce qu'il a pris est parti en dépenses de nourriture. N'oublions pas qu'Allen avait au moins trois estomacs. Il fallait tout un troupeau pour réussir à le caler...

Est-ce que Kanda allait vraiment le livrer à la police ? Si vraiment ça arrivait, il serait peut-être en garde-à-vue plusieurs heures, mais ils n'auraient pas de preuves assez solides pour l'envoyer en prison ou lui faire payer quoi que ce soit. Kanda devrait le savoir aussi bien que lui. N'empêche qu'il risquait d'avoir un casier et d'être suspecté pour chaque affaire similaire…

Le problème n'était pas vraiment là. Le problème était que les policiers allaient forcément lui demander s'il avait une famille, et Allen ne pourra rien répondre à ça. Sa famille, la vraie, n'était plus de ce monde depuis belles lurettes. Que ce soient ses parents ou celui qui l'avait élevé juste après leur mort. Trop de choses s'étaient passées. Des choses dont l'adolescent ne voulait plus se souvenir.

Si les policiers faisaient des recherches, ils tomberaient forcément sur le nom des Noah, la fameuse branche industrielle qui détenait plus de la moitié des commerces de la ville, dont la plupart était des productions de très haute qualité. En dehors de ça, c'était une sorte grande famille sans liens de sang dont les membres principaux, ainsi que Tyki, étaient sous les ordres du Président. Un peu comme une mafia, mais d'une façon légèrement plus civilisée.

Ils prendraient alors contact avec eux, et Allen n'aura plus d'endroit où fuir. Si Kanda voulait vraiment le traîner au poste, l'adolescent n'aura pas d'autre choix que de quitter la ville, au moins pour un bout de temps. Il n'aimait pas l'idée, mais valait mieux ça plutôt que de retourner chez ces bâtards à cause de qui il se retrouvait sans famille.

Il se claqua les joues pour se réveiller.

\- Reprends-toi, Allen !

Il inspira et expira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre. D'abord, il devait 'emprunter' un peu d'argent pour aujourd'hui et se remplir l'estomac avant que celui-ci ne se mette à gronder. Il repéra très vite une cible facile un peu plus loin. Il sourit et se dirigea vers sa proie, tel un prédateur à l'affût.

Cette fois, il espérait pouvoir s'offrir une dizaine de crèmes glacées.

**.**

**.**

\- À mardi, lança Kanda en se dirigeant vers la porte du Pink'Grill.

Il était aussi de service le samedi, mais ses horaires venaient plus tôt ce jour-là. Le patron disait qu'ainsi, il pourrait pleinement profiter du reste de la soirée. Enfin bref, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, le gérant le retint :

\- Ah ! Attends, Kanda-chou ! s'exclama Jerry en le rattrapant en dansant à moitié.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva le brun en grimaçant.

Jerry ignora sa remarque et vint agripper sa veste, l'air inquiet.

\- Dis voir, tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

L'étudiant parut surpris quelques secondes. Pourquoi il lui demandait ça, tout à coup ? Bien sûr qu'il allait bien. De quoi Jerry pouvait-il bien s'inquiéter ?

\- Hein ? Évidemment, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tu divagues beaucoup en ce moment. Il est rare que tu demandes aux clients de répéter leur commande et que tu confondes les boissons dans la même journée. Je suis certain que quelque chose te tracasse.

Kanda ne sut quoi dire face à la sincérité de son patron. Ce gars avait le don de ressentir certaines choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait remarquer. C'était parfois flippant, même… Il est vrai que le japonais était un peu préoccupé, mais l'était-il vraiment au point de faire des erreurs dans son boulot et de se faire remarquer par Jerry ? Foutu pickpocket… C'était sa faute si Kanda était préoccupé en ce moment. Il n'arrivait plus à se l'enlever de la tête. Et si ça continuait, il finira par péter un plomb.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Est-ce que ce sont à cause de tes examens blancs ? Je peux te donner des congés si tu veux, trésor. Y a pas de soucis.

\- Non, non. C'est pas ça...

\- Tu veux en parler ? Ça peut faire du bien de vider ce qu'on a sur le cœur !

\- Je…

Il soupira. Il ne souhaitait pas raconter ses problèmes à tout le monde non plus, mais il est vrai qu'une éventuelle oreille attentive ne serait pas de trop. Kanda baissa la tête vers deux petits yeux curieux et concentrés sur lui, appartenant à une tête qui dépassait de derrière Jerry. Fô...

En tournant la tête sur le côté, Kanda aperçu aussi Rikei qui s'était arrêté de balayé, tendant l'oreille vers eux sans aucune discrétion. Le brun pesta. Il avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, pas trois ! Et surtout pas si c'était eux… Ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de venir écouter ''en douce'' quand ils ont entendu dire que Kanda avait certains problèmes.

Ce dernier soupira une seconde fois.

\- Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça passera très vite.

Et c'était en partie vrai. Demain serait le dernier jour où ses soucis vont s'arrêter. S'il récupère l'argent, tant mieux. Si non, il envoie l'autre blandinet au poste de police et puis basta. L'un comme l'autre, il sera débarrassé.

… S'il savait.

Enfin bref. Il s'en alla et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son appartement. Il l'atteignit en trente minutes. C'était le côté pratique, avec son job à mi-temps. Le Pink'Grill n'était pas très loin. Il y allait en cinq minutes en bus et revenait en une demi heure à pied. C'était plutôt agréable de traverser les quartiers dans le calme. Kanda pouvait réfléchir plus facilement.

En rentrant dans son immeuble, il fut plutôt surpris de ne pas voir un jeune blandinet aux yeux brumeux qui l'attendait comme tous les soirs sur son palier. C'était peut-être même la première fois que ça arrivait depuis le début de semaine. Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de fuir en fin de compte ? Non, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre.

Quoique, en se sachant menacé et n'ayant vraiment pas les moyens de lui rendre son argent, n'importe qui d'autre aurait fui depuis longtemps. Pourtant en voyant l'adolescent, Kanda avait cru qu'il ne fuirait pas, même s'il risquait d'être dénoncé à tout moment.

Se serait-il réellement joué de lui ? Est-ce qu'Allen voulait seulement l'amadouer pour ne pas avoir de problèmes ? Ah, vraiment… quel foutu moyashi. À cause de lui Kanda se mettait dans tous ses états. Jusqu'au bout, il aura fallu qu'il le fasse chier comme pas possible, qu'il soit présent ou non ! L'étudiant ne souhaitait qu'une chose pour l'instant : rentrer, boire une tisane, prendre une bonne douche et aller dormir.

**.**

Allen ouvrit lentement les paupières, éblouis par la lumière du soleil qu'il avait en plein dans la tête.

\- Mmmh… gémit-il en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

Son dos semblait un peu moins douloureux que les jours précédents... Il regarda tout autour de lui et en voyant la banquette de cuir usée sur laquelle il était et la ferraille toute rouillée qui l'entourait, il se souvint qu'il se trouvait dans une voiture.

La veille, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait rentrer chez Kanda ou non, il avait erré dans les rues jusqu'à tomber sur une décharge de voiture quasiment déserte. Il la pensait presque abandonné à cause de sa structure ancienne et non rénovée, ainsi qu'au système de sécurité défaillant, pour ne pas dire inexistant.

Ça devait sûrement être une vieille entreprise en faillite qui ne sait plus trop quoi faire de ces vieilles carrosseries qui partaient en poussière. Allen avait seulement eu à escalader le grillage et se planquer dans une carcasse de ferraille sans vitre afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, mais au moins c'était plus confortable que le sol frais et le mur plat et dur de l'immeuble.

\- Atchiii !

Son éternuement, plus semblable à un miaulement qu'autre chose, trancha l'air frais et poussiéreux de la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se frotta le nez un instant. Il ouvrit le sac pour ranger sa couverture à l'intérieur et fut interrompu par un autre éternuement.

\- Atchiii !

Mince. Est-ce qu'il était tombé malade ? Il espérait bien que non... C'était pas vraiment le moment de tomber malade, en fait. Il devait se préparer à faire face à la fureur de Kanda quand il apprendrait qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'argent, et dans le pire des cas, se préparer à s'enfuir en courant.

Ça va, il était bien entraîné pour ça, mais s'il était malade, ça risquait de compromettre son plan de secour.

\- Atchiii ! Rah, putain ! s'énerva tout à coup l'albinos à cause de son nez qui le démangeait.

Et alors qu'il venait de réussir à compresser la fine couverture dans le sac à dos, une voix s'éleva au loin :

\- Qui est là ?!

Silence. Le jeune pickpocket avait cessé de respirer, surpris par la présence du gardien qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là. Il baissa la tête dans la voiture et essaya de repérer l'homme à travers les sièges avant du véhicule abîmé. C'était un homme moyen d'une trentaine d'années environs, assez enveloppé d'après la forme arrondie de son ventre à travers sa salopette bleue.

Merde, il y avait donc vraiment un gardien par ici ? Allen s'assura qu'il ne vienne pas de ce côté, et après l'avoir confirmé, il se glissa dans l'ouverture où reposait une vitre à une époque lointaine et révolue selon l'état de l'épave, et passa son corps au travers. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'homme ne l'aperçoive. Il devait faire vite.

Et au moment où il allait passer son autre jambe à l'extérieur...

\- Atchiii !

Un énième éternuement enfantin résonna à travers la décharge silencieuse. Allen releva aussitôt la tête et vit l'homme à plus de dix mètres qui le regardait d'un air surpris. Les deux se fixèrent l'un et l'autre pendant de longues secondes avant que le blandinet ne prenne l'initiative et qu'il se dépêche de sortir de l'épave.

\- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? s'écria le gardien en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Allen se grouilla de reprendre le sac à dos resté sur la banquette arrière et s'empressa de fuir. Heureusement que l'autre type était un peu trop enveloppé pour le rattraper. L'albinos put facilement atteindre le grillage et l'enjamber comme une simple barrière de jardin. Les cris de l'homme derrière lui devinrent de plus en plus inaudibles au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. C'était pas passé loin !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà en plein dans la ville...

\- Atchiii !

… Et toujours aussi enrhumé. Depuis le temps qu'il avait passé à dormir à l'extérieur, c'était que maintenant qu'il tombait malade ! Au moment le plus critique, en plus ! Et alors qu'il était en train de retenir un énième éternuement, il se mit à tousser. Journée de merde. Vraiment.

Le voilà parmi la foule matinale, comme à son habitude. À un moment donné, il chopa presque automatiquement le porte-feuille de deux personnes à la suite. Comme quoi parfois l'instinct était plus efficace que l'expérience...

Il toussa à nouveau. Un peu plus grassement. Il l'ignora et entra dans une boulangerie. L'odeur du pain et de la viennoiserie lui chatouillait les narines, encore plus que son rhume. Avec sa petite récolte matinale, il s'acheta deux pains au chocolat, deux croissants, un éclair au café, trois chaussons au pomme, deux pains aux raisins et vingt chouquettes. Il repartit avec un peu moins de dix paquets dans les mains, sous les yeux éberlués des passants.

Et pendant qu'il marchait, il avala la moitié de son petit déjeuner. Il alla jusqu'au parc et s'assit sur un banc désert, juste à côté d'une poubelle. Il était content que cette boulangerie ne soit pas fermée le dimanche matin, comme la plupart des boutiques en ce jour.

\- Hm... Ch'aurais jû prend' d'aut' croichants... dit-il la bouche pleine.

Traduction : ''J'aurais dû prendre d'autres croissants''. Peut-être qu'il avait un quatrième estomac, en fin de compte. Rien n'était impossible avec Allen.

Il continua de s'empiffrer ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant qu'il ne lâche un rot fort et gras qui indigna ceux qui passaient à côté de lui. Le blandinet les ignora royalement, se souciant uniquement de savoir quel pourrait bien être son prochain repas.

Après être resté sur le banc à digérer presque une heure, il se remit en route comme si de rien était. S'il devait affronter le boss final démoniaque à queue de cheval tout à l'heure, il devra au moins avoir le ventre plein.

Le temps s'écoulait et l'état physique d'Allen ne s'était pas amélioré. Il avait plutôt empiré, pour ainsi dire. Il n'éternuait plus, mais il toussait plus grassement que tout à l'heure et commençait à avoir des frissons partout. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Si ça continuait, il risquait de mal finir. Il essaya tant bien que mal de feindre une bonne santé. Peut-être qu'après avoir avalé autre chose il ira mieux ?

Un peu plus tard, il tenta du chocolat acheté dans une petite supérette. Mauvaise idée. Son estomac n'avait pas supporté plus de nourriture. Une dizaine de minutes après, il avait tout recraché dans une ruelle devant laquelle il passait à ce moment-là, entre les caissons de bois et les poubelles déchirées.

Ça faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'il errait en ville. Il n'était plus en état de voler ni de manger quoi que ce soit, et il ne pouvait pas se montrer devant l'autre japonais pour le moment, au risque de lui vomir dessus et de se faire tuer aussitôt une bonne fois pour toute. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas de quoi rembourser… Mais il fallait bien être réaliste, jamais il n'aurait pu accumuler une telle somme en si peu de temps !

Même en regroupant tout ce qu'il avait pris dans cette période, ça n'aurait même pas fait la moitié ! Une nouvelle toux le prit. Le blandinet tourna dans une allée étroite et humide, traversée uniquement par les chats errants et les quelques roublards des environs. Il devait se reposer un moment. Il longea le mur gris et froid de la ruelle et aboutit au milieu d'un carrefour de plusieurs petits chemins dont le sol était incrusté de pavés.

Seuls les piétons ou les deux roues y avaient accès. C'était une sorte de zone d'habitation piétonne où les chemins finissaient toujours par déboucher dans d'autres rues plus fréquentées. Allen s'était arrêté le long d'une ruelle calme et vide, à côté d'un amas de carton qu'on avait laissé là.

Il suait et paraissait essoufflé. Nom d'un chien. Il était réellement tombé malade. C'était rare de sa part, lui qui pétait souvent la forme, quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il aille... Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kanda, sa chance l'avait quitté. Il ne lui arrivait presque que des emmerdes. Bien sûr, il en avait connu d'autres, mais elles n'ont jamais été aussi constantes que celles-là. Il avait hâte d'en finir, qu'on en parle plus...

Et pile quand il pensait qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire, une bande de petites racailles apparut au coin de l'allée. Ils semblaient être quatre... ou peut-être cinq. Allen n'avait pas la force ni le courage de les compter. Ils se marraient entre eux et n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le blandinet, avachi sur le sol.

\- Hé, mec ! Regarde ça.

… Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. L'adolescent fit tout pour les ignorer. Et il espérait qu'ils fassent la même chose, mais c'était peine perdue. Rien n'échappait jamais aux petites bandes de délinquants comme eux. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. L'un d'eux se pencha, l'air dubitatif.

\- Wow ! Mate ses cheveux !

\- C'est une perruque ?

Un autre lui tira quelques mèches blanches brusquement. Allen grimaça et dégagea sa tête de l'emprise de celui qui avait agrippé ses cheveux. Il avait des traits asiatiques, tout comme les autres. Sauf un qui semblait avoir des origines africaines, et un autre juste anglais.

\- Laissez-moi... parvint à marmonner le blandinet d'un ton presque autoritaire.

Il avait l'air plutôt convainquant... jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à tousser aussi gracieusement qu'un tracteur au démarrage. Les autres se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Allen soupira intérieurement. Il savait bien que ça ne marcherait pas.

\- Eh bien alors ? On est malade ?

L'asiatique semblait être le plus enclin aux provocations. Est-ce que c'était lui qui dirigeait la bande ? L'adolescent ne répondit pas, gardant sa tête tournée de l'autre côté. Il n'était vraiment pas en état pour répondre ouvertement au défi du chinois. Ou peut-être qu'il était japonais ? Tiens, un confrère de ce cher Kanda… Quand il rentrera, il lui fera la remarque comme quoi ses 'gentils' copains n'étaient pas très fréquentables... tout comme lui.

\- Oh, tu m'écoutes Blanche-Neige ? C'est pas très poli de-... Bordel de merde !

Il l'avait forcé à tourner la tête alors qu'il lui parlait et venait de découvrir la fameuse marque qui ornait la partie gauche de son visage tout en longueur. Il s'était reculé, surpris. Les autres firent de même quand ils voulurent savoir ce qui avait mis leur ami dans cet état.

\- Un tatouage ? demanda l'africain.

\- Effrayant... commenta un autre asiatique.

_C'est ça_, pensa Allen. _Hurlez, fuyez et fichez-moi la paix…_

\- Que c'est de mauvais goût, lâcha le provocateur qui agrippa la tignasse du blandinet pour mieux observer le pentacle rouge qui filait en éclair jusqu'au bas de sa joue.

Celui-ci grimaça mais n'en fit rien, trop faible pour pouvoir protester. Un autre derrière eux l'observa un moment, suspicieux :

\- Hé, je crois avoir déjà entendu parler de lui...

Ils se tournèrent vers leur camarade, le regard demandant plus de détails. Il continua :

\- Un gars aux cheveux blanc avec un tatouage bizarre au visage… On dit qu'il a foutu le bordel un peu partout en dépouillant des types dangereux aux jeux et en se criblant de dettes toujours impayées.

\- Hein, c'est ce gars-là ? ricana l'asiatique.

Quoi, Allen était si connu que ça en ce bas monde ? Haha. C'était pas mal d'être populaire, mais dans sa situation il aurait préféré éviter. Bon, en même temps c'est vrai qu'il avait foutu la pagaille un peu partout où il était passé, il y a quelques temps. Mais c'est une époque révolue maintenant. Il était revenu dans le 'droit chemin'... Chemin encore un peu sinueux, cependant...

Aujourd'hui, il essayait de vivre avec un tout petit peu plus de décence… Oui, un 'tout petit peu plus' seulement. Car voler des porte-feuilles et des objets de valeurs dans la rue, c'était pas très fair-play, il l'admettait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, hein ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai eu vent de ses prouesses y a longtemps, moi aussi.

_Allons donc._

\- On dit que plein de types veulent lui faire la peau. T'y crois, toi ?

Ils continuèrent à se marrer. Allen serra la dents, sentant les restes de ses précédents repas remonter peu à peu. S'il continuait, il allait gerber en plein sur les belles chaussures de cet enfoiré. Oh... L'idée lui plaisait. L'asiatique s'accroupit face à lui, le sourire moqueur :

\- J'ai également entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas qu'aux jeux que t'étais doué.

Il l'avait susurré, faisant pleinement comprendre à Allen de quoi il voulait parler. Celui-ci se tendit. Est-ce qu'il était au courant... ? Vu son regard, on dirait bien que oui. Bordel de merde. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur un type comme lui dans un moment pareil. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que dirait le délinquant. Tout ça était du passé. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

Il toussa entre deux respirations. L'autre continua :

\- Tu manques à pas mal de clients, tu le sais ça ? Ils ne réclamaient que toi, paraît-il.

\- Ferme ta gueule, réussi à marmonner Allen d'une voix rauque.

Le son de sa voix était à peine inaudible. L'asiatique l'avait sûrement entendu, mais il s'amusa à feindre le contraire. Il se pencha un peu plus, tendant l'oreille.

\- Tu dis ?

Il se foutait de lui. Littéralement. Mais l'albinos n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il l'avait énervé, bien comme il faut. Et quand on énervait Allen, ça pouvait devenir dangereux. Malade ou pas malade.

\- J'ai dit...

Il inspira longuement avant de pouvoir s'écrier haut et fort :

\- Me casse pas les couilles !

Et dans un court élan, il alla envoyer son front contre la face du gars accroupi devant lui. Le choc se fit lourdement entendre, résonnant dans l'allée dans laquelle ils étaient. Le joli coup de boule d'Allen fit son effet : L'asiatique hurla en se tenant le nez sanguinolent et en reculant jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui. L'albinos profita de cet instant pour se relever difficilement, le souffle lent et transpirant comme pas possible.

Tous les autres vinrent se jeter aux pieds du blessé qui les envoyait promener, lâchant des dizaines d'injures contre la douleur et le blandinet fiévreux. Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était fier de lui. Fier de ses magnifique coups de boules qui lui avaient sauvé la mise plus d'une fois dans sa vie. On pouvait dire que c'était son attaque favorite : efficace et pleine de surprise.

Son front était un peu rouge lui aussi, mais il avait largement moins mal que l'autre racaille qui criait comme un porc à l'abattoir. Il finit par se relever, le sang dégoulinant de ses mains qui tenaient son nez cassé. Il fusilla Allen du regard, prêt à le tuer :

\- Je vais te crever.

L'albinos ne se laissa pas dominer par ses yeux remplis de haines et de promesses meurtrières. Il ne fit que sourire un peu plus et le fixer de la même manière, presque amusé malgré son état maladif.

\- Amène-toi.

**.**

**.**

Il était pas loin de dix-sept heures lorsque Kanda finit sa thèse. Il avait passé la moitié de son dimanche dessus et il pouvait enfin se détendre. Il rangea ses feuilles sur le côté de la table et se releva en allumant la télé. Quand il ne travaillait pas ou ne révisait pas, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire chez lui. Il pouvait aller sur internet mais honnêtement, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité mis à part pour certaines recherches.

Il n'était pas fan de série ou d'animés ou de quoi que ce soit à visionner en ligne, et ne jouait jamais non plus à des jeux d'arcade ou des choses de la sorte. Il méprisait presque ce genre de loisirs. Il trouvait que ça abrutissait les gens plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et que c'était seulement une perte de temps. Oui, Kanda avait beau avoir vingt ans, il pensait comme un vieux. Et Lavi et Lenalee ne se privaient pas de le lui faire remarquer la plupart du temps…

Il s'installa sur son canapé et commença à jongler entre les chaînes. Il sautait les documentaires ennuyeux, les séries télé complètement stupides et les dessins animés inintéressants. À part ça, il n'y avait pas grand chose à regarder...

Ah, la météo. Pourquoi pas. Voilà au moins quelque chose d'utile. La jolie rousse qui présentait les différentes températures annonçait les derniers jours de soleil pour la semaine prochaine avant que le mauvais temps ne s'abatte sur la région pour une durée à long terme. La chaîne allait passer au publicités, quand tout à coup Kanda entendu une sorte de frottement vers la porte d'entrée.

Il tendit l'oreille, se demandant d'où pouvait bien provenir ce bruit. Il entendit quelque chose se poser brusquement contre le mur. Est-ce que c'était l'autre imbécile de voleur, encore ? Ça tombait bien, il saurait enfin s'il allait récupérer son argent ou s'il composerait le numéro du poste le plus proche.

Enfin, en vérité il ne savait même pas s'il allait vraiment le faire. Il est vrai qu'au début, c'était une idée qu'il avait tout de suite eu envie d'exécuter tellement l'albinos l'avait fait chier. Mais maintenant, c'était à peine s'il trouvait ça fatiguant et sans intérêt.

C'est vrai, quoi. Allen aurait probablement tout le temps de s'enfuir en attendant, et tout ce qu'il risquait avec le manque de preuves et d'évidences, c'était une enquête sans importance et son nom à inscrire dans une liste de suspects arrêtés pour des affaires du même genre. Il n'aura même probablement pas d'amande à payer. En gros, Allen s'en sortirait vainqueur. Et rien que d'y penser, ça le foutait en rogne.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger de son fauteuil. Si le blandinet avait quelque chose à lui donner, il n'aura qu'à toquer. Il n'allait tout de même pas bouger à sa place, non mais !

\- Kanda…

Une petite voix traversa le métal rouge de la lourde porte de l'appartement. C'était celle du pickpocket. Le japonais avait raison… Il ne répondit pas, cependant. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, qu'il le dise.

\- Devine quoi…? J'ai pas ton fric. Haha…

… Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du brun qui s'agaça. Il était venu jusqu'ici juste pour lui dire ça ? Ce crétin se foutait vraiment de lui ! Il essaya de se calmer en silence. Allen n'avait pas intérêt à jouer avec ses nerfs aujourd'hui.

\- J'suis désolé, mec. J'te jure, j'ai pas pu économiser un sou depuis cette histoire...

Il parlait lentement. Il semblait essoufflé. Est-ce qu'il avait couru jusque devant sa porte ? Il s'est peut-être fait coursé par quelqu'un qu'il avait volé. À tous les coups.

\- En fait, j'aurais pu mais... je déteste sauter les repas...

Il ricana, la respiration légèrement saccadée. Il se mit à tousser. Allons bon, est-ce qu'en plus d'être dans la merde il était tombé malade ? Il ne lui arrivait jamais rien de bon, à ce gosse.

\- Kanda, t'es là ?

Le japonais ne répondit pas. Il avait cessé d'écouter la télé depuis le début, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler au blandinet. Il écoutait, rêvassant à moitié. Allen ne fit pas attention au silence qui pesait autour de lui et continua :

\- Je crois... que j'ai besoin de pansement… et... un doliprane si possible.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? grogna le brun à voix basse, il m'a pris pour une pharmacie ?

La voix de l'adolescent se fit de plus en plus inaudible.

\- Encore désolé... pour ton porte-feuille et... tout le reste. Un jour... j'te paierai un resto... et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Kanda fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, encore ? Soupirant, il se résolut enfin à se lever du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait plus que quelques pas à parcourir, quand soudain un bruit sourd résonna sur le palier. Un bruit tombant, et toujours ce silence long et pesant.

Un peu inquiet, Kanda pressa le pas et atteignit la porte d'entrée. Il tourna la poignée et failli trébucher sur quelque chose placé juste à ses pieds. Il allait grogner lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce 'quelque chose' était en fait une personne. Une personne qui n'était autre qu'Allen, effondré sur le sol.

Le japonais fronça encore plus les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'il revenait dans un état pas possible. Bien que celui-ci ait l'air beaucoup plus grave que l'avant-veille…

En effet, quand l'étudiant se baissa pour essayer de réveiller le garçon, il découvrit avec horreur les multiples blessures qui parcourait son corps de part et d'autres. Bleus, hématomes, coupures, et même le visage avait des traces de sang partout. On ne différenciait plus son pentacle rougeâtre avec les plaies encore sanguinolentes.

\- Nom de Dieu ! s'exclama Kanda en reculant sur le coup.

Et même sans le toucher, on pouvait remarquer que son état, en plus d'être blessé, était fiévreux. Ça n'avait pas du tout été son jour, on dirait… Kanda regarda à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant une quelconque aide pour savoir quoi faire de l'albinos inconscient. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait personne. Et le vieil homme à côté de chez lui était un peu trop lent d'esprit et trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Est-ce qu'il devait appeler les urgences ? Ce serait normalement la première chose à faire dans son cas, mais le japonais se retrouverait coincé : Allen n'avait probablement aucun tuteur ou aucune famille actuellement, et encore moins de mutuelle non plus pour les frais de remboursements des soins. Et Kanda ne pourra pas se servir de la sienne pour la lui payer.

De plus, ces imbéciles feront certainement des suppositions débiles en apprenant qu'il était hostile au blandinet et que celui-ci lui devait du fric. Le japonais serait forcément suspecté un moment ou un autre.

\- Putain de merde...

Il n'avait pas le choix. Non, pas cette fois. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en arriver là, mais il préférait ça plutôt que de retrouver un corps mortifié sur son palier un matin où il sortira de chez lui…

Il pesta entre ses dents et se décida à soulever délicatement l'adolescent inerte et mal en point. Allen gémit quelque chose dans son inconscience. Tout ce que Kanda comprit fut le nom de « Mana » à peine audible sur les lèvres de garçon. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se dépêcha de transporter l'albinos dans son appartement.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**à suivre**_

**¹-** _dermographe_ : machine à tatouer.

* * *

_De nouveaux personnages sont apparus... et d'autres encore arriveront !_

_Sinon, Allen est chez Kanda. Enfinnnn ! Comment notre petit Yû va-t-il gérer ça ? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir ~~_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Grâce à vous j'ai encore plus de motivation et c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous faire plaisir. (phrase pas logique #2) (oui, vous remarquez que j'ai un don pour dire des phrases sans aucun sens...) Bref ! En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'encourage aussi les autres qui me lisent à donner leur avis !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Tchouuuu ~~~_


	6. Convalescent (1)

_Heey ~_

_J'espère que les examens se passent bien, pour certains ! Je vous envoie des ondes positives, d'accord ?_

_Sinon, voilà le chapitre 6 tant attendu (?) ~ Moins long que le précédent (évidemment...) mais il tient la route quand même o/_

_._

_Voilà les réponses au reviews (j'ai envie de les mettre au début cette fois) :_

_**DarkestWriterEver** : (j'adore ton pseudo) Ouais, j'étais inspirée à ce moment, ça m'arrive des fois *-* Merci pour tes reviews ! _

_**Miyuki Kooky** : Ah, les dissert' de français... Le cauchemar quand on a jamais d'inspiration... C'est vrai qu'avec un Yullen comme sujet on est sûr d'avoir au moins 30/20 *-* ! Enfin bref, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! Les petits poneys ? Ha ! Ils ne font pas le poids face à Allen dans cet état ! Tyki, un psychopathe ? Bien sûr que oui ! Un tyki pas psychopathe ne serait pas notre Tyki. Vive les psychopathes ! Sinon voilà, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews (ou vos reviews, si je crois bien comprendre, vous êtes 2 entités..) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite :)_

_**Personne** : Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Je ferais mon possible pour que ça te plaise toujours à l'avenir ~ (... J'ai l'impression de parler seule avec ton pseudo... ToT)_

_**Seirenn** : Han ! Oui ! Summit ! Je voulais en parler un moment pour dire que je m'en étais inspiré mais j'suis toujours passée à côté. En effet, j'ai un peu repris le contexte de ce manhwa que j'ai tout simplement adoré ! Je sais pas, j'ai tout de suite imaginé Allen et Kanda à la place des autres personnages donc mon cerveau a fait le mélange tout seul... Après forcément, l'histoire n'est pas la même x) Ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un d'autre connaît *-* Merci pour ta review ! à bientôt ~_

_**simpson-yaoi** : Merci d'avoir laissé tes impressions du début à la fin ! C'est super motivant :) Voilà la suite rien que pour toi ! (... bon d'accord, elle est pour tout le monde mais voilà...) *-*_

_Sinon voilà, j'ai fini de vous faire attendre ! Bonne lecture et Enjoy ! ~ _

_._

* * *

_**CHAPITRE SIX : Convalescent (1)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kanda était affalé sur son canapé, les pensées toutes embrouillées. Ce qui était arrivé ce soir était au-delà de son incrédulité. Il avait trouvé le gamin 'à moitié mort' devant sa porte et s'est vu obligé de le transporter chez lui. Il n'avait jamais traité ce genre de cas auparavant, donc il a fait de son mieux pour désinfecter ses plaies et mettre quelques bandages là où ça semblait nécessaire.

Allen reposait dans son lit maintenant. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas déjà rendu l'âme… Il secoua la tête. Hors de question que ce genre de chose arrive. Laisser un macchabée dégueulasser son lit, et puis quoi encore ?!

Il soupira pour la centième fois depuis l'arrivée spectaculaire de l'albinos. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Prévenir les gendarmes ? Après un interrogatoire plutôt pointilleux, il est certain qu'ils demanderont l'identité d'Allen. Et ça risquait après de très mal se passer pour lui…

Il s'arrêta un instant. Depuis quand il se souciait de ce microbe ? Non, ce n'était définitivement pas ses affaires.

\- Putain…

Et alors qu'il se demandait ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant, on sonna à la porte. L'image des policiers l'emmenant au poste lui vint inexplicablement en tête. Il grogna pour ne pas y penser. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, après tout. Et il doutait fortement que des flics viendraient délibérément chez lui pour une agression qui n'était même pas arrivé en premier lieu. Enfin, pas chez lui en tout cas.

\- Hé, Kanda ! C'est moi ! Tu dors déjà ?

La voix bruyante et enjoué de Lavi derrière la porte le rassura un peu. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'entrée. La sonnerie n'arrêtait pas de retentir. Et avant qu'elle ne résonne pour la quinzième fois, le japonais ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Effectivement, c'était bien le rouquin débile qui se trouvait devant lui, un grand sourire ornant son visage à moitié désolé et joyeux à la fois.

\- Salut !

\- Tu veux quoi ? lança tout de suite Kanda qui redoutait la raison de sa présence.

L'autre étudiant fouilla dans son sac en bandoulière et en sortit une dizaine de feuilles.

\- Tadaa ! Je suis revenu te rendre tes cours que tu m'avais passé. J'en ai plus besoin, merci vieux !

Le brun le regarda quelques secondes, recherchant dans sa mémoire cette histoire de cours prêtés. Ah, oui. C'est vrai, il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Il se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué par les événements actuels.

\- Eh beh, t'as l'air crevé, mec. Tu dors bien, au moins ?

\- Si on veut.

\- Ok attends, te dérange pas. Je vais aller ranger tes feuilles moi-même, d'accord ?

\- Hein ?

Avant qu'il ne réplique quoi que ce soit, le borgne se précipita dans son appartement d'un air enjoué. Kanda le regarda faire, un peu surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, ce con… Rah, il était trop épuisé pour se soucier de lui. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, du moment qu'il s'en aille vite. Il avait déjà un demi-mort à gérer, il n'avait pas besoin de cet idiot en-

… Son cerveau se mit soudainement en marche. Lavi était parti dans sa chambre, et dans sa chambre il y avait…

\- AAAAAAAAHHH !

Le cri soudain et strident de son camarade confirmèrent les craintes du japonais. Kanda se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre. Lavi était collé contre le mur, fixant avec horreur le corps inerte et bandé de partout sur le lit en face de lui. Kanda lâcha un soupir.

\- Du calme, Lavi. Ce n'est pas-

\- C'est… C'est… Allen ?!

Il avait reconnu la petite touffe blanche qui dépassait du morceau de bandage entourant son front. Il se tourna d'un coup vers le japonais, le regard accusateur et terrifié :

\- C'est toi qu'a fait ça ?!

\- … Quoi ?

\- T'en a eu tellement marre que t'as fini par perdre le contrôle et le tabasser à mort sans aucun scrupules… AAAH ! KANDA EST UN MEURTRIER !

Il se retrouva par terre sous le coup de l'impact lorsque Kanda était venu le frapper sévèrement.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! cria-t-il, agacé.

Lavi se redressa, assis sur le sol en se frottant la tête là où l'étudiant l'avait frappé.

\- Est-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie j'ai frappé quelqu'un à mort, hein ?!

\- Oui… Moi.

\- Je parle d'une personne, pas d'un idiot de lapin en constant surplus de phéromones avec une cervelle aussi petite qu'une moitié de molécule.

\- C'est méchant, Kanda ! s'écria le rouquin. Et puis pourquoi une moitié seulement ? C'est pas déjà assez petit comme ça, une molécule entière ?! Salaud !

\- La ferme, tu vas réveiller l'autre nain.

Lavi allait répliquer quelque chose mais se retint, repensant alors à l'albinos inconscient devant lui. Il récupéra les feuilles qu'il avait éparpillé par terre quand il avait bondit un peu plus tôt, et les posa sur le bureau avant de sortir sous les conseils de Kanda.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le salon, autour de la table placée exactement entre le côté cuisine et le côté salon. Kanda avait exceptionnellement accepté de préparer un café pour son « invité », le temps qu'il lui explique les choses.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état, commença le brun.

\- Alors qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en sais pas plus que toi. Il est revenu ici comme à son habitude, sauf que cette fois il était blessé de partout. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les soins, mais j'suis pas un expert. Je sais pas si ça suffira.

\- Mmh… réfléchit Lavi. Te voir te soucier de quelqu'un est plutôt rare, tu sais.

Kanda le fusilla du regard.

\- Je ne me soucie pas de lui. C'était nécessaire, je ne suis pas inhumain non plus !

\- Tout le monde pensait le contraire jusqu'à présent, répondit le borgne en rigolant.

Il se calma quand il croisa les prunelles meurtrières de son camarade en face de lui. Il soupira devant sa tasse de café.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que maintenant, t'es dans la merde.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu vas devoir t'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère entièrement, tu sais. Et puis le fait qu'il n'ait aucun tuteur ou de lien de parenté rend les choses plus compliquées. Mieux vaut que ça ne se sache pas aux alentours.

Kanda resta silencieux face au raisonnement du rouquin. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Garder le secret ne sera pas bien difficile, mais s'occuper du pickpocket était une chose différente. Comment il réussira à gérer ce maudit voleur ?

\- Dans ces cas-là, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Ouais, affirma Lavi, je pense pas que tu sois très doué en ce qui concerne les relations humaines, on va devoir t'assister pour cette tâche je pense.

\- Continue comme ça et je te jure que tu te retrouveras dans le même état que ce stupide albinos, le menaça le japonais.

\- AH ! Tu vois que t'en aurais été capable, après tout !

\- Tch ! fit Kanda en tournant la tête.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Lavi but une gorgée de son café avant de lancer, les yeux brillants :

\- Je vais t'aider, t'inquiète pas.

Kanda hésita à répondre. Il était bien content qu'il se porte volontaire pour cette tâche, seulement… L'avoir dans les pattes toute la journée risquait de baisser considérablement sa bonne humeur et l'autre rouquin pourrait malencontreusement finir dans le four, tel un magnifique lapin rôti.

Non pas que Kanda était cannibale, mais la folie pouvait mener à tout, vous voyez…

Il posa sa tête dans sa main, le cerveau embrouillé. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir à rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'allonger et roupiller quelques heures, histoire de se remettre les neurones en place.

Même le café qu'il buvait ne parvenait pas à le réveiller. Lavi le remarqua et sourit.

\- T'es fatigué, Yû ?

\- Ta gueule. M'appelle pas Yû.

Le borgne ignora ses menaces.

\- Va te reposer un peu. Demain c'est dimanche t'auras tout le temps pour récupérer.

Il se leva de sa chaise en s'étirant. Kanda ne réagit pas, regardant fixement le liquide noir de sa boisson encore fumante.

\- Ouais.

\- Et je suppose qu'on est d'accord pour ne pas tenir Lenalee au courant… ?

Le japonais frissonna. Rien que le fait d'y penser le terrifiait presque. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la jeune fille horrifiée foncer chez lui et serrer l'autre mourant dans les bras avant de se jeter sur Kanda pour le secouer et le frapper tout en lui criant qu'il aurait dû le laisser entrer depuis le début.

\- Non… Surtout pas… Ne lui dit rien… RIEN. Nada. Nani mo.

Le rouquin hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était entièrement d'accord. Lui aussi risquait de s'en prendre plein la figure avec Lenalee. Il préférait rester intact.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retrouva sur le palier.

\- Bon, je reviendrais demain à midi, ok ? Tchou ~

Il ferma la porte et s'en alla rapidement, laissant un Kanda encore craintif en imaginant sans cesse les cris furieux de la chinoise si elle venait à apprendre la situation présente. Il souffla une dernière fois avant de se décider à prendre un peu de repos. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait s'écrouler sur le sol.

.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil dérangea le sommeil de Kanda qui vint ouvrir lentement les paupières. Il était mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression d'être allongé sur du béton.

En ouvrant les yeux un peu plus il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans le salon. Il se souvint qu'il avait dû dormir dans le canapé puisque son lit était occupé par un invité bien ennuyeux.

\- Bordel… grogna le brun.

Il ne dormait jamais dans le canapé, d'habitude. Forcément qu'il avait des courbatures. Il resta allongé encore quelques minutes le temps de bien se réveiller, puis il alla dans la salle de bain se débarbouiller.

Il se souvenait qu'il n'avait plus rien à manger. Enfin, il mangeait rarement le matin et la plupart de ses repas étaient constitués de soba. Mais il y avait certaines fois, comme ici, où une envie de croissants ou autre viennoiserie lui prenait.

Après s'être changé, il enroula son écharpe autour du cou. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier que tout allait bien, puis il sortit de son appartement.

.

_~ Un peu plus tard, du côté d'Allen… _

Celui-ci marmonna dans son sommeil avant de commencer à se réveiller tout doucement. Aussitôt que ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il grimaça. Il sentait une douleur constante partout dans son corps, comme si on venait de le briser en morceaux.

\- Aoutch… fit-il en voulant se redresser.

Une minute après il réussit à se tenir assis, dos contre la tête de lit. Tiens, un matelas ? Où est-ce qu'il était, déjà ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'aller chez un ami hier soir… Son cœur rata un battement. Est-ce qu'il était chez _eux_ ?

Il se redressa d'un coup, oubliant sa douleur un moment. Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre. Peut-être qu'il était dans une autre pièce ? Ou une autre de leur propriété ?

Peu importe. Si ses craintes étaient confirmées, il devait partir d'ici à tout prix. Il se releva… pour tomber aussitôt sur le sol. Il lâcha un juron avant de se relever à nouveau.

Marcher lui faisait mal aux côtes, mais il se força à atteindre la porte rapidement. Il atterrit dans un petit couloir tout simple, avec devant lui une entrée sans porte menant à ce qui semblait être un salon. Il était dans une maison ? Un appartement ? Dans ces cas-là, impossible que ce soit _leur_ propriété. Ou la _sienne_.

Allen lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il recommença à avoir mal, oubliant ses craintes tout à coup. Puis son ventre se mit à grogner.

Il aurait bien aimé savoir où est-ce qu'il avait atterri, mais la faim lui retira toutes ses questions qui lui trottaient dans le crâne. Il devait manger d'abord. L'albinos entra dans le salon. Il était assez spacieux, et peu équipé. Seulement une télé, un ou deux meubles et un canapé.

Cependant, en tournant la tête à sa droite il pouvait voir l'espèce de cuisine intégrée à la pièce qui comportait une table et tous les autres trucs nécessaires comme un lavabo, une cuisinière, etc.

Les yeux encore brumeux du garçon essayèrent d'analyser les emplacements de la cuisine… Ils s'illuminèrent soudainement, Allen souriant somme s'il était hypnotisé.

Frigo repéré.

\- Faim… dit-il en s'approchant comme un zombie.

Il bavait presque en devenant de plus en plus proche de sa cible. Malheureusement, avant de pouvoir toucher son trésor, il s'entremêla les pieds et vint trébucher la tête la première contre la porte blanche et fraîche du réfrigérateur. Un _'tonk'_ se fit entendre et le pauvre albinos recula en arrière avant de retomber sur le dos, à moitié assommé.

Il maudit sa fébrilité, restant allongé comme un cadavre sur le sol, les bras écartés. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte se fermer à l'entrée, ni les pas qui s'étaient dirigés dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Kanda était rentré et s'apprêtait à poser son sac de croissants sur la table lorsqu'il repéra le jeune homme avachi sur le sol. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde avant de paniquer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

Allen se tordit le cou en arrière pour apercevoir celui qui venait de crier. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que Kanda se tenait devant lui. Il se figea de stupeur.

\- Kanda ?!

\- T'es pas en état de te lever, imbécile ! Retourne dormir !

\- Hein… ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Kanda était là et lui ordonnait d'aller se recoucher ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs lui se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, entouré de bandages mal enroulés ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bordel de—

… Une délicieuse odeur l'interrompit dans ses pensées toutes embrouillées. Son nez le guida vers le sac que tenait le japonais. L'odeur des croissants… Son ventre se remit à gronder comme pas possible. Kanda se figea, scrutant l'adolescent avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Faim… recommença à dire Allen, à nouveau hypnotisé par le délicieux parfum des viennoiseries entre les mains du jeune brun.

Ce dernier comprit où il voulait en venir. Il éloigna d'un coup le sac qu'il tenait et recula en même temps.

\- Va te coucher, j'ai dit.

\- S'il te plaît…

\- Ne me fait pas répéter.

\- Tu oserais affamer quelqu'un de blessé ?

Cette remarque fit réfléchir le japonais. Il ne voulait pas donner de traitement de faveur au pickpocket plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais l'affamer serait contraire aux lois morales et civilisées… Il jura dans sa tête avant de plonger la main dans le sac de croissant pour en attraper un.

\- Un seul, dit-il sèchement à l'attention de l'albinos dont les yeux étincelèrent de bonheur.

\- Merci mon pote ! T'es pas si inhumain, après tout !

Kanda s'énerva.

\- J'suis pas ton pote, je t'ai dit.

Allen répliqua quelque chose d'inaudible, ayant enfourné d'une traite son croissant dans la bouche. C'était tellement bon qu'il pleurait presque de bonheur. Une fois la viennoiserie avalée, il regarda Kanda en réclamant un deuxième croissant en silence.

\- Dépêche-toi d'aller te recoucher ou je te vire de là et tu te démerdes pour la suite.

Vu le ton tranchant qu'il avait employé, valait mieux pour Allen de ne pas discuter ses ordres. D'ailleurs, en y repensant… Si Kanda lui donnait de tels ordres, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était chez lui… ? L'albinos eut un temps d'arrêt. Le japonais s'impatienta :

\- Tu m'écoutes, quand je parle ?!

\- Kanda, le coupa Allen, est-ce que… c'est chez toi ?

L'autre le fixa comme s'il venait de lui demander si 1+1 faisait deux.

\- C'est quoi cette question débile ? Tu croyais être chez ton voisin ou n'importe quel autre plouc de ta connaissance ? lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras.

Allen était resté encore immobile, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Kanda soupira et posa les croissants sur la table avant de tirer Allen et le traîner vers la chambre. Non pas qu'il en avait envie, mais la patience n'était pas son fort.

\- Ah, attends ! Je peux y aller tout seul… Hé ! Ça fait mal, idiot !

\- La ferme, Moyashi.

\- Moya— ?! Je m'appelle Allen !

\- Tais-toi, j'ai dit.

L'adolescent se retrouva presque balancé sur le lit. Il se redressa rapidement en insultant son bourreau à queue de cheval. Ce dernier l'ignora et s'adossa contre le cadre de la porte, le fixant d'un air mauvais. Il avait l'air d'avoir assez d'énergie pour quelqu'un en convalescence. Ça lui donnait presque envie de le dégager à coup de pied par la porte ou par la fenêtre, peu importe.

\- Bon, très bien. Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir te reposer comme je te l'ai ordonné, pourquoi ne pas me donner quelques explications, hein ?

Allen se tut. Voilà une proposition qui lui cloua le bec. Lui expliquer quoi ? La raison de ses blessures ? Ou bien voulait-il savoir toute son histoire depuis le début, ce qui s'avérait un peu plus compliqué que la première option… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Allen, soudain mal à l'aise.

Kanda fronça les sourcils en observant la mine du garçon. C'était beaucoup trop louche à son goût. Il sentait que la situation de l'adolescent était loin d'être parfaite. Il sentait qu'il était impliqué dans quelque chose de malsain. Et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Mais s'il le poussait trop, il risquait de ne pas avoir les réponses qu'il voulait. Il fallait d'abord commencer tout doucement.

\- Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi t'es rentré dans cet état, fit Kanda en croisant les bras.

Allen se sentit un peu rassuré en voyant que l'étudiant ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails pour le moment.

\- Y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je me suis juste frotté à quelques racailles qui passaient par là, c'est tout.

\- Les mêmes gus que l'autre fois ?

\- Nan. D'autres encore. Mais t'inquiète pas, ils s'en sont pas sortis indemnes. Je leur ai mis la pâté !

Il leva le poing en guise de victoire mais la douleur le fit grimacer à nouveau et Allen baissa aussitôt le bras. Kanda lui lança un regard qui semblait le traiter d'imbécile de toutes les manières possibles avant de tourner la tête d'un air snob.

\- Tch. Je le savais, t'es un véritable aimant à problèmes.

Allen grogna mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, d'un certain côté. Il enroula machinalement un morceau de bandage qui s'était détaché. Il ricana intérieurement en imaginant le japonais s'embrouiller en enroulant le strap de tissu blanc autour de ses poings.

D'ailleurs, il y en avait d'autres vers ses reins, son coude et en haut du dos. Il avait dû en chier pour le soigner. Il trouvait même ça choquant que le brun l'ait soigné. Il pensait plutôt qu'il le laisserait moisir tranquillement devant sa porte sans se soucier de lui, mais non. Peut-être qu'au fond il y avait vraiment une minuscule étincelle de bonté en fin de compte…

\- Tu te jettes toujours sur les voyous que tu rencontres dans la rue ?

Sa question coupa Allen dans ses pensées. Il fit la moue.

\- C'est pas moi qui cherche les ennuis. C'est eux qui passent à l'attaque alors que je demande rien.

\- Bah tiens donc.

\- C'est la vérité ! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est leur piquer un peu d'argent et les arnaquer de temps en temps quand c'était nécessaire… c'est tout…

\- « C'est tout » ? Et tu trouves ça bizarre que ces mecs veulent te faire la peau après tout le bordel que tu répands derrière toi ?

\- C'était pas le cas pour ceux d'hier. Ils m'ont juste reconnus à cause de mon apparence.

Kanda fronça un peu plus les sourcils, signe qu'il demandait plus d'explications. L'albinos comprit et soupira en ramenant ses jambes devant lui, les entourant de ses bras encore un peu douloureux.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai plus l'air d'un aliène qu'autre chose avec cette tête… commença le garçon.

Le japonais affirma ce fait intérieurement. Dès le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, c'était exactement la même impression qu'il avait eu. Et pas seulement par le physique.

\- Et comme tu dois le savoir, ma vie en tant que pickpocket m'incite à m'introduire dans un monde reculé et malsain, où sont réunis toutes sortes de gens louches et de crapules en tout genre.

\- Et ? Où tu veux en venir ?

\- En plus de me faire remarquer physiquement, je maniais drôlement bien l'art de l'escroquerie, ce qui m'a valu de me faire connaître un peu ici et là, et ce qui m'a valu aussi d'avoir toutes sortes de gangsters à mes trousses.

\- Je vois. Alors comme ça, monsieur est une célébrité, hein.

\- Ha ! Qu'ils essayent autant qu'ils veulent, jamais ils pourront me mettre la main dessus, fit Allen en ricanant sombrement.

Rien qu'à voir son expression fière et moqueuse, Kanda devina qu'il avait dû leur jouer des tours pas très fair-play… Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il venait d'un monde de crapules, celui-là. Il baissa le menton en soupirant légèrement.

\- Je me demande bien ce qui t'a poussé à vivre comme ça, lâcha le japonais.

Ce qui fit taire aussitôt l'adolescent qui cessa de rire. Remarquant le silence, le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son « patient » qui s'était tendu. Tiens, on dirait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Devait-il le pousser un peu plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kanda d'un ton neutre.

Allen ne répondit pas, fixant un point inexistant devant lui. Il rapprocha un peu plus les genoux et resserra sa prise.

L'albinos commença à balbutier, mais ne termina pas sa phrase, enfouissant la tête dans ses genoux. Il semble qu'il n'aura pas encore les réponses qu'il attendait.

Kanda souffla en silence avant de lui ordonner une dernière fois de se reposer, et de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Allen seul et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il repensa alors à ses croissants et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Son portable se mit à sonner au même moment. Il le prit et décrocha sans regarder le nom qui s'affichait.

\- Allô ?

Ce fut une voix enjouée et de bonne humeur qui résonna dans ses oreilles :

_\- « Hey, Yû ! »_

Kanda raccrocha aussitôt. Il posa son téléphone sur la table et ouvrit le sac de croissants. Il voulait les entamer pendant qu'ils étaient encore chauds…

Il alla se préparer un café. Puis la sonnerie de son portable retentit à nouveau. Il hésita un instant avant de décrocher encore une fois. La voix de Lavi avait pris un ton plus indigné :

_\- « Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez ? C'est très impoli, tu sais ! Je suis vexé ! Indigné ! J'ai honte de toi, Kanda ! »_

\- Et c'est exactement pourquoi je m'apprête à couper l'appel encore une fois, répondit Kanda en se préparant vraiment à raccrocher une fois de plus.

\- « _Ah ! Non attends s'il te plaît ! »_ supplia le rouquin à l'autre bout du fil.

Le japonais posa une main sur sa hanche, impatient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- « _Je t'ai dit hier que je venais aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? »_

Kanda resta immobile, essayant de se rappeler. Maintenant qu'il le disait, il était vrai que Lavi devait se pointer vers midi aujourd'hui… Il se plaqua une main sur le front.

\- … Oh putain, jura le brun inconsciemment.

\- « _Tu dis ? »_

\- Rien… Je disais juste que je me souviens.

\- « _Parfait ! Je suis là dans une heure. J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait passer à la pharmacie pour prendre quelques trucs qui pourraient aider Allen, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »_

La pharmacie ? Un jour ferié ? La seule pharmacie de garde qu'il y avait dans les environs était à l'autre bout du quartier. Devaient-ils vraiment faire tout ce chemin pour ce stupide albinos ?

\- Ouais, comme tu veux, répondit-il à contre-cœur.

\- « _Yeah ! Alors on fait comme ça ! Sinon, comment il va ? »_

\- Pas trop mal je pense. Il est réveillé, c'est déjà ça.

\- « _C'est vrai ? Génial ! Je le verrai dès qu'on sera passé à la boutique ! »_

Kanda fronça encore une fois les sourcils.

\- Qui a dit que tu pourrais entrer chez moi ?

\- « _Roh, allez ! J'ai dit que je t'aiderais à m'occuper d'Allen, non ? Tu dois bien accepter ça au moins. __»_

Le japonais grinça des dents. Avoir Lavi et ce crétin de voleur chez lui en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il allait le supporter. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon…

\- Je te préviens, tu resteras pas longtemps. Et si tu traînes trop, je te balances par la fenêtre. C'est clair ?

\- _« Promis ! __»_chanta le borgne à l'appareil sans paraître le moins du monde affecté par ses menaces.

Kanda finit par raccrocher. Il lui restait une heure avant que l'autre ne se pointe et qu'il le traîne à travers la ville pour aller à la pharmacie.

Il fallait toujours qu'il s'entoure de nuisances aussi lourdes les une que les autres. Quand est-ce qu'il aurait la paix ? Tch. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pour le moment, il voulait juste se détendre un peu.

Qu'on le laisse manger ses croissants !

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**à suivre**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore faire intéragir Lavi. Avec ses conneries, son caractère et tout ça, je prends toujours plaisir à l'introduire dans l'histoire..._

_Sinon, que pensez-vous de ce petit bout de chapitre ? J'hésitais à en faire plus comme il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-là mais finalement je me suis dit que ça faisait une petite pause détente pour le précédent chapitre... Bon, de toute façon les choses vont bouger un moment ou un autre donc ne vous inquiétez pas ^^_

_Voilà voilà ! Merci aux followers et aux reviewers :) Et aussi aux lecteurs bien évidemment, sans qui je ne pourrais pas passer mes journées à prendre plaisir à écrire !_

_Tchouuu ~~~~ _


	7. Convalescent (2)

**_Salut à tous ! _**

_Examens finis pour tout le monde, vacance pour tout le monde... Le bonheur !_

_Et pour fêter ça, me voici de retour pour le 7e chapitre ! Je voulais le publier bien plus tôt pour fêter aussi le retour de DGM (car oui, D Gray-Man reprend les gars !), mais j'étais occupée avec pas mal de choses (#JapanExpo) et l'inspiration n'était pas au top. Désolée... _

_Bref ! Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ~ _

* * *

_**CHAPITRE SEPT :**_ _**Convalescent (2)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

\- Yo Allen !

Lavi était entré dans la chambre d'un air enjoué, tendant les sacs de médicaments comme un bouquet de fleur devant le blandinet. Allen était resté immobile devant cet accueil débordant de joie par rapport au ton sec et glacial qu'utilisait Kanda en sa présence. Il sourit d'un air gêné, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre face à cet enthousiasme qui le décontenançait…

Il se souvenait parfaitement du rouquin qu'il avait vu pour la première fois lorsque Kanda l'avait chopé. Il était même accompagné d'une jolie chinoise qui semblait l'avoir pris en pitié. Allen se demandait ce que Lavi pouvait bien faire chez le japonais asocial qui ne souhait jamais la compagnie de personne. Est-ce qu'il était venu le soigner lui aussi ? Ça en avait tout l'air…

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du blessé, le borgne continua :

\- Yû et- hum. Kanda et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour aller te prendre deux ou trois bricoles à la pharmacie pour t'aider à te rétablir. Normalement avec ça, dans une semaine tu seras sur pieds ! lança Lavi en levant le pouce en l'air.

Il se tourna vers la porte pour vérifier que Kanda n'était pas dans les parages, puis il se pencha furtivement vers l'albinos :

\- Et au passage… La pharmacienne était plutôt sexy ! ~

Allen continua à garder le silence en se demandant si ce garçon était vraiment sain d'esprit. Il sourit malgré lui, préférant laisser le rouquin dans son délire.

\- Euh… Merci, répondit-il un peu gêné.

Lavi le fixa un instant dans les yeux avant de tendre les sacs de médicaments. Allen hésita à le prendre, encore un peu choqué de la façon dont le traitait le rouquin. Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil avec lui ? Ils se connaissaient pourtant à peine, il devrait au moins se méfier ou même réagir un peu plus comme Kanda, même si les réactions du japonais n'étaient pas très désirées… Voyant l'hésitation d'Allen, Lavi reprit le sac et commença à fouiller dedans en listant toutes les boîtes qu'il sortait.

\- Alors tu as… Des anti-douleurs, de la pommade pour les bleus et les foulures, d'autres bandages et… tiens, c'était quoi ça ? Ah oui, des cachets pour la fièvre !

Allen cligna des yeux.

\- … Je vais mieux.

\- C'est par précaution. On sait jamais, après tout tu n'es pas complètement rétabli.

L'albinos ne dit rien pendant quelque secondes, observant toujours le jeune homme enjoué et souriant, fièrement posté devant lui. Au bout d'un moment, Lavi ouvrit le paquet d'anti-douleur avant de poser un cachet sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Un verre d'eau était posé là aussi. On dirait qu'il avait déjà tout prévu…

\- Tiens, avale-ça !

Allen déglutit en regardant le cachet blanc devant ses yeux. C'était pas trop son truc les médicaments, même s'ils l'apaisaient. La plupart du temps ils avaient un goût bizarres et mettaient trop de temps à faire effet. Et parfois même, ils ne fonctionnaient pas du tout. Il prit le petit rond blanc entre son pouce et son index avant de s'emparer du verre d'eau que lui tendait maintenant Lavi. Hop, ni une ni deux, il avala d'une traite le cachet entier qui vint disparaître dans le fond de sa gorge. Une fois fait, il jeta un coup d'œil au borgne qui ne cessait de le fixer depuis le début en souriant innocemment. Il allait le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'une voix grave et sèche vint les interpeller depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Arrête de le materner, ce n'est plus un gamin, fit Kanda en croisant les bras sur sous torse.

Le rouquin se tourna.

\- Ah, te revoilà Kanda ! T'as pris ton temps pour aller jeter les poubelles.

\- La ferme. Dépêche-toi de lui donner ses trucs et de sortir de là.

Lavi marmonna quelques plaintes en boudant. Il déposa le reste du sac sur la table de nuit et retourna vers le brun qui s'impatientait. Il donna un dernier coup d'œil au blandinet resté immobile sur le lit :

\- Si tu as besoin d'un autre verre d'eau, préviens-moi !

Allen hocha la tête en silence. Kanda ordonna encore une fois au borgne de déguerpir de sa chambre avant de reporter son attention sur le blessé dans ses couvertures. Un long silence rempli de tension flotta entre les deux personnages avant que le japonais ne prenne enfin la parole.

\- Tu as intérêt à te grouiller d'aller mieux. N'espère même pas pouvoir rester ici toute ta vie.

Allen tiqua, puis il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, faisant la moue. On dirait que même dans son état tout misérable et amoché, Kanda ne compatira jamais avec lui. L'adolescent le regarda d'un air accusateur :

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi, Kanda…

\- Si tu n'es pas content, sache que la porte t'es grande ouverte. Mais uniquement pour dégager, bien entendu.

Allen jura tout bas. Quel démon, celui-là ! Visiblement, le minuscule aperçu de gentillesse que le garçon avait cru voir dans le japonais ne semblait être qu'une illusion… évidemment, ça aurait été trop beau ! Un peu contrarié, le jeune homme se leva du lit, chancelant. Il était encore un peu étourdi après tous ces événements, et le cachet qu'il venait de prendre ne faisait pas encore effet. Rah ! Voilà pourquoi il détestait ces machins !

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?

\- J'ai faim.

\- C'est pas un hôtel ici. Tu mangeras en temps voulu.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus aimable, nom d'un chien !? s'agaça Allen qui commençait à en avoir marre.

Kanda leva un sourcil devant le ton qu'avait employé l'albinos. Son regard mortellement glacial statufia Allen un instant qui se figea quelques secondes, regrettant son attitude. C'est vrai, il vivait sous le toit de cette détestable personne avec un caractère horripilant qui pouvait le foutre dehors à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Le garçon dévia son regard, mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai rien dit…

\- Hmpf. D'ailleurs, j'ai fixé quelques conditions pour ton hébergement temporaire le temps que tu te rétablisses.

\- Des conditions ? fit Allen, pas très rassuré.

\- Exact. Ce sera en échange du gîte temporaire que je t'offre malgré moi. Tout se mérite dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Je suppose, hésita l'adolescent.

Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui vivait sans avoir besoin de survivre dans les rues avec les racailles et la police aux fesses ! Enfin bon, inutile d'essayer de parler avec Kanda. Cette tête de mule ferait tout pour avoir le dernier mot…

\- Premièrement, commença le brun, durant ton séjour, je veux que tu réfléchisses à un moyen de me rembourser. Je n'ai toujours pas abandonné l'affaire à ce propos, et je ne le ferai pas tant que tu ne m'aura rien donner.

\- T'es toujours sur ça ?! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que c'était impossible ? Il me faudra au moins plusieurs mois si je veux amasser la somme exacte !

\- Je m'en fiche. Trouve une solution, c'est tout.

\- Mais- !

\- Deuxièmement, le coupa Kanda, je ne veux pas que tu traînes dans mes pattes. Tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires et je ne me mêle pas des tiennes. Ne viens me déranger que si c'est important, d'accord ?

Voilà une règle typique de ce gars. C'était du chacun pour soi, donc ? Pas de problème, Allen était un habitué de la vie en solo de toute façon. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour lui. Il hocha la tête en silence, attendant la suite.

\- Troisièmement, je ne veux personne chez moi en mon absence. Ensuite, tu ne touches à rien sans mon autorisation.

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Enfin, cinquième et dernièrement…

Il marqua une courte pause, faisant stresser le pauvre albinos qui s'attendait au pire. Est-ce qu'il devra faire la bonniche jusqu'à la fin ? Devra-t-il se nourrir lui-même ? Kanda allait-il le menacer de le jeter par la fenêtre ou l'enfermer dans un sac poubelle pour le jeter dans les ordures de la ville ? Allait-il finalement le dénoncer aux gendarmes ? …

\- Demain tu dors sur le canapé.

… Hein ? Allen releva la tête. Aucune menace n'avait sifflé dans l'air comme il l'avait craint… Non, juste une seule et simple phrase lui disant de dormir sur le sofa dès demain. Quoi, c'est tout ? Si ce n'était que ça, il n'y avait aucun problème du tout. Allen avait l'habitude de dormir à même le sol parfois. Le canapé était même quasiment du luxe pour lui !

\- C'est bien compris ?

\- Aucun soucis ! s'exclama le blandinet dans un grand sourire.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que ce gringalet avait vraiment compris la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ? À croire qu'il créchait dans une colonie de vacance… Si vraiment il pensait pouvoir se la couler douce chez lui, il allait salement le regretter. Il grinça des dents un instant avant de se retourner vers le couloir :

\- Bien. Maintenant reste tranquille et dors, on en reparlera plus tard.

\- Hum… Et… pour le repas ? demanda le garçon d'une petite voix.

C'est qu'il avait faim, bordel ! Il était treize heures quand même. Non seulement il avait la dalle, mais en plus il avait envie de bouger. Rester allongé dans le lit toute une journée, non merci. C'est qu'il avait eu une vie plutôt mouvementée, ces temps-ci. Se voir alité et immobile plusieurs heures était peu commun pour quelqu'un comme lui. Kanda lui lança un dernier regard tranchant :

\- Lavi t'apportera quelques trucs.

Sur ce, il claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter l'albinos. Il n'avait pas l'air très content… Enfin, c'était logique étant donné qu'il devait s'occuper d'un étranger qui était venu l'emmerder pendant toute une semaine, et qu'il se voyait même obligé de le nourrir dans son lit. Allen n'aurait pas trop apprécier non plus. Il soupira et passa une main sur son front. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de rester ici, en fin de compte… ?

Quelques minutes plus tard en effet, le rouquin revint avec un petit plateau sur lequel était posé un bol de nouille et un verre d'eau. Allen regarda le contenu du récipient avec un froncement de sourcil. Allons donc, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Jamais encore il n'avait vu de nouille trempée dans de l'eau mélangée avec une sauce bizarre. D'autres sortes de condiments venaient également compléter l'ensemble. Voyant son air mi-intrigué mi-douteux, Lavi sourit :

\- Ce sont des soba, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Des… quoi ?

\- C'est un plat typiquement asiatique. Goûte, c'est pas si mal !

Allen regarda à nouveau les nouilles plongées dans l'eau. Il n'avait encore jamais mangé ce genre de plat de sa vie. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il pris la fourchette posée à côté et piqua dans un tas de pâtes avant de les avaler en entier. Il resta figé un moment, comme si son cerveau faisait l'analyse de ce qu'il venait d'engloutir. Lavi commença à s'inquiéter à la vue d'un Allen immobile depuis de longues secondes.

\- Allen… ?

\- C'est bon ! s'exclama tout à coup ce dernier, faisant bondir le borgne qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Celui-ci, se retrouvant par terre, se mit à rire. Eh beh ! Quelle énergie…

\- Tu vois ?

Le blandinet continua d'avaler le bol entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans le plat. Manquant de s'étouffer avec toutes les nouilles qu'il s'était enfilé, il bu son verre d'eau d'une traite, évacuant avec soulagement le reste des soba au fond de sa gorge. Le rouquin s'était amusé à observer l'adolescent s'empiffrer comme si c'était son premier repas depuis plusieurs décennies. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un avec autant d'appétit. Malheureusement pour l'albinos, il n'aurait pas le droit à une deuxième ration.

Lavi retourna dans le salon avec le plateau dans les mains, laissant Allen souffler et digérer tranquillement. Il aurait bien avalé trois ou quatre autres bols comme celui-ci, mais tant pis. Il devra attendre jusqu'à ce soir avant de manger à nouveau. Et puis il voulait éviter de recracher son repas dans le lit de Kanda… Il n'était pas complètement guéri, après tout, et c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire balancer par la fenêtre par l'étudiant.

Le soir-même, cette fois à table avec Kanda, il eu de nouveau le droit à des soba aussi délicieux que ceux qu'il avait englouti quelques heures plus tôt. Bien que l'ambiance n'ait pas été la même qu'avec Lavi, évidemment… Le brun était resté de marbre sans prononcer un mot et ignorant complètement la présence d'Allen, qui ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Allen allait encore beaucoup mieux que la veille. Enfin, niveau fièvre en tout cas. Ses bleus n'étaient pas totalement partis et la douleur au poignet et dans les côtes était toujours présente, même si elle s'était légèrement atténuée.

Kanda et Lavi n'étaient pas là à cause des cours. Il avait d'ailleurs entendu le brun partir tôt ce matin, mais il s'était décidé à se rendormir plutôt que se lever pour rien. Il se leva trois heures après, vers dix heures et demi. Tout de suite après s'être levé du lit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Cette fois sans trébucher, il rejoignit rapidement le frigo et l'ouvrit. Il pensait tomber sur toute sorte de nourriture variées mélangée aux dessert et à quelques sauces ici et là, mais non. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux se posèrent sur des étagères de nouilles instantanées alignées en rang comme des soldats. Des nouilles. Que des nouilles. Avec toutes les sauces possibles réunies dans le même frigo.

En haut, des nouilles. En bas, des nouilles. Au centre, DES NOUILLES. QUE DES NOUILLES !

\- … C'est une blague ?

Ah, il n'y avait pas que des nouilles en fait. Dans les portières, Allen remarqua quelques autres ingrédients tels que des yaourts, des œufs, des sachets de sauce et quelques légumes. Il referma la porte du frigo et se mit à fouiller dans les placards. Là, il y trouva au moins six boîtes de café, et dix sachets de tisane. Mais toujours rien de sucré.

Il ouvrit un autre placard : Des cachets pour la fatigue. Encore un autre : du sirop de grenadine. Puis un autre : Ah, du sucre. Oui, seulement du sucre. Déprimé, il ouvrit un dernier placard lentement, s'attendant encore une fois à ne rien trouver. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un paquet de biscuits secs, il hurla un « Hallelujah ! » en levant les mains en l'air, les yeux larmoyants.

Ce n'était pas ses gâteaux préférés, mais il devra faire avec pour le moment. Il s'enfila la moitié du paquet en à peine deux minutes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et profitant de l'absence de l'impitoyable propriétaire des lieux, Allen s'installa dans le fauteuil en allumant la télévision. Cool, il restait encore quelques dessins animés intéressants !

Il resta devant l'écran encore deux bonnes heures avant qu'une longue série de pub ne vienne couper l'intérêt de l'albinos. Il changea de chaîne et tomba directement sur les infos. Ennuyé, il se leva en grimaçant à cause de ses blessures et partit se servir un verre de sirop en attendant.

_« - Ce matin, un corps a été retrouvé dans la décharge de xxx par une jeune femme qui se rendait à son travail. La victime est un homme adulte âgé d'environs cinquante ans. Selon les blessures que les enquêteurs ont retrouvé sur le corps, l'homme s'est fait tiré dessus à bout portant cinq fois de suite et est mort presque sur le coup. »_

Allen qui, jusque-là n'écoutait pas, se retourna vivement vers l'écran de la télé. Ce n'était pas vraiment le décès de la personne qui l'intéressait, ni la personne en elle-même. C'était la façon dont il était mort. Ils avaient dit cinq coups par balle. Et c'était ce qui lui avait donné la puce à l'oreille. Si ça semblait être quelque chose de commun pour les policiers et les journalistes, ça ne l'était pas pour le blandinet. Car il connaissait une personne qui signait ses victimes de la même façon en les tuant…

Souvent cinq coups, répartis de sorte que les trous aient le même axe qu'une étoile… Allen n'avait jamais compris pourquoi cet homme agissait de cette manière. Peut-être était-il seulement obsédé par le chiffre cinq, rien de plus. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Même si cette affaire en parlait, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que c'était _lui_. Il était fort probable que ce soit une coïncidence, c'est tout. De toute façon, même si vraiment c'était le cas, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Cet enfoiré était de l'histoire ancienne !

_« - Le coupable n'a toujours pas été retrouvé et l'enquête est toujours en cours. Nous attendons plus d'information de la part de la police pour le moment… »_

Le blandinet observa la photo de la victime dans le coin de l'écran. Ce gars… Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il ne savait plus où, mais sa tête lui disait quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce l'un de ces types à qui il avait escroqué de l'argent, sûrement… Il ne parvenait même plus à compter combien d'entre eux il avait arnaqué tellement ils étaient nombreux.

N'empêche, cette histoire l'intriguait. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser malgré sa curiosité qui le prenait, puis il revint sur le canapé avec son verre de sirop en main. Il préféra changer de chaîne pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

.

.

Un peu plus tard, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Kanda entra, suivi de Lavi, mains croisées derrière la tête. Tandis que l'un affichait une expression joyeuse et décontractée, l'autre, au contraire, semblait d'humeur massacrante. Se traîner le rouquin dans les pattes sur tout le chemin du retour a été un calvaire pour le pauvre Kanda. Ses nerfs étaient déjà à leur limite.

Lorsque Lavi aperçut Allen dans le salon, il s'y précipita aussitôt pour venir le saluer avec entrain. Il prenait son rôle vraiment trop à cœur, c'est en tout cas ce que pensait l'albinos, toujours pas habitué à l'humeur joyeusement explosive du borgne. Kanda apparut à son tour et se figea en voyant le blandinet affalé sur son fauteuil avec un verre de sirop à la main et un paquet de gâteaux vide éparpillant le reste des miettes sur son beau canapé beige.

Sans compter les tâches rosâtres à moitié essuyées sur le sol blanc maintenant teinté de sirop de grenadine… Son visage passa du carrelage à Allen, tranquillement en train de discuter avec Lavi.

\- Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

\- Yep ! Les profs devaient se réunir cet après-midi, donc on a pu partir plus tôt.

\- Je vois.

\- Hé, lança furieusement Kanda depuis le milieu du salon en coupant les deux autres dans leur conversation, tu peux m'expliquer ce bordel ?

Allen tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit le japonais lui montrer les tâches roses sur le sol. Oups… Il pensait pourtant avoir tout nettoyé, il en restait encore ?!

\- Oh, ça… Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait attention et la bouteille m'a glissé des mains…

\- C'est une blague j'espère ?!

\- Je suis vraiment-

\- Et c'est quoi ces miettes sur mon canapé ? Enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

\- Oui m'sieur.

Il se dépêcha de tout jeter parterre d'un simple coup de paume sur la surface du fauteuil, ce qui valut d'autres cris d'hystérie de la part du japonais. Lavi ricanait en silence devant l'expression ahurie d'Allen. Celui-ci s'était attendu à ce que Kanda soit strict sur certaines règles, mais de là à ce qu'il soit un maniaque de la propreté… C'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Après avoir ramassé les miettes au sol précipitamment, il pensait que le brun se serait enfin calmé, mais…

\- Attends… Ce serait pas mes biscuits, ça ?

L'albinos vint poser les yeux sur le paquet vide de biscuit sec qu'il avait entièrement fini cinq minutes avant que les deux autres ne rentrent. Il comprit qu'il était dans la merde aussitôt que des ondes meurtrières surgirent dans son dos. Lavi se figea de stupeur, tandis qu'Allen lâcha un petit 'oups' presque inaudible.

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Le brun l'avait attrapé par le col et l'insultait de tous les noms possibles en lui hurlant dessus. Et têtu comme l'était Allen, il ne put s'empêcher de protester sur le même ton à son tour. Ce qui donna une querelle interminable entre deux entêtés qui ne voulaient pas du tout lâcher l'affaire.

\- Je savais pas qu'il fallait pas les manger, tes saloperies ! T'aurais pu l'indiquer !

\- T'as de la merde dans les oreilles ? Je t'ai dit hier de ne RIEN toucher ! Mais non, Monsieur n'écoute rien ! Monsieur fait ce qu'il veut !

\- La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire quand ton frigo est uniquement rempli de soba ?!

\- Ta gueule. Si ça te plaît pas, t'as qu'à aller au restaurent ! Ce sera peut-être plus à ton goût, même si tu seras obligé d'aller piquer dans les assiettes des autres tellement t'es fauché !

\- Il a un problème, la fille manquée ?

\- Ouais, il se trouve qu'un Moyashi est en train de me prendre la tête sans arrêt et que je vais finir par le balancer dans les ordures si ça continue.

\- Je t'emmerde, connard !

Lavi les observa un moment, passant de l'un à l'autre comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis, puis il se mit à soupirer désespérément avant de venir se mettre entre les deux autres.

\- Là, là. On se calme. On se caaaalme !

Allen et Kanda s'arrêtèrent, ne cessant de se fixer d'un air mauvais l'une et l'autre. On pouvait presque apercevoir un éclair passer entre leur regard tellement l'air était sous tension. Lavi recula instinctivement, ne voulant pas être pris dans la mêlée si les deux engageaient tout à coup le combat. Et c'en était pas loin… Si ça continuait comme ça, Allen n'allait pas donner cher de sa peau… Le pauvre se ferait littéralement dévoré par le brun imposant qui se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge à chaque seconde qui passaient.

\- Je te préviens, Moyashi…

\- Mon nom est Allen.

\- Si tu retouches à quoi que ce soit sans ma permission, blessé ou pas, je te jette dans les escaliers.

\- Fais-le et je te dénoncerai à la police. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, on se retrouvera tous les deux dans la même cellule ?

\- Ne me provoque pas, le prévint Kanda, lèvres pincées. N'oublie pas dans quelle position tu te trouves. Je peux très bien changer d'avis en ce qui concerne mon 'hospitalité'.

Allen ne répondit pas. En fait, il n'avait rien à répondre sur une réplique aussi poignante que celle-là. Kanda avait raison. Il était celui qui détenait les pleins pouvoirs en ce moment-même et pouvait virer Allen d'une seconde à l'autre. L'albinos ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester sage et d'écouter ce que le japonais avait à dire. Tss. C'était littéralement de l'abus de pouvoir !

Il redressa la tête et se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de l'ouvrir et de jeter les miettes de tout à l'heure qu'il tenait fermement depuis le début de sa dispute avec Kanda. Il avait tellement serré le poing qu'il avait encore plus de miette qu'avant… Il referma ensuite la vitre et passa froidement à côté du brun en se dirigeant dans le petit couloir.

\- Où tu vas, comme ça ?

Allen ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer. Kanda alla le poursuivre, agacé.

\- Hé ! Je t'ai posé une question !

\- Je vais aux TOILETTES ! T'as un problème avec ça ?

Face au silence glacial du japonais, l'adolescent claqua la porte des W.C. derrière lui. Kanda fit de son mieux pour ne pas aller exploser la porte et venir choper l'albinos avant de le balancer par la fenêtre, comme il en avait tant rêvé. Lavi le retint, craignant qu'une chose similaire se produise. Il se força à sourire, essayant d'apaiser la colère de son camarade.

\- A-Allez Kanda ! On va pas faire toute une histoire juste pour ça quand même ! Viens, je vais t'aider à nettoyer…

Il dut faire appel à ses forces pour tirer le brun vers le salon. Ce dernier finit par céder et suivre le rouquin jusqu'à la cuisine où il prit une serpillière et de l'eau de javel pour essayer à tout prix de faire disparaître ces tâches. Lavi s'occupa de ranger la bouteille de sirop à moitié vide et d'arranger d'autres bricoles mal placées. C'était pourtant inutile et insignifiant, mais il ne savait pas comment pourrait réagir Kanda après cette violente dispute entre lui et Allen…

Il soupira intérieurement, priant pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre quand l'albinos réapparaîtra. Et quand celui-ci arriva dans le salon, le sol avait été nettoyé et Kanda était installé devant sa télé, une tisane à la main. C'était pourtant le passage des publicités, mais le japonais ne s'en souciait pas. À vrai-dire, il n'écoutait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'écran. Il cherchait seulement à se calmer et ignorer l'autre pickpocket qui détourna le regard d'un air hautain après avoir croisé celui de Kanda.

Lavi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait réussi à faire exploser Kanda et il n'était toujours pas mort. D'habitude, le brun s'énervait toujours contre lui, et encore, c'était plus de l'agacement que de la colère. (même si parfois le borgne s'en prenait une ou deux de la part de son camarade…) Mais là, ça avait l'air différent. C'était à peine s'il n'allait vraiment pas mettre sa menace à exécution à propos de le balancer dans les escaliers ou par la fenêtre…

Ce petit bonhomme était vraiment quelque chose ! C'était la première fois de sa vie que Lavi rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait assez de tripes pour tenir tête à l'impitoyable Kanda Yû ! Lui-même avait des limites qu'il ne pouvait pas dépasser… Mais ce type… Ce type… !

\- Quoi ? fit Allen, remarquant l'intense regard du rouquin posé sur lui.

\- Ah, euh… rien du tout.

Ce dernier chercha de quoi changer de sujet, histoire de calmer les deux partis. Il se souvint alors des prospectus qu'on lui avait donné à la fac durant sa pause. Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit un papier plastifiée plié en trois. Il le plaça devant l'albinos qui fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ça, c'est tous les détails de la fête d'Halloween qui aura lieu dans moins de deux semaines !

\- Une fête ?

\- Ouaip ! Une énorme fête qui regroupera presque toute la ville sur la place de la Mairie ! On pourra se déguiser, manger, danser, et rencontrer plein de jolies filles pour la soirée !

Il avait fini sa phrase avec les yeux en cœur. Allen n'avait pas vraiment retenu la fin, mais dès que ses oreilles entendirent le mot manger, ses prunelles s'éblouirent. Si on parlait de manger à une fête, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un buffet à volonté, nan ?

Kanda, quant à lui, n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Il ne se sentait même pas concerné par cette discussion inutile puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il aille à un événement de ce genre. Les déguisements et la foule, c'était pas son truc. Si en plus c'était pour se taper des gamins pleurnichards ou capricieux qui demandaient leur dose de bonbon et de sucrerie, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

\- Tu veux venir ?

\- Pourquoi pas, ça a l'air intéressant.

\- Super ! Et toi Kanda ?

\- Même pas en rêve.

Le rouquin fit la moue. Il s'y attendait, mais il espérait quand même qu'il y réfléchisse sérieusement. Il n'allait pas lâché l'affaire de si tôt !

\- Tu verras. Je réussirai à te convaincre.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, lança l'étudiant en croisant les bras.

Lavi reporta son attention sur Allen et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les yeux brillants.

\- Cette fête pourrait nous permettre de mieux nous connaître, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être… Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les costumes, Lenalee pourra s'en occuper. C'est une déesse quand il s'agit de couture !

\- D'accord…

\- Tiens, et si je l'appelais tout de suite pour lui dire que tu es décidé à y aller ? Oh, elle pourrait venir ici, comme ça on-

\- T'es venu pour t'amuser ou t'occuper du morveux ? lança Kanda du fond de son canapé, agacé par l'ampleur que prenait la conversation.

Le borgne tressaillit. Se référant aux paroles du japonais, il se souvint alors qu'il était venu s'occuper d'Allen comme convenu. Mais la querelle entre les deux garçons et le changement soudain de sujet l'avait embrouillé par rapport à sa véritable venue ici. Il agrippa les bras de l'adolescent, l'expression paniquée :

\- Oh merde, j'avais complètement oublié ! Ça va, Allen ? Tu as toujours mal ? Ta fièvre est partie ? Tu as bien pris tes médicaments ce matin ? Tu veux du sirop ? J'en ai dans mon sac si tu veux !

\- C'est bon, Lavi ! Je vais bien, ça va, tenta de le rassurer le blandinet.

\- T'es sûr, hein ? Prends quand même des anti-douleurs, ça va pas te faire de mal.

\- J'en ai déjà pris un tout à l'heure. Ne t'en fais pas, je pète la forme je t'ai dit.

\- Parfait, fit Kanda, à cette allure tu pourras dégager demain, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Allen tiqua. Il se tourna vers lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux mélangée à de l'agacement. Il voulait répliquer quelque chose pour lui clouer le bec mais Lavi le devança, sachant exactement comment la situation allait encore se finir :

\- Voyons, Kanda. Tu sais bien qu'il faudra du temps avant qu'Allen ne guérisse entièrement, non ?

Sur quoi le japonais répondit par un 'tch' sec et méprisant. Lavi se tourna encore une fois vers l'albinos :

\- Allez, tu devrais aller prendre une douche maintenant, ça te fera du bien.

\- Hein ? Non, c'est bon ça ira.

\- Hé ? Mais tu n'as pas du avoir beaucoup l'occasion d'en prendre une depuis tout ce temps ! Profite-en pendant que-

\- Ça va. J'ai tout mon temps pour me laver. C'est pas comme si j'étais couvert de crasse.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ce mec refusait tant d'aller se laver ? Est-ce qu'il était encore blessé quelque part ? Pourtant il avait l'air d'aller bien, comme il l'avait fait remarquer… Est-ce qu'il avait déjà pris une douche, dernièrement ? Depuis son arrivée chez Kanda en tout cas, il ne l'avait pas vu sortir une seule fois de la salle de bain. En fait, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu y rentrer. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard suspicieux posé sur l'albinos qui commençait à se faire tout petit.

\- Allen.

\- … Oui ?

\- Quand as-tu pris ta douche pour la dernière fois ?

Le jeune garçon détourna les yeux un instant, hésitant à répondre. Kanda lança un regard dans sa direction, soudain interpellé par ce qui se passait. Lavi ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait pris un air sérieux, fixant le blandinet de haut.

\- J'écoute ? s'impatienta le borgne.

\- … ça doit faire… peut-être… cinq jours ?

Le brun se statufia. Quant à Lavi, il avait gardé son air supérieur qui le faisait ressembler à un patron devant son employé comme si ce dernier venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Il ferma les yeux, souffla, et croisa les bras.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur un Allen déboussolé, avec un air de pitié affiché sur son visage. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un petit chiot attristé, à cet instant. Il ne lui manquait plus que la queue et les oreilles et c'était parfait.

\- Tu t'es trop habitué à vivre sans te laver, Allen. C'est pas bon.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent baissa la tête. Lavi continua :

\- Va prendre ton bain. Tout de suite, ordonna le borgne en indiquant le chemin.

\- Mais j'ai pas de vêtement de rechange…

\- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai tout préparé ! s'exclama Lavi en lui tendant un sac à dos qu'il avait ramené avec lui.

Allen resta ahuri devant les affaires soigneusement préparées par le rouquin qui venait d'afficher un énorme sourire de satisfaction. Est-ce que ce garçon avait vraiment tout prévu… ? Kanda, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, se leva tout à coup :

\- Attends… Ça fait cinq jours que ce gars ne s'est pas lavé… ?

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers le japonais en même temps. Allen afficha une grimace alors que Lavi continuait de sourire. Le brun fronça encore plus les sourcils.

\- Et en plus de ça, il a passé deux jours dans mon lit… ? C'est une blague !?

\- C'est bon, c'est pas la mort, rouspéta Allen qui commençait à perdre patience. Et n'oublie pas que j'étais blessé !

\- C'est pas une raison ! s'écria le japonais. Va te laver, bordel de merde !

\- J'allais y aller, de toute façon… marmonna le blandinet en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec le sac à dos de Lavi.

Lorsqu'il s'en alla, le silence retomba plusieurs minutes dans le salon avant que le brun ne se remette à pester :

\- Cinq jours… putain, j'y crois pas !

\- Allons, Kanda... C'est normal, dans sa situation.

Le jeune homme à l'œil émeraude tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les pulsion du japonais qui risquait d'exploser une seconde fois. Ce n'était pas étonnant de le voir réagir comme ça, lui qui était un maniaque de la propreté. Et pas seulement dans le rangement, mais également dans l'hygiène. Eh, on parlait de Kanda Yû, tout de même !

_Du côté d'Allen…_

Il était maintenant dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse de la baignoire, confortablement installé. Il est vrai que se laver faisait un bien fou, surtout quand on avait pas toujours l'occasion de le faire. Mais Allen avait dû mal à prendre l'hygiène au sérieux. Après avoir passé une année et demi dans les rues à se frotter ici et là seulement quand il y avait besoin, la propreté corporelle avait fini par ne plus vraiment avoir d'importance pour lui.

Et puis, comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était pas comme s'il était crasseux et puant comme les sans-abris ou les alcooliques qu'on voyait sur le bord des routes ou en train de fouiller les poubelles dans les quartiers mal fréquentés… Quoique, peut-être que ça lui était arrivé deux ou trois fois en fait… Mais bon. Maintenant qu'il avait tout à disposition, il allait sûrement changer cette mauvaise habitude, non ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cette partie de la salle de bain. Les toilettes faisaient partie de la même pièce, mais elles étaient de l'autre côté de la grande vitre opaque faisant office de mur au milieu de la salle de bain. Elle se finissait par une porte coulissante opaque également.

Allen vit aussi une cabine de douche à côté du lavabo. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien servir cette cabine quand une baignoire était à disposition… ? Peut-être une erreur de la part des ouvriers quand l'appartement a été construit ? … Bah, peu importe. Il s'en fichait littéralement. Il porta à nouveau son attention sur la mousse recouvrant l'eau de la baignoire.

Il soupira et rentra un peu plus dans l'eau savonneuse, faisant quelques bulles avec sa bouche lorsque celle-ci atteignit le niveau de l'eau. En y repensant, il récupérait plutôt vite. Ses dernières blessures ouvertes vers le front cicatrisaient quasiment déjà et ses bleus s'atténuaient de plus en plus. Quant à son poignet et ses côtes, ça faisait toujours un peu mal mais c'était moins douloureux qu'il n'y pensait. Est-ce que les anti-douleurs de Lavi fonctionnaient, en fin de compte ?

Peu importe, tant qu'il guérissait. Il était tellement bien dans son bain qu'il sentit la fatigue lui alourdir les paupières peu à peu. Il sombra dans une semi-somnolence qui le détendit encore plus. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Même si Kanda lui tapait sur le système malgré qu'il soit dépendant de lui pour l'instant, il était abrité, nourri et soigné par des personnes attentionnées.

Enfin, une seule en comptant Lavi. Car prendre le japonais pour quelqu'un d'attentionné, c'était comme dire que le blanc était noir… Enfin bon. Au moins il était à l'abri du danger pour l'instant. Et même si son hôte était exécrable, il se sentait en sécurité.

Si seulement cet instant pouvait durer une éternité…

.

.

Non loin de là, dans une demeure noblement prestigieuse entourée de vastes jardins tous aussi bien soignés les uns que les autres, cinq personnes étaient réunies dans une espèce de grand salon chic muni de plusieurs fauteuils, d'une énorme cheminée et d'un billard avec lequel jouait deux hommes parmi les cinq autres.

Tyki était installé sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir et fumait tranquillement une cigarette tout en lisant le journal quotidien. Il sautait des pages, se lassant des événements mondains et répétitifs écrits noir sur blanc. Il lut rapidement un article concernant les bourses de cette semaine et s'intéressa très vite à autre chose.

Il tourna encore plusieurs pages jusqu'à tomber sur un article plutôt curieux. Il parlait du cadavre d'un homme retrouvé dans les ordures dans le quartier Ouest de la Capitale. Selon les informations, il serait mort la veille en se faisant tirer dessus à bout portant. Le coupable n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé et les rumeurs allaient de bon train.

Tyki se mit à sourire. C'est vrai, tout le monde parlait de cette histoire en ce moment. Pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? Ce n'était qu'un simple cadavre, rien de plus. Et ça ne risquait pas d'être le dernier. Rien que d'y penser, l'homme émit un léger ricanement sombre.

\- Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? fit une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Tyki ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant la voix de celui qui venait de s'adresser à lui tout en observant l'article qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Oh, cette affaire en cours ? Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses, tout à coup ?

\- Je ne m'y intéresse pas. Je lis juste ce qu'ils ont écrit là-dessus.

\- … Donc tu t'y intéresses.

L'homme au grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche se mit à soupirer.

\- Tais-toi, Sheryl.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se releva. Il s'accouda sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel était assis son frère et sourit.

\- Ou plutôt, tu regardes quelle sorte de connerie débile ils vont inventer pour trouver une piste, c'est ça ? Puisque tu sais pertinemment qu'ils n'en trouveront aucune…

Tyki se contenta de sourire. L'autre comprit son silence et sourit à son tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son jeune frère qui continuait de lire en silence. Il connaissait bien les manières de son frère et savait plus que quiconque à quel point cet homme était soigné dans son travail et ce, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à eux avec cette histoire d'homicide. Bientôt, ils arrêteront les recherches pour faute de preuve et de piste et l'affaire sera incomplète, mais conclue.

Sheryl sourit de plus bel. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sombres désordonnés. Tyki releva la tête sur Road qui n'avait pas l'air très contente. Sheryl, quant à lui, quitta bien vite son cher frère pour aller se jeter sur la jeune demoiselle et la prendre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- Ma Road chériiiiiiiie ! Tu t'es enfin décidée à venir voir ton papa adoré !

Ladite Road ne répondit pas, l'air toujours aussi contrarié. Tyki sentit la tension monter chez sa nièce…

\- Sheryl. Si j'étais toi je me pousserais.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Elle est venue me faire un gros câlin, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? Ah ! Si tu savais comme je t'ai-

Il fut coupé par le coup de poing que lui avait envoyé sa chère et tendre fille à l'instant. Elle avait beau être une jeune fille, sa force égalait celle d'un garçon, merci à son père qui a voulu lui apprendre des courts d'art martiaux dès sa plus tendre enfance…

\- Je t'avais prévenu, sourit Tyki en voyant son frère s'agenouiller de douleur devant sa fille.

\- J'en ai marre ! hurla d'un seul coup la jeune demoiselle.

Les deux autres hommes qui jouaient au billard, nommés Fiidora et Maashiima, relevèrent d'un seul coup la tête. Le cinquième et dernier homme présent dans la salle, Tryde, au téléphone depuis le début, n'avait même pas sourcillé. Il resta simplement là à parler à voix basse dans le coin de la pièce sans que personne ne le remarque.

Tyki retira sa cigarette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Road ?

\- Je voulais aller m'amuser à une fête avec tout le monde, mais le Compte m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'y emmener !

Le portugais haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller sans lui ?

La jeune fille passa à côté de son père adoptif en l'ignorant et traversa le salon pour aller s'affaler sur un autre fauteuil, non loin de Tyki.

\- Nan. Il ne veut pas que j'y aille seule. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux à mon âge.

\- Tu n'as qu'à amener des gardes du corps.

Elle se tourna furieusement vers lui, le fusillant du regard :

\- Tu veux que j'aille me taper la honte à me promener avec des guignols fringués en costume ?!

\- Ton langage… Road… gémit Sheryl, toujours à terre.

Elle l'ignora à nouveau.

\- Hors de question que ces types m'accompagnent. Autant ne pas y aller du tout !

Road croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air vraiment, vraiment contrarié. Tyki avait l'habitude de ses sauts d'humeur qui changeaient chaque minute. Il trouvait ça parfois amusant, mais ce soir il n'avait pas vraiment envie de gérer ses excès de colère. Il soupira :

\- Et donc, tu voudrais que quelqu'un d'autre t'y emmènes, c'est ça ?

\- Ce serait bien.

Sheryl se releva aussitôt, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Rien qu'en le regardant, on pouvait deviner à quoi il pensait.

\- Ma puce ! Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais que je-

\- Pas toi, dit-elle du tac au tac.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire partir Sheryl en poussière. L'autre jeune homme se mit à ricaner face à l'impertinence de sa nièce. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un sacré caractère, quand il s'agissait de ses caprices. Surtout qu'elle entrait actuellement dans le passage de l'adolescence, aussi connu pour être la source de révoltes, de crises et d'égoïsme sur-développé…

\- C'est quoi comme fête ? demanda Tyki au hasard.

Road fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un prospectus chiffonné avant de venir le tendre à son oncle. Celui-ci l'observa rapidement en retenant les grandes lignes seulement.

\- Une fête d'Halloween ?

\- Ouais ! Je l'ai appris il y a quelques jours et j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. Je ne serai pas toute seule, il y aura des amies à moi aussi. Tu pourrais juste me déposer là-bas et passer me reprendre quelques heures après, t'en dis quoi ?

\- … Donc tu me demandes de t'emmener à la place du Compte, c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui montra un énorme sourire angélique et innocent. Rien à voir avec la fureur qui lui prenait il y a même pas deux minutes. Tyki la fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer, posant ses doigts sur son front. On dirait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

\- Je vois.

\- Alors, alors ? s'impatienta Road.

Le jeune homme frotta la tête de la jeune fille affalée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, le menton posé dans ses bras croisés.

\- On verra.

\- Mais ! Dis-moi oui ou non, au moins !

\- On verra, répéta Tyki.

Tandis que Road gonflait les joues, les deux autres au billard ricanèrent en observant la scène. Puis les choses finirent par se calmer. Sheryl supplia sa chère fille de venir le consoler, cette dernière continuait de supplier son oncle de lui donner sa réponse, et Tyki reprit sa lecture tout en ignorant les protestations de sa nièce.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Ce fut une jeune blonde cette fois qui apparut, vêtue d'un costume de bureau noir avec des lunettes de soleil. Il s'agissait de la secrétaire du Compte qui était à ses côtés depuis une dizaine d'années déjà. Malgré son rôle mineur, elle était également considérée comme étant un membre du Clan Noah.

\- Le Comte vous attend, dit-elle calmement.

Tout le monde porta son attention sur la jeune femme qui venait de leur faire parvenir le message. Même celui qui était au téléphone depuis le début finit par raccrocher et s'approcher du reste du groupe. Tyki écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier sur la petite table basse à côté de lui et se leva, accompagné de Sheryl.

\- Bien, dit-il, allons-y.

.

.

.

_**à suivre**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Haha, on a eu un peu plus de Noah cette fois ! _

_**Madness of Curse** : Merci beaucoup ! Je me suis aussi fait rire toute seule avec la scène du coup de fil... Et encore maintenant quand je la relis. Je vais finir par me faire posséder par ma propre fiction, haha T-T_

_**Akito Baskerville :** Hey ! Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Bravo, t'as eu du courage ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que ça plaît aux gens, contente que ça t'ai plu ! (y a beaucoup d'expression avec le mot 'plaisir' dans ma phrase... Tyki, sors de ce corps !) Bref... J'espère pouvoir te combler jusqu'à la fin ! :)_

_**Misaki-chan :** Voilà la suite ! Tu peux ranger le Mûgen... *pfiou !* Merci d'avoir lu et je suis contente que tu aies autant apprécié ! Une scène de Lemon ? Entre Allen et Kanda ? Mais... mais... bien évidemment que OUIII ! Enfin, je sais pas si ça va être Lemon ou Lime, mais on verra bien quelque chose entre les deux... Patience, patience... Muahaha._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Les autres, n'hésitez pas à commenter aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir :) _

_Rendez-vous au chapitre 8 ! ~ _


	8. Sortie

YOOOOOSHHH ! Me revoilà !

Alors déjà désolée pour le petit retard... J'avais déjà pas mal avancé le chapitre, mais j'ai eu du mal à le finir. Mais maintenant, c'est bon ! Et pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le droit à un petit **Omake** à la fin ! ~

Bref, je ne vous retarde pas plus que ça !

_**Sinon voilà, bonne rentrée à tous et bonne lecture ! Enjoy ~ **_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE HUIT : Sortie_**

**.**

**.**

_Allen était en train de courir dans les ruelles humides et crasseuses. Il heurtait les poubelles délaissées dans les chemins, manquait de renverser quelques chats errants qui bondissaient juste devant lui et ralentissait au fur et à mesure que son souffle s'épuisait. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il courait sans cesse. _

_Alors qu'il venait de sortir de l'un des nombreux chemins sombres qu'il traversait depuis longtemps, il remarqua un groupe d'hommes à l'affût, surveillant le moindre mouvement des environs. Leurs yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur le blandinet qui hoqueta de terreur. Il se remit à courir sans se poser de question. Les autres étaient déjà à sa poursuite et ne tarderaient pas à la rattraper s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. _

_Il plongea dans une nouvelle ruelle et découvrit avec horreur le haut mur érigé en plein milieu du chemin. Il se tourna et vit les hommes s'approcher lentement, comme des prédateurs venant de piéger leur proie. Allen s'approcha quand même du mur, et, paniqué, il agit sans réfléchir. Il grimpa sur la caisse à proximité et sauta sur l'amas de poubelle posée dans le coin du mur. Une fois bien en hauteur, il prit appui sur les ordures pour sauter et atteindre le bord du muret qu'il attrapa en manquant de tomber._

_Les poubelles sous lui flanchèrent et se mirent à tomber sur les hommes au pied du mur. Triomphant, Allen sourit et se glissa de l'autre côté en essayant de rapprocher le plus possible ses jambes du sol pour éviter de se faire mal en retombant. Il réussit tant bien que mal et se remit à courir. _

_Mais au moment où il débouchait de la ruelle, une voiture manqua de lui rentrer dedans, le repoussant sur la chaussée et le faisant tomber en arrière. Sa tête cogna les briques du bâtiment derrière lui. Il se retrouva au sol, blessé et légèrement sonné. La portière de la voiture qui s'était soudainement arrêtée à quelques mètres s'ouvrit, et le sang d'Allen se glaça d'un coup lorsqu'il vit l'homme qui venait de sortir. _

_« Eh bien, gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_Le jeune homme se tendit. Il recula instinctivement quand l'homme se mit à approcher calmement, mais son dos heurta le mur, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Son instinct lui dit alors de fuir, mais d'autres hommes rappliquèrent et l'entourèrent de toute part. De plus, son manque d'énergie n'allait pas lui permettre de courir plus loin. _

_Tyki était maintenant juste devant lui. Il s'accroupit face au garçon paniqué. _

_« Nous quitter ainsi était très impoli de ta part » dit-il sans cacher son amusement. _

_Ses yeux dorés étincelèrent d'un air dangereux. Il prit la cigarette qu'il avait entre les lèvres et vint pointer le bout fumant en direction de l'albinos qui se tendit d'un coup. Dans un rictus, il continua :_

_« J'espère que tu es prêt… à subir ta punition ? »_

_Il finit sa phrase tout en venant écraser son mégot brûlant contre le mur, à quelques millimètres du visage d'Allen. Ce dernier restait figé de stupeur, trop effrayé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux, ce qui fit élargir le sourire de l'homme face à lui. _

_« Il est l'heure de rentrer. »_

_Sa main ouverte approcha son visage lentement jusqu'à l'envelopper dans l'obscurité, et le garçon se retrouva dans le néant absolu._

* * *

Allen se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration courte. Il mit du temps avant de différencier le rêve de la réalité. Une fois qu'il s'assura d'être bien réveillé, il soupira de soulagement et passa une main frêle dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

– Merde… lâcha-t-il en grimaçant.

Il a fallu que ses souvenirs ressurgissent dans ses rêves. Est-ce que le hasard se foutait de lui ? Il lâcha un autre juron avant de s'apprêter à se relever. Il calcula mal la distance entre le vide et lui, ce qui provoqua sa chute pathétique deux secondes plus tard.

– … Merde, marmonna-t-il à nouveau entre ses dents.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il ne dormait plus dans le lit depuis la réforme dictatoriale du propriétaire de l'appartement, le maniaque et autoritaire asocial du nom de Kanda Yuu. Et qu'il devait donc, par conséquent, utiliser le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il parte d'ici. Ça faisait trois jours maintenant qu'il vivait chez ce type.

Il regarda l'horloge du salon : dix heures. Kanda et Lavi devaient sûrement être en cours, d'où l'absence du dictateur en chef actuellement. L'adolescent s'étira et son ventre se mit à gronder. Il sortirait bien s'acheter quelques pâtisseries avec l'argent qui lui restait, mais Lavi lui avait déconseillé de sortir tout seul, au cas où les voyous reviendraient et que son corps reparte en miette.

Il soupira une deuxième fois avant de se décider à vider les paquets de chips -que Lavi lui avait gentiment rapporter- en attendant patiemment le retour des deux autres (car oui, le rouquin semblait s'être décidé à venir ici presque tous les jours -remarque, pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion sans qu'il ait à se faire massacrer...)

Et deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il regardait la télé avec ennui, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Le blandinet, soulagé de les voir arriver, se leva précipitamment et s'apprêtait à les saluer joyeusement, lorsqu'un projectile humain se précipita sur lui et lui coupa le souffle en l'entourant de ses bras.

Allen ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était là, puis d'un seul coup le voilà projeté en arrière et aplati sur le sol en quelques secondes… Il reconnut tout à coup la voix claire et inquiète de la chinoise qu'il avait rencontré une semaine plus tôt.

– Oh, Allen ! J'ai appris la nouvelle, ça va ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Rien de cassé ? Non. Enfin, pas avant qu'il se fasse écrabouillé comme une crêpe. Il grimaça un sourire et rassura la jeune fille aux yeux larmoyants.

– N-Non, je vais bien, se força-t-il à dire malgré la douleur, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il regarda les deux garçons qui venaient de pénétrer dans le salon à leur tour. Lavi avait l'air désolé, un petit sourire crispé aux lèvres, tandis que Kanda croisait furieusement les bras en serrant les dents au maximum. Allen comprit tout de suite : cette fille s'était apparemment invitée toute seule. Elle finit par se relever et aida l'albinos à se remettre sur pieds.

– Ils m'ont tout raconté ce matin, alors je me suis dépêchée de venir dès que les cours étaient finis…

– Il t'ont tout raconté ?

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lavi qui croisa les mains derrière sa tête, mal à l'aise. Il se mit à expliquer :

– En fait, on a longuement réfléchi à la question et on s'est décidé à lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle aurait découvert tôt ou tard de toute façon, mais on se serait fait massacrer, tu vois…

Il rit.

– Et puis si j'avais dit à Lenalee que tu participais à la fête, elle se serait posée plein de question. C'était le meilleur choix à faire, hein Kanda ?

Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour desserrer les dents afin de parler :

– Mais qui aurait cru qu'elle débarquerait chez moi à l'improviste ?

– Peut-être que si tu m'avais prévenue plus tôt, ça ne serait pas arrivé, fit celle-ci en se tournant vers Kanda.

– Tu parles, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Allen les regardait débattre l'un et l'autre sans s'arrêter. Étant le principal sujet de cette dispute, il se décida à intervenir.

– Euh… Lenalee, c'est bien ça ?

Elle se tourna vers les yeux gris du jeune homme.

– Merci de te faire du soucis pour moi, mais je vais bien, vraiment. Et Kanda n'y est pour rien, il voulait probablement s'assurer de ne pas t'inquiéter, tu ne crois pas ?

Sur ce, il lui donna son plus beau sourire angélique, celui auquel tout le monde craque et cède à tous les caprices du blandinet qui se délectait joyeusement de sa technique illusoire. Lenalee en resta époustouflée, les yeux brillants et charmés. Elle serra à nouveau le garçon dans ses bras.

– Trop mignon ! Tu as sûrement raison… Désolée, Kanda ! Toi aussi, Lavi !

Le rouquin sourit, maudissant intérieurement Allen qui avait le privilège de serrer la chinoise dans ses bras et être en contact direct avec sa poitrine… Quant à Kanda, il lança un regard à l'albinos et celui-ci planta ses yeux dans les siens, sa bouche formant un rictus. Il remua les lèvres en silence, et le japonais devina aussitôt les paroles de l'adolescent :

_« Tu m'en dois une. »_

L'étudiant se crispa d'un coup, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ait pu se faire avoir aussi facilement. Ce gamin a été plus malin, sur ce coup-là. C'était quoi ce visage machiavélique tout à coup, alors qu'il y a même pas deux secondes, il jouait au bon garçon aussi innocent qu'un chaton apitoyé ! Il allait lui faire payer.

Lenalee se retira des bras d'Allen pour venir poser ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules, les yeux brillants.

– Au fait, Allen ! Donc tu vas à la fête d'Halloween ?

– Euh… Oui, je suppose.

– Tu sais en quoi tu vas te déguiser ?

– J'y ai pas encore réfléchi…

– Ok. Laisse-moi faire !

Elle leva le pouce en signe de confiance. Perdu, l'adolescent se tourna vers Lavi qui lui fit un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient, encore ? La chinoise pris les mains du blandinet qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Lenalee lui sourit :

– Prépare-toi, on sort !

Sortir ? Pour faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, car déjà la jeune fille le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée. Allen venait à peine d'enfiler ses chaussures qu'il fut poussé sur le palier. Lavi suivit tranquillement le mouvement, les mains toujours derrière la tête, tandis que le japonais resta dans le minuscule couloir à les regarder partir avec une pointe de soulagement.

Mais Lenalee ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle vint le prendre par le bras et le tirer dans les escaliers, lui aussi. Il se mit à grogner.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

– Tu viens avec nous.

– En quel honneur ?

– Ce serait pas drôle de te laisser derrière ! Et puis s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Allen, comment il pourra se défendre, hein ?

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et continua de tirer le brun en même temps que l'adolescent. Kanda s'énerva :

– Il sait se débrouiller, bordel ! Tu me prends pour son garde du corps ou quoi ?

– C'est exact !

– Que- ?!

– Vite ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en dévalant les marche avec entrain, ne laissant pas l'occasion aux deux garçons derrière elle de protester.

Il n'y avait que Lavi qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il était si rare de voir Kanda se faire gentiment molester par la chinoise ! Il était littéralement impuissant face à la détermination de celle-ci… Quant à Allen, il était complètement perdu. Elle ne les lâcha pas jusqu'à avoir fait une bonne centaine de pas depuis leur sortie. Le centre-ville étant tout proche, ils l'atteignirent vingt minutes plus tard à pied.

La brune se tourna enfin vers l'albinos qui ne cessait de se poser des questions.

– Aujourd'hui, on va s'occuper des préparatifs pour la semaine prochaine ! dit-elle, enjouée.

– Quoi ? Comment ça… ?

– On va voir dans quel déguisement tu serais le mieux, sourit Lenalee, et ça vaut aussi pour Lavi et Kanda.

Ce dernier tiqua.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que j'irai pas à votre truc stupide, déclara-t-il d'un air agacé.

Elle l'ignora et les emmena directement dans l'un des magasins à proximité. Les commerçants avaient déjà tout préparé pour l'événement qui se préparait. Des décorations de citrouilles, de toiles d'araignées et de sorcières sur leur balais étaient disposées partout dans la boutique. Ce n'est que quand Allen jeta un coup d'œil sur le prix d'un des articles qu'il tilta. Il se tourna vers Lenalee, mal à l'aise :

– Mais, euh… Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi…

– Ne t'en fais pas, Allen-kun ! Tu n'auras rien à payer, je m'en occupe.

– Eh ?! T-T'en es sûre !?

– Mais oui !

– C'est vrai ? lança le borgne, tu vas nous offrir les costumes ?

– Ne rêve pas, Lavi. Allen est une exception.

– Maaaaais !

– Tch. À force d'être gentil avec lui, ce Moyashi va finir par en profiter.

L'albinos se tourna vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux.

– Tu me prends pour qui ?

Kanda le toisa quelques secondes avant de croiser les bras et de le regarder de haut, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

– Hm, je ne sais pas. Un crétin de gamin qui joue les saints alors que c'est qu'une saloperie de voleur pathétique ?

– Espèce de- !

– Hé Allen, viens voir !

La voix de Lavi parti fouiner dans les rayons plus loin coupa l'adolescent dans son élan. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, puis se dirigea vers le rouquin après avoir donné un second regard noir au japonais qui n'avait toujours pas brisé son air moqueur et mesquin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lavi ? demanda Allen à l'autre garçon qui avait le dos tourné.

Celui-ci finit par se retourner, faisant face à Allen qui tressaillit à la vue d'un œil pendouillant et d'une bouche sanglante. Lavi se mit à rire devant l'expression hébétée de l'adolescent. Il retira fièrement son masque.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, hein ? Il me va bien n'est-ce pas ? fit le rouquin en plaçant l'objet devant lui sans l'enfiler complètement.

– C'est… assez spécial. Tu comptes le mettre pour la fête ?

– Bien sûr que non, ce ne sont que des essayages ! Tiens, prends celui-là, toi.

Il lui tendit un autre masque qu'Allen enfila sans vraiment avoir le choix.

– Hahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

L'albinos, curieux, se rendit devant un l'un des miroirs du magasin pour se regarder. En effet, Lavi n'avait pas tort. Il avait plus l'air d'un clown que d'un monstre avec ce truc sur le visage ! Il pouffa de rire discrètement, puis il rigola plus fort encore quand la tête du rouquin apparut à derrière lui dans le miroir, portant un masque de sorcière déformée.

– Hé, regarde. On dirait pas Kanda quand il est en colère ?

Les deux garçons avaient explosé de rire pendant de bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que le toussotement du vendeur leur fasse remarquer à quel point ils étaient bruyants. Ils finirent donc par se calmer tout en reposant les masques. Le blandinet lança un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon à côté de lui. Une question le taraudait depuis pas mal de temps, maintenant…

– Lavi… ?

– Mmh ?

Allen hésita. Il pointa le visage du rouquin du doigt.

– Qu'est-ce qui… est arrivé à ton œil… ?

Lavi parut surpris de sa question. Son unique œil d'émeraude s'agrandit, le laissant sans voix. L'adolescent regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question et s'empressa de se défendre :

– Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, hein ! Haha. Je suis juste, euh… un peu curieux, n'y prête pas attention surtout !

C'est alors que le borgne se mit à rire. Ça ne dura pas longtemps cette fois à cause du point de côté qui l'avait pris tout à l'heure à force de rigoler. Sa réaction figea l'albinos quelques secondes. Le pauvre semblait perdu. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de drôle ?

– Désolé, reprit Lavi en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil, c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas posé la question. Et puis tu étais tellement troublé que ça m'a surpris un instant. T'étais trop drôle à voir ! Haha !

– Eh ?

– J'ai eu un petit accident il y a plusieurs années. Rien de trop grave, je t'assure. Mais dû à certaines circonstances, je suis obligé de porter ça maintenant.

– Oh… fit Allen avec une pointe de pitié dans la voix.

Le rouquin observa l'adolescent s'imaginer le pire. Une idée machiavélique lui vint alors, faisant briller son regard d'un air malicieux. Il se tourna vers le garçon :

– Alors comme ça tu veux savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce cache-œil, mmh ?

Lavi s'était penché vers le garçon d'un air énigmatique, une aura sombre l'entourant. Allen sursauta, un long frisson lui parcourant l'échine. L'autre continua son numéro en souriant méchamment, le revers du pouce sur le côté du cache-œil qui se soulevait tout doucement.

– Euh… J-Je… ! commença à paniquer l'albinos.

– Si tu tiens tant à le savoir… regarde bien…

Et alors que la partie cachée commençait à se dévoiler au fur et à mesure que Lavi soulevait le morceau de cuir noir, Allen l'arrêta.

– Attends !

– Hein ?

Le blandinet lui avait pris le bras des deux mains, l'empêchant de continuer. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Finalement, il ne voulait pas voir ce qui se cachait en dessous. C'était beaucoup trop flippant.

– C-C'est bon. Tout compte fait, je préfère ne pas savoir.

– Ah ? Tu es sûr ?

– Certain.

– … Comme tu voudras, alors.

Il relâcha son cache-œil. Allen se sentit un peu plus rassuré, tout à coup. Non vraiment, peu importe ce qui se cachait sous ce truc, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Lavi fut le prochain à se tourner vers le jeune homme avec curiosité.

– Dis, moi aussi j'ai une question, si ce n'est pas trop indirect…

– Hm ?

– Ce tatouage sur le visage, où est-ce que tu l'as obtenu ?

Et contrairement à la réaction de Lavi, le blandinet se tendit. Sa face commençait elle aussi à blanchir malgré la pâleur déjà présente de sa peau. Quelques images revinrent en boucle dans sa tête, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

_**« Ne bouge pas, Allen. Tu vas finir par tout gâcher... »**_

Ses poings se serrèrent.

_**« C'est ta punition pour avoir essayé de t'échapper. La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'agir bêtement, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

Une perle de sueur dégoulina de son front.

_**« Tu m'appartiens, Allen. »**_

Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles allaient finir par passer au travers de sa paume s'il continuait. Il voulait hurler. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si la voix du rouquin ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité.

– Tout va bien ?

– Ah… je…

– Je suppose que ma question était indirecte, alors… soupira gentiment le borgne.

– Non, c'est…

– Oublie ça, sourit-il.

Allen allait dire quelque chose lorsque la voix de Lenalee les interpella au loin. Les deux se tournèrent vers la brunette et s'y dirigèrent en silence.

– Ils n'ont rien d'intéressant ici. On s'en va.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Il y a d'autres boutiques par ici, venez ! Ah, appelez Kanda aussi ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais Kanda était déjà dehors, sous la surprise des trois jeunes. Quoique, non. Ça ne les surprenait pas tant que ça, finalement. Ils entrèrent dans un autre magasin et reprirent leurs fouilles dans la joie et les rires. Sauf pour un. (devinez qui)

Il en sortirent une dizaine de minutes après. Lenalee semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant cette fois-ci. Les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dehors à chercher d'autres magasins de ce genre. Et par ici, ça n'en manquait pas.

Un passant vint bousculer Allen quand celui-ci était en train de divaguer. Il s'excusa poliment avant de disparaître dans la foule derrière eux. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que…

– Hé, on se paye une glace après ça ? lança joyeusement Allen.

– Une glace ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas, répondit la chinoise en faisant mine de réfléchir.

– Ça marche pour moi, fit l'autre rouquin.

– …

Le japonais n'avait donné aucune réponse, mais Allen n'en attendait pas de sa part de toute façon. Lavi tilta.

– Mais Allen, comment tu comptes acheter une glace sachant que t'es fauché ? J'espère que tu ne prévois pas d'abuser de a gentillesse de notre tendre Lenalee ! fit-il d'une mine boudeuse et suspicieuse.

L'albinos sourit de manière sombre et malfaisante, un sourire à vous glacer le sang sur place.

– Qui a dit que je n'avais pas d'argent ? dit-il en leva la main dans laquelle il tenait un porte-feuille presque étincelant.

– C-C'est quoi ça ?

– Ça vient du type que je viens de croiser. Je l'ai repéré depuis une vingtaine de mètres et n'avais plus qu'à attendre que le poisson vienne dans mes filets… héhéhé…

La chinoise et le rouquin en restèrent bouche-bée. Ce garçon était vraiment un pro dans ce domaine. Non, mieux que ça. C'était un Maître. Le silence resta suspendu un long moment entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne se décide d'agir. Elle se précipita sur Allen pour lui reprendre l'objet des mains.

– ALLEN !

– Hah !? sursauta ce dernier.

– Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça !

– Mais…

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Je- Je sais pas, je l'ai vu arriver et… c'était instinctif, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de-

– Va lui rendre, dépêche-toi !

– Hein ? Mais…

– Tout de suite !

– Oui Chef ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre tout en courant après la pauvre victime qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

Lavi rejoignit la chinoise, main croisées derrière la tête. Il lâcha un soupir en rigolant.

– Haha. Ce gars est un dingue.

– Je vous l'avais bien dit, grogna Kanda qui parlait pour la première fois depuis une heure.

Ils regardèrent le jeune blandinet bafouiller des excuses bidons au monsieur qui venait de récupérer son bien. Kanda scruta la scène avec intérêt, se rappelant alors de son malheur la semaine passée. Si seulement ça s'était terminé de la même façon avec ce vaurien, peut-être qu'il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Bon, Allen s'en serait quand même tiré avec un bel œil au beurre noir et probablement un bras dans le plâtre, mais tout serait fini…

Allen finit par revenir vers le groupe d'étudiant, tête baissée, l'air coupable. Il fit face au regard accusateur de Lenalee qui, bras croisés, attendait patiemment des excuses. Il ne se risqua pas à la faire attendre plus longtemps.

– Désolé.

– …

Son regard se fit plus insistant, puis elle ferma les yeux avant de soupirer en laissant tomber ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Bien. J'espère que tu auras appris la leçon.

Il hocha la tête.

– C'est ça, marmonna Kanda derrière la chinoise.

Allen le fusilla visuellement mais n'en fit rien.

– Bon oublions ça. On doit finir nos premiers achats pour aujourd'hui.

– Nos premiers ? Tu comptes en faire d'autres ? s'enquit Lavi.

– Bien sûr. Aujourd'hui on prend juste le nécessaire et on fait seulement du repérage. La prochaine fois on viendra avec tout une liste !

Les garçons étaient déjà fatigués d'avance rien qu'en écoutant les prochaines étapes de leurs futures journées avant les vacances. Kanda, quant à lui, était bien plus préoccupé par autre chose que leurs prochaines petites balades. Il leva un sourcil, suspicieux :

– Juste une chose, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas me trimballer avec vous chaque fois que vous sortirez ?

Lenalee sourit mais ne dit rien. Le japonais eut alors un très, très mauvais pressentiment… Sans plus tarder, la jeune chinoise les emmena dans tous les coins du centre-ville, les laissant porter les quelques sacs contenant le nécessaire pour la première étape. Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'ils marchaient ici et là à faire toute sorte de boutiques. Kanda fut le premier à craquer.

Après une courte crise de nerf de sa part, il se décidèrent à faire une petite pause. La fontaine de la rue piétonne principale était le coin idéal pour s'y reposer quelques minutes. Lenalee vérifiait les quelques sacs d'achat tandis que les garçons se détendaient les muscles, épuisés.

– Ça va Allen ? On a marché longtemps, j'espère que tes blessures te font pas trop mal.

– T'inquiète pas. J'ai beaucoup moins mal maintenant.

– Content de l'entendre, fit le borgne en souriant.

Allen était assez fier de ses incroyables capacités de guérison. Au fond de lui il jubilait rien qu'en imaginant les voyous de l'autre jour encore à se tortiller de douleur dans leur lit alors que lui était en bien meilleur état qu'eux. Eh, il n'avait pas mentit quand il a dit leur avoir mis une sacrée dérouillée !

Ses côtes faisaient encore un peu mal mais rien de grave. Ça se rétablirai dans deux ou trois jours ! Soudain, son ventre se mit à gargouiller comme un moteur de tracteur. Trois regards se posèrent sur lui, abasourdis.

– Haha… fit Allen mal à l'aise, j'ai pas mangé grand-chose aujourd'hui alors…

– On devait aller acheter des glaces, non ? Dans ce cas, je part en acheter tout de suite. Attendez-moi ici !

Lenalee se releva pour se diriger un peu plus loin, aussitôt suivie du blandinet.

– Ah ! Je viens avec toi.

– Hé ! Ce sera menthe-fraise pour moi ! beugla Lavi.

Ils laissèrent les deux autres jeunes hommes tous seuls assis au bord de la fontaine. Lavi lâcha un léger soupir avant de se tourner vers son camarade qui ne cachait aucunement sa mauvaise humeur. Il s'approcha de Kanda, l'air de rien.

– Alors, que penses-tu de notre petit Allen ?

Sa question lui valut un coup d'œil furieux de la part du brun qui se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Lavi déglutit. D'accord, il n'aurait pas dû lui demander…

– Rien.

L'autre se figea, choqué d'entendre le japonais lui répondre malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Il faillit faire la remarque mais se ravisa, sachant que sa vie ne tiendrait qu'à un fil.

– Rien ?

– Il est toujours aussi encombrant, rien n'a changé.

– Oh je vois. Mais quand il t'aura remboursé tu pourras lui dire adieu, c'est cool non ?

Kanda ne dit rien. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et le dos de ses mains vinrent accueillir son menton. Le jeune homme se mit ensuite à regarder un point invisible devant lui, l'air pensif.

– En vérité l'argent m'importe peu.

– Hein ? L'argent ne te… ? Hahaha ! C'est la meilleure, ça ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as tout simplement pas laissé repartir alors ? T'es pas logique, vieux !

– Évidemment que je ne vais pas le laisser repartir si facilement ! C'était la quasi-totalité de ma paye de ce mois-ci je te signale ! Qui laisserait un crétin comme lui en possession d'une somme pareille !?

– Te trimballer avec autant d'argent aussi… c'est plutôt toi l'idiot je dirais.

– La ferme. J'avais perdu mon chéquier donc en attendant un nouveau j'ai pris la plupart de mon argent en liquide.

– Baka.

– Me provoques pas, Usagi…

Le borgne ramena l'une de ses jambes sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il posa un bras dessus tout en s'adressant au brun.

– Et donc, qu'est-ce qui t'a tant mis en rogne à part cette histoire de fric ?

L'autre resta silencieux un instant. Il hésita à répondre avant de se décider à parler :

– La bague.

– … La bague ?

– _Sa_ bague.

Après un court moment de réflexion, Lavi comprit. Il parlait donc de _cette fille._ Voilà donc d'où venaient ses envies de meurtres envers un pauvre pickpocket qui avait malheureusement ciblé la mauvaise personne… Un voile de nostalgie passa devant les yeux des deux garçons qui s'arrêtèrent de parler un long moment.

.

.

_Cependant, du côté d'Allen et Lenalee…_

Les deux jeunes gens avait remonté la rue du quartier voisin pour atteindre le magasin de glace que l'albinos avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Il préférait rester aux côtés de la jeune fille au cas où des imbéciles tenteraient de lui 'tenir compagnie'. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Allen avait appris en vivant dans les rues, c'était bien de faire attention aux loubards que l'on croisait.

Le vendeur prit leur commande en les faisant patienter, le temps qu'il remplisse à nouveau les différents bacs de saveur. Il y en avait pour cinq minutes tout au plus, ce qui donna l'occasion à Lenalee de passer un coup de fil à une amie.

– Je reviens, dit-elle en laissant Allen devant le comptoir.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en la regardant se poster dehors devant la vitrine.

C'était assez dingue, quand même. Il y a une semaine à peine il était encore en train de supplier pour avoir un endroit où crécher temporairement et sillonnait les rues à la recherche d'un éventuel crétin qui ne remarquerait pas la disparition de son argent dans ses poches, et maintenant le voilà en balade avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine et qui pourtant le traitait comme un ami et lui payaient même une glace !

Est-ce que sa bonne étoile s'était enfin décidée à se montrer ? C'était pas trop tôt ! Encore un peu plus et il aurait fini affamé entre deux poubelles abandonnées. Enfin, quand cette histoire sera finie, il faudra qu'il les remercie. C'est la moindre des choses. Même si remercier cet abruti de Kanda était bien la dernière choses qu'il ferait…

Il tourna la tête vers la vitrine et fut surpris de voir que la jeune fille n'était plus à portée de vue. Il sortit pour vérifier les alentours, mais rien. Pas de Lenalee en vue. Plus là. Disparue.

La panique. Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si par malheur elle s'était fait kidnapper ou autre, c'est lui qui passerait un sale quart d'heure. Non seulement de la part de Lavi et Kanda, mais également par son très cher grand frère dont il avait tant entendu parler par le rouquin. Croyez-le ou non, le soir même il en avait fait des cauchemars.

– Lenalee ?! cria Allen qui chercha dans tous les sens.

Il entendit un bruit de fracas non loin de là. Il se dirigea vers la ruelle à plusieurs mètres et fut soulagé d'y voir la jeune chinoise en un seul morceau. Enfin… en un seul morceau, mais plus pour longtemps, car Allen sut aussitôt que les deux types qui l'entouraient méchamment n'étaient pas là pour taper la causette.

– Lenalee !

– Allen…

Bon sang. Est-ce que c'était lui qui portait la poisse ? Pourquoi partout où il allait il fallait qu'il tombe sur une bande de racaille à deux balles ?! Il n'était même pas en état de se défendre en plus ! L'un des deux au bonnet grisâtre se retourna vers le garçon.

– Huh, t'es qui toi ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? lâcha-t-il en ignorant la question de l'autre racaille.

– Tu la connais ? s'enquit le second type aux dreadlocks blonds.

– C'est mon amie.

Il avait sortit cette phrase sans réfléchir. Lenalee parut d'ailleurs étonnée d'entendre ça venant d'Allen, elle aussi. Mais là n'était pas le moment pour une scène joyeuse et larmoyante d'amitié qui ne se passait que dans les mangas. Pour l'instant, il fallait juste se sortir de ce merdier.

– Oh, comme c'est mignon. En voilà, un gentil garçon !

Le gars au bonnet poussa violemment l'albinos dont le dos vint manger le mur d'un coup sec. Que voulez-vous, il n'y avait aussi que dans les mangas que les 'héros' n'avaient pas l'air aussi pathétiques… Allen lâcha un juron. S'il venait à se battre maintenant, non seulement son état passerait de ''quasiment guéri'' à ''complètement en miette'', mais en plus il risquait cette fois de ne pas sauter un éventuel passage à l'hôpital.

– Allen !

La brune repoussa brusquement le blondinet afin de se diriger vers le garçon. L'autre voyou cependant ne la laissa pas s'en tirer si facilement. Il la ramena rapidement vers lui, serrant sans retenue son frêle poignet.

– Lâche-là connard !

– Hé là, doucement petit. On voulait seulement discuter, c'est tout, dit l'autre en souriant.

– 'Discuter', mon cul.

D'un mouvement désespéré, il prit le couvercle de l'une des poubelles derrière lui et la projeta sur son adversaire droit devant lui. Le type réussit tant bien que mal à éviter de se le prendre en pleine face. Il ne put cependant esquiver le pied d'Allen qui vint juste après le projectile.

Celui-ci sourit quand l'autre se mit à reculer sous le coup, mais son rictus s'évanouit lorsque le même type qu'il venait de frapper revint rapidement à la charge en l'épinglant contre le mur, la main sous la gorge.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, enfoiré ? siffla-t-il.

– J'vais vous… buter…

– Allen ! hurla Lenalee avec horreur, lâchez-le ! Il est blessé !

Quelle idée de les prévenir sur son état de santé ! Il allait encore moins se retenir maintenant… Et puis, il lui avait dit qu'il allait le buter mais dans sa position actuelle… c'était littéralement impossible. Il continua de gigoter pour se libérer, mais rien à faire. On dirait bien que ce gars avait l'intention de le laisser comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse sous le manque d'air.

Il y avait bien un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, mais rien que le fait d'y penser le foutait en rogne. Non, il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide aussi lâchement comme ça. Surtout pas à ce mec. Déjà il n'était même pas sûr qu'il viendrait le sauver, étant donné la relation tendue et meurtrière qu'ils partageaient. De plus, il n'était même pas censé être dans les parages.

Et pourtant, ce fut le seul à qui il pouvait penser à ce moment-là.

– K… Ka…

Il continua à débattre avec plus d'ardeur pour pouvoir respirer et hurler :

– KANDAAA !

Et trois secondes après, un pied apparut à côté de la tête de celui qui tenait Allen et la racaille partit voler jusqu'au milieu de la ruelle. L'albinos put enfin respirer normalement, retombant sur le sol. Tiens, quelle était cette sensation de déjà-vu ?

Il releva la tête pour faire face à de longs cheveux sombres et un regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame posé sur le pauvre blandinet qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il reconnut aussitôt Kanda et un bruit sourd derrière lui attira son attention sur un autre garçon aux cheveux rouges surmontés d'un bandeau. Lavi venait de finir de rétamer le deuxième voyou qui retenait Lenalee.

– Tout va bien ?!

– Oui, murmura la chinoise dans un soupir de soulagement.

– J'allais venir vous rejoindre lorsque j'ai vu Allen l'air paniqué. J'ai appelé Kanda au cas où et quand on se demandait où est-ce que vous étiez passé, on t'a entendu crier le nom de Kanda.

Allen pesta entre ses dents. Merde, il savait pas que ces deux-là étaient dans les parages à ce moment-là. Il avait surtout hurlé son nom sans réfléchir en croyant qu'un des passants allait les remarquer et les aider. Quoique en y repensant il aurait pu tout simplement crier ''à l'aide''…

Quand il releva les yeux vers le japonais, il surpris celui-ci à sourire d'un air fier, le fixant de haut.

– Tu m'en dois une, lança-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

Allen se rappela alors de la scène de ce matin au moment où il avait convaincu Lenalee de laisser couler pour cette fois. Kanda venait de lui rendre la pareille maintenant… RAH ! BORDEL ! Il voulait juste lui arracher ce putain de rictus qu'il avait aux lèvres d'un air triomphant…

Il l'aurait un jour. Il l'aurait !

Après un long moment de soulagement pour Lenalee et Lavi, ainsi qu'un long moment de baston de regard meurtrier entre Kanda et Allen, ils finirent par aller acheter leur glace. Le japonais également, sous la surprise générale de tout le monde. Il faut dire que Kanda était connu pour ne s'intéresser qu'aux soba et aux tisanes. Alors le voir avec une glace dans la main devait être un événement plutôt rare...

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient sur le chemin du retour, glace en main.

– C'était pas si mal finalement, lâcha le borgne en ricanant, ma partie préférée était quand même la bagarre à la fin.

– Tu es fou ! s'écria Lenalee, j'ai bien cru qu'Allen était fini pour cette fois !

– Mais non, rassura ce dernier. Je me serais défendu ne t'en fais pas.

– C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir pourtant.

Allen tiqua à la réplique sarcastique du japonais qui fit comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Il marcha à sa hauteur, agacé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. J'étais peut-être mal en point mais j'avais encore plus d'un tour dans ma poche, tu sais.

– Ah oui ? L'un d'eux était donc de m'appeler désespérément à l'aide ?

L'albinos serra les dents, rougissant d'embarras. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Il lâcha un ''tch'' similaire à au brun et détourna la tête, hautain.

– N'empêche que pour un asocial et misanthrope tel que toi, c'est une première de te voir courir au secours d'une 'saloperie de voleur pathétique' comme moi.

Ce fut au tour de Kanda de tiquer et de grogner. C'est vrai, il l'avait secouru. Mais il avait agi instinctivement, c'est tout. Bien que sa réaction ait été trop rapide à son goût lorsqu'il avait vu le blandinet se faire malmener de la sorte. Mince, s'il commençait déjà à le prendre en pitié il était mal barré !

Il détourna également la tête dignement, continuant de savourer sa glace à la pistache tandis qu'Allen profitait de la sienne au chocolat. Lenalee et Lavi était scotchés de la scène spectaculaire qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, à savoir les deux autres qui faisaient mine de s'ignorer alors que des signaux de mort et de menaces planaient tout autour d'eux.

Lavi observa le brun de dos, se rappelant alors de sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, son corps avait bougé presque automatiquement pour aller aider le blandinet en difficulté. C'était une première, en effet. Ça n'arrivera probablement plus jamais mais Lavi savait qu'avec ses incroyables dons de mémoires, cette scène allait rester bien enfouie à tout jamais au fin fond de son crâne !

N'empêche, si vraiment il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Allen, peut-être qu'à la fin ces deux-là finiraient par devenir amis, qui sait ? Il se mit à ricaner, sachant que cette idée était loin, très loin de se réaliser. La chinoise se tourna vers lui :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Rien, rien.

Il sourit.

– J'ai comme l'impression que les choses vont changer.

_._

_._

_._

_à suivre_

* * *

***** OMAKE *****

* * *

**Allen** : Dis Lavi…

**Lavi** : Mh ?

**Allen** : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton œil ?

**Lavi** : Héhéhé. Tu aimerais le savoir hein ?

**Allen** : *hoche la tête*

**Lavi** : Je vais te montrer. Regarde bien !

_Il prend son pouce et soulève le mince objet en cuir. Allen découvre alors… un pentacle maudit !_

**Allen** : Qu'est-ce que… !?

**Lavi** : De pathétiques humains ont voulu faire des expériences maléfiques sur moi, mais j'ai été plus malin qu'eux. Grâce au démon que j'ai invoqué, je les ai tous massacré. Depuis, je vis avec lui qui me sert d'homme à tout faire. D'ailleurs j'en ai marre, je rentre.

**Allen** : Huh ?!

**Lavi** : Sebastian ! *claquement de doigt*

_Un majordome tout vêtu de noir apparaît soudainement devant les yeux ahuri d'Allen, bouche-bée._

**Sebastian** : Vous m'avez appelé, Jeune Maître ?

**Lavi** : Porte-moi jusqu'au manoir. Je suis épuisé.

**Sebastian** : Yes, my Lord.

_Il prend Lavi dans ses bras et disparaît aussi vite que quand il était venu, laissant seul un Allen perdu et figé par le choc. Il finit par revenir à lui et se frotte les yeux nerveusement._

**Allen** : J'ai dû trop forcer sur les cachets…

***FIN***

* * *

**.**

_Kanda et Allen... Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer ? Est-ce que Lavi avait vu juste ? Ou bien tout le contraire va arriver ? Ou encore... Leur éventuelle futur amitié sera-t-elle vraiment qu'une 'amitié' ? ... Héhé._

_J'espère que ce chapitre n'avait pas trop l'air brouillon. En fait comme on commence à plus avancer, du coup les personnages changent un peu aussi et j'avais également l'impression que l'histoire avait du mal à avancer, donc j'ai essayé de mettre un peu le turbo en évitant le plus possible de bâcler le travail, j'espère que j'ai réussi ^^_

_Bref, merci encore pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en fav et en followers ! On dirait pas comme ça mais c'est comme un diesel qui me booste et me pousse à continuer et à écrire dans le plaisir, alors merci beaucoup ! *courbette*_

_Sinon : Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons enfin le passage **d'HALLOWEEN** ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts... ;)_

_À bientôt pour le chapitre 8 ! (qui viendra je sais pas quand)_

Tchusss ~


	9. Effrayé

_Salut à tous !_

_Deux mois sont déjà passés mais voilà enfin le chapitre 9 ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire parce qu'il fallait que tout soit cohérent et avec la fête d'Halloween, il me fallait pas trop tasser certains évènements donc je suis désolée si ça paraît un peu court. _

_Sinon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus alors je vous laisse lire le chapitre ! Bonne lecture et enjoy ~_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CHAPITRE NEUF : Effrayé**_

.

.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis leur fameuse sortie en ville de la dernière fois. Depuis, le froid était déjà bien installé malgré l'automne qui venait à peine de commencer et le soleil encore présent pour le moment. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins, puisqu'il semblerait pour l'instant qu'il se cache derrière les épaisses couches de nuages là-haut dans le ciel. La semaine s'était finie rapidement et les jeunes pouvaient enfin pleinement profiter de leur vacances enfin arrivées.

Enfin, Allen était en vacances depuis longtemps maintenant donc ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Ce soir, l'adolescent allait fêter Halloween pour la première fois depuis… oh. Très longtemps. Il était censé attendre que Kanda rentre de son boulot à mi-temps avec Lavi qui l'attendrait pour rentrer. Lenalee devait les rejoindre dans pas longtemps également.

Elle devait d'abord finir de convaincre son grand frère qui était prêt à l'enfermer dans le grenier pour ne pas qu'elle soit « souillée » par la seule présence de trois mecs qui l'accompagneraient tout au long de la fête… Allen se demandait parfois si ce type était réellement sain d'esprit. D'après Lavi, la question était encore à élucider.

Il s'étira, ayant passé trop de temps devant la télévision allumée depuis la matinée.

Un bruit de clé s'infiltrant dans la serrure annonça à Allen l'arrivée des deux étudiants. Et en effet, dès que la porte s'ouvrit, des bruits de pas pressés s'infiltrèrent dans les lieux et un borgne surexcité se mit à brailler le nom du blandinet alors que celui-ci n'était même pas encore dans son champ de vision.

– Allen !

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se jeta sur le pauvre pickpocket pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Il pouvait se le permettre depuis que l'albinos allait parfaitement bien, ayant complètement guéri de ses blessures de la semaine dernière. Ou disons presque, si on ne comptait pas sa légère douleur à la bosse encore un peu visible sur le côté de la tête.

Kanda apparut sur le seuil de l'entrée du salon en soupirant, posant son sac dans un coin à part. Une minuscule odeur de carbone parvint dans ses narines, le faisant relever subitement la tête. Ses yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers la gazinière qui, à son grand étonnement, était brillante et bien propre. … Même trop propre. Plissant les yeux, il fit face à Allen, ce dernier ayant remarqué son air suspicieux et tentant vainement de détourner le regard.

– Moyashi, appela le brun sans quitter Allen du regard.

Le blandinet ne releva pas l'insulte, trop occupé à fixer un coin du mur vers la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser les yeux dévastateurs du Japonais qui s'assombrissait.

– … Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu as touché au gaz aujourd'hui ?

Il fit de son mieux pour essayer de répondre clairement.

– … Non ?

Le brun ne lâcha pas le morceau. Son regard se fit plus pénétrant.

– Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un imbécile, par hasard ?

– … Peut-être ?

– Bon sang ! s'exclama Kanda en faisant sursauter les deux autres.

Il sembla remarquer son soudain excès de colère car il se calma rapidement. Il soupira en se passant une main sur le front. Il parla normalement, cependant sans cacher son agacement à travers le ton de sa voix.

– Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas toucher à la gazinière. Tu crois que les règles que j'ai faites sont là pour décorer ? lâcha-t-il en pointant une feuille épinglée au mur à l'entrée du salon.

Ah, oui. Les fameuses règles… Allen baissa la tête, admettant complètement sa défaite. Il était en tort, il le reconnaissait. Mais c'est qu'il avait faim ! Il se souvenait encore de l'engueulade de Kanda la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu faire à manger. Il avait inexplicablement brûlé la poêle en même temps que les aliments qui n'étaient autre que de simples légumes découpés. Depuis, on pouvait presque dire que la partie cuisine lui était interdite. Excepté pour atteindre le frigo et le lavabo. Et puis le four, n'en parlons même pas.

Il n'y pouvait rien, le pauvre. Il n'avait encore jamais appris à cuisiner convenablement jusqu'à maintenant ! C'était son ancien tuteur qui avait l'habitude de cuisiner pour lui, puis ensuite d'autres employés exclusivement spécialisés lui ont servi ses repas jusqu'à il y a peu et pour finir, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller se servir dans les fast-food et autres conneries du genre avec les ''plats'' -si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- déjà tout préparés. Comment voulez-vous donc qu'il apprenne à faire à manger ?!

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Kanda avait fixé certaines règles. La première étant qu'il autorisait l'albinos à rester un peu plus longtemps, juste le temps de lui rembourser au moins une bonne partie si possible, qu'il ne reparte pas vainqueur dans cette histoire. Vous connaissez Kanda, il DÉTESTE s'avouer vaincu.

**\- Quelques jours plus tôt -**

Tout est arrivé sur le tas, alors que le quotidien des deux garçons allait de bon train. Kanda était apparut dans le salon derrière le sofa dans lequel était confortablement installé le squatteur.

– Hé, microbe.

Allen se retourna en grognant. Apparemment, l'asiatique ferait tout pour ne pas l'appeler par son prénom jusqu'à la fin de son séjour chez lui. Est-ce qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus ou bien rayait-il uniquement la politesse en sa présence, ne voulant pas s'encombrer de manières courtoises et amicales envers le pickpocket responsable de toutes ses galères et ses récents maux de crâne ? Allen n'en saura jamais rien.

– J'ai longuement réfléchi pendant que tu te la coulais douce à jouer les malades ces derniers temps.

L'autre tiqua face à cette remarque. Se la couler douce ? Jouer les malades ? Jamais il n'avait fait de trucs pareils ! Bon… Peut-être qu'une fois ou deux il avait feint une horrible quinte de toux quand le brun l'avait menacé pour la centième fois de le virer de chez lui à coup de pied au cul après une engueulade bien acharnée (pour changer), mais jamais il n'oserait profiter de l'hospitalité de quelqu'un pour-… Ah.

– Je suppose que même si tu te casses de là et que tu retournes gambader dans les rues, tu ne me paieras jamais ce que tu me dois, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh… déglutit Allen, probablement ?

– Tch. Je m'en doutais.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt de cette discussion, puisqu'il était clair qu'il ne pourra jamais le rembourser dans l'immédiat. Ce qu'il faudrait faire au préalable, ce serait de commencer à amasser du fric petit à petit afin de pouvoir tout lui rendre beaucoup plus tard, mais ce serait un peu trop chiant. Tout compte fait, il pensait partir de chez Kanda après s'être totalement rétabli afin de fuir les problèmes le plus vite possible. C'était pourtant dommage de devoir quitter un toit si confortable, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te garder sous surveillance temporairement le temps que tu commences à épargner de l'argent, histoire que tu me rendes tout ce que tu m'as pris depuis le début.

… Quoi ? La bouche de l'albinos s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrevoir son ahurissement devant cette décision prise par Kanda seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'étudiant continua tout en expliquant :

– Je t'autorise à rester là quelques temps supplémentaires uniquement pour me rembourser ce que tu me dois. Mais cette opportunité a plusieurs conditions, bien entendu.

Kanda n'aimait pas le fait de penser qu'un parfait inconnu, ou presque inconnu maintenant qu'il s'était passé tant de choses entre eux deux —et pas d'une très bonne manière ; mais il n'avait plus que cette possibilité. Il devra juste se dire que ce jeune homme ne vivra pas ici éternellement et qu'un jour il lui dira adieu une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Cela me permettra de te garder à l'œil et de mettre mon ancienne menace à exécution si tu venais à t'enfuir sans prévenir. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Oui. En gros, il aurait de gros problème s'il n'écoutait pas ce que disait Kanda. C'était clair et net, comme de l'eau de roche.

– Tu voulais à tout prix me virer de chez toi y a même pas deux jours et maintenant tu dis que je suis forcé de rester ?!

– Je ne t'accepte toujours pas sous mon toit, siffla le japonais, il s'agit juste d'une 'trêve' temporaire. Et bien entendu, mes menaces tiendront jusqu'à la fin, alors ne pense même pas pouvoir prendre tes aises dans le canapé à ne rien foutre, pigé ?

– Mais rester ici n'était pas dans mes plans… !

– Fais ce que tu veux. Je te préviens juste ce qu'il adviendra de toi si tu persistes à fuir.

Le blandinet n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenait la situation. S'il avait bien compris, il devait rester bien sagement chez Kanda sans avoir son mot à dire, et à moins d'aller faire un tour chez les flics, il n'était pas autorisé à partir. Était-il en quelques sortes prisonnier ?! Quelques mauvais souvenirs refirent surface avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Non, c'était différent de cette fois. Il l'avait bien mérité après avoir fait tourné le Japonais en bourrique, il l'admettait. Et puis Kanda n'était pas comme Tyki. Il pouvait se sentir rassuré au moins de ce côté-là.

Il allait protester un moment mais il hésita. Après tout, il est vrai qu'avoir un toit où crécher après toutes ces mésaventures n'était pas de trop. Il pourrait en profiter plus longtemps que prévu, dans un appart' clean et bien gardé (voire trop) avec pas mal de trucs à disposition tel que des toilettes, par exemple !

– … Je vois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

– En effet, confirma l'autre brun. Et maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, parlons des règles.

– Huh ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait sorti l'affiche où étaient soigneusement énumérées les règles prescrites par le dictateur en chef ici présent qui les énonça à haute voix. Il s'agissait plus particulièrement des mauvaises habitudes d'Allen que l'étudiant voulait à tout prix changer, au risque qu'elles n'affectent son bien-être. (celui de Kanda bien sûr, pas du pickpocket.)

1\. Trouver un job.

2\. Interdiction de cuisiner.

3\. Une douche par jour.

4\. Interdiction de voler qui que ce soit.

5\. Ne rien utiliser sans permission.

Il n'y en avait que cinq pour le moment, mais Kanda lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il en rajouterait si nécessaire. Tss, il était forcé de vivre avec le légendaire misanthrope qui le gardait soi-disant sous surveillance, et en plus de ça il devait respecter des règles ?! C'était du foutage de gueule !

**\- Retour au présent -**

Lavi se mit entre les deux garçons pour éviter qu'une énième embrouille ne commence. Il changea rapidement de sujet pur calmer les choses :

– Bref ! Lenalee viendra s'occuper des dernières retouches pour les costumes tout à l'heure. Après tout, demain c'est le grand soir !

Halloween arrivait à grands pas et les jeunes étaient bien décidés à marquer le coup, en particulier le duo rempli d'énergie que composaient Lavi et Lenalee. Allen n'avait encore jamais vraiment participer à un truc de ce genre. L'anxiété commençait à monter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, se préparant mentalement à se retrouver embarqué dans une foule monstrueusement toute excitée. De toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment le droit de se débiner, au risque de froisser la jeune chinoise qui s'était tellement donnée à fond ces derniers jours pour que tout soit à la perfection…

– Vivement que votre machin se finisse rapidement. Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de vos aller-retour chez moi comme si c'était un fast-food, se plaignit Kanda en s'affalant sur le canapé.

– Oh, dis pas ça ! Avoue que tu as quand même un peu apprécié notre compagnie, sourit Lavi d'un petit air malicieux.

L'autre tourna la tête.

– Avec un mollusque qui squatte tous les jours depuis presque deux semaines, j'ai plus vraiment le temps d'apprécier la compagnie de qui que ce soit.

– Le mollusque a un prénom.

– Hah ? lança le brun en fusillant Allen du regard.

Ce dernier se rétracta en grinçant des dents. On aurait presque pu l'entendre siffler de colère tel un animal. Lavi avait l'impression de se trouver entre un combat de chien et chat. Bien que le gagnant soit évident si une bagarre était réellement engagée… Il secoua la tête, se forçant à retirer cette étrange image de ses pensées. Il se mit à soupirer face à l'entêtement des deux garçons, et entraîna Allen un peu plus loin pour l'éloigner de l'animal sauvage prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à chaque instant.

– Hé, Allen. Je t'ai rapporté d'autres fringues. J'en ai acheté à ta taille cette fois, tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise.

– Tu es parti en acheter ?

– Ouaip ! répondit Lavi le pouce levé.

L'albinos n'en revenait pas. Ce type lui avait acheté des fringues de sa propre volonté sans demander son avis. Depuis quand les gens étaient-ils aussi tendres avec des voleurs ? Ou bien est-ce que celui-ci était juste timbré ? Il se posait souvent la question…

– Mais je… J'ai pas de quoi te rembourser… paniqua le jeune blandinet devant les t-shirt qu'il dépliait.

– T'inquiète, je t'en fais cadeau !

– Mais… !

– Allez, va te changer. Je veux voir si j'ai bien choisi !

Il poussa Allen jusque dans la salle de bain sous les protestations de celui-ci. Une fois à destination, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur, bloquant la sortie.

– Lavi ! LAVI !

… Malheureusement pour lui, il préférait faire la sourde oreille, adossé contre la porte en train de siffler. Allen continua de grogner quelques secondes avant d'abandonner. Rien à faire. Quand le rouquin était décidé, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Il prit le sac que le jeune garçon lui avait passé et continua à contempler les fringues toutes neuves en silence.

Voyant que l'albinos s'était calmé, Lavi en déduisit qu'il s'était décidé à essayer les vêtements qu'il avait acheté. Bien ! Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il sorte pour voir le résultat. Il se dirigea doucement dans le salon et vint s'asseoir à côté de son lunatique préféré.

– On dirait qu'Allen s'est habitué à son environnement maintenant. C'est une bonne chose, nan ?

– Ça dépend pour qui.

– Hahaha ! Je suis sûr que tu ne le penses pas réellement. Si tu le haïssais tant que ça, ça ferait longtemps qu'il y aurait laissé sa peau.

Le Japonais lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner sans répondre, préférant laisser son camarade dans ses délires d'affection exagérée. Certes, il avait accepté que l'autre microbe reste chez lui. Mais c'était pour des raisons pratiques, rien de plus. Une fois que tout sera réglé, il n'aura plus qu'à lui dire adieu avec un coup de pied au cul. Ouais, il avait hâte que ce moment arrive. Ce sera probablement le plus beau jour de sa vie.

– Espérons que tu ne le tue pas pendant son séjour, fit Lavi sans cacher son ricanement.

Oh, ça… Kanda ne promettait rien.

– Euh… hum.

La petite voix de l'albinos se fit entendre derrière les deux étudiants. Le rouquin se retourna et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était comparable à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Allen était apparu vêtu d'un t-shirt sans manches bleu marine aux motifs noirs qui laissait découvrir ses bras nus fins et musclés à la fois ainsi que sa peau blanche au niveau de ses clavicules bien ressorties. Le short noir qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux mettait en valeur ses mollets également bien bâtis, probablement exercés à la course à force de s'enfuir pour échapper d'éventuels voyous ou victimes qu'il avait dérobé jusque là…

Même Kanda qui s'était retourné par réflexe était resté figé une demi-seconde, assez pour que ses yeux puissent observer l'être étrangement éblouissant se tenant devant l'entrée du salon. Quand un second raclement de gorge le fit revenir à la réalité, ses yeux se posèrent sur le blandinet qui soutint son regard avant de le détourner, légèrement embarrassé.

– J'ai pas l'air trop… bizarre ?

– Bizarre ? Tu déconnes ! lança Lavi en rigolant. T'es superbe Allen, ne t'inquiète pas. Pas vrai Kanda ?

– J'en sais rien. Je m'en fous.

– Tu vois !

L'albinos resta dubitatif en voyant l'expression renfrognée du brun. Et pendant que le borgne continuait de complimenter la tenue de l'adolescent tout en s'admirant lui-même pour avoir trouvé des fringues si parfaites, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

– Je vais ouvrir, fit Allen en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Et comme il l'avait deviné, il découvrit Lenalee sur le seuil munie d'un énorme sac plastique tenu dans les deux mains. Elle avait l'air déjà costumée avec sa longue cape rouge et noire et son teint pâle fait par maquillage. Des lentilles de contact colorées d'une teinte sanglante et d'une fente noire en leur centre rendait son allure encore plus impressionnante. Il avait devant lui un magnifique vampire au sourire éblouissant.

– Wow… Lenalee ?!

– Allen !

Elle sourit avant que le jeune homme ne s'écarte pour la laisser entrer. Elle retira ses chaussures à l'entrée sans quitter l'albinos des yeux.

– Tu es classe aujourd'hui, dis donc. Ce sont les vêtements de Lavi ?

– Non, il les a acheté tout à l'heure. Mais parlons plutôt de toi… ton costume est… splendide.

Elle sourit de plus bel et mit les pieds dans le salon accompagnée du blandinet. Dès que le rouquin vit la chinoise dans son déguisement, le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller. Parsemé de tremblements, il redressa aussitôt la tête et, hurlant son nom, courut se jeter dans les bras de Lenalee qui comme d'habitude se mit à le repousser tout naturellement d'une main sur le front.

– Salut les garçons ! J'ai pu me débarrasser de mon frère pour la soirée, c'est bon.

Le roux et le blandinet hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Seul Kanda n'avait pas l'air bien convaincu :

– Tu en es sûre ? La dernière fois on a eu le droit à une séance de flippe à cause d'un abruti déguisé en Batman qui nous suivait partout où qu'on aille.

– Oh, ça… bégaya Lenalee.

– Et je ne te parle même pas du jour où il jouait les sniper, nous tirant dessus à coup de fusil à chaque fois qu'il nous jugeait trop proche de quelques centimètres !

– C-Ce n'étaient que des billes et puis… hum…

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Quelle sorte d'extra-terrestre surprotecteur pouvait bien être le frère de Lenalee, au juste ? La chinoise finit par perdre patience. Elle se racla la gorge en s'adressant aux trois garçons présents dans le salon :

– Bon ! Dépêchons-nous de passer aux costumes, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant le début de la fête.

– C'est vrai, au boulot ! chantonna Lavi en sautillant.

Durant toute l'heure suivante, les adolescents avaient passé leur soirée à ajuster les costumes et à se maquiller. Seul Kanda s'était éloigné de leurs petites affaires encombrante pour aller se faire une tisane afin de passer le temps. Depuis la cuisine, il observa les trois autres s'activer joyeusement comme s'ils allaient en classe de découverte entres amis. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Lavi et Lenalee réunis en même temps sous son toit pour des raisons autres que les révisions. Même Allen qui se faisait plutôt timide au début en présence des deux camarades du japonais était maintenant beaucoup plus ouvert et bavard qu'en temps normal.

Tous ces changements mettaient le brun un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait l'infime impression que les choses bougeaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Était-ce juste le changement qui le perturbait, ou bien la sensation d'être le seul à ne pas changer entrait aussi en jeu ? Il secoua la tête, réalisant qu'il pensait à des choses inutiles. Il n'avait pas besoin de changer. Il était parfaitement bien comme il était.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au blandinet qui tentait de ne pas bouger tandis que la chinoise lui passait du crayon sous les yeux avec Lavi à côté qui se tordait de rire. Au fond, c'était en particulier lorsque ce crétin de voleur était apparu que les choses ont bougé. Sans lui, tout ça n'aurait sans doute jamais eu lieu et rien n'aurait changé. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne chose que ce garçon à problèmes soit parmi eux… ?

– Et voilà !

Un peu plus tard, les jeunes étaient fin prêts pour aller à la fête. Ils prirent leurs derniers effets personnels comme les portables et leurs accessoires. Avec son long manteau noir à capuche qui lui recouvrait le haut du visage et son visage maquillé de sorte à ce qu'un squelette en ressorte, Lavi faisait une magnifique Faucheuse. Lenalee, comme tout à l'heure, avait toujours l'air d'un vampire mis à part le fait qu'elle ait rajouté de fausses canines rallongées de deux centimètres qui rendait la chose encore plus réelle.

Quant à Allen, il était tout aussi époustouflant que les deux autres. Son allure était principalement vêtue de sombre et d'un peu de rouge carmin ici et là, avec deux belles cornes noires qui se dressaient fièrement sur sa tête. De faux piercings aux oreilles et de petites ailes dans son dos venaient compléter le déguisement pour le rendre encore plus parfait. Il était devenu un véritable démon.

– Je crois qu'on est parés, lança le borgne en tenant fièrement l'espèce de maillet géant en aluminium qui lui servait de faux.

Lenalee avait voulu lui donner une véritable faux digne d'une Faucheuse, mais Lavi avait insisté pour prendre son ancien maillet qui lui avait servi pour un spectacle au collège. Il n'a jamais voulu s'en séparer depuis, considérant cet objet comme étant cool malgré ce qu'on lui disait. _''Et puis, ça mélange l'effroi et le comique, je suis sûr que je vais faire fureur !'' _avait-il sorti quand il avait fini par convaincre la jeune brune.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble d'un pas tranquille et le cœur tambourinant pour les trois d'entre eux. Inutile de précisez qui était le quatrième qui se contentait de marcher machinalement d'un air crispé et lassé…

Enfin bon, il était temps d'y aller.

La place était noire de monde devant la mairie. Jamais elle n'était aussi remplie d'habitude, excepté lors des événements spéciaux comme celui-ci. Allen, Lavi et Lenalee s'avancèrent avec des yeux brillants, comme des enfants de cinq ans qui découvraient un parc d'attraction pour la première fois. Kanda était le seul à rester en retrait, la mine renfrognée et l'aura sombre. Malheureusement pour lui, la chinoise s'était montrée bien plus persistante que d'ordinaire pour le forcer à sortir avec eux. Vous auriez dû voir la scène, même Allen n'aavait pu réussir à retenir un pouffement de rire devant les protestations du japonais qui n'avait apparemment abouti à rien.

Les jeunes continuaient à marcher parmi la foule de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'il avançaient sur la place. La décoration était tout aussi incroyable que le nombre de gens réunis sur place. Des multitudes de stands étaient disposés sur les côtés, réunissant des accessoires et de la nourriture selon les tables, les arbres qui entouraient les lieux étaient parsemés de lampions en citrouilles allumées au bout de leurs branches et de guirlandes à LED oranges et jaunes qui s'illuminaient dans la nuit. Plus loin se tenait une estrade où un DJ faisait de son mieux pour mettre l'ambiance par le biais des musiques en tout genre qu'il passait.

– Regardez là-bas ! s'exclama Lenalee en pointant une direction du doigt.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers une espèce de citrouille géante gonflable similaire à un bonhomme de neige si on omettait ses deux bases ayant la même forme de légume qu'il était, ainsi que le visage effrayant creusé à la surface de son visage.

– Trop cool ! fit Lavi à son tour.

Le grand brun derrière eux les observait comme s'il avait devant lui trois gamins qui fêtaient Halloween pour la première fois de leur vie. Vraiment, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il succombe à la persistance de Lenalee alors qu'il aurait facilement pu aller l'envoyer balader comme il avait l'habitude de faire !? Il aurait dû être chez lui là, à regarder quelques feuilletons avec sa tisane à la main !

– On va manger un bout ? proposa tout de suite Allen en se dirigeant vers l'un des stand qui répandait une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée.

– Attends, prenons le temps d'explorer les alentours avant !

– Évitons de nous séparer, d'accord ?

– Dis ça au Moyashi, c'est le premier à courir partout. Comme un voleur.

Pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui venait de sortir cette raillerie aux allures sarcastiques, en particulier dans le dernier mot. Allen se crispa, grimaçant.

– Je m'appelle Allen, abruti ! Tu peux même pas retenir ces deux syllabes ?!

Il l'ignora royalement en feignant de tourner la tête d'un air snob. Lavi les interrompit dans leur énième querelle inutile :

– Hey, Kanda, Allen ! Par ici !

Les deux se lancèrent un dernier regard furibond, puis il se dirigèrent d'un pas identique vers le stand devant lequel se tenait l'autre garçon. Il tenait un fusil dans les mains, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Devant lui se tenait une étagère remplie de citrouilles miniatures qui attendaient patiemment de se faire toucher. Lavi se positionna de la même façon qu'un sniper.

– Les jeux ont l'air pas mal, ici. On essaye de rafler quelques prix ? On est venus s'amuser après tout.

– Tu vas vraiment y jouer ?

– Ouaip ! Regarde un peu le pro' !

Il tira une fois et toucha l'une des cibles dans le mille. La citrouille vacilla sur elle-même avant de retomber sur le sol. Allen siffla, admiratif, suivit du gérant qui applaudit l'adolescent. Il lui lança une boîte en carton contenant une sorte de petit laser à motif. Un prix plutôt banal mais satisfaisant pour notre jeune rouquin dont l'ego s'emplit de fierté.

– Vous avez vu, hein ? Je suis génial, pas vrai ?

– Oui Lavi, tu es génial, on a compris.

– Hey gamin ! Tu veux tenter un mode plus difficile ?

– Je peux ?

Et hop, l'homme derrière le stand plaça cette fois des fantômes en cartons qui bougeaient lentement de gauche à droite, une cible rouge dessinée au milieu. Le borgne se replaça à la façon d'un professionnel et visa les objets à cinq mètres de lui. Dix secondes plus tard, il toucha l'une des cibles et emporta un deuxième prix. Nouveau cri de joie de la part de Lavi qui alla narguer son cher camarade resté à l'écart.

– Tu es doué Lavi, lança l'albinos, étonné.

– Bien sûr que oui. J'ai beau avoir un handicap, il ne faut pas me sous-estimer ! Muahaha !

– Ça te dit de compliquer un peu les choses ? s'enquit l'homme d'un regard défiant.

Évidemment, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le rouquin se jette à nouveau sur son arme en lançant la monnaie en direction du gérant. L'étagère était maintenant remplie de squelettes dansant parfaitement alignés. Leur socle bougeait de la même manière que celui des fantômes un peu plus tôt. C'était vraiment d'un tout autre niveau…

– Regarde bien Allen. C'est comme ça qu'un Maître s'y prend…

Il prit une longue inspiration, visa parfaitement l'un des squelettes et attendit une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant de fermer son œil et de le rouvrir, plus déterminé que jamais. Et il tira. Le coup partit distinctement et la balle vint frôler le bonhomme osseux d'un millimètre, avant d'aller ricocher contre le mur et de retomber par terre. Le squelette avait tremblé quelques instants, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas assez pour le faire tomber. Lavi ayant échoué, voûta son dos en faisant la moue.

– J'ai raté… comment ça se fait… ? J'y crois pas…

– Allons, ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Allen. C'était un niveau difficile après tout.

– Justement ! J'aurai dû réussir ! pleurnicha le borgne en se jetant dans les bras du blandinet.

– Arrête de chouiner. T'es plus un gamin, râla Kanda qui ne supportait plus d'entendre ses plaintes.

– La ferme ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma douleur, crétin !

– C'est toi qui ne comprends pas la mienne en sachant à quel point je dois te supporter…

Ce qui eut pour don d'amplifier les larmes de Lavi qui se transforma en fontaine. Le regard blasé d'Allen se posa sur lui d'un air accusateur. Le japonais le remarqua et il soutint son regard plutôt que de se sentir coupable. Enfin, Kanda ne se sentait jamais coupable. Jamais. Retenez bien ça. C'est la voix de Lenalee qui sépara finalement le contact visuel des deux garçons en proie à des ondes meurtrières qui commençaient à glacer l'atmosphère.

– Je vous cherchais partout bon sang !

– Lenalee…

– Allez venez ! J'ai repéré un stand où ils vendent des hot-dogs. Ce serait bien de se remplir le ventre avant d'aller courir partout.

– Je suis complètement d'accord, ajouta Allen, un filet de salive au coin de la bouche.

La fête battait son plein. La musique et les cris de la foule s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Allen finissait son deuxième hot-dog à la moutarde pendant que Lavi impressionnait les enfants avec son énorme maillet. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait l'air plutôt populaire avec ce truc. Certains ne se gênaient pas pour venir le prendre en photo tellement ils trouvaient ça drôle et surprenant. D'autres continuaient leur lancée en photographiant les trois autres dans leur déguisement tout aussi stupéfiant.

Lenalee se laissa faire avec joie, Allen, un peu embarrassé et réticent affichait un air crispé sur toutes les photos et Kanda quant à lui… eh bien, disons qu'il ne laissait personne profiter d'une opportunité pour immortaliser sa sombre présence sur n'importe quel appareil que ce soit.

– M'sieur, m'sieur ! Je peux tenir votre marteau ?

– Bien sûr, tiens ! lui répondit Lavi en lui tendant le maillet.

– Tu devrais faire attention, même si c'est un faux ça peut faire des dégâts, lui conseilla Lenalee.

– Mais non, je gère !

Au moment même où il prononça ces paroles, un coup de son arme autrefois dans les mains du petit garçon vint le frapper sur le côté de la tête, le faisant vaciller. Le maillet avait beau être en alluminium, sa taille n'allégeait en rien son poids ! Il se retourna vers les gosses en hurlant, les yeux faussement larmoyant. Lenalee soupira, se tournant vers Kanda et Allen qui étaient en train de vider une canette de soda.

– Les garçons, vous voulez faire quoi après ?

Elle s'empara de la brochure à propos de l'événement et repéra les paragraphes qui soulignaient les programmes de la soirée.

– Il reste encore plein de trucs comme un concert, une marche nocturne, un défilé costumé…

– Un défilé… ? fit Lavi en reportant son attention sur le groupe de jeunes. Mais… ça veut dire… qu'il y aura plein de jolies nanas en mini-jupe et aux décolletés imposants dans leur costume d'Halloween… ?!

Les trois autres se regardèrent, exaspérés.

– S'il vous plaît les mecs ! Allons tous au défilé ! Vous voulez voir ça vous aussi, pas vrai ?! Je sais que vous voulez les voir ! Venez avec moi !

Et alors que la chinoise avait été la première à demander leur avis, lui était là, en train de les supplier pour se soumettre au sien… Ils avaient oublié à quel point ce garçon pouvait être pervers. Après tout il n'y avait pas un seul jour où Lavi n'avait pas de pensées érotiques. Pas un seul. Allen l'avait bien appris durant son séjour chez le japonais.

– Je sais pas, lâcha finalement l'albinos, il y a un concert auquel j'aurais bien aimé y aller.

– Allen… gémit le borgne le cœur brisé.

– Un groupe de rock que j'aime bien écouter sera présent ce soir. Je ne peux pas laisser une occasion pareille me passer sous le nez, dit-il d'un air un peu apitoyé.

Kanda releva la tête, légèrement surpris. Lavi aussi s'était retrouvé étonné de voir le visage du jeune homme brillant d'envie et d'impatience. En fait, mis à part ses sourires gênés et son air renfrogné face à Kanda, il ne montrait pas beaucoup d'expression avec eux. Il se mit à avancer, mains croisées derrière la tête.

– Vraiment ? Oh, je vois… On y peut rien dans ce cas, déclara Lavi.

– … Ah ?

Allen le regardait partir, interrogé. Est-ce qu'il avait paru égoïste en voulant à tout prix aller voir ce concert ? Mince, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû-

– Bah alors, tu viens ?

Il releva les yeux vers l'adolescent au cache-œil un peu plus loin qui s'était à moitié retourné dans sa direction. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres, sarcastique :

– Je croyais que tu voulais assister à ton concert. Si tu ne te dépêches pas on ira sans toi !

Ouvrant grands les yeux, l'expression d'Allen se remit à briller comme tout à l'heure, cette fois plus intensément. On dirait que Lavi avait touché dans le mille. Il se mit à rire devant l'air béat de l'albinos avant que ce dernier ne vienne le rattraper. Lenalee prit la tête de la marche et ils se dirigèrent tous joyeusement vers l'estrade tout au bout de la place de la Mairie, elle aussi décorée pour l'événement.

Le vacarme était encore plus assourdissant ici. Les enceintes envoyait le hurlement des instruments et des paroles que chantait l'homme devant le micro. Le groupe de jeunes s'étaient mêlés à la foule, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de rester coincé entre tout ce monde qui bougeait au son de la musique et des secousses de leurs voisins.

C'était l'enfer pour Kanda. Lui qui détestait le bruit et la foule, on pouvait dire qu'il souffrait mentalement à l'heure qui l'est. Et bien qu'il se retenait d'assommer tous ceux qui le poussaient, même involontairement, il fut vite sorti de ses idées lugubres pour venir se concentrer sur la scène.

Ils étaient arrivés pile quand la prochaine musique venait de commencer. La batterie et les guitares résonnaient dans la nuit agitée de cette soirée d'Halloween. Kanda reconnut aussitôt la chanson qui se jouait. C'était l'une de celles qu'il écoutait continuellement lorsqu'il avait les écouteurs dans les oreilles sur ses trajets quotidiens.

_We're setting fire to the weight that held us down_

_We're burning brighter and you're gonna hear us now_

_Cause we're singing whoah, whoah_

_This is the road, the road to the throne_

Les paroles se chantaient automatiquement dans sa tête sans qu'il n'eut à les prononcer à haute voix. La musique avait beau paraître un peu assourdissante de rares fois dans la chanson, mais le reste ne manquait pas de lui donner une certaine poussée d'adrénaline, en particulier quand il assistait en direct aux effets des ondes sonores qui lui donnaient encore plus l'impression de léviter au milieu de nulle part.

Et c'est alors qu'il aperçut soudainement les milliers de filaments blancs appartenant aux cheveux d'Allen un peu plus loin devant ses yeux, écoutant tout comme lui la musique résonnante qui l'entraînait dans un paradis inconnu. Kanda avait du mal à le croire. Alors comme ça, cet idiot aimait aussi ce genre de musique ? Il ne l'aurait pas vraiment cru au premier coup d'œil. Pour lui, tous les voyous des rues vouaient un culte aux rappeurs de seconde zone qui ne faisaient que cracher des paroles inutiles à chaque ligne histoire de garder les rimes.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blandinet qui ne parvenait plus à refouler son excitation. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kanda aussi se mit à sourire discrètement, caché par plusieurs têtes inconnues qui faisaient parti de la foule. Ce n'est que quand il entendit quelqu'un hurler un « STRIKE ! » qu'il prit conscience de la réalité. Il connaissait cette voix… une voix bien chiante et encombrante qui pouvait lui pourrir sa journée rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche…

En tournant la tête sur sa gauche, il aperçut une masse de cheveux roux disparaître derrière les gens qui ne lui prêtèrent pas du tout attention.

– Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il est encore allé, ce crétin ? bougonna-t-il en oubliant tout à coup la prochaine musique que le groupe se mit à passer.

– Kanda !

Ses prunelles croisèrent celles de Lenalee qui semblait inquiète. Elle parvint à l'atteindre quelques secondes plus tard après avoir contourné tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Ils sortirent de la foule de spectateurs pour pouvoir s'entendre.

– Je ne trouve plus Lavi ! J'ai tourné les yeux trois secondes et tout à coup il était plus là !

– C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai vu l'abruti de lapin aller dans cette direction. Je suis sûr qu'une jolie zombie a dû détourner son attention.

– Raaahh ! Il m'agace ! Je vais vraiment finir par le massacrer !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lança la voix du blandinet couverte par les cris de joie des spectateurs.

– Lavi nous a planté pour ses plans de drague ! s'énerva Lenalee en agitant son bras. On avait dit qu'on ne se séparerait pas à condition qu'on se donner un point de rendez-vous !

– Oh… on peut toujours aller le chercher. S'il est pas loin on devrait pouvoir le retrouver rapidement.

– T'es pas sérieux, lança Kanda. Si ce type se perd, tant pis pour lui. Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller.

– Et voilà, Sa grande Majesté lunatique au cœur de pierre a parlé.

L'interpellé grinça des dents, agrippant Allen par le col.

– Ne commence par à m'énerver, toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver ici d'abord, alors si t'es pas content tu peux toujours te barrer le retrouver tout seul si ça te chante.

– Eh bien justement, c'est ce que j'allais faire, je te signale ! C'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de compter sur l'enfoiré égoïste que tu es.

– Répète pour voir ? fit le japonais en refermant sa prise.

– J'ai seulement dit que-

– Ça suffit ! hurla Lenalee en les séparant brusquement. J'ai une idée. On va le chercher tous ensemble et le premier qui l'aperçoit aura l'honneur de le massacrer de la part de nous trois. C'est bon ?

– Bonne idée, lança Kanda, attiré par la récompense de cette recherche.

Donner quelques punch dans la face agaçante de son camarade l'aidera à le détendre un peu. Il bouillait d'impatience au fond de lui. Allen avait accepté mais de son côté, frapper Lavi n'était pas dans ses plans. Il faudra qu'il trouve une bonne excuse pour tenter de l'épargner… Au moment même où il y réfléchissait, une voix l'interpella.

– Allen… ?

Celui-ci se figea, croyant tout d'abord que l'appel de son nom n'était qu'une hallucination due au boucan des alentours.

– Allen !

Cette fois, il en était sûr. Quelqu'un venait de l'appeler. Et la voix qui avait prononcé son prénom lui était particulièrement familière. Sans savoir pourquoi, la chair de poule se forma sur ses avant-bras et des frissons lui traversèrent le dos en un éclair. On vint se jeter dans ses bras avec la force d'un bélier, l'entraînant quelques pas plus loin sous l'impact. Lenalee et Kanda en restèrent bouche-bée.

L'albinos baissa les yeux lentement sur le projectile humain qui venait de le percuter et son corps entier se paralysa en apercevant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sombres déguisée en ce qui semblait être une sorcière blottie contre lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant percevoir le choc et la peur se former à l'intérieur de ses prunelles figées. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, l'empêchant de former le moindre mot. Quand ses cordes vocales furent à nouveau en état de fonctionner, seules deux syllabes sortirent de sa bouche :

– R-Road… ?

– Allen ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas vu ! Ouuaaah !

Elle le serra un peu plus fort, comme si le lâcher le ferait disparaître sur-le-champ. Il avait beau reculer, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de la fillette qui restait accrochée à lui comme un koala sur une branche. Lenalee fut la première à briser le silence embarrassant.

– Euhm… Allen, qui est cette fille ?

Sa tête pivota avec horreur vers la chinoise qui ne se doutait en aucun cas de la situation actuelle. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, au risque de leur raconter tout ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas leur révéler. Road se tourna vers Lenalee, sourcils froncés. Elle la dévisagea à son tour d'un air glacial :

– Je te retourne la question. Toi, qui es-tu ?

– M-Moi ? Je m'appelle Lenalee. Je suis une connaissance, ou plutôt l'amie d'Allen.

La chinoise avait l'air perdu. La demoiselle devant elle la fixait d'une expression sérieuse, le regard accusateur. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait pris pour quelqu'un de méchant ? Lenalee essaya de lui sourire pour apaiser les éventuels doutes de Road, mais cette dernière garda son visage fermé. Puis ses traits se détendirent faiblement, laissant seulement le doute couvrir son regard à moitié dissimulé par son chapeau pointu.

– Je vois. Donc c'est juste une amie, hein ? continua-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers le blandinet qui restait immobile.

Elle le lâcha pour venir se remettre debout, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. Elle se mit à sourire aux deux autres étudiants qui observaient la scène avec incrédulité.

– Je m'appelle Road Camelot, et je suis la fiancée d'Allen ! finit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de celui du pickpocket.

– Fiancée ?! s'exclama les deux autres en même temps.

Les joues de Lenalee rosirent immédiatement. Quant à Kanda, il ne parvenait pas à défroncer les sourcils qu'il venait d'abaisser encore plus que d'habitude.

– C'est vrai ça, Allen ?!

– Je… elle… c'est que-

– Ce n'est pas encore officiel, continua Road tout naturellement, il me faut encore le consentement de mon père et l'accord d'Allen, mais les deux ont pas l'air de vouloir accepter…

Elle se mit à bouder, gonflant les joues. Le cœur de Lenalee et celui du japonais se remirent à battre normalement. Voilà donc ce qu'il en était. Ils comprenaient mieux, maintenant. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une désillusion de la fillette qui croyait pouvoir un jour se marier à son Prince Charmant qui malheureusement, n'était autre que l'albinos. Comme si une fille de… douze ans(?) pouvait s'unir à un type majeur et sans-abri. Et un voleur, qui plus est !

Kanda eut une envie soudaine de rire, mais bizarrement il n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se moquer du blandinet, qui était en fait l'expression d'effroi qu'Allen affichait depuis l'apparition de Road.

Ils semblaient se connaître, ces deux-là. Alors pourquoi affichait-il une tête pareille ? Il le vit mal à l'aise, prêt à s'enfuir à chaque seconde qui passait.

– Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, Allen. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu détestais les fêtes !

– …

– Dites, puisque vous êtes ses amis, pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner ? On va bien s'amuser !

Les deux asiatiques se toisèrent un long moment avant de décider d'abandonner le cas de Lavi et de suivre le faux couple à travers les gens et les enfants de la place. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'abord à un stand de jouets et de gadgets lumineux, puis ils passèrent devant une vente de gâteaux que Road pu se payer grâce à la gentillesse de Lenalee (et surtout après lui avoir fait les yeux doux comme une enfant gâtée), et enfin ils finirent devant une petite scène de spectacle.

Les acteurs avaient l'air de rejouer les contes de sorcières de façon plus humoristique afin que les petits, comme les grands, puissent profiter. Sauf que ni Allen, ni Lenalee et ni Kanda ne souhaitaient assister à ce genre de truc. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était retrouver Lavi et continuer tranquillement leur ronde sans mioche qui vous collait aux basques à tout bout de champs ! Road ne l'entendait pas de cet avis et avait continué à traîner Allen qui était automatiquement suivi des deux autres dans la foulée.

– J'ai envie de regarder ça ! dit la fillette en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs prévus à cet effet.

Assis à côté d'elle, l'albinos l'observa un instant avant de se remettre à vérifier les alentours. Personne n'avait l'air de les suivre. Est-ce qu'elle avait semé les gardes ou bien avait-elle quartier libre jusqu'à un certain temps ? Le pire serait de voir rappliquer les hommes de main d'un moment à l'autre sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. La question existentielle qu'il se posait actuellement était : par qui Road était accompagnée ?

Il savait parfaitement que jamais les Noah ne laisseraient un de leur jeune membre sous leur garde en liberté et sans surveillance. Surtout pas Road Camelot, fille adoptive du Premier Ministre portugais. Elle était forcément surveillée de loin par un sbire de l'Organisation ou un des membres officiels en personne. Restait plus qu'à savoir qui.

– Hahaha ! Ce type est tellement idiot ! s'écria la jeune fille en rigolant.

Elle semblait obnubilée par le spectacle devant elle, ne faisant plus attention à son cher « fiancé » dont elle avait même lâché le bras. Allen y vit une opportunité et son corps bougea de façon progressive. Il se décala sur le côté et se releva lentement, faisant en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention de la fillette totalement déconnectée du monde.

Il lança un coup d'œil à Kanda et Lenalee qui s'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose. Il aurait aimé qu'ils l'accompagnent, mais s'ils venaient eux aussi à s'en aller, Road les remarquerait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parte d'ici, quitte à laisser les autres et rentrer directement chez Kanda. Il n'était pas en sécurité. Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné de la scène, il se mit à courir dans n'importe quelle direction, du moment qu'il quittait les lieux au plus vite.

– Merde… jura-t-il tout bas.

Il perdit un faux piercing en route. Tant pis, il n'avait plus le temps de s'en occuper. Ses cornes aussi manquaient de tomber à tout instant. Voyant que plus rien ne pourrait retenir l'espèce de serre-tête qui les soutenait, il s'en empara pour les porter à la main dans sa course. Seulement, une bousculade de la part d'un passant le fit perdre l'objet des mains qui vint s'écraser sur le sol sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

_Tant pis ! _se dit Allen, _j'irais m'excuser auprès de Lenalee plus tard. _

Il tourna dans une rue étroite plus loin, dénuée de lumière à part les reflets des lampions disposés dans les arbres un peu plus loin vers la place. Il y avait moins de personnes en dehors de la grande place, l'adolescent pouvait donc respirer un peu plus sans se méfier de tous les gens qu'il croisait.

Adossé au mur, il reprit sa respiration normale jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se calmer complètement. Il avait réussi à semer Road… Il avait vraiment réussi un truc pareil ! En général, l'éviter était une chose impossible pour lui qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester enfermé avec elle la dernière fois qu'il vivait dans la mansion. Impossible de lui échapper… C'en était presque cauchemardesque pour le pauvre albinos qui se voyait obligé de jouer les baby-sitter presque tous les jours.

Il grimaça rien qu'en repensant à ces mauvais souvenirs des années passées. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'apprêta à repartir qu'il entendit un clic distinct d'un briquet non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête vers la pénombre qui s'enfonçait dans la petite ruelle non éclairée et aperçut une flamme jaune se coller contre l'extrémité d'une cigarette qui s'alluma aussitôt.

L'air devint glacial l'espace d'un instant. Allen se mit à déglutir en reculant légèrement, sentant un mauvais pressentiment lui parvenir. En matière de mauvais pressentiment, il pouvait presque se considérer comme un expert. Chaque fois qu'il jugeait une situation trop dangereuse à son goût, ses craintes s'étaient toujours révélées véridiques. Alors cette fois, pas question de douter de son détecteur de dangers.

Au moment même où il allait se retourner pour décamper, le son grave et résonnant d'une voix le transperça sur place, l'immobilisant comme s'il venait d'être touché par la foudre.

– Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que je te croiserais ici…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La chair de poule de tout à l'heure était revenue, cette fois de façon plus violente. L'effet de cette voix le saisit de l'intérieur, lui donnant l'impression de se faire broyer lentement au fond de lui. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger, pris au piège par une sorte de fil invisible qui l'empêchait de courir à toutes jambes comme il rêvait de faire à l'heure actuelle.

Le visage de Tyki se fit plus distinct au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'embouchure de la ruelle, faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires situés à une centaine de mètres de là. Allen aurait voulu que ce soit un cauchemar, que la personne devant lui ne soit qu'une copie du véritable homme qui hantait son esprit, et pourtant il en était sûr.

Ce visage légèrement bronzé, ces cheveux bouclés regroupés en arrière et ce grain de beauté sous son œil gauche… pas de doutes là-dessus : ce type était bien Tyki Mikk.

En plus de la chair de poule et de la sensation d'écrasement, des frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps, du bout des doigts jusqu'à la plante des pieds. L'apparition de Road faisait pâle figure à côté. L'homme réduit la distance en quelques secondes à peine, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune albinos figé de peur.

– Alors Allen ? Tu ne viens pas me saluer ?

– N-Ne…

Ses jambes recommencèrent à bouger comme il le souhaitait. Il était dorénavant prêt à fuir, sauf que l'homme le saisit d'un seul coup par le poignet avant de l'épingler au mur sauvagement. Allen battit des pieds du mieux qu'il put, s'agitant pour tenter de l'éloigner, mais rien n'y fit. Il manquait la plupart de ses coups et ça ne faisait que chatouiller pour ceux qu'il réussissait…

– Allons, allons. Tu te comportes vraiment comme un sauvage. Est-ce que la vie en dehors de la Demeure t'a fait régresser à ce point ? sourit Tyki d'un air moqueur.

– L-Lâche-moi… !

– Impossible. Je te le lâchais tu t'enfuirais dès que tu en auras l'occasion.

Évidemment qu'il allait fuir. Il n'était pas stupide au point de rester au même endroit qu'un psychopathe tel que lui. Mais malheureusement pour Allen, le portugais n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper de si tôt. La peur qu'il s'acharnait à enfouir au fond de lui commença à se lire sur son visage, pâlissant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà naturellement. Tyki le remarqua et son rictus ne fit que s'accroître.

– Lâche-moi… répéta Allen d'une faible voix tremblante.

L'autre ne fit que l'ignorer.

– Je suppose que tu as croisé Road ? À te voir fuir ainsi, il est clair que ça a un rapport avec elle. Je parie qu'elle était heureuse de te retrouver… En même temps, qui ne serait pas heureux de revoir notre petit Allen sain et sauf après une année entière passée loin de nous ?

– Tais-toi… souffla l'albinos, tête baissée.

– Même mes hommes n'ont rien pu faire face à toi. Je te félicite, mon garçon. Mais je commence à perdre patience.

– Tais-toi !

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de revenir parmi nous ?

– La ferme ! hurla Allen, réussissant cette fois à l'éloigner de quelques pas par la force de ses bras.

Tyki siffla d'admiration de façon un peu sarcastique, avant de reprendre sa cigarette, expirant toute la fumée de tabac qu'il avait dans les poumons, puis de la jeter sur le sol afin de l'écraser du bout de sa chaussure.

Allen restait sur ses gardes. Cet homme était capable de tout. Il devait se dépêcher de partir en prenant Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee au passage pour que rien ne leur arrive également. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'il leur arrive malheur par sa faute.

– Haha. Tu t'es vraiment habitué au goût de la liberté. Tout se déroule comme prévu.

Allen tilta. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il releva les yeux sur Tyki, le regard rempli de doute et d'incompréhension.

– … Quoi ?

– Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Enfin, c'était le but de toute façon, fit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Le blandinet fronça les sourcils, pas sûr d'avoir compris le moindre mot de ce que disait le malfrat devant lui qui s'avança progressivement.

– De quoi tu parles ?! s'écria l'adolescent, à bout de patience.

Tyki s'arrêta devant lui, rictus aux lèvres, les prunelles luisantes. Il se pencha légèrement vers son oreille tout en posant une main à côté de la tête d'Allen sans quitter son sourire lugubre.

– Tout ça n'était qu'une petite mise en scène, expliqua-t-il calmement. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu aies réussi à nous filer entre les doigts jusqu'à maintenant ?

Allen, jusque-là un peu plus calme avait senti son cœur rater un battement à l'entente de ces paroles. La réponse de Tyki commençait à devenir un peu plus clair au fond de lui, réalisant alors la véritable cause de sa fuite depuis le début. Son choc se lisait sur son visage, dirigeant son regard vers un point invisible devant lui.

– Ne crois surtout pas que seuls tes réflexes et ta rapidité y sont pour quelque chose. C'est moi qui ai tout organisé, afin que tu puisses t'échapper comme tu l'entendais.

Les yeux de l'albinos s'ouvrirent avec horreur. Il comprenait maintenant. Il savait pourquoi la sécurité lors de sa fuite ce jour-là avait été si faible et les gardes semblaient si réticents à l'idée de le capturer. Il croyait seulement qu'il les avait pris par surprise... La cruelle vérité que lui révéla Tyki brisa ses anciennes illusions qui avaient continué à lui donner espoir quand il s'était échappé. Il se prit la tête, l'esprit déchiré.

– Pourquoi… pourquoi tu…

– Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, tu demandes ? Rien de plus simple.

Il rapprocha son front du sien, séparant leurs visages de quelques centimètres uniquement.

– Je m'ennuyais.

– Quoi…

– Je m'ennuyais, et je me suis donc dit qu'il serait intéressant de te voir rayonner d'espoir avant de regarder la désillusion te briser comme un simple miroir que l'on fait tomber après l'avoir jeté en l'air. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Son corps tremblait de toute part devant les mots accablants du malfrat qui le fixait de ses orbes sombres et terrifiantes.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça prenne autant de temps, cela dit. Mais Dieu sait ô combien je me suis amusé à t'observer te cacher comme un vulgaire rat face à son prédateur.

Il sourit de plus bel en voyant l'air complètement paniqué du blandinet qui ne bougeait plus. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour voir ce visage qui l'amusait tant… cette expression brisée et désespérée en apprenant qu'aucun échappatoire ne serait envisageable, ce visage horrifié et blanchi par le choc quand on nous révélait que tout ce qu'on vivait jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'une illusion…

Oui, il le voyait enfin. C'était ce qui rendait son 'protégé' plus beau qu'il ne l'était selon lui, d'où sa passion de le tourmenter indéfiniment chaque fois qu'il en avait l'opportunité.

– Sache une chose Allen… chuchota Tyki, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Ses yeux lancèrent une lueur dangereuse l'espace d'une seconde, sans quitter les prunelles grisâtres presque transparentes de l'adolescent qui restait paralysé sur place.

– Tu m'appartiens.

Il combla enfin la distance entre eux, venant effleurer les lèvres frissonnantes de l'albinos qui se retint de sursauter. Le baiser n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il était entièrement dénué de sentiment, rempli de cruauté et de sadisme à la place, tout en y ajoutant un infime désir de possession. Il était seulement là pour rappeler à Allen les derniers mots de Tyki et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper nul part tant qu'il sera là. Une larme solitaire coula de son œil vide sans qu'il en prenne conscience.

Les lèvres du malfrat étaient froides, confirmant presque l'absence totale de sentiments et de bienveillance même au plus profond de lui. C'était ce qui faisait le plus trembler l'adolescent, craignant de se faire engloutir dans les abysses ténébreuses et sans fond de Tyki qui le possédait. Et lorsque le portugais lâcha enfin son précieux garçon, un sentiment de satisfaction le submergea quand il vit l'expression de ce dernier.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Maintenant presque entièrement brisé, Allen n'avait plus qu'à revenir tranquillement parmi eux sans qu'il ne puisse plus jamais penser à s'échapper à nouveau, jusqu'au prochain jour où son envie de liberté fera encore une fois surface. Il n'aura alors plus qu'à recommencer son petit jeu du chat et de la souris comme à l'instant et il pourra continuer à profiter de la situation tout en jouant avec les émotions de son cher petit protégé.

Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à-

– Moyashi !

La voix grave et forte de Kanda surpris le malfrat qui tourna son regard vers l'intrus qui se dirigea à grands pas dans leur direction. Même Allen finit par sortir de sa transe pour venir tourner la tête vers le japonais qui se rapprochait.

– Kanda… ?

Ses yeux vides reprirent un peu de vie en apercevant le brun accourir vers lui d'un air assuré. Tyki l'observa venir jusqu'à eux avant que Kanda ne s'interpose entre eux en tirant l'albinos à lui sans modération. Son regard croisa celui du portugais, curieux et observateur. Ils continuèrent à se toiser en silence, puis l'étudiant porta son regard vers le blandinet qu'il agrippait fermement. Pas de doute, quelque chose de mauvais se passait ici. Était-ce dû à la présence de ce mec bizarre avec eux ? Ne cherchant pas à vouloir élucider tout ça pour le moment, il tira un peu plus sur le vêtement de l'albinos.

– Lenalee a retrouvé l'autre crétin. On rentre.

– Mais- Je…

– On rentre, trancha Kanda plus sévèrement.

Il jeta un dernier regard à l'homme en face de lui avant de se retourner une bonne fois pour toute, traînant le blandinet avec lui d'un pas rapide. Tyki les regarda s'éloigner sans les quitter sur regard. Plus loin, les deux garçons se mêlèrent aux gens avant de se faire engloutir entièrement par la foule, disparaissant alors de la vue du portugais qui ferma les yeux en lâchant un faible ricanement.

Allumant une seconde cigarette, il se mit à sourire tout en s'adossant contre le mur, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Allen quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire presque diabolique. L'arrivée de ce jeune homme n'était pas prévue. Au premier coup d'oeil, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un type qui traînait dans les rues comme un vulgaire voyou, et lui et Allen semblaient plutôt bien se connaître. Tout commençait à devenir intéressant...

Ses plans venaient de changer. Finalement, il abandonna l'idée de venir récupérer son protégé tout de suite. Il attendrait encore un peu s'il le faut. Il rangea son briquet avant de venir prendre son portable, envoyant un message à ses hommes.

– Le jeu va donc s'avérer plus long que prévu, je présume…

_._

_._

_._

_à suivre…_

* * *

.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, la musique jouée au concert c'est _"Road to the throne"_ du groupe Our Last Night. (qui est génial, au passage) Et oui, aussi, il y a un petit clin d'oeil au manga quand Lavi est muni de son maillet à la place d'une faux. Je sais pas, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être original...

Enfin bref ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère continuer à compter sur votre soutien à tous.

J'essaierai de publier le chapitre 10 en décembre si possible, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera faisable (exams, Noël, etc... la galère) Je ferai quand même de mon mieux !

Merci encore et à la prochaine tout le monde ~

* * *

_PS : Je n'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance mais je sais qu'il doit y avoir des français ici vivant sur Paris, et j'espère que vous et vos proches allez bien suite aux attentats et que vous vous rétablierez très vite. Courage également aux auteurs habitant aussi là-bas, espérant que cela n'affectera pas votre moral pour écrire et continuer de faire rêver vos précieux lecteurs... Vous avez mon soutien. _


	10. Nostalgique

_... Mon Dieu. Je suis profondément désolée pour ce retard énorme. Si ça peut rassurer certains d'entre vous, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, loin de là. Juste... j'arrivais pas à m'y mettre. Mais voilà enfin le **chapitre 10 ! **_

_Petit détail : J'avais dit dans un des chapitres que Kanda avait les yeux bleus. En fait, il les a noirs (ou "sombre"). Comme beaucoup le mettent avec les yeux bleus je m'étais laissée influencer, mais je vais le garder avec sa couleur naturelle, désolée si ça gêne certaines lectrices._

_PS : il y a l'avancement de mes chapitres de toutes mes fic publiées sur mon profil, allez consulter de temps en temps si ça vous intéresse :)_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE DIX : Nostalgique**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le doux ronronnement de la bouilloire annonçait l'ébullition de l'eau une fois son boucan terminé. De longs doigts raffinés vinrent la soulever de son socle afin de verser le liquide incolore dans une tasse décorée de motifs divers. Le minuscule sachet d'herbes dont la ficelle glissée par-dessus le bord pendait dans le vide entama aussitôt son rôle en changeant la couleur de l'eau qui se tinta peu à peu de vert.

Kanda ramena la tasse devant ses narines et huma la douce odeur de sa préparation. Ses nerfs se détendirent légèrement, et l'une de ses nombreuses rides d'agacement disparut après avoir pris quelques pintes de sa boisson chaude. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne suffisait pas pour faire disparaître sa nervosité toute entière. Sa tisane se révélait être inefficace pour cette fois… Mais après ce qu'il avait expérimenté, il était tout à fait normal qu'il ait du mal à reprendre son calme.

Enfin, Kanda était parfaitement calme à l'heure actuelle. Mais son esprit, lui, avait du mal à rester tranquille. Il avait l'impression qu'une centaine de petits bonhommes sortis de nulle part couraient un marathon tout autour de son cerveau en tirant des chariots d'images de cette fameuse nuit pendant leur course.

La fête, les lumières, la ruelle, un homme, une cigarette, un Moyashi, la peur, l'ambiance glaciale et enfin… _ça_. En parlant de "ça" il voulait dire… _ÇA_.

Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Ni même comment le décrire. Lui-même avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait vu. Il était persuadé d'avoir rêvé ou d'avoir été pris dans une illusion totalement absurde et dénuée de sens mais… à en voir la réaction d'Allen encore aujourd'hui, il était fort probable que tout ceci soit bel et bien réel.

Ce dernier n'était plus sorti de son lit depuis qu'il y était entré un jour avant. Oh, maintenant qu'il y pensait il est vrai qu'il lui avait une fois de plus laissé sa chambre jusqu'à maintenant. Comment en était-il venu à faire une chose pareille, lui, l'être humain impassible et sans-cœur qui ne se souciait jamais de son entourage à part sa propre personne et les quelques rares élus auxquels le japonais s'autorisait à s'inquiéter de temps en temps ? Même lui ne savait pas.

Non pas qu'il souhaitait réellement obtenir de réponse puisque de toute évidence, il en avait déjà une à disposition. Une réponse dont il ne voulait pas vraiment prendre conscience dû au choc qui lui avait été infligé dès qu'il l'avait obtenue. Une certaine réponse qui le menaçait d'éprouver une certaine compassion pour un certain blandinet qui squattait son lit, par exemple…

Les vibrations de son portable secoua le meuble sur lequel il était posé. Kanda ne réagit pas tout de suite, encore un peu perdu dans ses réflexions en même temps qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Il voulait juste s'asseoir et pouvoir réfléchir en toute tranquillité le temps que ses nerfs et son esprit soient calmés.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le son du vibreur incessant, il se décida finalement à décrocher. Il avait déjà une idée de qui pouvait l'appeler à un moment pareil.

_"– Allô, Kanda ?"_

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

_"– Oh rien de spécial. Je n'avais rien à faire et comme tu n'es pas venu au cour de cet après-midi je me demandais où est-ce que tu étais passé…"_

Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un faible soupir. Son absence était donc aussi perturbante pour cet idiot qu'il voyait tous les jours ? C'était bien possible. Après tout, Lavi n'avait plus personne à coller quand il n'était pas dans les environs. Le pauvre devait se sentir affreusement seul.

Ça aurait bien pu amuser Kanda, si son esprit n'était pas aussi désordonné qu'en ce moment.

– Je suis chez moi. Je n'avais pas la tête à rester écouter le cours de M. Crowley alors je suis rentré avant.

_"– Mmh ? Le cours d'histoire ?"_

Le rictus qu'il eut à cet instant put presque se faire ressentir à l'autre bout de la ligne :

_"– Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas juste parce que tu t'inquiétais pour le petit Allen, par hasard ? Hinhin…"_

Si Kanda avait pu, il aurait brisé son portable pour l'avoir serré aussi fort que maintenant.

_"– Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça, Kanda. Le jour où tu commenceras à te soucier de quelqu'un, il se mettra à neiger. C'est impossible qu'une chose pareille se produise. I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E."_

L'étudiant hésitait entre lui raccrocher au nez, ou bien le menacer d'une mort certaine et très douloureuse, puis lui raccrocher au nez. La deuxième solution était quand même plus alléchante.

– Écoute-moi bien, abruti. Si tu crois que-

_"– Allez, le prend pas mal. C'était une boutade tu sais bien. Sinon, je voulais surtout prendre des nouvelles d'Allen."_

Une boutade ? Il lui en foutrait, des boutades ! Il croyait vraiment que c'était le moment de plaisanter peut-être ? Serrant les poings, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas exploser et le dépecer des milliers de fois dans sa tête. Il se focalisa sur la dernière phrase du borgne et repensa au pickpocket qui s'était presque approprié sa piaule pendant toute la journée d'hier. Lavi avait très certainement dû remarquer l'attitude de l'albinos la dernière fois, après l'avoir interrompu dans sa… _"discussion"_ avec cet homme étrange à l'abri des regards.

Il n'avait plus rien dit ensuite, se contentant de hocher la tête ou de sortir un ou deux mots uniquement quand ils s'adressaient à lui. Même la présence de l'autre gamine n'avait plus l'air de l'affecter. Ils avaient juste continué leur tour sur la Place après que Lenalee se soit procuré toute sorte de souvenirs, puis Kanda s'était décidé à rentrer rapidement avant tout le monde lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que la mine de l'adolescent continuait à régresser comme s'il était en train de vivre l'apocalypse.

Une fois rentrés, l'étudiant lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher et de se changer les idées en lui désignant la porte de sa chambre. D'ailleurs il comprit son erreur trop tard et Allen s'était retrouvé dans la pièce avant que le brun ait eu la chance de se corriger.

Voilà pourquoi il en était là aujourd'hui.

_"– Comme il n'avait pas l'air bien à la fête, je voulais savoir s'il allait mieux comme je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis. Et tu refuses pertinemment de me laisser venir le voir !"_ ronchonna-t-il à la fin.

Évidemment, si ce crétin venait maintenant ça n'allait pas du tout arranger les choses. D'une, Allen se serait encore moins décidé à sortir de cette piaule pour s'expliquer, et de deux, l'autre problème ambulant (nommé ici Lavi) ne partirait pas avant la tombée de la nuit s'il venait à savoir que son cher petit protégé n'allait pas bien. Il était donc strictement impensable qu'il laisse un idiot comme lui pénétrer son appartement.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Tout va bien. Il est seulement…

Il est seulement quoi ? Même lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Juste qu'un type louche était avec lui et que depuis qu'ils se sont quittés, le Moyashi est en pleine déprime.

– … un peu fatigué.

Il se serait frappé lui-même pour avoir sorti une excuse aussi minable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il se sentait obligé de couvrir les arrières du pickpocket dans le cas où cet idiot se serait fourré dans de graves ennuis. N'est-ce pas… ?

_"– Fatigué ?"_

– Ouais. Sûrement l'effet d'avoir été traîné partout juste après avoir passé la plupart de ses journées au lit.

Et ce n'était pas entièrement faux, bien qu'il suspectait le Moyashi d'avoir bien plus d'énergie à revendre que n'importe qui d'autre.

_"– Oh, tu as raison. Sans parler du fait qu'il a été blessé à cause de ces racailles… tout ça a dû l'épuiser."_

Parfois, Kanda pouvait admirer la vivacité d'esprit dont le rouquin faisait preuve. En tout cas, ça simplifiait grandement les choses à l'heure actuelle.

"– Bon. J'espère qu'il sera en forme très vite. Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part, hein ?"

– Tch.

_"– Merci mon petit Yuu ! Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Lenalee aussi est impatiente de revoir Allen en pleine forme, donc prend bien soin de lui, okay ? À plus mon pote !"_

Il raccrocha avant d'avoir pu goûter aux profondes injures que le japonais s'était apprêté à lui lancer. C'était décidé. Il allait l'étriper dès demain. Il allait l'assassiner le plus lentement possible et jeter son corps par-dessus le pont de la ville. Oui, c'était une très bonne idée. Il y aurait un idiot de moins dans cette ville de dingue, personne n'aura rien à redire.

Soupirant pour la énième fois à ce jour, Kanda reposa son téléphone et passa une main dans ses quelques mèches rebelles qui lui faisaient office de frange. Pourquoi la cause de ses récentes préoccupations et ses maux de crâne étaient toujours liés à cet espèce de Moyashi encombrant ? Plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de le balancer par la fenêtre. Il allait le faire. Il allait vraiment le faire !

Cette situation avait pour don de le foutre en rogne. Il se posait des questions depuis qu'il était rentré de cette maudite fête. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Allen avait ce genre d'expression sur le visage ? Et pourquoi diable étaient-ils en train de… s'embrasser ?

Bon, d'accord. Ça n'avait rien de romantique. Pas aux yeux de Kanda, du moins. Mais le geste était là. Lui qui se posait déjà pas mal de questions concernant cette petite rencontre dans la ruelle, le voilà maintenant assailli d'interrogations quant à cet incident qui avait tendance à l'obséder. Non pas qu'il éprouvait un ressentiment envers ces gens attirés par le même sexe. Kanda se fichait pas mal de la manière dont les autres vivaient, ils étaient libres de leur choix comme tout le monde. Il respectait tout être humain qui en avait le mérite, là n'était pas la question.

Mais puisqu'on parlait de ce pickpocket apparu comme de la peste dans sa vie et autour de qui planait un nombre incalculable de mystères qu'il s'était résolu à ne pas découvrir, ce genre de chose éveillait sa curiosité. Était-il possible que ce gars soit… de ce bord-là… ? Oh non, voilà son mal de tête qui revenait.

– Merde…

Ce n'était plus possible pour lui de retenir toutes les injures qui lui venaient à l'esprit ces derniers temps. Il fallait qu'il extériorise sa frustration. Mais juste cracher quelques insultes n'allait pas l'aider à se calmer. Il fallait directement s'attaquer au problème. Et ce problème-là résidait actuellement dans sa chambre depuis presque deux jours sans jamais être sorti jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse faire plus longtemps.

Il en avait ras-le-bol de se sacrifier à la place d'une vermine tel que lui pour dormir sur le canapé, sans compter qu'il portait encore ses fringues de l'autre soir qui dégueulassaient ses draps en ce moment même !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Kanda prit sa veste, son portable et ses clés, se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre et ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant à peine tressaillir l'adolescent emmitouflé sous la couette. La vue agaça un peu plus le japonais déjà bien remonté. Il se déplaça jusqu'à sa fenêtre en quelques enjambées et dégagea les rideaux sans crier gare, remplissant d'un seul coup la pièce des puissants rayons du soleil qui s'attaquèrent aux paupières de l'albinos dont la tête dépassait de la couverture.

Est-ce qu'il était en train de dormir comme ça non-stop depuis tout ce temps ?

– Uugh… ?

– Lève-toi, Moyashi. Ce n'est plus le moment de dormir.

Il lui retira la couette, la balançant plus loin contre le mur. Le jeune homme finit par se réveiller complètement, perturbé par la soudaine chute de température. Son regard se porta vers la grande silhouette postée face à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se frotter les yeux pour éclaircir tout ce flou transmis par ses rétines fatiguées que ladite silhouette vint le tirer par le bras, l'expulsant du lit.

– Que—

– Met tes chaussures.

– Eh… hein ?

– Grouille !

Sans se le faire répéter une troisième fois, Allen s'empara de sa paire de basket et obéit. Il eut à peine le temps de boucler son dernier lacet qu'il se fit à nouveau tirer par le bras en direction de la porte. Le cerveau de l'albinos n'était pas encore très bien réveillé mais une chose était sûre : ils allaient à l'extérieur.

Où ? Pourquoi ? Kanda n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient déjà en train de dévaler les marches. Allen ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le suivre, essayant de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds en chemin.

– K-Kanda, attend !

Autant parler à un mur. Le japonais continuait de marcher droit devant lui, ne lâchant l'adolescent sous aucun prétexte. Ce dernier commençait à prendre peur. Est-ce que Kanda s'était décidé à l'abandonner en fin de compte ? Est-ce qu'il avait fini par en avoir marre et le dégageait de chez lui ? Pire encore, et s'il ne voulait plus attendre d'être remboursé et qu'il était en train de le conduire chez les flics ?! Oh non… Il était fini.

C'était ce qu'il croyait, mais l'attitude de l'étudiant le fit douter au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la ville. Selon ses connaissances le poste de police le plus proche était à l'opposé du chemin qu'ils prenaient, et en voyant Kanda hésiter à chaque intersection, il soupçonnait le japonais de prendre les directions au hasard. Mais où donc est-ce qu'ils allaient, à la fin ?!

Il eut finalement la réponse à sa question lorsque Kanda s'arrêta net. Allen lui rentra dans le dos mais l'autre ne bougea pas d'un iota malgré l'impact. Il se contenta de rester face au rebord qui les séparait du fleuve un peu plus bas. L'albinos releva les yeux et fut plus que surpris quand il découvrit où ils se trouvaient. D'abord étonné, Allen fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de le jeter par-dessus bord, tout compte fait… ?

– Ici, ça ira.

– Quoi ?

Il se retourna et fit face au blandinet, l'air interdit. Soudain, l'asiatique l'agrippa par le t-shirt et le conduit tout au bord, manquant de le faire basculer par-dessus.

_"Il veut vraiment me tuer !"_ paniqua l'albinos.

Mais heureusement pour lui, il fut relâché avant de faire le saut de l'ange. Kanda n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le finir aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Le brun croisa les bras, observant le pickpocket qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

– J'en ai marre de te voir squatter ma piaule toute la journée. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire ce qui te chante juste parce que Monsieur nous fait une petite déprime ?

– Je ne-

– Je te fais prendre l'air pour t'aérer le cerveau, le coupa Kanda, alors contente-toi de profiter de l'extérieur et change-toi les idées, compris ? Je ne le supporterai pas plus longtemps.

– Mais…

– La ferme. Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis.

Allen allait répliquer quelque chose, mais le regard assassin de l'étudiant l'en empêcha. Déglutissant, le garçon obéit et se tourna vers le fleuve sans trop savoir quoi regarder. Il ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Kanda l'avait amené ici juste pour se changer les idées ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ferait-il une chose pareille, au juste ? La première chose qui lui vint fut que le japonais avait pitié de lui et lui offrait son aide, mais c'était juste impensable. Le fait que l'idée même lui ait effleuré l'esprit le fit réprimer un rire jaune.

Non, comme il a dit, Kanda en avait sûrement ras-le-bol de le voir se morfondre sans arrêt en occupant son lit et continuant de polluer son espace vital en restant toute la journée dans son appartement. Allen pouvait comprendre son irritation sur ce fait. Oui, bien sûr que ça l'énervait. Personne n'aurait aimé qu'un squatteur dépressif monopolise sa chambre deux jours de suite sans sortir ni prononcer un seul mot, et le brun ne faisait pas exception.

Mais dans son cas, il aurait alors cherché à le virer de chez lui, le jeter par la fenêtre comme il l'avait maintes fois menacé, ou il se serait même plaint à la police ! Jamais il n'aurait pris les choses en mains en agissant comme il venait de le faire. Certainement pas lui. Alors pourquoi… ?

– Ça ne sert à rien.

Il se tourna à nouveau, un sourire sans joie affiché sur les lèvres.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais ça ne sert à rien.

Il baissa les yeux.

– Me changer les idées ? Si tu sais le nombre de fois que j'ai essayé de me changer les idées… Rien ne marche. C'est toujours la même chose. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois ce que je ne veux pas voir. Je pense à ce que je ne veux pas penser. Tout ce que je hais et méprise, tous les mauvais souvenirs qui me hantent, tout ça me revient dans la figure chaque fois que je crois avoir oublié. Tu ne sais rien Kanda. Tu ne sais rien et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.

– Comprendre quoi ?

– Je parle de… de tout ce qui m'est arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toutes les épreuves que j'ai dû traverser, toutes ces horreurs dont j'ai été témoin…

– Et ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

L'albinos commençait à croire que cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part. Il avait l'impression que Kanda l'écoutait à peine. Certes, il avait dû se douter qu'il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, mais son attitude démontrait presque celle de quelqu'un qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Kanda appuya son regard froid dans les prunelles brumeuses de l'adolescent.

– Tout ce que je te demande maintenant, c'est d'arrêter de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Je sais que ça a un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, mais ça ne sert à rien de te focaliser là-dessus toute une éternité.

Allen serra les poings.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire en m'amenant ici, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne changera rien. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu la dernière fois à cette fête, mais je pense que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'impliquer d'avantage avec moi. Ce type est dangereux. Ne cherche même pas à en savoir plus.

– Cet homme qui était avec toi ?

L'albinos hocha faiblement la tête.

– Il… ces gens sont… Non, je préfère que tu ne saches rien. S'il te plaît Kanda, oublie tout ça. Fais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ne me pose pas plus de questions.

– J'ai pas vraiment envie d'héberger un gamin louche mêlé à de sales histoires dont je ne suis même pas au courant, si tu veux mon avis.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je n'ai pas prévu de vivre indéfiniment chez toi. Je ne peux plus rester ici de toute façon.

Kanda haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre ? Ce maudit voleur avait prévu de prendre la poudre d'escampette du jour au lendemain ? Comme ça ? Sans même finir de payer les dettes qui lui restaient ? Non pas qu'il avait commencé à lui rendre l'argent de toute façon, mais quand même. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Allen le rassura aussitôt :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié ce que je te dois. Je ferai tout pour tenir ma parole et te rendre tout ce que je t'ai pris, même si ça doit me prendre une éternité.

Nouvel haussement de sourcil de la part du japonais. Voilà quelque chose dont il doutait fort. Enfin, comment ne pas douter après tout ce qui était arrivé avec ce satané pickpocket ?

– Je suis peut-être un voleur, mais j'ai quand même reçu une certaine éducation. Je sais être honnête quand il le faut, en particulier envers des gens qui le méritent.

Son regard se fit un peu plus sceptique quand il croisa celui de Kanda :

– Bien que… tu sois peut-être un cas à part et dépourvu de cœur et de bon sens de temps en temps…

Une veine d'agacement apparut sur le visage du concerné.

– … Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ça ne crève pas les yeux mais… enfin… tu vois, quoi.

Il toussota, l'air embarrassé.

– Bref, sois sûr que je te rendrai l'argent.

Ceci étant dit, un léger silence les entoura. Seuls le bruit des voitures et le pas des passants recouvraient l'espace autour des deux garçons. Le brun ne sut comment réagir à cette soudaine confession de la part du blandinet. Il ne saurait dire ce qui l'avait le plus choqué : le fait qu'Allen se soit décrit comme honnête et bien éduqué, ou bien le fait que l'albinos le considère comme "quelqu'un de bien."

Ce dernier regrettait presque d'avoir dit un truc pareil. Ce lunatique allait encore comprendre quelque chose de travers et il s'en prendrait à lui comme d'habitude, en lui hurlant certainement qu'il avait tort et qu'il se souciait de personne. Parce-que oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait en temps normal, il ne prêtait pas attention à son entourage et minimisait les problèmes au maximum. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'en apparence. Et Allen était parfaitement bien placé pour le savoir.

L'autre aurait pu immédiatement le dénoncer à la police la première fois qu'ils se s'étaient rencontrés. Mais contrairement à ce que l'albinos s'attendait, il s'est juste mis à le poursuivre sans relâche pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas s'ennuyer à aller se plaindre en sachant pertinemment que ce serait peine perdue, mais le fait était là.

Pareil pour la fois où il s'était retrouvé blessé sur le palier de l'étudiant. Certes, Kanda l'avait ramené pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, mais il aurait très bien pu l'abandonner dehors ou carrément le dénoncer aux flics qui l'auraient alors pris en charge à sa place. Allen savait qu'il ne l'avait pas amené à l'hôpital à cause de ses papiers manquants et son problème d'identité qui lui aurait très probablement porté préjudice.

Jamais de sa vie il ne l'aurait cru aussi clément et compréhensif. Son aide lui avait été extrêmement précieuse. Il ne se voyait pas repartir sans lui avoir rendu la pareille alors qu'il avait tant fait pour lui malgré son attitude rebutante et antipathique.

– Quoi que je dise tu ne m'écouteras pas, hein ? fit Kanda en coupant le blandinet dans ses réflexions.

Il reçut un faible sourire en guise de réponse. Il est vrai que l'adolescent serait volontiers resté aux côtés de ce lunatique, mais la situation actuelle l'en empêchait. Tyki savait où il se trouvait et après les révélations choquantes dont il lui a fait part, nul ne savait quel sorte de plan diabolique il pouvait être en train de préparer en ce moment-même.

Il dirigea son regard vers le paysage derrière lui, observant une péniche avancer sans bruit sur le fleuve apaisé. En fin de compte, cette petite sortie l'avait tout de même quelque peu aidé à se remettre les idées en place, comme lui avait dit Kanda. Ses pensées étaient encore un peu embrouillées et la scène de l'autre soir n'avait cessé de le hanter jusqu'à maintenant, mais après cette courte conversation avec le japonais, son esprit s'était légèrement calmé.

Encore une fois, Kanda venait de l'aider.

Allen sourit à nouveau. Ce type était vraiment un imbécile s'il croyait pouvoir le tromper avec ses faux airs de bourru insociable. Mais c'était ce qui faisait Kanda, après tout. Il fallait bien le connaître pour prendre conscience de sa bonne foi. D'ailleurs, ce détail percuta l'albinos.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il connaissait effectivement l'étudiant qui l'avait "gentiment" hébergé et à cause duquel il se retrouvait endetté. Mais lui ne connaissait rien d'Allen. Tout ce qu'il savait sur lui était son identité de pickpocket en fugue, et maintenant ses étranges liens avec des gens que l'albinos avait lui-même présenté comme étant dangereux. Mais à part ça, que savait-il ? Quelle était la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'accepter sous son toit, malgré les conditions qu'il avait imposé en échange ? Il était sûr que même l'étudiant ne savait pas.

Hésitant, Allen baissa la tête, se mordillant les lèvres. Maintenant qu'il en était là, il pouvait certainement éclairer un peu son "bienfaiteur" même s'il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons de le faire puisqu'il allait bientôt s'en aller.

– Mes parents… sont morts lors d'un accident peu après ma naissance.

Kana haussa un sourcil à l'entente des paroles du blandinet. Il observa le dos du concerné, toujours tourné contre le muret faisant office de rebord. Il enchaîna rapidement son récit :

– J'étais encore bébé à cette époque, donc je ne me souviens pas particulièrement de ce moment, ni même de leurs visages. Je… J'ai vécu avec mon oncle suite à leur décès. C'est lui qui m'a élevé et m'a appris toutes sortes de choses tout au long de ma vie malgré la tristesse pour la mort de mon père. Je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant.

Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. L'atmosphère était encore normale, jusqu'à ce que les mots du jeune garçon se fassent plus tremblants qu'avant :

– Mais un jour… il-il y a eu… un autre incident qui a en quelques sortes… bouleversé ma vie.

Kanda vit les poings d'Allen se serrer. Son corps tremblotant laissait parfaitement deviner que la suite de son récit était tout aussi tragique que le début. Et en effet :

– Mana… enfin, mon oncle, est mort subitement à son tour, me laissant seul à nouveau.

À l'entente de ce nom, le brun tilta. _Mana…_ ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre un nom pareil… ? Ce fut alors à ce moment qu'une image d'Allen recouvert d'hématomes et mourant sur le pas de sa porte lui revint en mémoire. Il avait murmuré ce même nom lorsqu'il délirait à moitié dans son inconscience. Mana… c'était donc le nom de l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Tout s'expliquait.

– J'ai tout de suite après été pris en charge par un groupe de personnes qui m'ont révélé être en lien avec Mana et mon père. Ces gens gouvernent la moitié de la ville et sont réputés pour gérer de sales affaires dans l'ombre de la société sans que personne ne le sache. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer comment je me suis retrouvé dans ce genre de famille malveillante, mais je peux te dire au moins une chose…

Il inspira un grand coup, contrôlant ses tremblement qui cessèrent.

– C'était l'enfer.

Ces deux seuls mots réussirent à surprendre Kanda qui commença inexplicablement à frissonner. Pourquoi réagissait-il autant sous les paroles d'Allen ? Il avait l'horrible impression de vivre inconsciemment le passé de l'albinos alors qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait exactement vécu. Il lui avait seulement suffi de regarder le comportement inhabituel de l'adolescent pour comprendre les éventuelles horreurs qu'il avait connu.

– C'était… horriblement malsain. Ils étaient mauvais. Malfaisants. Presque diaboliques. Tous les jours, je vivais en témoignant de leur corruption qui ne répandait que le mal et des centaines de cadavres sur leur passage ! Vivre dans cet endroit malhonnête et rempli de démence était devenu trop insupportable. Je me suis échappé. Plein de fois, même. Mais mes escapades n'ont jamais marché. Je me retrouvais chaque fois dans la même pièce lugubre et glaciale dans laquelle ils m'enfermaient après chacune de mes tentatives.

Ses poings se détendirent.

– Malheureusement pour eux, ça n'a pas suffi à me retenir. J'ai fini par réussir à quitter cet endroit maudit il y a deux ans. J'ai couru, couru et encore couru sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr, vraiment sûr d'être assez loin pour me réfugier en sécurité. J'avais traversé la moitié de la ville sans m'en apercevoir. À la fin je ne pouvais même plus tenir debout tellement mes jambes tremblantes et mon souffle étaient épuisées. J'étais enfin libre, Kanda. Enfin libre…

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour-là. La peur, l'angoisse, la fatigue, la douleur et la pluie battante qui avait imprégnée chaque partie de lui. Il avait eu l'air pathétique à joncher le sol en soufflant comme un bœuf, mais au moins il était libre. Rien n'avait pu égaler l'immense joie et le soulagement qui l'avaient envahi ce soir-là. Absolument rien.

– Et depuis ce jour tu as toujours vécu dans les rues si je comprends bien ? demanda enfin Kanda qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot jusque-là.

– C'est ça. Je me suis vite habitué à ce mode de vie qui m'a permis de survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai peut-être volé des gens, escroqué des malfrats et battu certains voyous, mais je ne le regrette pas, parce que c'est ce qui m'a permis d'avancer.

L'intonation assurée dans la voix de l'albinos confirmait bien ses paroles. En se mettant à sa place, Kanda ne pouvait le blâmer de quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde aurait fait la même chose pour survivre. Même si les gens pouvaient qualifier ses actes de "lâches", lui ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage et la détermination d'Allen qui s'était battu jusqu'au bout plutôt que d'abandonner tout espoir. Rares sont ceux qui auraient pu se remettre d'une expérience aussi traumatisante aussi jeunes.

– … Je vois. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Non pas que je veuille briser tes espérances, mais il faudra bien plus qu'une récolte de porte-monnaie pour récupérer ce que j'ai perdu.

Sans parler qu'il avait définitivement perdu cet objet qui le hantait tant. Le jeune blandinet se retourna. Un petit sourire forcé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il inclina la tête, cachant ses yeux hésitants.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a d'autres moyens de se faire de l'argent rapidement. Ne t'occupe pas de ça et laisse-moi faire.

– D'autres moyens ? s'étonna le brun.

Allen se frotta le bras d'un geste nerveux.

– Ouais… ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai dit. Je m'occupe de tout.

– Quelle sorte de moyen au juste ?

– Je partirai cet après-midi. Il faut juste que je reprenne mes quelques affaires chez toi et je te laisse tranquille.

Kanda haussa un sourcil quand sa question fut ignorée. Cela devenait de plus en plus suspicieux. Il avait du mal à croire qu'un gamin comme lui parviendrait à amasser assez d'argent en peu de temps, même en dérobant le plus riche du coin… Quoi que, si quelqu'un d'assez idiot comme lui était assez stupide pour se trimballer avec le quart de sa paye de les poches, il pourrait probablement y arriver…

Sinon, il était impossible de faire un truc pareil. Enfin, il y avait sûrement toutes sortes de façons pour les types comme lui de se procurer de la monnaie comme il avait dit. Un moyen en particulier vint tout à coup à l'esprit de Kanda qui grimaça. Oui, il y avait bien _cette_ solution pour se faire de l'argent, mais il ne pensait pas Allen capable de… Non. Impossible… !

Il releva aussitôt la tête :

– Oï. Quel moyen ? demanda le japonais dans un ton sérieux.

\- …

– Répond-moi.

Les yeux d'Allen dévièrent à nouveau vers le sol. Les craintes de l'étudiant grandirent à vue d'œil. Non, il ne voulait pas croire que l'adolescent ferait ce genre de chose. Pas lui.

– Moyashi. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes régler cette histoire de cette façon… ? Tu n'es pas assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que je me trompe.

– …

Le silence d'Allen confirma les doutes de Kanda. Il réagit au quart de tour, agrippant sauvagement les épaules de l'albinos :

– Alors c'est ça ?! T'es vraiment ce genre de type qui ferait un truc pareil pour du fric ? Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Trouve autre chose. Fais ce que tu veux, mais je t'interdis de te vendre pour récupérer mon argent, t'entends ? Je t'interdis formellement de-

– Va te faire foutre ! hurla l'albinos en le repoussant violemment avant de l'agripper à son tour.

Même Kanda s'était retrouvé choqué par la soudaine explosion de colère de celui-ci.

– Tu m'as pas lâché jusqu'à aujourd'hui en me rabâchant tous les jours de te rembourser tout ce que je te dois, et maintenant que j'en ai les moyens tu m'interdis de le faire ?! C'est quoi ce bordel, hein ? Tu crois que tu peux décider de mon sort comme bon te semble alors que t'étais le premier à vouloir me jeter comme une merde sans te soucier de moi ? T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! Un putain d'égoïste !

– Je ne t'interdis pas de me rendre mon fric. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il provienne d'un acte de prostitution !

– Alors maintenant Monsieur fait le difficile ? Ha, la bonne blague ! railla Allen dans un rire jaune.

– Je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour moi. Ça ne te fait rien de devenir le jouet de n'importe quel vieux dégueulasse sorti de nulle part pour une raison aussi stupide ?! Tu serais vraiment capable de faire ça ? C'est lamentable ! Complètement pathétique !

Il ne loupa pas le choc qui passa au travers des prunelles grises de l'adolescent. Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, le visage complètement bouleversé. Son corps se remit à trembler tandis qu'il encra à nouveau son regard dans celui du brun.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait tout ce temps où j'étais dans la rue, Kanda… ?

Ce fut au tour de ce dernier de recevoir un choc. Aussi bien par les paroles du blandinet que par son expression statufiée dont les yeux menaçaient de larmoyer à tout instant. C'est à cet instant qu'il pris conscience de la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai dû faire pour me permettre de rester en vie à l'heure qu'il est ? Hein ? Je n'avais rien d'autre que mon corps quand je me suis enfui. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire d'après toi…. hein ? Réponds-moi… qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, Kanda…

Il referma sa prise sur la veste du japonais, collant sa tête contre lui. Il se mit à frapper son torse de coups de poings incontrôlés :

– Répond-moi, merde ! Tu crois que tout est facile même lorsqu'on a plus ni toit ni famille, ni même d'amis à qui faire confiance, c'est ça ? Tu crois que les déchets dans notre genre ont la belle vie quand ils sont dépossédés de tout ce qui les rattache à la société ? Tu te trompes. Toi… et tout ceux qui nous méprisent sans avoir expérimenté ce qu'on a vécu… vous êtes les plus pathétiques !

D'abord surpris, les yeux de Kanda se durcirent.

– C'est faux.

– Vous nous regardez tous de haut ! Vous nous méprisez comme des bons à rien et ne vous souciez que de votre propre personne ! C'est vous les lâches… ! Ce n'est pas nous…

– Je ne suis pas comme ça, Moyashi.

– C'est vous… continua Allen qui frappait encore le jeune homme de plus en plus faiblement.

Kanda ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire d'ailleurs. Il avait complètement gaffé. Et impossible de se rattraper. Comment a-t-il pu croire un seul instant que la vie dans les rues était aussi facile ? Comment a-t-il pu penser que l'albinos avait survécu uniquement grâce aux porte-feuilles dérobés par-ci par-là quand la chance lui souriait ? Bien sûr que les gens comme lui n'avaient souvent pas d'autres choix que de recourir au pire pour réussir à vivre. Et Allen n'échappait pas à la règle. Pas dans ce monde cruel et discriminatoire.

Le japonais eut presque envie de réconforter l'albinos en posant une main sur sa tête, mais il retint son geste, aussi bien pour ne pas trahir son masque d'antipathique que par crainte de se faire rejeter.

Alors c'est ça, ils allaient se séparer sur cette dispute partie d'un coup de tête ? Celui-ci aurait dû être plus qu'heureux d'apprendre que ce sale squatteur s'en allait, et pourtant quelque chose le laissait insatisfait au fond de lui. Pourquoi une part de son esprit refusait cette conclusion qui rendrait ses jours aussi paisibles qu'auparavant ?

C'eut pour don de le frustrer encore plus qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Ses poings se serrèrent et il se mit à grincer des dents.

D'accord, il s'était habitué à la présence de l'albinos durant ces derniers jours. Mais c'était uniquement par nécessité le temps qu'il se rétablisse, rien de plus. Il aurait dû partir à la seconde où il serait entièrement guéri. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient convenu. Kanda rêvait depuis longtemps de se débarrasser de ce pot-de-colle ambulant qui lui tournait toujours autour, et voilà maintenant qu'il refusait de le laisser partir ? Non, il devait certainement avoir un problème. Ce foutu pickpocket avait dû lui jouer un tour ou n'importe quoi, mais impossible qu'il puisse éprouver de la sympathie pour ce type qui l'avait foutu dans la merde. IMPOSSIBLE.

…

– … Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il était timbré. Tout simplement timbré. Oui, ça devait être ça. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas chopé l'albinos par le poignet et ne serait pas en train de le traîner une seconde fois à travers la ville vers une destination qu'il refusait de révéler au voleur qui hurlait de le lâcher et de lui répondre. Le japonais l'ignora, se contentant de le forcer à avancer avec lui entre les passants qui leur lancèrent un regard étrange. Mais Kanda n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment.

Ce qui l'importait à l'heure actuelle était de savoir s'il était réellement dingue et d'amener l'autre albinos à bon port, chose qui se réalisa une fois les deux arrêtés devant une enseigne de supérette dans une allée à l'écart de la rue principale.

Allen fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus fabriquer dans un endroit pareil ?! Quand la poigne sur son bras s'était légèrement relâchée il crut pouvoir déjouer l'attention du brun et se mettre à détaler le plus vite possible, mais avant même qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, ce dernier l'agrippa par le col et le traîna de force à l'intérieur en même temps que lui.

– Kanda ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?!

– La ferme. Suis-moi.

– Lâche-moi bordel ! Tu n'as pas le droit de-

Il se fit tirer brusquement sans crier gare vers le comptoir dépourvu de caissier. Le brun se mit à grogner lorsqu'il aperçut que la caisse et la supérette entière était déserte. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche à la recherche de quelqu'un tout en essayant de tenir Allen en place tandis que celui-ci usait de ses poings pour se dégager. C'est qu'il commençait à devenir violent, en plus !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre du côté de la réserve dans le fond du magasin, confirmant la présence de la personne qu'il recherchait. Il s'y dirigea aussitôt, toujours muni de son colis humain qui ne cessait de se débattre avec de plus en plus de hargne. Devant la porte de la pièce de stockage, il aperçut la silhouette d'un homme de la trentaine, grand et blond en tenue blanche sous un tablier de la même couleur que la façade de l'enseigne. Il était en train de trier les cartons remplis de babioles prêts à être mis en vente sur chacune des étagères qui l'entouraient.

Kanda se racla la gorge pour l'avertir de sa présence. L'homme interrompit son tri et se tourna de moitié vers ses nouveaux clients :

– Oh, bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ? Je suis désolé, je suis en plein rangement et-

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'asiatique. Il failli même lâcher sa cigarette sous la surprise de son apparition. Puis du choc, il passa à une expression réjouie qui lui fit tout à coup oublier son rangement de cartons.

– Kanda ! Si c'est pas une surprise, ça…

– Ouais, répondit sèchement l'interpellé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est rare de te voir dans le coin en ce moment. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Je ne sais pas ce que je serais venu foutre ici dans le cas contraire.

– Pff- Hahaha ! T'as vraiment pas changé, toi.

Kanda se mit à grogner une fois de plus. Allen, qui s'était calmé, regardait les deux individus discuter tranquillement comme si de rien était. Qui donc était cet homme ? Il connaissait Kanda ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi jovial en face d'un type glacial et lugubre comme l'autre crétin de japonais… ?

Le blond se redressa en s'étirant, le dos engourdi à force de soulever tous ces cartons. Il sortit de la pièce et huma l'air frais du magasin.

– Bon, sérieusement. Quel est l'objet de ta visite aujourd'hui ?

– Je me demandais si tu recherchais toujours de la main d'œuvre en ce moment.

L'homme s'arrêta et fixa Kanda droit dans les yeux. Les siens s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'il vint agripper les épaules du jeune homme.

– Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition en fin de compte ?!

– Hé !

– C'est génial Kanda ! Si tu savais à quel point tu me sauves la vie… les deux seuls employés que j'ai sont en congé pour l'instant, alors je dois m'occuper de la boutique tout seul depuis trois jours. Je n'en peux plus… !

– Lâche-moi, imbécile !

– Je serais ravi de t'engager ! Tu es mon héro, Kanda ! Si tu savais comme tu me sauves la mise !

– Je ne suis pas venu pour moi, lâcha le brun en repoussant brusquement le gérant.

Ce dernier parut étonné.

– Eh ? Pas pour toi ? Alors pour qui-

– Pour lui, répondit le brun en pointant Allen du doigt.

L'albinos avait fini par arrêter de se débattre, voyant que cela s'avérait inutile. Il était resté là à écouter attentivement (malgré lui) la conversation entre les deux hommes en attendant qu'on vienne enfin se souvenir de sa présence.

Le gérant remarqua enfin le blandinet et s'étonna d'abord de voir la chevelure blanche éclatante avant de poser son regard sur l'étrange marque rouge qui figurait sur la partie gauche de son visage. Allen s'apprêta à montrer des dents à la moindre critique de sa part, mais étrangement, l'homme se contenta de siffler après avoir longuement observé son tatouage.

– Incroyable.

– … Eh ?

– On voit rarement des types comme toi dans les rues. Ça change de voir des nouveaux visages comme ça de temps en temps, finit-il en rigolant.

Allen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce type venait de le complimenter. Il n'avait pas froncé les sourcils, ni grimacé face à son pentacle répugnant. Il avait juste sifflé d'admiration et sourit comme un idiot.

– C'est donc lui que tu viens faire recruter ?

– Tu as tout compris. Alors, c'est possible ?

– Aucun problème. Je t'ai dit que j'étais cruellement en manque de personnel, alors toute aide est la bienvenue. N'est-ce pas bonhomme ?

Il se tourna vers Allen qui venait enfin de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son regard passa du blond à Kanda, l'air complètement ahuri.

– Tu veux que je travaille ici ?!

L'autre lui jeta un regard sans lui répondre, confirmant les craintes de l'albinos. Ce dernier se figea, incrédule.

– Mais t'es malade ! Je pourrai jamais bosser là-dedans ! Je refuse, t'entends ? Laisse-moi partir… !

– Abruti. Tu ne vois pas que je te donne l'opportunité de gagner ta vie sainement ?!

– La ferme ! C'est pas tes oignons ! Je fais ce que je veux bordel… Laisse-moi tranquille !

Le gérant passa de l'un à l'autre, totalement perdu. Voilà qu'ils s'étaient mis à se crier dessus sans se soucier des éventuels clients qui pouvaient se montrer à tout instant… Il attendit que les garçons se calment avant de prendre la parole à son tour, désignant l'albinos du doigt :

– Il n'est pas venu trouver un job ?

– Bien sûr que si.

– Pas du tout !

– Il est juste un peu à cran parce qu'on s'est engueulés avant de venir. Mais c'est bon maintenant. On s'est déjà mis d'accord.

– Et quand ça, exactement !?

– Fais-le bosser autant que tu veux. Il a toutes ses journées de libres en ce moment. Fais juste attention à ce que tes articles ne se mettent pas à disparaître d'un seul coup, ça arrive souvent quand ce gars est dans les parages.

– Enfoiré ! Lâche-moi putain ! Je t'interdis de décider à ma place, tu m'entends !? J'irai pas travailler ici ! Je veux pas ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille bordel de merde ? J'ai pas besoin de toi pour-

Ses mots se perdirent lorsqu'il se fit empoigner par le col et plaquer sauvagement contre le rayon le plus proche. Son dos heurta le bord de l'étagère et les boîtes de conserve posées là chancelèrent avant de tomber les unes sur les autres dans un bruit sec qui résonna dans tout le magasin. L'homme au tablier contempla avec horreur ses précieuses conserves éparpillées sur le sol autour des deux garçons.

Kanda s'était penché vers l'adolescent, ses yeux sombres fusillant les deux orbes brumeuses en face d'eux :

– Écoute. Je sais ce que tu as vécu, et je sais à quel point ça te hante encore aujourd'hui. Mais sache que ce n'est pas en t'accrochant au passé que tu réussiras à changer ta vie. Je te donne une chance de te racheter et de tout recommencer à zéro, et toi tu refuses cette opportunité en préférant aller te vendre comme un vulgaire déchet ?

L'autre tiqua sur ses deux derniers mots.

– Tu vas uniquement perdre tout ce qui te rendait fier d'avoir survécu jusque-là. Tu ne feras que satisfaire cette même société que tu méprises tant et qui vous enfonce plus qu'autre chose. C'est ça que tu veux ? Devenir quelqu'un qui ne sera même plus vu comme un humain de la part de ceux qui profiteront de toi ? Franchement, Moyashi. Crois-moi, tu vaux plus que ça. Je sais que tu vaux bien plus que ça.

Le sens de ses paroles résonnèrent dans l'esprit du concerné qui n'avait plus la force de se débattre après avoir entendu tout ça. Il regardait Kanda le sermonner sévèrement, comme s'il était encore plus concerné que l'albinos lui-même. Kanda relâcha un peu la pression sur le col du blandinet.

– Alors prouve-moi que je n'ai pas tort, montre-moi ce que tu vaux vraiment. Montre-moi que tu as envie de changer, montre-moi le véritable Allen qui se bat pour rester humain et en vie, bordel !

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Les larmes surgirent sans crier gare. Ses joues se trempèrent aussitôt de gouttes salées qui coulaient sans cesse. Allen baissa la tête, se répétant en boucle les mots du japonais.

Le véritable Allen… Celui qui s'est battu pour sa liberté, battu pour sa vie et son identité. Celui qui affrontait les ennuis de face sans reculer, et non celui qui se mettait à fuir et se cacher dès que son cauchemar apparaissait devant ses yeux. Pas celui qui choisissait la facilité pour se débarrasser de ses problèmes, quitte à perdre toute dignité et se faire utiliser au profit de la société. Non, pas celui-là.

Il voulait redevenir comme avant. Il voulait redevenir le Allen déterminé qu'il était, celui qui n'abandonnait jamais malgré tout.

– … veux… ger…

– Je ne t'entends pas.

Ses poings se serrèrent au point de laisser les marques de ses ongles sur sa paume. Il releva brusquement la tête, les yeux encore noyés de larmes :

– Je veux changer !

Le gérant n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kanda observa un moment l'adolescent en silence, avant qu'un air satisfait vienne éclaircir légèrement son visage. Il relâcha entièrement l'albinos et croisa les bras.

– J'aime mieux ça.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le gérant qui était toujours aussi absorbé par la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le brun le coupa dans ses rêveries en s'adressant à lui :

– Reever. Ce gars fera dorénavant parti de ton équipe.

– … A-Ah ! Oui !

– C'est encore un débutant, alors ne sois pas trop dur avec lui.

Le dénommé Reever jeta un coup d'œil au concerné qui lui rendait son regard d'un air cette fois plus clair et innocent. Comparé à l'expression meurtrière qu'il arborait tout à l'heure, celle-ci était déjà cent fois plus préférable. Il lui sourit honnêtement :

– Je compte sur toi alors, euh…

– Allen.

– Allen ! répéta le blond d'un œil entendu. Si tu es libre tu peux venir commencer dès demain, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

– Ne le presse pas trop, il finit tout juste de guérir d'un certain accrochage.

– Eh ?

– Non, je vais mieux ! assura le concerné en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

Reever se mit à rire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, prend le temps qu'il te faut. J'ai dit qu'on était dans l'urgence mais on peut encore attendre quelques jours.

Il frappa tout à coup dans ses mains, la mine plus que satisfaite :

– Bon ! Comme ça c'est réglé ! Il me faudra juste l'autorisation de ses parents ou de son tuteur pour-

– Pas besoin de ça. Contente-toi juste de l'engager.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Le japonais se mit à grogner.

– Très bien, je lui servirai de tuteur, ça te va ?

– Eh ? s'étonnèrent le gérant et Allen dans un mouvement synchronisé.

– Je signerai toutes les conneries que tu voudras. Juste, embauche-le qu'on en parle plus.

Sur ce, il tira à nouveau le bras de l'albinos pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Ce dernier n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que venait de dire Kanda. Ça faisait vingt secondes qu'il était resté bloqué. Quant à Reever, ses sourcils froncés montraient ses doutes et la suspicion qu'il avait envers les deux jeunes garçons qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

– Kanda ! Dis-moi la vérité, d'où sort ce garçon ?

Aucune réponse.

– Kanda !

– Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas un criminel recherché ni quelqu'un de louche. C'est juste un gamin mis à la rue il y a longtemps.

– Que- ? Où sont ses parents ?!

– Il n'en a plus, répondit naturellement Kanda en agitant brièvement la main en guise d'au revoir avant que la porte automatique vienne se refermer derrière lui et Allen.

– Eh ? Eeeeh ?!

Le blond digérait encore la nouvelle tandis que les deux silhouettes disparurent rapidement de son champ de vision. Il tomba à genoux, prenant finalement conscience qu'il venait de se faire berner par l'étudiant vis-à-vis de l'embauche de l'étrange albinos. Dans un soupir épuisé, il se promis de le lui faire payer, avant de retourner tout naturellement à son rangement de carton.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Allen était tout juste en train de se remettre de la conversation précédente. Il ne se faisait plus traîner par l'étudiant, mais il se sentait obligé de le suivre malgré tout. De toute façon, il devait éclaircir certaines choses avec lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux plantés dans le dos de la source de sa perturbation.

– Kanda.

L'interpellé cessa d'avancer à son tour. Il tourna la tête de moitié, s'attendant à ce que le pickpocket dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Allen hésita avant de se lancer.

– Cette histoire de tuteur… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

L'autre se mit à grogner, se tournant complètement face au blandinet.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, au juste ? Ça signifie simplement qu'à partir de maintenant tu seras sous ma responsabilité.

La surprise envahit l'expression du garçon, totalement ahuri par sa réponse. Enfin, qui ne le serait pas, d'ailleurs ? Une pensée l'alerta tout à coup, lui faisant repenser à son départ qu'il avait envisagé pour le jour-même.

– De quoi tu parles ? Je t'ai dit que je partais cet après-midi, je ne vois pas comment tu pourras me prendre en charge pour-

– Et qui t'a autorisé à partir, déjà ?

– … Hein ?

– C'est moi qui a mis notre accord en place. C'est donc à moi de décider d'y mettre fin ou non. Et pour l'instant, j'ai décidé que les choses resteraient telles quelles.

– A… Attend. Tu veux dire que… que tu…

Kanda soupira pour la énième fois. Devait-il vraiment lui expliquer ? Pour faire clair, il avait décidé de laisser ce stupide squatteur habiter son appartement le temps qu'il faudra pour l'aider à reconstruire petit à petit sa vie de fugueur cleptomane. Certes, il l'avait décidé sur un coup de tête, mais il s'est rendu compte trop tard de la soudaine aisance qui l'avait pris au fur et à mesure qu'il était en présence de l'albinos. Il était dorénavant impossible de faire marche arrière. Et malheureusement pour lui, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Il planta son regard dans les yeux d'Allen qui avait toujours cet air incrédule sur la figure.

– À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vivras avec moi.

Le choc. Le choc total. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans ceux du brun, histoire de déceler la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans ses prunelles, mais celles-ci restèrent sombrement sérieuse, entièrement dénuées d'humour. Il réfléchit longtemps avant de répondre à la proposition (ou l'ordre, ça dépend de la façon dont on le voit) de Kanda. Il lui proposait (lui ordonnait) à lui, le _"sale voleur"_ et _"l'enfoiré de pickpocket"_ comme il l'avait si souvent appelé, de rester chez lui pour une durée indéterminée ?

Ça ne changeait pas trop des premières conditions qu'il avait fixé, mais au moins il ne serait plus menacé de quitter l'appartement du jour au lendemain, et il lui avait même dégoté un boulot ! Comment ne pas dire non… ?

Soudain, l'image de Tyki lui revint en mémoire. Ce type savait où il se cachait. Il n'avait peut-être pas sa localisation exacte, mais il lui suffirait d'engager n'importe qui pour s'en charger et le tour serait joué. Sans parler du fait que s'il se mettait à vivre avec Kanda, celui-ci se retrouverait en danger en même temps que lui…

Tyki l'avait vu, à cette fête. Et vu comment le japonais s'était indirectement interposé entre lui et cet homme, il n'était pas impossible que Tyki ait retenu son visage et qu'il complote quelque chose de dangereux contre lui.

Il ne voulait plus que d'autres soient impliqués par sa faute. C'était déjà arrivé une fois, quelques années en arrière. Jamais il ne laissera un truc pareil se reproduire.

… Mais il devait avouer qu'il commençait à fatiguer de ses journées à courir partout et à se cacher de tous les dangers qui le guettaient. Vivre avec quelqu'un était quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, même si cette personne était aussi lunatique et agaçante que Kanda. Là, il aurait un toit, de la nourriture, et quelqu'un en qui il pouvait faire confiance. Car oui, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il n'en serait pas là si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Et puis l'étudiant connaissait déjà les éléments principaux de sa vie et devait maintenant avoir pleinement conscience des dangers qui suivaient l'albinos. Il lui offrait malgré ça l'opportunité de vivre avec lui. Une occasion pareille ne se présentera peut-être plus jamais. Il devait tenter le coup.

– Kanda…

Il releva la tête, essayant de contenir une deuxième montée de larmes. Ses émotions avaient décidément choisi leur jour pour se manifester… Allen sourit faiblement. Un sourire parfaitement honnête cette fois-ci.

– Merci.

L'interpellé garda un visage neutre, se contentant uniquement d'un de ses "hmpf" habituels. Il se tourna ensuite et reprit tranquillement sa marche tout en s'adressant à l'adolescent :

– Dépêche-toi Moyashi. Je commence à avoir faim.

Dans un petit rire entendu, Allen accéléra le pas et se retrouva rapidement aux côtés de Kanda. Une grimace amusée parcourut ses lèvres tandis qu'il donna un léger coup de coude au brun à côté de lui.

– Mon nom c'est Allen, Bakanda.

_._

_._

_à suivre…_

* * *

_C'était un long moment Allen/Kanda... mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Reever est apparu... Allen a pleuré... Kanda l'a accepté... que d'émotions. Haha_

_Merci à **DarkestWriterEver**, **Arya39**, **Metsi**, **Joker-Self**, **Voidonce** et **Heavenly's** pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Je ferai de mon mieux pour la prochaine fois !_

_Merci aussi aux followers et aux ajouts aux favoris. C'est encourageant :)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des traces de vous, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis !_

_Merci à tous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 11 ! _


End file.
